The Wildes of Zootopia
by Odd-The-Motoring-Fox
Summary: We Re join Nick and Judy 2 years later. Following their lives as they start a new chapter as Mr. and Mrs Wilde. New Characters and Family members. Adventure, life experiences and to really take things to a new level new best friends. However things for this lot are about to get really interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A New Beginning**

The brisk ocean breeze whisked through and across Nicks fur as he looked out over the horizon to watch the sun slowly sink beneath Zootopia's skyline, the ocean waves crashing against the rocky shores outside the tranquil polar bay. Nick had come to this spot set off to the east to clear his mind and say goodbye to the life of a bachelor and a life that at one point nearly ended it. Because for Nick, tommorrow is the day that he and the bunny that barged into his life like a speeding locomotive 'Judy Hopps' would be getting married after two years together and a mere year of working together at the ZPD as partners. Nick still a rookie quickly working his way up and Judy still making waves throughout the department along with a few new friends and rookies that she had trained while Nick was in the academy. In that time, with the help of his partner, he made peace with his mother and his younger half sister that he hadn't spoken too in years, that is until Judy brought what was left of the Wilde family back together. It was definitely a change but for the better; especially for his mother Rose, who had forgiven her only son of all the pain he caused her and his half-sister for all those years after his father's tragic yet valiant death.

He breathed the cool crisp air deep into his lungs. The sweet smell of a honeysuckle bush that stood nearby, its leaves rustling in the breeze. Thinking to himself and wondering if Judy's family would accept him and his little family. Especially her mother and father, Bonnie and Stuart. Nick was anxious, wondering how they would feel watching their eldest daughter become the wife of a fox. Something that nobody, not even in Zootopia had ever heard of being done before now. Sure interspiecies relationships do happen but never in such a way as a predator and prey.

As he was thinking about how wonderful or tragic tommorrow would be, he heard light steps behind him. The footsteps belonged to a beautiful Vixen with a blonde tail, white tipped ears and beautiful Amber colored eyes, wearing a yellow and green stripped blouse and an emerald green skirt. The foot steeps were those of Nicks half-sister Ariel Lynn Wilde.

Ariel walked up behind Nick trying to surprise him, but he already knew whose steps those belonged too.

"Boo." Ariel joked with a chuckle grabbing his shoulders from behind, stealing a quick kiss on his left cheek of her older brother.

"I knew it was you I could hear you trying to sneak up on me." Nick said giving his sister a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm not as sneaky as you are Nicky..., so big day tomorrow huh, finally taking the leap, the plunge, tying the knot." Ariel told him, trying to gauge her older brother's mood and if she could push her luck with messing with him a bit further.

Nick pondered for a moment, remembering all the moments that Judy blew him away with her being. To him she is everything and more in his eyes.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm getting married; I never thought this would ever happen to me, especially marrying a bunny. The most beautiful, stunning and most amazing bunny in the world." Nick explained in disbelief as it all sank in. "What I really can't believe, is that she said 'yes' even after all the stupid things I said and did after we met and then started dating after our first case together; that and crashing a cruiser in the academy."

Ariel started to giggle, remembering the day she met Judy and she said they were just starting out as a couple. All the conversations she had together with Judy and her friend Willow, another new officer and first trainee that Judy mentored. It was like three sisters gossiping nearly every night, unless Judy was in the mood or Ariel had to work. She thought about all the times Judy would get mushy over all the little loving things Nick did for her and their mom. Making Ariel loose control of her inner laughter and glee.

"Are you Kidding?" Ariel blurted out as she started laughing. "Trust me I have no doubt she loves you more than anything on this earth. I remember the first time we hung out together and we started talking about our boyfriends, well girlfriends in my case, she wouldn't stop talking about you, good things and bad. At the end of every story about her and you she always says and I quote the little fluff ball 'and that's another reason why I love that dumb fox.', and I'm sure you are the same when you talk about her with your friends." she added, wanting to reassure her brother that his soon to be bride loves him to no end.

"Your right Ariel…," Nick said sighing lovingly, remembering their first date and then up to the moment he proposed on the very same cable car that he opened up to her about one of the worst moments of his life. From there on he knew he loved her and that she cared about him. "I can't see my life without her now sis... She saved my life, she brought me out of a death spiral into a place of joy that haven't had since I was a kit." Nick said grinning, his heart fluttering and his knees getting a little weak. "Without her in my life... I don't even want to imagine life without her Ariel." He said turning around to head back to the hotel that he had been staying at for the past two nights as he and Judy's family set up the venue for the wedding.

Ariel Hugged her brother tight.

"Well, I don't think you will have to worry about that, tommorrow is going to be fantastic. I promise both of your dreams will come true, well at least this one, I can't speak for every single dream you two have." She said releasing him from her strong embrace.

"Yeah, it's going to be great, I just hope that nothing goes wrong." Nick told his sister in a concerned tone, shrugging his shoulders before the both of them walked together toward the hotel Nick was staying at.

Ariel rolled her eyes, and grinned.

"Everything is going to be fine and don't worry, even if her family doesn't accept you, you still have me and mom. Not to mention hopefully a sweet little girl that I heard from a little birdy that you two might be adopting." Ariel said nudging his left shoulder eagerly.

Nick thought for a moment about the little girl that he and Judy had been asked to adopt after meeting a sweet old fennec fox and her great granddaughter a few months before the wedding. Knowing that they wanted kits but couldn't have children on their own, they opted for adoption. It was almost like fate put them at the adoption agency on the day that they met a sweet little blonde fennec fox girl named Anna Bella Marie and her Great Grandmother Alma.

Nick remembered how that afternoon went for them. At the time she was only a couple months old, they learned of her poor mother passing away only a couple hours after her birth and her family wanting nothing to do with the 'daughter of a no-good whore', only her great grandmother showed her any love. Sadly, she was getting on up in age and had two heart attacks in the past couple years and she knew that she couldn't raise her alone. So rather than giving her up to an orphanage, she kept her but put her on the list to be adopted by a couple that met her great grandmother's standards, and like a gift from heaven… Nick and Judy were there, and Anna almost instantly took to Judy and Nick as if they were sent there by her mother's angel.

That day was still fresh in his memory, that and the day they had to get a bigger apartment for two and kit proof it, and go through weeks and weeks of background checks. Which did worry Nick a little, especially because of his past. However, he was confident, they had amazing references including Chief Bogo himself. Even still, Nick was still nervous.

"Yeah, from what I heard we're still waiting for approval." Nick said with a sigh. "Hey, wait a minute how do you know, I didn't tell you and I know Judy didn't." Nick blurted out, surprised that his sister knew about their possible addition to the Wilde family.

Ariel laughed "Mom told me and used me as a secondary reference for you and Judy." She replied as they approached the hotel entrance.

"I thought I told her, not to tell anybody until it was all final and we were going to adopt her." Nick scoffed thinking about their gossiping mother.

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure you and Judy will be approved and be wonderful, loving parents." She insisted as they walked through the front sliding doors of the Eagle ridge hotel.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anna is so sweet, she thinks my tail is the most amazing thing in the world and she loves playing with Judy. She always falls asleep on my chest though when we go to visit her and her great grandmother on weekends." Nick said gleefully, telling his sister about the little one that he and Judy had gotten to know for the past few months going through the adoption process.

Ariel's face lit up "Her name is Anna …awwee." She gushed putting her paws over her heart. "How sweet."

Nick walked over to the elevator to head up to his hotel room pushing the call button.

"Yeah, she sure is…well see you in the morning I guess." Nick said as the elevator arrived, announcing its approach with an electronic ping.

"You bet Nick, and remember, I have a big surprise for you and Judy so don't go snooping around Wilde Times okay. It's your two's wedding present." Ariel said as she watched Nick step into the elevator.

"Ok, but I have connections. I can find out anything if I get curious." Nick yelled out jokingly to his younger sister as the door closed.

Ariel turned down the hall and walked out to her Blue Jaguar XFR that was parked out front.

"He better not think about snooping around, because if he does then its embarrassing photos for days at the reception." She said deviously to herself getting into her car and driving away to meet with her team to get ready for tommorrow night.

As Ariel made a b-line for her business, Nick was arriving at his room after getting off the short elevator ride to the fifth floor of the Eagle Ridge Hotel. He took the room key and slid it through the card reader a couple of times before the little green light flashed on the lock, showing that he could open the door and enter his room.

I wasn't a fancy room but it was nice and clean. It had a regular old king size bed, a window A/C unit, a big flat screen tv, a couple of chairs and a desk with a comfy office chair, along with a mini fridge and a microwave. Pale white walls and ornate patterns on the red and burgundy carpets finished the hotels business class look.

After taking a quick shower in the not so glamorous bathroom, Nick dried his fur, brushed his teeth, and jumped into his bed alone. Thinking about Judy who for the past week had been staying at her best friend Fru's place along with her family. That way Judy could prepare for the weeding and build the excitement to see each other after a few days apart. But getting to sleep without Judy by his side was getting more difficult with every passing night. 5 days apart so far and Nick couldn't sleep as good as he normally would. It was almost torture to not have Judy by his side and it was starting to weigh on him.

"I don't ever want to do this again, I never want to sleep alone again." He said to himself as he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable without Judy by his side. Tossing and turning some more, he stared at the old clock radio next to the bed on the nightstand underneath a fake golden lamp.

"God help this poor fox." He thought to himself looking at the time seeing it had only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours. However as he finally shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that tommorrow was the start of a new life for both him and Judy, he wondered just what would the future bring for them and would everything work out for the best or go down in a ball of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A Wilde Wedding**

Judy Awoke with a yawn in her best friend Fru's guest room after a night dreaming about the day that she had been waiting for ever since her and Nicks first date. She had been dreaming about hearing him say the words 'I do'. Over and over she would hear his voice the moment he proposed to her on the sky tram. She got out of bed wearing nothing but her purple tee shirt and her favorite pair of bright blue panties that Nick had bought her for their one-year anniversary, the memories still filling her thoughts as she pulled open a drawer from the old pink dresser Fru's guest room. It was a beautiful room teemed in white pink and purple curtains and a very soft champagne colored carpet. The morning light peered through the two big windows from behind the bed, warming her fur as the heat pierced the cold glass.

Judy went to dig around in the drawer that contained her undergarments and tried to find a pair of pajama pants that she could wear to join Fru and her family for breakfast downstairs. She knew that today was going to be a long one and could really use a good cup of coffee to start the long yet joyful day but, before she could even think to put on the pair of black Emu brand pajama pants she had found hiding at the bottom of the drawer forgetting that she had packed them heard a few quick little knocks on her door.

"Judy!" Screamed her best friend Fru with excitement; keen to start the day.

Judy giggled and smiled; hearing how excited her best friend was for the day.

"Hey, Fru give me a second ok!" Judy quickly put on her pajama pants and ran to the door.

Judy opened the door and with a smile on her mug was greeted by the most enthusiastic mammal Judy had ever seen. Well aside from when Nick gets ready for a night of fun. 😉

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Wilde" Said Fru, with her daughter Judy at her side. "Are you ready for the happiest day of your life?"

"Absolutely, I hardly slept at all last night. I'm so excited Fru you don't even know." Judy said walking out of the guest room to join them downstairs for breakfast; her heart fluttering with excitement.

Fru gasped.

"You were dreaming about him, weren't you?" Fru said as her and Judy along with her little Jude walked down stairs to join her husband for breakfast.

"Well of course, I mean we are getting married this afternoon and I haven't seen him in almost a week Fru." Judy teased "Besides knowing how Nick is, he didn't sleep either."

Fru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I bet he misses you so much, I'd bet money he couldn't go another day without seeing you." Fru said as they walked down stairs and into the dining room.

It was a very exceptional looking dining room, though small it was very well appointed, with a mahogany china cabinet and dark maple wood floors with a variety of dish sizes. Any mammal would be comfortable in this dining room, from the smallest mouse to the biggest of polar bear. Real silver cutlery graced the white silk table cloth with ornate bowels and plates set atop the cloth. Fru's butler Niles was also a treat as well to be around, for being an old bearcat he was quiet and charming with his British accent and wearing his black tux with a crimson red tie.

"Good morning Ms. Hopps I have your favorite coffee just how you like it. No sugar or cream, just a nice bold brew." Niles said placing a piping hot mug of Mellow Joy on the table for her along with some fresh toast and jelly on the side along with a fresh squeezed glass of orange juice and plate with a hot stack of two buttermilk pancakes, garnished with blueberry syrup and a single square of butter.

"Thank you so much Niles, honestly it's all so much…I'm not use to this type of pampering." Judy said felling out of place in such a wealthy household.

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Hopps, it's my job after all to make your day as easy as possible. Remember, I told you that the first day you came to stay whilst you awaited your wedding day." Niles said reminding her of his profession.

Judy smiled then taking a sip of her morning cup of joy.

"I know… thank you Niles for breakfast and the coffee, its delightful." She said her ears perked up at the sudden shot of caffeinated goodness going down her throat.

"Your welcome Ms. Hopps, please feel free to request my assistance at any time." He said after refilling Fru's glass of morning tea.

"Thank you sir" Judy replied before digging in to her pancakes, savoring every little warm syrupy bit.

Niles returned to the kitchen as Judy and the rest of Fru's little family ate breakfast. Judy enjoyed every bite of her pancakes and the perfectly golden-brown toast along with the exotic jelly that graced the toasted square of baked goodness. Her day was starting off good, better than she had hoped for and it was about to get even better because after breakfast at about 9 o'clock a strong knock came from the front door.

Niles Quickly and yet very elegantly went to see who was at the door.

Judy then looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was half past nine knowing that was the time that Nicks mother would be over with the wedding dress having picked it up.

"OH, Niles that's Nicks mother Rose, please, please let her in, she has my wedding dress."

Niles opened the door to see a tall beautiful vixen of a fox holding in her arms a box from Fru's Aunt Franny. The box contained Judy's wedding dress that had taken 4 months to sew from silk by hand. It was Fru's gift to Judy for her wedding.

"Come on in Rose, I have to see this I've been waiting months for this." Judy said jumping out of her chair and running to the living room to greet her soon to be mother in-law.

Rose stepped through the front door, Niles closing it behind her.

Rose placed the box on the large oak table sat in the center of the room in amongst many chairs and two large couches and a love seat.

"Judy, you have got to see this dress, it's unbelievably beautiful." Rose said removing the lid on the box.

"I can't wait to see it, but first." Judy said as she gave her soon to be mother in-law a hug. "Thank you for all of your help Rose. You, Ariel and Fru have out done yourselves, I don't know what I would have done without your three's help.

Rose shrugged her shoulders

"Judy, it was our pleasure and besides we haven't just been doing this for you, we've been doing it for Nick as well." She insisted as she went to take the dress out of the box.

Fur quickly jumped up on the table and swatted Judy's paws away from the box.

"Oh no, I don't want to see you put that on in here, go upstairs and put it on there in your room." Fru ordered

"Well…I need someone to help me Zip up the back Fru." Judy pointed out nervously.

Without missing a beat Fru yelled out from the living room to the kitchen. "NILES!"

Niles walked quickly into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes Ms. Fru, how may I be of assistance." He said flatly his paws behind his back.

"Would you please, help Judy dawn her wedding dress so we can how beautiful she will look at the wedding." Fru asked with a cute smile on her little muzzle.

Niles bowed, walked over and put the lid back on the box that contained the wedding dress.

"After You Ms. Hopps." Niles said gesturing her upstairs to her guest room.

Judy's ears dropped back behind her head nervous about having help from somebody she didn't know, even it was just sweet old Niles.

"Fru that's ok, maybe Rose can help me zip up the back." She said scratching the back of her neck and laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Judy, Niles won't be a bother, he helps me dress all the time before me and Sam go out on Saturday nights." Fru said trying to ease her nerves.

"It's ok love we'll be waiting." Rose said putting her right paw on Judy's left shoulder.

Judy sighed knowing that she wouldn't win this battle between her best friend and Nicks mother.

"Alright, common Niles let's see if I can squeeze into this thing." Judy said sarchasticly as she hopped up the stairs, Niles close behind hold the box with the dress perfectly level in his steady paws.

Fru looked up at Rose who had a smirk on her face, like a child who got away with sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"She's nervous isn't she Fru?" Rose said taking a seat in a plush soft maroon chair.

"Like a feline around water." Fru replied taking a seat next to her both awaiting Judy's return from her guest room in her wedding dress.

After getting to her room Niles opened the door and walked in first, placing the box on her bed.

"I'll be waiting outside the door Ms. Hopps, let me know when you require my assistance." Niles stated with a very regal monotone.

"Thank you, Niles, I shouldn't have any trouble." She said as Niles left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Ok let's do this." She said to herself going over to the bed and pulling the dress from the gold laced box.

Judy took the dress and laid it on the bed in awe of how beautifully crafted it was. It was a beautiful pearl white dress. The shoulders of the dress were laced with lavender flower patterns, elegantly flowing as the train of the dress, off white sunflower vines stitched in to it.

Excited Judy and nervous Judy slipped into the dress, the felling of the smooth pearl white silk sent a shiver up her spine and to her surprise it fit perfectly at this point but remember there was the matter of zipping up her back.

Judy tried to zip it up herself, trying to reach around her back and grab hold of the tiny metallic fastener. She jumped and wandered throughout the room. Leaning on the bed, dresser and even the nightstand to no avail.

"Oh common!" Judy shouted after her latest attempt involving a piece of string she found in one of the drawers.

"Screw it, I don't have time for this." She huffed as she looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that she had spent over half an hour trying to zip her own dress.

Judy knew that there was only one solution to her problem and it was called Niles.

"Niles…can you help zip up the back of my dress." She said awkwardly "The door is open you can come on in."

Niles opened the door and calmly walked over to Judy who was now standing in front of the mirror that hung from the wall in the corner next to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Niles, I'm just not comfortable with guys other than Nick doing something like this." She said embarrassed that she had been too stubborn to have help from an old butler.

"It's quite alright Ms. Hopps, I understand but don't worry this doesn't bother me at all. I'm quite use to it, Ms. Fru is sometimes hesitant about her wardrobe selections from time to time." He said whilst untying the string and zipping up the back of her dress. "And there we are, I say that dress looks smashing on you Ms. Hopps, I'm sure your fiancé will be delighted to see you wearing that, along with Ms. Fru and Ms. Wilde.

Judy let out a sigh of relief seeing that the dress not only fit but made it enhanced her already perfect shape. It flowed down her back, her little cotton tail sat perfectly outside of the dress as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ms. Hopps." Niles said "I hate to interrupt but, Ms. Fru and Ms. Rose are awaiting downstairs to see you in your dress."

Judy snapped back to reality

"Right, let's see what they think, it's now or never." Judy said confidant still looking at herself in the mirror wearing her enchanting garb.

"Ms. Hopps." Said Niles tapping his watch on his right wrist reminding her of the time.

Judy remembered that the hours were ticking away till the scheduled departure to the venue.

"Okay, Niles you don't have to be so pushy." She said jokingly as she walked by him and out the door, careful not to damage her dress she picked it up above her ankles and walked towards the stairs where Fru and Rose would be waiting to see her in her incredible form.

Niles walked ahead of her quickly and before she could get to the stairs he stopped her.

"Right Ms. Hopps, what for my que and then reveal yourself ok." Niles said eagerly

Judy was begging to feel extremely nervous. 'What if they don't like it.' She thought to herself as Niles reached the top of the stair case.

He walked to the bottom of the small spiral staircase and stopped at the bottom stepping aside before introducing Judy.

He cleared his throat. "May present to you, Future miss Judith Laverne Hopps Wilde." Introducing Judy as if he was announcing the queen of England was walking down from the second story.

Judy took a deep breath, straitened her posture and proceeded down the staircase down to Fru's living room.

Rose and Fru sat in their chairs and then stood up, jaws dropped seeing, steeping down the spiral steeps. Fru couldn't help but start clapping her hands joyfully and jumping up and down.

Rose stood in amazement seeing what Judy looked like at her best. 'It's no wonder Nick is always talking about how gorgeous she is.' Rose thought to herself as Judy reached the bottom of the stairs.

Judy smiled

"So, what do you think?" Judy asked her cheeks becoming so warm.

"Judy" Rose said before being interrupted by Fru

"Oh my god, look at you…Judy" Fru gasped "You look like an angel, with flat feet and lavender eyes!" She shouted out gleefully.

"Oh, common…I don't look that good." Judy said putting her right paw behind her head, flattered by her best friend.

Fru turned to Rose.

"Tell her rose, she does look like an angel with flat feet and lavender eyes." Fru insisted

Rose walked over to Judy who had made her way to the center of the living room, standing in the middle of an old maroon rug. She put her paws on Judy's shoulders and stooped down, looking at Judy face to face, a shimmer in her emerald eyes seeing her at her best.

"Judy" Rose said calmly "You are the most beautiful bunny that I have ever seen and in that dress, you do look like an angel."

Judy looked into Roses eyes, her cheeks now glowing red hot.

"You really think so?" Judy asked nervously

"Absolutely, without a doubt in my mind. Do you know, now I see one of the big reasons why Nick fell head over heels for you." She said, "You're downright gorgeous."

All of Judy's nervous thoughts melted away from that moment, like a pawsicle on a sweltering summer afternoon. All she felt was a connection that only a mother could have with her daughter, well soon to be daughter in-law that is.

Judy wrapped her arms around Rose hugging her as tight as she could.

"Thank you Rose." Judy said weeping tears of joy.

Rose returned Judy's hug

"Your welcome Mrs. Wilde." She replied in a soothing pitch, as if her son and Judy had already said 'I do.'

Judy giggled at Roses comment.

She sniffled and giggled "Hey I'm not Judy Wilde yet." She said as they ended the love full embrace.

Rose stood back up

"You will be in a few hours though." Rose pointed out as she walked back to a bag she had left at the door. "Speaking of only a few hours left before departure, Fru we need to get ready."

Fru looked at the clock and jumped with an eekk.

"Your right Rose, we should go ahead and get ready ourselves. Besides Judy you should go ahead and finish getting ready yourself." Fru pointed out.

Judy looked at the time, it was only a half hour till noon and zero hour was approaching fast.

"Ok then, but first someone unzip the back of this thing, so I can take a shower." Judy said turning her back to Rose and Fru.

"Allow me Ms. Hopps." Said Niles

He quickly unzipped the back for Judy

Judy huffed

"Thank you, Niles, that is all." Judy said, a bit annoyed at the unasked assistance from Fru's butler. However, there was no time to dwell on that, because time was running out and all of them had to get ready so they could depart on time for the hour and a half long drive to the headlands, to the site of the outdoor venue.

Meanwhile at the Eagle Ridge hotel, Nick was already up and getting ready for the wedding.

He had only slept a few hours but, by the way he was moving you would swear that he had the best night of sleep in his life. Nick was so excited that the day had finally come, the day he would stand face to face, paw and paw, with his true love Judy Hopps. Nick had Just finished drying his fur after a nice hot shower and was just starting to brush his magnificent canines, when he heard a knock on the door.

(Knock, Knock, knock)

"Hold on, just a second!" Nick garbled still brushing his teeth.

He finished brushing his teeth quickly and taking a quick swig of mouthwash, sloshing it around his mouth. Spitting it out into the faux gold platted sink, then he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and quickly made his way to the door.

"Dude hurry up!" Yelled a loud female voice. "You better be ready to get dressed."

Nick grinned and rolled his eyes, as he looked through the peep hole.

"What's the password?" Nick asked sarchasticly

A sigh came from the other side

"You're the best big brother any little sister could have…NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, you dumb fox." Ariel anxiously Answered

"Password accepted." Nick said as he unlocked and opened the door to see Ariel holding his suit, she had picked up from the cleaners.

"I swear, you better not ever forget anything ever again. Do you know I spent all last night till like…2 in the morning getting your reception at my restaurant and bar ready for tonight? Then you send a text at like midnight saying, 'I forgot my suit, can you pretty please get it from the cleaners, just say it's for Slick Nick.' She said throwing the suit on the bed before grabbing an ice coffee from the minifridge.

"I'm sorry sis, you didn't even let me say thank you before you blew up though." Nick said felling a bit guilty playing a childish game with his overworked little sister. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Ariel sighed

"Your welcome…and apology accepted. I'm sorry I snapped at you Nick, I'm nervous too we've been planning for this night for months and I still don't know if everything will go right." She said sitting at the foot of the bed rubbing her temples.

Nick started to put his suit on whilst trying to ease his sisters mind and his own.

"Look Ariel, you have helped us with everything we needed to make this all happen, without you; me and Judy would probably be getting married at the courthouse or something like that. Its thanks to you knowing so many mammals around here, that me and Judy are going to be married at one of the most stunning spots in all Zootopia and have a perfect place for a reception. Honestly, I couldn't have done any of this without you and if I tried, it probably wouldn't turn out all that great." He said trying to show how appreciative they were of all of Ariel's hard work.

Ariel's expression changed to as she started to think about all she had accomplished in such a short period of time. Thankful and humbled by her older brother's kind words a smile began to return to her beautiful cream-colored muzzle.

"Well, I do have plenty of connections and I'm sure you would do a good job…just not as good as me." She said with a sly smirk.

"And that's why you're the best little sister a fox could ask for." Nick said finishing up putting on his suit.

Nick turned around to see if his sister approved.

"So, what do you think, do I look Sly or what?" He asked

Ariel took a good look at her brother making sure he looked as handsome as possible from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail.

"Sly…hmn no." She said

Nick looked at her shocked but…she wasn't finished.

"Sly, is not the word to describe how handsome my older brother looks right now. White suit with an emerald green vest and a white tie, Judy is going to faint when she sees you." Ariel said jumping up off the foot of the bed giving her brother a hug.

"So, I'm ready?" Nick asked seeing the it was time for them to depart for the wedding venue.

"Yeah." She said "Just one more thing.

Nick looked perplexed

"She said I was handsome just a second ago, what did I do wrong?" He thought to himself.

Ariel grabbed his tie and re-adjusted it, so it would fit properly.

"There, now you're ready." She said "Now common let's go or we are going to be late.

Ariel left out the door quickly, ushering Nick to follow quickly.

Nick grabbed his only bag he had brought with him, a small duffle bag with the ZPD logo on its side.

Shutting the door behind him, Nick quickly rejoined his sister ready to board the elevator, both headed downstairs where Ariel's Jaguar was waiting out in the parking lot by the lobby. After a short lift down to the lobby, Nicks sister made her way outside to fetch her car, as Nicked checked himself out of his room.

Ariel had pulled around to the entrance of the hotel, revving the XJ's supercharged V8.

She lowered the passenger window "Common captain slow you're going to be late!" Ariel yelled through the window urging Nick to get a move on.

Nick quickly signed his receipt and hurried out of the lobby with his duffle bag, opening the rear door and throwing his bag in the backseat, Nick Jumped in and before he even had his seatbelt on, Ariel had already started to speed off towards the wedding venue. The XJ's tires spitting rubber as she made the hard left turn out of the parking lot onto the two-lane blacktop highway.

After a short trip with Ariel behind the wheel, Nick and his little sister arrived at the bluffs where the wedding cerimony would be taking place. Ariel got them there in record time, skidding to a stop in the gravel parking lot at the end of the long drive leading to the event.

Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and got out as fast as he could, still traumatized by his sisters need for speed.

Nick looked back at his sister, who had gotten out and taken a pose with a smug look on her muzzle, taking a seat on the bonnet of her black dust covered Jaguar.

"Was all of that necessary, the tire smoke and breakneck speeds?" Nick asked questioning his sisters saintly.

She giggled at her older brother's question

"Absolutely, one hundred percent…Just like what is behind you if you would turn around and look. She said with a smug undertone

Nick looked back at what his sister and her friends had assembled in just a couple days.

The setting was stunning, the stage along with the atrium was set in a wild flower filled meadow overlooking the water that surrounded most of Zootopia to the west. The skyline clearly visible from behind the stage. A white carpet led from the gravel to the stage between two rows of folding chairs, 150 per side to accommodate the vast number of guests that were already starting to arrive.

"Perfect" He said shocked at how amazing it all looked, as a gentle breeze wafted through his fur.

The stage specially made by Judy's younger teenage brothers was perfect, black, white and blue one the in the center where he, Judy and Chief Bogo would be standing. Beneath the stage itself in the center was a hand painted mural of his and Judy's paws holding a night howler flower as an homage to the plant caused so much suffering to the city and many mammals, but helped to bring them together.

Before he and his sister could thank the wedding planners and Judy's brothers and sister Mindy for wonderful work they did. All sorts of mammals from all walks of life arrived and began to take their seats after greeting them of course. Mammals they've met and inspired, even friends of Nicks late father from the ZTFD, along with nearly the entire ZPD. The Hopps side of the wedding had to be extended because there were so many (322 and counting to be exact) with standing room only now left. The sun shining on the spring afternoon the time was almost upon them. 1600 hours (4 p.m.) would be on nicks watch, which if all goes according to plan id when the love of his life would start her walk down the aisle.

Everyone anxiously awaited to see and hear the bride to be arrive, especially Nick and his best man Finnick.

"You ready?" asked Finnick looking up at his best friend trying to dry his clammy paws.

"I'm so nervous man, what if something happens and she calls it off? Said nick in an uneasy tone.

"Man trust me everything will be ok" said Finnick trying to calm him down.

"Seriously Brother stop worrying." Said Ariel "Everything is going to be fine, just be patient ok she will be here soon trust me."

As some began to worry as the clock struck and passed 1600 hours (4p.m.). Soon it 1645 nick was starting to pace back and forth, getting more anxious by the minute. Just as he was going to pull out his phone and call his mother to see what the matter was the sound of a roaring engine could be heard in the distance.

Nicks ears perked up and his eyes shimmered as he and everyone else heard the sound. Moments later black Maserati appeared coming up the gravel drive towards them. The car stopped, right at the end of the carpet and A regal Mr. Monches walked to the passenger side opening the door.

Nicks sister gave her the signal for her piano player and organist Luke to start to play.

As the young porcupine began to play an instrumental of "Try Everything" the first of Mr. Monches's passengers began to get out of the car. First nicks mother Rose got out wearing her best royal blue silk dress, then Fru and her daughter Judy wearing matching dresses like Nick's Mother. Then Nick saw her, and his jaw dropped in amazement as Judy with gracefully exited the black saloon.

She looked like a goddess with wings on her heels, in the most beautiful dress in the world and at that moment Nick felt his heart skip a beat.

"This is it Nick, there she is" He thought to himself.

He couldn't help but smile with a small tear running down his right cheek. At that same moment Judy say Nick for the first time in over a week and was he as dapper as ever. He was wearing a white tux with an Emerald green shirt and white tie.

Her father Stu took her hand and began walking her down the aisle, as cameras flashed following every step, her god daughter leading the way throwing flowers with Her mother Fru and Roses help. As she was given a hug by her father after walking her up to the center of the stage he gave his eldest daughter a heartfelt hug knowing that this was the day she wasn't his little girl anymore, but a strong and wonderful woman who was finally having one of her many dreams come true.

Judy was greeted by Nick at the center of the stage And Chief Bogo who agreed to marry them.

"Wow" Nick gasped taking in every inch of her "You look like a dream Carrots." Nick said in amazement.

"You look as handsome as ever, my sly fox." Judy said looking at nick from top to bottom.

Nick grinned and started to stare into Judy's wondrous eyes.

Chief Bogo cleared his throat.

"Can we get on with this please." said chief in a stern impatient way.

"Sorry chief" They both said a bit embarrassed.

Chief Bogo began to recite the speech he had written the night prior.

"We are assembled here today, on this beautiful sunny day, to witness the marriage of two brilliant officers and mammals. The marriage of Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps in eternal matrimony." Chief said in a bold tone. Nick and Judy Lost in each other's eyes

"These officers may I say have been a pain and a joy, to have as a part of my department and I can safely say without a doubt in my mind, that I saw this day coming ever since their first watch together." Nick and Judy smiled and looked at Chief and others laughed at his comment.

"I was shocked when they asked me to be the one to join them together and I must admit, I was flattered, but I declined the first time." Bogo admitted "However, after hearing how many ordained ministers turned them down for not being the same species, I felt that It would be not only an honor, but a privilege to be the one to officiate the first ever known Vulpine/Lagomorph wedding in Zootopia history.

All the guests were all touched by Chief's speech but, most were ready to hear what Nick and Judy had to say to one another.

"Wilde and Hopps, have written their own vows and they wish to read them to each other. Officer Hopps would you please." Chief said gesturing for Judy to begin.

"Certainly" Judy said nervously. "Ok here goes" she thought to herself...

"When we first met you Nick, you were..."She paused nervously but took a deep breath and continue. Nick gazing into her lavender eyes with the Emerald jewels gazing in to hers.

"You were just a hustler, a conman and everything that I thought was just another condescending low life who managed hustled me out of $15 and a Jumbo Pop with his best man dressed as a kid in an elephant costume." She said as the crowed laughed at the last bit about Finnick.

"But, after the hustler was hustled into helping me solve a case that was tearing the city apart and at one point, couldn't wait to bid the hustler farewell and continue on my own. Something happened, I lost my drive and was ready to give up…defeated. Then you did something that changed the way I not only thought about you, but myself." She paused trying to hold back tears.

She continued

"You helped me and stood up for me, when I was ready to give up and go home. You opened up to me and showed me just how clever you really are and how sweet, kind and Loving kind of fox you really are. Even after I betrayed you and brought back so many bad memories from your childhood, you forgave me. You...You…" she began to choke, and tears began to form in her pools of lavender as she tried to speak.

"You believed in me and I felt something I never felt before from any other mammal. I felt Love and I saw you Nick the Real You. A kind, loyal, loving and Cunning Sly fox. It was at that moment when I feel for you and at this moment my dream is coming true for me… and even though you're overly confident, annoying, condescending and act like a hyperactive kit when your excited. I want nothing more from this day forward than to be Mrs. Judith Hopps Wilde. " She said tears slowly dampening her fur "I love you Nicholas Wilde and I always will."

Moved by those words Nick could hardly speak a word as tears began to dampen his fur as well, others were weeping even chief was a bit misty-eyed and some were even laughing and crying at the same time at her comments. Her mom and dad holding each other's hands moved by her daughters loving vows.

Nick Gathered Himself, took a breath and looked deep into her eyes and began to speak in a way she had never heard him speak before, even Rose and Ariel were surprised as he started to speak.

"Judy" ...He said with love in his tone… and looked deep into her eyes.

"Judy, before I met you, I was a miserable fox who had hurt more than he had helped. I can't even begin to express all the feelings that you make me feel because it is impossible to explain love." He said gently taking her paws and rubbing the tops of them.

"Judy, you brought me happiness that I haven't had since I was a kit before that terrible night at my old ranger scout troop. Then losing my father when I was 8, my life was going downhill fast before you showed up. After all I put my sweet mother and wonderful sister through over the years with the crimes and felony's I committed and then leaving my family without a trace, I felt so guilty thinking that I don't ever deserve to be Happy ever again." Nick said as he started to choke

"I wasn't far from the point of taking my own life Judy." He admitted "I may have had a confident look, but inside I was in emotional turmoil. A variable train wreck of repressed sadness and guilt."

"Then you showed up. I will never forget that day Judy. At Jerry Jumboux's, I will never forget the bold bunny that barged into my life." He said as he squeezed her paws a little more.

"You saved my life Judy...you helped me restore my life, and my family. Judy, you are a life saver, my angel and the love of my life, that I never thought I would have the privilege of having." Nick said as Judy began to get choked up.

"I love you Judith Laverne Hopps and I will love you till my final breath, and beyond until gods stop the heavenly clock. I've loved you ever since the day we met and today is just the beginning of a life that I hope, is one that will be told by our families and those who 'say true love doesn't exist'. Nick said boldly

"We can do what we do best and that is prove anybody who doubts us wrong. I want you in my life day and night and though our lives change today, my love for you will never lessen only grow. I love you Carrots."

The Crowd was weeping at the words nick spoke. Rose and Ariel were amazed, Nick poured his heart out in front of the world and Rose buried her muzzle into her daughter's arms. "He did it Phillip he did it your boy is finally happy." She began to cry into her daughter's arms, speaking of her husband and Nicks father who had passed many years before.

Bogo began to speak.

"Well." Bogo said wiping a tear from his face. "That was beautiful Wilde." Judy drying the tears of joy from her face. "I love you too, you dumb fox" she said with a stutter.

"Ehhhemmm" Bogo exclaimed again.

"Sorry" They said together.

Bogo began to close the ceremony.

"Now, if anyone objects to these two being joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said in a booming voice.

No one spoke a word.

"Very well then... Do you have the rings? Bogo asked them. Yes...yes, we do. Nick responded quickly. Allen Hopps (Judy's little 5-year-old brother) brought them the rings with in a flash hugging his sister and shaking nicks hand. They thanked him and put their rings on each-other's fingers.

Bogo began to speak again.

"Do you Nicholas Piberius Wilde take Judith Laverne Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness, heath, and for richer or poor?" Said Bogo.

"Yes, Yes I do" Nick said with the sunset shining off his Russet fur.

"And do you Judith Laverne Hopps Take Nicholas Piberius Wilde to be your lawfully wedded Husband in sickness, health, and for richer or poor?" Said Bogo knowing what her answer would be.

"YES,YES I DO! She shouted with excitement looking ready to jump up and down like a kit.

"WELL THEN" Chief Said in a booming voice. "It is with great Honor and pleasure, with the power invested in me by the city of Zootopia that I pronounce you Mammal and Mammal...You may kiss the bride!"

Judy embraced nick as they kissed for the first time as Mr. And Mrs. Wilde. A full 14 seconds went by before they pulled apart a small bridge of saliva separating them.

The families cheering and howling, elephants trumpeting and all clapping their paws together.

"Ladies and Gentle Mammals may I present Mr. AN Mrs. Nicholas Wilde Bogo in a proud booming way echoing across the venue.

Happy as they could be, Stu Crying tears of joy to see his daughter finally happy and with someone she loves. They ran together toward their families. Nick Hugging his mother and sister, Judy Running to her mom and dad.

Quickly there after Nick and Judy ran to the Black Maseratti that would take them to the reception at his half-sister's bar and grill on the bay. They got into the car and held each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes they kissed again.

"I love you Judy" Said Nick in a tone that could only be described as unbridled joy.

"I love you to you dumb fox" she Said resting her head on his chest

Finally, for Nick and Judy their dream had finally come true, they were now Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A Wilde Reception

After a short Journey, Nick and Judy Arrived at the venue for the reception. Having barely finished preparations the night before Nicks sister was anxious to see the look on everyone's faces at what her and her general manager put together. As the car came to a stop outside the dazzling lit surfside venue Nick and Judy could tell this would be an amazing night. Mr. Monches stepped out and walked around to the passenger side of the Quatroportte, opening the rear door letting Nick and Judy out and closing said door with a strong thud.

Nick and Judy started walking towards the main entrance but was stopped in their tracks by Ariel.

"Woah, hold on!" She yelled having sprang out of her Jag, running past them and then blocking the front door. "Just wait a minute let's wait for everyone to arrive then go inside ok."

Judy looked puzzled at her sister in-law

Nick, not wanting to miss an opportunity to mess with his little sister took this moment to mess with her head a bit.

"You look like you have something to hide, something that you wouldn't like a couple of cops to see eh sis." Nick said jokingly

Judy giggled

"No, as a matter of fact the only thing I'm hiding is your wedding present which…" Ariel paused to peek through the door looking across the main floor to the outdoor stage on the other side of two large garage type doors that were being lowered to see the band/wedding gift ready for the first dance. Her general manager giving her thumbs up, signaling all is ready.

Ariel shut the door, as the deluge of guests filled the small parking lot, spilling out onto the adjacent field and after a couple of more minutes of waiting and with most of the guests on site Ariel opened both front doors.

Nick, Judy and all members of the wedding party funneled in through the entrance into a truly awe-inspiring setting.

Nick and Judy along with everyone else were shocked, mouths agog and smiles on everyone's muzzles and faces seeing what Ariel and her staff had been up to all night and the day prior.

"Wow, Nick look at this…it's amazing." Judy said with a gasp

Nick looked around, taking in all the hard work put in by his sister.

"This is way beyond anything I was expecting…" Nick said to himself, shocked at the beauty of the reception.

The whole place was decorated with Emerald and Lavender accents on everything from table cloths to shot glasses, even the walls had gotten the Wilde Hopps treatment. The whole place was unbelievable, the rollup doors opening to reveal the outdoor stage and dancefloor with Zootopia set perfectly in the distance behind the stage. What was amazing was that this was done at the last second as a surprise. (Her gift to Nick and Judy).

"This is fantastic!" Judy exclaimed having seen everything she ran over to her sister-in-law and hugged he, whilst Nick looked around.

"Wow Ariel really knows how to class things up, Yesterday This place looked like any old seaside Bar." Nick said surprised gazing out at the restaurant.

Ariel gazed over at her brother with a smug grin.

"And you said, 'it's better than nothing, this will work sis' Nick you know I always go all out with special occasions especially weddings." She said grabbing a microphone from a charging deck mounted on the wall behind the main bar.

Ariel took the microphone that she had just grabbed and headed to the garage style doors that were at the opposite side of the dining area.

"Ladies and Gentle Mammal's" She said in a welcoming tone and grabbing everyone's attention.

"First, I want to say congratulations to My Brother and Sister In law, Nick and Judy Wilde! Now I said I had a surprise for your wedding gift (looking at Judy with a sly look on her face) and no it's not the venue, this is my pleasure." She said looking out to make sure everything was now in place)

"I called in a few favors and I couldn't think of anyone better to perform for your first dance as Mr. and Mrs."

In the darkness could be seen five wolves and a Dingo readying themselves for a performance)

"Ladies and Gentle mammal's THE HOTHOUSE HOWLERS" said Ariel Yelling to Que to band.

At that moment, a single spotlight was lite up the center of the dancefloor with Nick Holding his right paw out gazing at Judy in her beautiful dress. The sound of a piano could be heard beginning to play. (At this moment find the song ("I Can see clearly now" By the Hot House Flowers.)

Judy ran to nick stopping inches from him taking in her handsome fox and setting. Stars filled the sky with the lights of Zootopia in the distance. Weak in the knees Nick gazed into Judy's Eyes and asked

"Judy?" before Nick could say another word

"Will I dance with my Handsome Fox… Yes, Yes I will." Said Judy with her eyes shimmering in the light, taking Nicks hands as the dingo began to sing.

They began to move with the music of the song they had their first kiss too. Way back from their 2nd date. It had been two years since that night and at that moment the world around them seemed to disappear as the Dingo began to sing.

"I Can see clearly now the rain is gone… I can see all obstacles in my way...Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind…Going be a bright, bright sunshiny day." The dingo sang in a gentle tone. As Nick and Judy danced together they held each other close Judy burying her head into Nicks Firm chest. "

Think I can Make it now the pain is gone …. all the bad feelings have disappeared…. Here is the rainbow I've been praying for. Gonna be bright, bright sunshiny day. LOOK ALROUND THERES NOTHING BUT BLUE SKYS…LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD NOTHING BUT BLUEER SKYS…... Blue skies the choir sang out with the Dingo.

As the dingo began to sing faster and faster Nick and Judy danced faster and at the Dingo Sang out with a howl "I Can see clearly now the Rain is gone!" Nick and Judy stopped Nick looking at Judy clenching her hands both sweating like crazy, Nick went in for a kiss and so did Judy. As their lips met Judy felt at ease. Her ears dropped her heart fluttered as she caressed Nicks face. Nick felling like the luckiest fox on earth.

As they did so the place lit up as bright as the sun, a gilded celebration. Revealing the whole band choir and the amazing setting of the reception lavender in the air and sweet honey suckle sent in the air.

Nick picked Judy up and twirled her around and set her down Judy giggled and as nick dipped his stunning bride just inches from the floor.

"This is the happiest day of my life Nick" Said Judy as the song came to an end.

"Not mine" Nick said in a sly way.

Judy looked at him shocked "WHAT well what is the happiest day of your life then ya dumb fox?" She said annoyed and somewhat surprised tone.

"The day We met" Nick said to her in a calm loving way as Judy's expression changed from annoyed to heartfelt in a flash.

"Thank you" Said the Dingo as he started the next song.

"Now that the first dance is done, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone cheered as the band began to play a song that Finnick asked them to play"

The dingo looked at Nick and Judy and asked Nick.

"Isn't she beautiful mate?" the dingo asked Nick.

"The most beautiful" Nick yelled back.

"Well I think we have a song for her HIT IT" the dingo yelled out as he and the band began to play the song "simply irresistible" by Robert Pawlmer. Everyone Cheered as the reception really kicked off.

Judy holding a bouquet of violet roses and held it up in the air running with nick to the edge of the dancefloor with all the bridesmaids behind her. She smiled and happily gave it a toss.

High into the cool air It was caught by one of her little sisters (Anne) And her beautiful sky-blue eyes lit up with a happy shimmer. Everyone cheered with both joy and some jealousy by her peers. Judy hugged her sister realizing that she had caught the bouquet.

"You know what that means" Judy said in an excited way.

"I hope your right Judy" Anne said excitedly after just recently breaking up with her idiot ex.

"Trust me Anne, you'll will find the one. I mean look at me and Nick." She said happily hugging her little sister. "Now common I can smell the wedding cake from here" Judy said eyeing the amazing cake.

The Band changed songs and began to play a cover of Invisible touch now as everyone gathered to watch them cut the cake.

Nick and Judy Went to cut the wedding cake, a beautiful 5 tier cake. Baked by None other than Gideon Grey himself. Coated in butter cream icing, hand laid roses, night howlers, four leaf clovers and figurines of Nick and Judy in uniform on top.

The night was going off without a hitch. Judy took her slice of cake licking her lips. She glanced over at Nicks mother and Sister who gave her a fun yet sinister look. She grinned at him as the posed for a photo. But before nick could even take a bite of the delicious slice of wedding cake. Judy quickly planted it right on nicks muzzle.

He looked at her surprised. "Very funny carrots" he said laughing and with a grin and returned the favor nearly covering her whole face. They both giggled as Rose, Bonnie and Just about everyone took their pictures ready to post on Zoobook Later.

"Sweet enough for ya Nick?" Judy said jokingly.

"Nope" He said grinning at her showing his devilish smile. Judy didn't even have time to say a word as Nick Locked lips with her. After a couple seconds taking her in he pulled away.

"Now It is" Nick said licking his lips. Judy almost paralyzed at Nicks Quick but tasty retaliation.

"WOOOOOO!" Yelled Finnick Drunk beyond all standards dancing with a very cute otter Friend of theirs. "GET YOU SOME OF THAT!" Finnick followed with yelling at Nick. Judy looking at Finnick and the looking back at Nick with a snicker.

"He's My best friend what can I do". Said Nick laughing and grinning.

As everyone settled into their assigned seats amazed at the variety of seafood and fresh selection mostly from Ariel's suppliers and the Hopps Family Farm. If you wanted it chances are it was on the menu.

After the band returned Stu (Judy's Father) Looked at His wife and asked her

"Should I do the toast?" Stu asked his wife, nervous about saying something stupid.

Bonnie Looked at him holding his paws

"Go Ahead you should, after all she is our little girl and he is our son in law now". Bonnie said reassuring him.

After everyone had finished dinner, Mr. Hopps Took his empty wine glass and tapped it with a small spoon. But Everything was so loud nobody noticed…. Except…Finnick.

"EHY EVERYBODY SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO MAKE A TOAST!" He shouted before falling off the piano along with his otter friend. Everyone finally saw Stu standing up and begin his toast to Nick & Judy.

(Ariel)Thinking Swiftly handed her new In-law a Mic.

"Hi." Stu said nervously starting his toast to Nick & Judy. "First I want to say thank you to everyone who made this evening perfect for my Little girl and Her Man" Stu, not used to making a toast took a deep breath as he looked at Judy in her dress her and nick looking at him holding each other's hands as he began to continue.

"It's not every day that a father walks his little girl down the aisle. It's not every day that you her say (I Do)." He said gathering himself "This is the first time I've done that, I walked one my little girls down the aisle to give her away. Away to a new life...I certainly never thought in a million years that, the one I would be giving her away to would be a… Fox." He paused looking a Nick and his family before continuing

"Admittedly at first I was in shock when I heard that Judy was dating Nick. I admit that I didn't like or understand what she saw in you Nick and I didn't trust you. I assumed you were a shifty, fast talking and shady fox. I still couldn't believe it when she brought you to visit for the first time. That was until I learned I was wrong, as it turns out Judy had not fallen in love with a fast talking, un-trust worthy, and shady fox, but a trustworthy, honorable and brave Fox at that." Stu said to Nick who was sitting a few seats down from them.

Nick smiled

"What Nick did for my daughter and what Judy did for him and his family well I really began to think." He continued with what is now a full-on explanation of I was wrong about you sort of toast.

"How much they changed each other lives for the better. Really and truly saving each other from themselves. They pick each other up and together have been hand and hand ever since. I can't see either of you without each other." Nick looking at Mr. Hopps, Judy holding His left hand and His mother next to him he was doing everything he could to hold back his emotions. As he continued. "I love you Judith Me and your mother." It was at this point he and a few others were beginning to become a bit misty eyed. As he turned to Nick to ask only one thing of him.

"Nick as my son in law just do me this one thing… Take care of our little Jude for us." Nick looked at Mr. Hopps and stood up to hug his new mother in law and father in law. Nick hugged them both.

"I promise, I promise I will always be by her side no matter what." As nick turned around Judy Grabbed him embracing him never wanting to let go. So, happy that After all the times Nick embarrassed her in front of them, and that night when they stayed with the family and one of her little brothers caught them (exploring each other), After all the insanity of the past 18 months among other reasons. She realized her parents finally accepted Him.

"I love you, you dumb fox." Judy exclaimed with her face buried in his chest happily crying tears of joy after seeing and hearing her mother father finally accepting Nick.

Nick holding his beautiful bride in embrace "And I love you too, my sly bunny" He said with a chuckle. (As Stu Held out his right paw) "Nicholas, Ms. Rose and Ms. Ariel…. Welcome to the family." With laughter and cheers the end of the reception was near.

The band began to play their final song as some began to head home or to their respective hotel rooms and others keeping the party going. By this time, Nick & Judy were ready to head out to their suit at the resort next door. Before leaving they, both had to thank all who had come. As things began to wind down. Nick Grabbed a microphone as the band ended their last song. It was now after midnight.

"From the bottom of our hearts thank you everyone. This has been a day that we will never forget." Nick said in a rushed tone, ready spend his first night in almost 2 weeks with his sweet Bunny.

"Hold on." Judy said grabbing nicks Tie. "I want to say a special thank you to Ariel Who Threw this Amazing reception and Gideon for baking the most amazing wedding cake ever" She said in a happily. "I also want to say thanks to my best friends Fru, Ben-Clawhauser and my newest of friends Ariel Wilde. Also, my parents who finally accepted Nick and his family. Also Ms. Rose" Judy paused looking at Nick and Ariel's Mother.

"Thank you for being there for me through all of this. I now know why Nick is so Sweet, kind and loving. He got it from you" She said with a glimmer in her Amethyst eyes

Rose gave Nick and Judy a hug as she left to her car. Telling Nick before she left.

"Treat her well Nick" She said as she walked gracefully through the glass door.

"I Will Don't worry" He yelled out making Judy blush. She swatted his muzzle playfully seductively.

After Saying their goodbyes and Calling Finnick and his cute little otter Friend a Zuber, It was time for Nick & Judy to have some much awaited time with each other…. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Together Again

(Note: This chapter contains NSFW material and is not suitable for young readers)

Soon after Finnick and his lady left, Nick and Judy Were taken to the very Resort were Nick had been staying the past 3 days at, waiting and helping prepare for their wedding. As soon as they got out of the car, Nick took Judy by the hand and before she could even stand he had her in his strong arms. Unable to hold herself back Judy put her arms around him and started what the both knew would be a night they wouldn't soon forget. She closed her eyes her ears fell and nick began to kiss her.

Nick began to playfully growl back at Judy as their tongues began to fight within their mouths. Judy taking in Nicks sweet breath. After what seemed like ages they pulled apart Nick licking his chops seductively.

"Can we wait till we get in the room?" Nick said staring into Judy's shimmering eyes his paws clenching her firm bunny bum.

Judy jumped down and ran towards the elevator.

"Come and get me big bad fox!" She yelled back Nick Sprinting off towards the elevator.

Nick taking off after her as if the hunt was on. But, before he could catch up the door began to close and Without missing a beat she looks at Nick and says

"Catch me if you can." With a smug seductive Tone.

Nick Gave her a lustful grin showing off all his sharp teeth.

"Damn." He said to himself I almost forgot how fast she is.

Nick hit the button for the other elevator he quickly looked around. He caught sight of the stairs and ran up to their floor. Judy already on their floor. Ran towards the room. She quickly got the key out and Ran the card though the lock and as she turned the handle she heard Nick breathing heavily behind her.

He put his right paw over hers she looked up grinning, she could only smile up at him.

"Thought you could beat me eh … not tonight my sly bunny.," Nick moaned putting now going for the door handle.

Judy looked up with a feisty comeback "First off, I beat you to the room and second…" She boasted grabbing his emerald green tie.

"Loose the tux pretty boy." She ordered, while she and Nick walked through the door into their hotel room.

"Yes Mrs. Wilde I will certainly loose the tux, after you lose the dress." Nick replied narrowing his eyes, swaying his body and tail in anticipation.

Nick quickly turned the handle and shut the door. The do not disturb sign hanging haphazardly from the handle. Nick who was quite skilled at undressing was quickly down to nothing but his bare fur. Judy and her dress however not so much, but no worries she had Nick to help her.

"Nick?" she said with her back turned to him. "Want to give me a hand with this?" she said trying to unzip the back herself unsuccessfully.

"I thought you might want my help." Nick said as he turned her around so she would be looking at him and boy did she miss seeing the sight of her fox. Nick slowly unzipped the beautiful dress revealing Judy's nearly bare-naked body.

Nick in awe of her goddess like figure, Her grey and white fur glimmering in the light. Nick Taking in every curve and line. Nick letting out a playful growl slowly laid her on the bed and then removing the sild panties she wore all day.

"Take me around the world NICK I WANT ALL OF YOU!" she yelled and then whispered into his right ear. Judy rolled onto her back She gazed at her Nicks perfectly cut body.

Her eyes filled with desire for something she hadn't felt in weeks. Judy for some reason was feeling even more frisky than usual she was off the scale nick thought. Nick rolled her onto her back as he caressed her every curve and began to kiss her from top to bottom.

Judy moaned and a shiver went up her spine as Nick went lower and lower towards her Dripping wet pussy. Running his coarse tongue over her it. Unable to control herself she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh Nick, don't stop, don't stop!" She cried out Digging her claws into the bed squirming around uncontrollably.

"You want more?" Nick asked with a smile, as he stopped bearing his teeth.

"YES!" Judy yelled, the fur on the back of her neck standing on end. He embraced her tightly, their lips met once again Judy breathing heavily as nick teased her with his throbbing member.

She grabbed him digging her claws into his back as he inserted his long hard member into her. He nibbled her neck. Nick slid his throbbing cock into her tight, hot wet pussy. Judy moaning uncontrollably swaying her hips making nicks eyes roll back. Judy rolled over to the right nick taking control of his prey.

Without noticing that they were on not only the ragged edge of their senses they were also very edge of the bed. Judy leaned up and they rolled off the bed onto the carpet nick still inside her. Neither of them caring as nick slowed down to catch his breath.

"Carrots…" Nick exclaimed, breathing heavily "I almost forgot how tight you were, I think I need to work a little harder eh?" Nick said still breathing heavily. She looked at him dripping with sweat.

"I haven't forgotten how big you were you devious, sexy, powerful fox." she said giving him an look of uncontrollable lust. "I want all of you Nick. ALL OF YOU!"

She moved nick onto his back began to move her body rhythmically. Nick holding her stunning hips. She moved faster and faster Nick moaning as she looked down at him.

"I want the knot NICK I want it all!" She screamed in-between heavy heated breaths.

"Are you sure carrots?" He asked in surprise. "Can you take it?" He asked the urge to go deeper into her body growing stronger with every thrust of their bodies.

"YES" she screamed her claws digging into his chest.

He leaned up to her and said into her right ear wrapping his arms around her back.

"If you want it you got it Judy, you will get all of me". Nick whispered into her ear then grabbing her tight firm butt.

Judy without missing a beat, she thrust herself down nick thrusts his full length, knot inside her as she held her breath. One with each other, Judy let out a deep breath she went faster and harder nick unable to hold his orgasm any longer.

"Carrots I CAN'T hold on I'm Letting go." He yelled. Judy breathing heavily began to Scream.

"I'm Goanna Cum NICK!" She Yelled. Nick unable to hold it any longer came inside Judy with a loud yelp as she let out the loudest orgasm scream he'd ever herd from her.

They felt each other let go within Judy's tight hot pussy. They Judy fell onto nicks chest, Nick still inside her Both-of-them panting. Still on the floor Both stuck together in a loving embarrass.

She slowly pulled herself off-of nicks still rock-hard Penis cringing as the knot came out dripping with her hot discharge. She fell back on his chest breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to feel this way." Nick awe struck of what they just experienced looked at her. "And this was just round one." He said with a Grin. Jumping into bed inviting his bunny in to enjoy the rest of what would be many more times like this.

After hours of another round of unparalleled sex, physically exhausted they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. But Judy looking at Her husband sleeping so peacefully had finally had her dream come true. She's now Mrs. Judy Wilde and this is just the begging of their lives together. Felling content and happy she drifted off to sleep, Not Knowing that this is only the beginning of what was going to be one hell of a ride in the coming months ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ending contains (NSFW)

Hey, I wanted to say thank you for reading thus far and how awesome it is to see so many liking the story. For warning I didn't plan on Adding Nsfw it just sorts of happened in this chapter. I'll try and make that less common trying to keep it more on the SFW side of things. Anyways This took some time but I know now how I can get through to the insanity that will be future chapters.

As the clock on the nightstand showed 0800 Nicks Emerald eyes fluttered opened as the sun cut through the curtains of their suite. His sweet bunny still in his arms sleeping peacefully. The first day of their honeymoon had already started without them but after the night before, they really needed some rest.

"Wow what a night that was." Nick quietly said to himself as he carefully crept out of bed doing his best not to disturb his sleeping beauty.

Quietly nick made his way to the coffee maker and started to brew up a strong pot to start the day.

"Oh yea, now this is what I need after yesterday." Nick uttered to himself taking a sniff of the intoxicating life-giving grounds.

Nick began to brew up the first cups of the smoot breakfast brew and getting himself ready for the day. Whilst behind him lying in the bed relaxed from the night of under the covers fun, Judy's gorgeous eyes slowly opened not saying anything. She just wanted to watch nick get dressed eyeing him from head to toe. As he turned around to walk over to pour him a fresh cup of hot dark roast she quickly shut her eyes.

Nick grabbed his mug before he could grab the pot Judy surprised nick jumping up and wrapping herself around him arms around his chest resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Well somebody is in a good mood." Nick noted, surprised to see his love up so quickly.

"You and coffee c'mon how can I not be in a good mood and oh yeah were officially on our honeymoon." Judy insisted, happy to finally wake up as Mrs. Wilde.

"Really, I thought it was official last night?" Nick said sly fully pointing out what they did the night before.

"Hmm, oh last night" Judy cried out, sliding down nicks muscular back to her two flat feet. "I will defiantly never forget that, I can't believe we ended up on the floor."

"I know I won't, I don't think we've ever took it that far before." Nick affirmed like they accomplished a feat of love but, for him at least it was the best he ever had and now he knew he had her.

"So, what are we going to do today love … beach, pool, and massages on the beach listing to the waves?" Judy asked, trying to get an idea of what they would be doing trying to pick out a bathing suit.

"Whatever you want Carrots, let's try everything" Nick jested with a slick grin dancing to uptown funk that began to play on Pandora.

"Try everything eh, alright I got a few ideas." She mentioned, whilst looking at Nick with a smirk.

Nick Looking back "Really what might those ideas be carrots, let me guess does they involve us doing something that might get us into trouble?" Nick said sarcastically, dirty thoughts in his mind about the two of them getting it on in the pool house.

"Depends … are you afraid of heights?" Judy said knowing nick doesn't like heights.

Nicks ears dropped quick his eyes got wide and his expression turned from a sly grin to a look of (oh shit what have I gotten myself into.

"No why, what do you mean Heights?" Nick mumbled ironically trying to not to sound alarmed by her devious plot.

"Well … I thought we might try something like maybe parasailing they offer that here and I've always wanted to do." She revealed trying to hold her excitement back knowing nick would oblige even though he she could tell he was concerned.

Nick pondered the thought of him and Judy hoisted up a hundred feet or more above the water and nearly flipped out but he couldn't help but open his big mouth.

"Parasailing umm yea, yea sounds fun let's do it." Nick conceded after thinking about how happy it would make her.

Judy looking surprised at his response surely this is the same fox she fell asleep with earlier.

"Seriously you would do that for me you would face one of your biggest fears for me?" She asked beaming looking at nick so proudly her excitement ready to burst from her body,

"I don't fear much of anything now Judy because I have your hand to hold when I'm scared." Nick added trying to be a smooth as he can be, even though he was already nervous.

Judy overcome hugged her husband looking deep into his brave pools of emerald.

"I love you Nicholas Wilde, my brave and selfless fox." She told him, resting her head on his chest listing to his heart beat.

"Awe and I love you too Judy Wilde and no matter what We've got each other's backs ok." He said lovingly as he hugged her tight knowing that they had each other.

After a few cups of coffee and a quick shower. Nick put on his red trunks with white Hawaiian flowers. Judy wanting to look extra special wore her best bikini. It was turquoise with white polka dots with a carrot charm on her top and bottom with a beautiful straw sun hat with a hibiscus flower pinned to it. Nick was astonished at how amazing she looked.

"Wow Carrots you look amazing, prettiest bunny on the planet." Nick said taking in his lovely bunny's lines in her favorite bikini.

"Well I figured it's not often we have time off like this, so I want to make every moment memorable. That and I have to keep up with you handsome." Judy admitted eyeing her handsome fox no shirt on.

"Well you defiantly have takin my breath away that's for sure." He added grabbing their tote on their way out the door.

As they walked out the door and to the elevator the two of them noticed that quite a few of the other guests at the hotel were noticing the two of them holding hands. Some could care less others were a bit confused and bewildered. One couple mongooses could be heard through the walls they passed them in the corridor on their way back to their room as Nick & Judy were at just walking to the elevator.

"Did you see that fox and the rabbit just a second ago?" one of the mongooses asked the other confused

"Yes … do you think they are together?" The other asked back concerned

Judy's ears began to turn around and nick could see she was getting irritated quickly.

"Let it go Judy it's obvious that those two don't know what true love is sweetheart (Judy looking at her man with a bashful smile) now common we have adventure to start." Nick said trying to sound enthusiastic about the day that would involve him strapped into a harness held on by a piece of string 75 feet above the water.

(Honestly, I wouldn't want to be him at that moment.) Narrator.

As they walked out from the beachfront resort onto the beach they looked around at all that was going on around them. Kits splashing in the waves, couples walking down the shoreline and all manner of party goers having a blast around the tiki bar. Nick quickly raced down to the beach and began setting up their umbrella and laying the beach towels on the warm sand.

"C'mon Nick, race ya to the water last one in is a rotten carrot." Judy yelled trying to loosen nick up, racing off to the ocean.

Judy took off in a second before nick could even start to run she jumped in to the cool crystal-clear waters.

"OH YEAH, now this is what I call relaxing, what do ya think Nick? Judy asked Nick after he joined her.

"Babe this is great, I don't know how this day could get better … Oh yeah" Nick said before wrapping his arms around her and locking lips with his beloved bun.

"Mhhhmmmmph Nick" She moaned, blushing wrapping her arms around nicks strong neck resting her arms on his shoulders lost in his eyes. For the first time since they jumped in she didn't care about what anybody thought of the two of them. She was just happy to be there with Her love.

"So, do you think this day could get better Hmmm?" Nick asked grinning at Judy letting her just soak him in.

"Ya know what I think it can, but that might have to wait till later," Judy hinted, winking at nick with a devilish grin.

Nicks heart skipped a beat just thinking about what she had meant. Before he could say anything, some loud noises could be heard from down the beach.

"What's making that noise?" Nick asking her he knew she could hear it better than he could.

"Sounds like jet skis and no wait … sounds like something else is near are those jet skis way down the beach look." She said curiously. Not sure of what exactly they were hearing.

Nick intrigued by the sound Got out and shook himself dry. Judy followed wondering herself what was going on just some little ways down the beach. They came to a small dune on the far side of the resort revealing where the resort keeps its jet ski rentals and a special event this weekend.

"Hey carrots, how about jet skis its included with the room." He said excitedly with visons of himself as James bond.

"Hey yeah I'm Game!" Judy said running to the first one she could find which happened to be the most powerful 150bhp to be precise.

"Carrots are you sure you can handle that, those can be unpredictable." Nick advised watching some crazy college cub fly off one a few second before.

"Well your unpredictable and I handled you last night, didn't I?" Judy reminded Nick sarcastically giving him her eyes of desire.

"Okay then." Nick said to Judy as they walked up the Buck running the rental desk.

He saw their wrist bands "Alright you two love birds here are your life vests and I'll get Skeeter to put them in the water for you guys alright." The young Buck told them as he waved for his friend to get them ready.

The young bucks friend a chiseled-up cheetah pushed the two most powerful jet skis into the water and started them up.

Nick and Judy dawned the health and safety gear and jumped on and took off. Both jumping waves and seeing who could go the fastest.

"C'mon slow poke, Flash is faster than you!" Judy yelled back at nick Who had fallen behind

"Okay, you want fast I can do that!" Nick said to Judy who was 30 yards ahead. Nick Gave the Yamaha powered Jet ski full throttle and roared past Judy with a 6ft rooster tail behind him.

"Please … I bet I can beat you back to the Hotel!" She Yelled out to nick as she quickly pulled a 180 and darted off toward back towards the beach.

Nick quickly caught up to her and before they knew it they had to let off the throttle and jump off as the jet skis ran up the beach right up to the spot that they are stored.

"Wooohhoo" Judy yelled out adrenaline flowing through her small body "Wasn't that fun nick…Nick?"

Judy looking at nick who ate a muzzle full of sand after a not so successful dismount

"Yeah that was a blast" he said spitting sand and what nick could only decipher was seaweed.

"What now?" He asked then slapping himself in the face knowing what she was going to say next … parasailing he thought

"I want to check out these people over her, what are they doing driving around on the beach?" Judy informed Nick seeing red and silver flags with some sort of logo on them and mammals blasting around a small track in some new four-wheel drive.

"Yeah maybe we can test drive one … ya know see what it's like?" Nick Said to Judy knowing they could never afford a new car or any car at that.

As they walked over they noticed it was a P.R event for Toyota showing off its all new version of its 4-Runner. They had all 5 trims out showing how capable they were off road particularly sand and mud.

Then by the big tent they had a raffle for a brand new one.

The card read "Test one and you could win one, Bay City Toyota beach side raffle. Test one and get your name put in a drawing to win a brand new 2017 TRD Safari 4-Runner. Winner will be drawn at 5 o'clock this evening."

"C'mon Judy let's try one out it will be fun." Nick said eyeing the new 4x4. He particularly wanted to win it mainly because it was Burnt orange the same color as his fur.

"Nick, I don't know the odds of us winning are astronomically against us." Judy stated not wanting Nick to get his hopes up.

"Please carrots please?" Nick giving Judy his best puppy eyes he could.

"Alright fine but we both should do it. That way the odds are a little better." She pointed out, a bit more excited about blasting round a sand track in a powerful 4wd like when she was a kid on the farm in her dad's old jeep.

Both quickly put their names on a card and got their numbers 22 and 23. They quickly ran to a car one had a turbo diesel the other a twin turbo v6. Nick took the Diesel and Judy taking the Bi-Turbo. Judy not one to go slowly took off in 4wd high range and spun all four wheels as she took off toward a small sandy hill.

"Common show me what ya got you beast." She said talking to the car like a lunatic.

Nick soon after took off after her unleashing the diesels torque to get through the soft sand. But he got distracted by Judy who was jumping small dunes with her silver pro model that she choose to go round in. Nick really wanted to be there with her as he hit the first dune giving it a boot full and catching a little bit of air at the top.

"Alright now this is fun. Why can't I get a job doing this." Nick said to himself, getting braver catching up his rampant fast bunny who at this point was two short turns away from her test coming to an end.

She jumped the last dune at full throttle all four tires leaving the ground and slamming the 4x4 onto the sand.

"OH yeah" Judy screamed, laughing and cackling like a kit after that last jump she had a smile on her face as big as could be.

"Alright Wilde show them what you got … POWER!" Nick shouted as he Jumped the last dune at full power landing as hard as Judy.

All the mammals around witnessed them go crazy and applauded after they finished their run. They parked the now sand covered 4x4's and now hoped they would win the one in the raffle after the adrenaline-fueled test run.

After lunch and a massage for Judy they returned to the Toyota tent for the raffle. They were really hoping to win after that insane test drive.

"Okay Nick I don't think we will win, but I have to admit I'm so glad we did this because it was a blast. Did you see the air I caught that was awesome?" She admitted, excited thinking about what she must have looked like tearing ass across as sand dune in $60,000 4x4.

"Me too Carrots I haven't done anything that crazy in car in a long time." Nick agreeing with his beautiful wife.

The time finally came. A tall gazelle the owner of Bay City Toyota a finally got on to the small stage in the center of the tent next to the brand-new four-wheel drive and introduced himself.

"HI and thank you all for coming out today to experience the all-new 4-Runner. I couldn't think of a better place than right here at West Palms resort to show off this amazing 4x4." He continued for what seemed like ages, then finally the moment Nick and Judy were waiting for the raffle drawing.

"Alright now it's time finally to giveaway this beautiful custom 4-Runner TRD Safari to a lucky ticket holder. Alright let's grab a number out of the randomizer here." The Older gazelle reaching into a chicken wire covered drum with a handle full of ticket numbers, spinning it around a few times.

Nick and Judy held their each other's hands hoping to hear their numbers.

"Ok ticket number 95, 9 5 who's out their 95!" The gazelle yelled out but no one claimed to have that ticket. Everyone looking around trying to see who had that number but after several minutes nothing.

"Well Its obvious those folks didn't want to win, so I will pick another number here." The man gave the contraption another quick spin and pulled out another ticket.

Just as Nick and Judy were About to walk out

"22 Ticket 22 Who has 22" Said the Owner

Judy And Nick stopped in their tracks Not believing this was real but it was the gazelle called out again

"22" he shouted.

"Oh, sweet cheese and Crackers! NICK, WE WON!" Judy squealed Jumping up and down nearly touching the ceiling.

Nick jumped up shouting "Right here Old man right here HHAHAHHA 22 right here!" Nick x Judy running up to the stage Both giddy with excitement and disbelief.

"Alright let's see that ticket" the man Looked at the ticket "We have a winner well shall I say winners" he said, "What's your name mate?" the Old Salesman Asked Nick

"Nicholas Wilde Sir and this is my Wife Judy were on our honeymoon." Nick said happily as he held her hand smiling looking down at his sweet yet excited bunny.

"Wow well that's something you don't see every day a Fox and a Bunny. Well congratulations you two on both winning this beautiful Toyota and your marriage." The Old salesman said happily yet a bit confused but never the less they had won.

"Nick, I don't freeking believe we just won a Brand-New car Nick." Judy shouted jumping up and down.

"I know and it's got everything 3rd row seating, split folding tailgate everything, four wheel drive, wow even a power inverter in the back." Nick going over their unplanned wedding gift. Noticing that this thing wasn't just a kick ass off roader but it was truly a family car. Nick started to have a few ideas he could use it for to make the honeymoon that better.

"What about the paperwork?" Judy asked the Salesman

"Just sign these forms and that's it she's yours, free and clear." The salesman sated handing them the forms and a very nice ink pen.

Nick and Judy signed the papers and gave them the mailing address for the title and other registration to be sent to them.

"Well that's it you to" The gazelle said with a smile and taking a couple of pictures with them for the promotion and the next advert.

"Common nick lets go take it for a spin what do say?" Judy said excited to go for a drive in their new car.

"Alright let me grab the cooler and we will go for spin." Nick told Judy thinking of something that the new addition to the family might help him with a romantic night on their brief honeymoon.

After Nick put the cooler in the back of the 4x4 letting it shut its own tailgate, Nick Started the Bi-turbo v6 up and they speed off to a place only nick new about from his childhood not far from where they were but just far enough that nobody else knew of it. He had an idea to make that night special and now he had the means to do so for his one and only love.

After a half an hour Nick turned off the main road onto a sand tract. Nick grabbed the 4wd lever and moved it into 4wd high range. Judy looking looked at nick enjoying the experience.

"So where exactly are we going, you haven't said anything since we left." Judy asked Nick who was concentrating on getting through the soft sand.

"Were Going somewhere that is perfect, perfect for a night under the stars alone just the two of us." Nick said resting his hand on the gear lever.

Judy sighed happily resting her paw on top of nicks right paw on the gear lever. Until they came to the end of the sand tract.

There were trees and thick palmetto palms on the ground but nick could see a clearing.

"Ok carrots hang on." Nick said Putting the 4wd into low range. He gave the engine a rev and then a boot full

"Oh, shit NICK!" Judy yelled out giggling hanging on for dear life.

Nick Narrowed his eyes and held the wheel tight.

They plowed right through the undergrowth and ended up on a pristine white sanded beach. It was beautiful. Nick turned the 4wd to face the land and the 4wds tail to the Gulf so they could sit on the tailgate and enjoy an evening together. They jumped out and Nick pointing out the sheer beauty of their surrounding as Judy let the crisp sand flow between her toes.

"Well Carrots What do ya think?" Nick said with a smooth grin showing her their new hideaway.

"Its beautiful Nick … how do you know about this place?" She said clinging to her strong fox. She was amazed the sheer beauty and peace of the secluded Beach.

The two of them got out of their new turbo charged 4wd and felt the most beautiful soft sand they've ever felt between their paws.

"Well I came here years ago with my family before the place became a wildlife sanctuary." Nick said reminiscing about his past looking around. "I must have been maybe 8, I'm not sure so much has happened since.

"What happened to this place was it always like this?" Judy asked Curiously taking it all in dense tropical jungle surrounding

"No not really" nick replied "It was only just recently reopened to the public, but nobody comes out here because it's so far out of town. That and nobody has the guts to blaze the trail back to the shore again. Well I was."

"How did you know it was reopened to the public?" Judy asked Nick wondering how he knew something she didn't

"You know my friend Jake Bengal, right?" Asking Judy

"Yeah he was the bobcat at the end of the groomsmen line at the wedding … he was the one in the Ranger uniform … Right?" Judy trying to recall the night before.

"Yup he was old high school friend before he became all uppity." Nick said thinking of his friend.

"Look who's talking Mr. I'm on my way to becoming a corporal." Judy said sarcastically pointing out Nick actually taking his career seriously as she does.

"Oh, how dare you." Nick said with a grin.

"Hmmm how dare I?" Judy said getting closer to nick putting her arms around his neck giving nick a look of desire. "How dare I want a kiss from the sexiest fox alive?" She said closing her eyes and putting her lips on nicks.

Judy and Nick began to make out, nick eased onto the fine slicky sand Judy on top of him her ears dropped down their tongues wresting in each other's mouths. They both began to breath heavily Nick began moving his hips holding Judy tighter by her strong bottom. The fur on Judy's neck stood straight up. Nick unable to control himself slapped her tight round ass under her white skirt that she changed into after the run in with the Jet Ski.

"Wait carrots wait." Nick blurted out. Judy looked at him with a fire in her amethyst eyes.

"Why I want to have some Fun." Judy said running her right paw over nicks muzzle.

"How about we fold down the seats and see how much damage we can do to that thing." Nick said cunningly pointing out their car that thieve only had for about an hour and a half.

"Are you sure because you do remember last night, don't you?" She said with a moan in her voice.

"How could I forget that … never." Nick said after thinking about the wonderful night before and how it would be better tonight.

"C'mon Judy." Nick said as he and Judy got up out of the sand and hurried to the 4wd. Before nick could fold all the seats down Judy was lying in the back waiting for nick.

"That's all three rows carrots." He said as he crawled into the back of their 4wd.

"Let's rock this thing till it flips." Nick said deviously showing his teeth to his sexy bun.

"Hmmmm come get me big bad fox" Judy moaned ripping off her top exposing her perfectly round breasts. Nick overcome threw his trunks off revealing his rock-hard member as he tossed the trunks out the rear hatch bearing his sharp k9's showing Judy the full picture of her strong fox.

Nick leaned over his beautiful sexy Bunny

"What do you want first?" Nick whispered into her left ear then nuzzling up to her running his coarse burnt orange and cream fur all over her neck and soon her small body.

"That's a tough question, but the tongue." Judy said with a whisper as she put her feet on his throbbing dick. She pulled nick close locking lips once again with her love.

"How about I treat you first, I got to ready my big bad fox." She said seductively as she began to rub his member down with her paws.

"Don't stop" He let out with a moan as Judy pumped harder he moved back upright as she continued he pulled her tiny bottom off revealing her dripping wet pussy. Nick taking in the scent of a in heat bunny made him quiver and shake a bit. Then the inevitable

"Judy I'm Letting GOOOOO" Nick yelled out before he could say anything Judy was pumping harder with her feet.

"Give it to me nick lay it on me!" Judy shouted as nick came all over her. Nick taking a second to catch his breath spread her hot legs and ran his rough tongue over her clit making Judy moan and her heart beat even faster. She dug her hands into the backs of the folded down seats making slashes in the leather.

"Take me nick take me now!" Judy yelled out as she sat upright wrapping herself around nick who was kneeling. She climbed onto him.

"I love you Judy" Nick said with a moan Inserting his red rocket into her tight hot wet passage.

"I love you too Nick." She said groaning as nick went deeper in to her.

Both moving in sync slowly while tongue wrestling. Soon nicks back was pressed up against the now shut tailgate. The heat was as intense, both breathing in each other's scents of lust and passion. Judy rode him harder and harder until the nicks knot was fully inside her. Soon after Nick Came inside her with a yelp letting his hot cum flow through her as she came clenching Nicks back so tightly she clawed his back-drawing blood.

"Nick That was amazing." Judy said breathing heavily.

"Well I am to please my one and only." Nick said panting and sweaty he opened the tailgate to let the cool sea breeze in.

"I think we need a shower nick." Judy said looking at each other's sweaty and sand covered fur.

"Yeah I could definitely go for a shower after we…" Nick paused mid-sentence as his phone rang.

"Uh oh." Nick said surprised looking for his phone

"Hmmm Wolford and a missed call from Lt. Higgins" Nick sounded surprised and bewildered.

"What, what uh oh nick" Judy said as his phone quit ringing and hers began to ring.

"What the hell now what?" she said sounding annoyed

"Who is it carrots?" Nick asked curious to why their phones were ringing about to explode it seemed

"Its Chief" She said Quickly answering the call

"Chief Bogo" Judy answered trying to sound cheerful after having their romantic evening interrupted.

"Hopps uh I mean Wilde eh can I just call you Hopps. Judy, for some distinction here I don't like using first names" Bogo exclaimed

"Sure, I don't care so what's going on why are you and Wolfred and Lt Higgins blowing up our phones?" She asked curiously all of them knowing they were on their honey moon.

"I hate to ask but We've got a problem and You two are the only ones I know that can solve this problem." Chief said in an urgent tone

"What's the problem?" Judy asked

Nick looked puzzled and wondering what would be so important that chief would interrupt time off for any of his officers.

"I will explain later You two Are needed back asap … Can you be back tomorrow in my office 1100 sharp.?" Bogo seemed to have concern in his voice

"We will be there chief." Nick catching Judy off guard stepping up to the plate knowing they could rightfully refuse without repercussion.

"Right Thank you, Thank you Wilde's … oh and um congratulations once again." Chief said and then hung up.

"What do you think would cause chief to call us back?" Nick said asking Judy who was exhausted.

"I don't know but it must be of the up most importance. Especially if were being called off our honeymoon." She said annoyed

"Well I guess we better get a move on then" Nick said starting up the 4wd and heading towards the sand tract that would bring them to the main highway.

"Well at least we had one hell of a honeymoon even though it wasn't even 24 hrs." Nick pointed out to a Now sleeping bunny in the passenger seat as they headed back for their resort and a new unexpected, unknown call to action.

"Oh, by the way your still parasailing when this is done" Judy sated as she covered herself with a blanket and drifted off to sleep on their way back to the hotel.

"Ok sweetheart I won't forget" Nick said trying to stay cool on the drive back.

Hey, everyone hoped, you enjoyed this chapter and stick around because the next will be very, very long. I'm wondering what sort of reason would bring nick and Judy back so soon. Well we shall see so stick around because Like a freight train the next chapter will be long. So grab some popcorn and coke and some booze because the next one will be one hell of a ride. Speaking of how awesome they won a new 4x4 I'm so jealous. And as for nick yeah Not even Bogo can get you out of facing your fears now Nick. She's got ya now and forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hit and Run

As Nick Drove back to the hotel he pondered what was going on back in Zootopia. Wondering why Bogo would call him and Judy back in on such short notice and a late hour like that.

After a half hour or so they arrived at their hotel. Nick parked the car and woke Judy who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat on the way back after their good time was cut short.

"Ok I'm going to bed, we can pack in the morning." Judy said sounding half asleep getting out of the car.

"Yeah we really don't have much to pack up considering we only wore one pair of clothes" Nick sounding annoyed that their Honeymoon as cut short.

After heading up to their room they booth undressed and did their routine, brushing their teeth and nick taking a quick shower with Judy. Afterwards they both jumped into bed, both wondering what had gone on back home and at the ZPD.

"Nick I'm still confused…." Judy said

"About why we were called in?" Nick asked Judy not surprised she mentioned it, but that she sounded concerned.

"Yes, I can't put my paws on it but I got a bad felling about something…" Judy stated with trepidation shaking her head

"Judy, you always get that feeling when we start a new case" Nick said to Judy

"No, I mean really this isn't good…I mean the fact that Bogo called us in means it's at the top of the list of cases." She stated with urgency in her voice

"Look were the only ones he trusts with this obviously ok." Nick trying to help give Judy some clarity in this situation.

"Maybe your right Nick but…." Judy stated with hesitation

"But What?" Nick asked back with a yawn

"But what if it's about us?" She asked looking up to nicks deep emerald eyes.

"What do you mean..." Nick asked concerned now that the thought was in his mind.

"Well What if Chief doesn't want us to work together anymore?" Judy asked nick sounding a bit depressed

"What…" Nick said with a chuckle "No C'mon, Judy you know Bogo he doesn't care. We've worked together since day one and hi, even when we told him we were dating and let's not forget he was the one who Only 34 hrs. or so ago married us." Nick said not worried about his loves concern but in a way, he was

"But Nick what if he does separate us and we have to get new partners." She said as her cute nose began to twitch, and her eyes started to water.

"Judy, I promise we will be together no matter what okay." Nick said wrapping his arms around Judy Kissing her on her forehead.

"Okay…you sure?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I promise." Nick told and then her kissing her deeply.

"Now let's get some sleep we have to drive back tomorrow. We have to be there when?" Nick said then asked Judy

"1100 hrs. Babe" Judy said as she drifted off to sleep

As they slept in each other's arms They both began to relax and be at ease in their presence. As they did so They both began to dream about the coming days ahead, but something was happing with Judy.

Judy began to dream, but it was different than normal. She saw herself through the eyes of what could be made out to be a small child. A fleeting glimpse through the childes eyes saw a coat like nicks but it was grey like hers with what looked to be an outer layer of a bright russet orange like nicks fur with a tint of red. She then saw through those eyes her own face she saw herself smile with a tear running down her cheek, gazing into the eyes she was seeing through. Then she heard nicks voice.

"Isaac, Yea… Isaac Phillip Wilde Just like his grandfather." He said proud and excited.

She saw herself gently grab what a tiny red paw and looked over as she could see another baby held by Nicks mother Rose.

But before she could make sense of what was going on she woke up in a cold sweat, shaking like she had seen something truly remarkable.

She wanted to wake Nick, but he was sleeping soundly with a cute little snore. Judy looked at nick wanting desperately to wake him, but she looked at the clock and it read 0300. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok, I'll think about that latter." She said quietly to herself as she laid her head back on the pillow.

Soon Judy had gone right back to sleep, the shock of the dream she had just experienced fading away.

Meanwhile Nick was having a dream of his own and things were going crazy Really, Seriously Fucking Mental.

"Get me a towel something anybody HEY CLAWHAUSER GET ME Gauze NOW! JUDY Find some Gauze pads." Nick Yelled at Clawhauser and Judy. A tall tigress of an officer as he began to try and stop the bleeding of a fellow officer. He could see he was inside the lobby of the ZPD.

"Wilde what are you doing?" Yelled Wolford as nick took off his white undershirt as Clawhauser Came back with a roll of Duct Tape.

"I USE TO BE A MEDIC LONG TIME AGO." Nick said in a raised tone.

"Paramedics on the way 4 minutes." Yelled one of the officers behind the reception desk.

"Judy, Willow Give me a hand ok." Nick said to them while talking to officer Delgado lying there with a gunshot wound to his abdomen and right arm.

"Hey, Hey Delgado, Look Hey don't you quit on me ok. Just Breathe Ok Just Breathe…Hey, Hey, Hey, hey DAMMIT RAY don't you dare go into shock no you don't. YOU FUCKER KEEP THOSE EYES OPEN LOOK AT ME LISTEN!" Nick Yelled as Officer Delgado Began to shake and hyperventilate as he was going into shock. Nick doing everything to stop him from passing out.

"NICK DUCK!" Judy Shouted as she drew her Glock Nick ducked

She got one shot out before nick Awoke with a yelp Violently shaking and Gasping for air. He looked at his hands and then looked at Judy who had nearly lept out of her own fur when he woke up.

"Nick Sweet Cheese and Crackers What the HELL?" Judy yelled. "What happened bad dream?" She asked her heart beating at a runner's pace.

"No" He said, "That Was a fucking Nightmare Judy, I was on the floor, Delgado was dying, and you shot a fucker, I don't know…My god." Nick Trying to remember every detail.

"What the…Nick are you serious?" Judy asked

"Yes, Carrots would I lie to you?" He asked

"Well…" Judy said Starting to wonder

"Don't answer that." "The answer is no by the way." Nick stated in a hostile tone still gasping for breath.

"Look maybe it's the sudden call back that is making us all jumpy ok. Let's just go to bed and try and make sense of all this later ok." Judy trying to calm nick down.

"Maybe your right Carrots, maybe it is just stress." Nick said after taking a breather.

"Of course, I'm right…aren't I always." Judy stating the obvious to her dumb fox.

"Yes, yes indeed sweetheart" Nick said with a sly grin.

"I love you Nicholas Wilde." Judy said rolling over nuzzling herself up to nick.

"And I love you…. Too Judy Wilde" Nick Said With a loud yawn with a small yelp.

As they fell back into a deep slumber the clock changed as they dove unwillingly back into the depths of their own imaginations. Nick began to think while he was dosing off.

"What events caused this nightmare to take place and was it just my imagination?" He thought to himself slowly shutting his emerald green eyes falling back into his own world completely relaxed with his sweet love bunny buried in his chest and her ears next to his muzzle.

The Next Morning came quickly seeing as the night before had been a dream and nightmare for the both of them. Judy Awoke first her eyes quick to open, seeing the sunrise peeking over the horizon of the Tacoma Mountain range to the east. She got out of bed quick the sink to wash her face with cold water helping her wake up.

"Oh yeah… what was I... who…what the hell happened last night in that dream?" Judy thought to herself remembering only faint details of the vision.

"Isaac" she said to herself trying to jog her memory. "Isaac" she said again in a perplexed way…

Nick awoke soon after he heard Judy in the bathroom as she began to brush her teeth. Nick slowly yawned showing off his fierce set of k9's. He then went over to the coffee maker to brew a couple cups for him and Judy. As he did so, he began to recall the night before. The memory of that nightmare burning in his skull. Nick began to shake anxious and depressed.

"Did I cause that, was it real?" Nick said to himself out loud in a Disappointed tone loud enough for Judy to notice and peek her ears out the bathroom door careful not to startle nick.

But she couldn't help but comfort her worried Husband about the day ahead. Judy quickly rinsed her mouth out with some mouthwash and eased out the bathroom door to see Nick standing on the balcony watching the sun climb ever higher into the sky with a cup of hot coffee in his paws.

"Still thinking about that Dream?" she asked

Nick sighed "Yeah, yeah I am…Judy I've never experienced a nightmare like that ever." Nick said with a hesitance in his voice.

"Look We both had wild dreams last night but…" Judy paused trying to walk a fine line not to upset Nick.

"The fact is that, Chief Needs us and Zootopia needs us Nick. We took an oath to protect and serve both Zootopia and its citizens…. And less than two days ago an oath to each other to be there in sickness, heath, in danger and for richer or poorer." She said to nick courageously watching a grin come over his fierce muzzle.

"Awe… alright I know what you're doing little miss motivation" Nick said with a cheeky smile as he chuckled at his loving bunny trying to help him relax.

"Your right Fluff we did take the oath to protect and serve. Not just Zootopia but…" Nick paused as he turned Placing his arms around her back and his hands on her hips. "Each other." Nick said as he kissed her deeply.

Judy's ears went limp she was shocked by nicks sudden touch on her lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her mint tasting mouth. Licking his chops at the taste of her.

"See now that's how we should deal with any problems we come across." Judy said Amused that she cheered her Fox right up.

"Yeah, but have you seen the time." he said urgently

Judy looked at the clock it read 0830

"We better get going." Judy said in a light rush.

It wasn't long until both had their bags packed and rushed out of their room, sprinting to the lobby. When they ran in, not even thinking, Nick threw the keycard onto the receptionists' desk as the two bolted out of the hotel, where the last sound was Judy yelling back at the mammal behind the desk.

"We gotta leave early, sorry!"

Reaching their car Nick fumbled around his pants pocket trying to get the keys to unlock the car, but before he could find them the doors unlocked with only placing his paws on the handle.

"Hey Judy check this out, I don't even have to touch the keys to unlock it. I you just grab the handle and presto." He pointed out sounding like a car sales mammal.

"That's great nick now move, we got to go, get our uniforms on and hurry to the ZPD" Judy said urgently Not really giving a damn about keyless entry.

After A sprint to their Apartment, parking their shiny new 4wd in a spot on the curb. Nick and Judy ran up to their 4th floor apartment. Quickly Dawned their Respective Uniforms and ran the short 3 blocks to the ZPD.

They blew through the door past Clawhauser not even saying good morning. "Oh man they don't even know..." Officer Clawhauser said to rookie and Friend of Judy Officer Willow Stone, sighing knowing what had happened the previous morning.

"What happened… ohhhhoohhh." Officer Willow said putting one of her paws over her mouth, remembering the call she had worked earlier yesterday morning and about what Nick and Judy were about to find out. Watching her new friend and her husband run up to Chiefs office.

As Nick and Judy got to Chiefs Office they stopped to straighten themselves up. Nick Knocked on chief's door.

"Wilde's Come in." Chief said in his usual irritated voice.

"First, I want to say thank you for returning on such short notice. I have some news good and bad." Chief said

"Chief I don't want to sound like an ass ,but why are we here?" Nick asked frustrated giving chief a look of disgust.

"Nick." Judy said swatting Nicks arm. "I'm Sorry chief he didn't mean it, he's just well…" Judy froze not knowing what to say to her boss, but chief understood and came back with a bombshell they were not expecting.

"I understand Nicholas that you would be upset as you should be. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have asked you or any officer to return from a paid time off request such as you two were on." Chief said trying to ease their minds.

"It's ok Chief" Nick huffed still upset "So why are we here?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yes, Sir Why did you call us back. Is it involving our partnership?" Judy asked Frightened about what Chiefs answer would be. She could hear him now saying "I am sadly forced to split your partnership up for good. I'm sorry" She began to fear those words in her mind and her heart began to race.

"No." Chief said taking off his reading glasses

Judy sighed with relief

"So, what?" Nick asked confused as to why he and his wife were called back.

Chief took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Nicholas… your best friend Finnick Watts… was involved in an umm…"

"What Chief…What, what about Finnick?" Nick asked Anxiously fearful of what was Bogo was going to tell him.

Judy Looked at Nick who had only a 48 hrs. ago said goodbye to his best friend as they left the reception. She could see his mood change from aggravated to scared in the blink of an eye. She held his right hand with her right paw fearing something awful must have happened.

"He was involved in a hit and run yesterday morning outside a local breakfast bar. He and 4 other mammals were involved." Chief said with an empty tone

"What happened?" Judy asked shocked to learn of the incident.

Bogo explained to them, how a drunk driver lost control of his car and drove up on to the sidewalk and crashed outside a shop that Finnick and his friend from the party were walking to get breakfast according to her statement. Finnick had stepped outside to smoke a cigarette when the drunk driver crashed into the early morning crowd. Hitting Finnick and a few others that didn't react quickly enough to the driver leaving the street and running up on the sidewalk.

"Is he ok?" Nick asked fearfully of the answer that Bogo might give him.

"Unfortunately, he and 2 of the other mammals died at the scene." Chief said depressingly.

Nicks expression changed from one of fear to total despair

"I'm Sorry Nicholas." Chief Said with a sigh

"Nick. Oh, Nick" Judy said as a tear feel from her cheek holding her loves hand as he began to shake his head not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

Nick jumped up quickly, Shaking, closing his eyes and balling his paws into fists trying to hold back the tear, but he couldn't.

"Nicholas…" Chief tried to say something, but Nick lost his composure completely.

"No…no no Chief tell me this is just a dream please CHIEF." Nick said with a hostile tone

"Nick Please." Judy Said trying to calm Nick down with no luck.

"FINNICK, NO NOT YOU BUDDY NOT YOU…" Nick said sobbing and crying out at the loss of his best friend. "DAMNIT CHIEF PLEASE, TELL ME IM DREAMING THIS IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE ISNT IT, JUDY WERE STILL ASLEEP RIGHT…JUDY!" Nick exclaimed still sobbing, utterly devastated at what he was just told.

"Nick I'm so sorry, you're not sleeping I really wish that we were still asleep but… Finick is gone Nick, I'm Sorry." Judy said wrapping her arms around nick as tears feel from his eyes onto her shoulder. Judy began to weep as well because over the past couple years, she developed a friendship with Finnick as well. But mainly she was weeping for her husband. She had never seen Nick like this and she herself had never known anyone who had lost someone so close.

"It's going to be ok Nicholas…" Chief said with a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"He was my best friend, only friend before Judy." Nick started to sob hysterically as all the memories from their childhood came flooding back like a tsunami of heartache. Everything from the day they first met to the last time he said goodbye to him. Nick began to have a total nervous breakdown for the second time in his life and when the memory of losing his father came back Nick couldn't hold back anymore and began to sob uncontrollably once more.

"Nick please calm down, I can't stand to see you like this." Judy said as Nick buried his head in her chest.

"How can I..." He said with sniffle "I just lost my only friend from my old life Judy." He cried out.

"What do you mean…. I'm Your friend... aren't I" Judy asked wiping her nose with a sniffle and trying to calm Nick down.

"Judy your more than a friend you're my wife…If I lost you I don't know what I would do!" Nick told her looking deep into her eyes.

After hearing that Judy did the only thing she could think of She kissed him.

"I love you Nick…. Now please calm down ok things are going to be ok…right Chief" Judy said turning to Chief Bogo

Nick and Judy look back over to Bogo, who was pulling out a letter from a manila folder, thinking that it would be as good of a time as ever to give Nick and Judy the letter that was meant to go to one of their desks.

"Well If you remember I did say I have some good news as well." He stated "I was going to call you two today and read you the letter considering where it was from. Unfortunately, considering what happened, I thought you two would need to hear this."

Nick finally calmed down after a couple minutes enough to hear what Chief Bogo had to say.

"Well go on Chief." Nick said wiping the tears from his face on his forearm. "What could possibly be good news in light of what you've just told us?" He asked chief with a stutter.

Chief Bogo looked at them Trying to gain back some composure after learning about the sudden death of a dear friend.

"Yesterday When I returned back to my office After lunch. I noticed one of the mail room clerks from the mayor's office Had left a piece of certified mail addressed to you and Judy in my usual folder by mistake." Chief said

"Ok so it's a piece of mail… so what." Nick responded still sniffling.

"Nick it's okay just breathe" Judy said holding his hand. "Sorry Chief Please Continue" Judy said still sniffling

"Thank you, Judy." Chief said putting on his reading glasses "The letter is from the Zootopia Family and mammal adoption agency." Chief said

"Nick Oh Nick Annabelle…...remember we've been waiting for the adoption approval letter for 4 months now." Judy said as her expression changed from depressed to shocked and anxious in the blink of an eye.

"Already I thought the process would take longer" Nick said sounding calmer in light of the letter that chief was holding in his hand.

"Well let me read it to you…" Chief said as he began to read.

"Dear Mr. Nicholas Wilde and Ms. Judith Hopps … (They might want to change that Chief said as he continued) After reviewing your case for Adoption approval and conducting countless interviews. We have determined that Mr. Nicholas Wilde and Ms. Judith Hopps would not be suitable for adoption of Ms. Anna bella Marie." Chief said reading the letter

Nick and Judy's hearts sank like a stone thrown violently into the ocean

"Oh no." Judy said as she began to cry into nicks chest.

"I knew it, I knew It, too good to be true the one kit that we fell in love with and were not eligible." Nick said losing all hope, and beginning to fall quickly into a depressed state.

But Chief wasn't finished.

"Shut It you two and your doom and gloom…I'm not finished." Chief said boldly chief continued to read the letter.

"That was until we conducted and interview with a Stu and Bonnie Hopps a Ms. Rose Marie Wilde also a half-sister by the name of Ariel Victoria Wilde and one Chief Joseph Sullivan Bogo. After speaking with the Chief of the Zootopia Police Department getting an insight of your true personal and work lives in detail. I agent Jeremy Clawson, have determined that Anna Bella Marie would be in no better loving paws than with Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Congratulations Nicholas and Judith Wilde. Please Contact me asap to work out the final details and paperwork. Congratulations Sincerely Agent Jeremy Clawson." Bogo said finishing reading the letter with a small grin on his face.

Nick and Judy's expressions were that of pure shock one moment they lost all hope at becoming a family and losing a dear friend. The tears began to flow again but not of sadness but of joy.

Six months before this day and before the wedding, Judy and Nick had exhausted every reproductive therapy doctor in the region. Having been told that they would not ever have children of their own, they opted to adopt a kit that needed a loving family to call its own. Shortly after meeting with the adoption agency, they met the great grandmother of a sweet little Fennec fox named Anna Bella Marie. After meeting with her great grandmother Alma, Nick and Judy learned that Anna's mother had died shortly after giving birth to her. Anna's father had left many months before her birth and all she had was her great grandmother to take care of her, and with her health issues she wouldn't be around to raise her for very long.

Luckily however with the suggestion by her neighbor's daughter Clare Robbins and her help during the first few weeks of Anna's life. Ms. Alma decided to put her up for adoption. As luck would have it, she and Anna were at the agency office at the perfect moment to Meet Nick and Judy. After getting to know them and Anna warming up to them, it was like a match made in heaven for them. At the time little Anna was only a couple of months old, but Nick and Judy wanted to go through the experience of raising a kit and all the life experiences that go along with that. Nick particularly enjoyed making Anna laugh and giggle. Judy loved the Idea of being call 'Mom' one day. Giving her love and time to a little one that truly deserved it.

She was now almost 8 months old now and they had been visiting them at their home ever since, so that when the day would hopefully come, Anna would be comfortable and happy to become a Wilde. Although some questions about their pasts were in doubt by the agency, with the help their friends and family it would soon now be a reality, they would be a family.

"Judy… We did it Judy!" Nick exclaimed out loud, at the realization that something good had come out of this tragic event.

"Were going to be a family!" Nick said hugging Judy tightly

"I don't believe it Nick were going to be parents!" she Cried out with glee.

"Well…..." Chief Bogo stated looking at them waiting for a response

"Oh... Chief Thank you, thank you for giving us a good recommendation." Judy said Hugging Chief

"It was my pleasure, You two deserve to know happiness but there is still the matter of who was being discussed earlier and what needs to be…."

As chief was going to ask Nick if he knew of any next of kin to His Deceased best friend. A commotion could be heard outside the office and then, the unthinkable. 4 shots rang out though the air in quick succession. Judy and Nick instinctively Drew their weapons and ran toward the commotion.

As soon as Nick and Judy along with Chief Bogo got down stairs Their worst fears had come to fruition. Lying on cold floor was a burly tiger officer Delgado. With a bullet wound to his abdomen and one on his right arm. He was trying to remain calm, but he was in a bad way.

"Oh my god Delgado..." Nick yelled out as he ran over to him to access the injury. "If we don't get him to a hospital in soon or he'll be in deep trouble." Nick said to Judy unbuttoning Officer Delgado's shirt and rolling up his right sleeve to reveal two nasty wounds that needed immediate attention.

"I called the hospital and they have an ambulance on the way!" Officer Clawhauser yelled out from behind his desk.

"How long" Nick yelling across the lobby at Clawhauser

"12-15 minutes" Clawhauser responded

"Damnit that's too long he needs help now!" Nick said looking at Delgado as he began to go into shock from loss of blood.

"Nick..." Delgado said with a bloody cough

"Hey, look I'm, not going to lose another friend today not again." Nick said looking directly into Officer Delgado's eyes as Judy stood over nicks shoulder.

"Get me a towel something anybody HEY CLAWHAUSER GET ME Gauze NOW! JUDY Find some Gauze pads." Nick Yelled at Clawhauser and Judy as he began to try and stop the bleeding of a fellow officer.

"Wilde what are you doing?" Yelled Wolford as nick took off his white undershirt as Clawhauser Came back with a roll of Duct Tape.

"I USED TO BE A MEDIC LONG TIME AGO ok." Nick said in a hostile tone.

"Paramedics on the way 8 minutes now" Said by Judy's friend and rookie Officer Willow Stones a tall tigress.

"Judy, Willow Give me a hand ok" Nick said to them while talking to officer Delgado

"Hey, Hey Delgado, Look Hey don't you quit on me ok. Just Breathe ok Just Breathe…Hey Hey,Hey, hey DAMMIT RAY DON'T YOU GO INTO SHOCK NO NO,No YOU FUCKER KEEP THOSE EYES OPEN LOOK AT ME LISTEN!" Nick Yelled as Officer Delgado Began to shake and hyperventilate as he was going into shock. Nick doing everything to stop him from passing out.

At that moment Nicks thoughts began to race, and he realized that his nightmare was coming true. As he worked on Officer Delgado he remembered something important then he heard Judy yell out his name.

"NICK! DUC" Judy Shouted as she drew her Glock

Nick Ducked quickly

Two shots rang out one by Judy the other by an unknown gunman.

Judy took her shot at the same moment a crazed weasel with a hunting rifle fired his weapon.

Judy's Aim was deadly accurate because she shot the lunatic right in the heart taking him down instantly. She noticed in that time there was no hit or ricochet off a wall or file cabinet which meant somebody had just been hit.

Judy looked at nick and he looked at her. Fortunately, they were not struck. However, A tall Tigress who was huddled over Officer Delgado helping Nick save a father of 3 began to shake as she grabbed her chest gasping for breath.

"Judy…Nick" Officer Stone said with a cold scared tone dropped to the floor next to Delgado

"Willow!" Judy cried out looking down at the young Rookie "NNNOOOOO" Judy dropping her weapon picking up Officer Stone by her shoulders trying to keep her up to reduce the loss of blood but she was in worse shape than Officer Delgado.

"It's ok its ok everything's going to be ok!" Nick said to his wife trying to calm Judy down seeing her friend and fellow officer she had trained and was like a sister to her lying on the cold floor.

A couple of minutes later, being escorted by a group of officers four medics, rushed in through the doors of the Z.P.D.

"Move out the way!" Said one of the medics who were being escorted in by swat in case of another shooter. "Get them up them up" The first paramedic said to his fellow medics.

"Can we help" Nick asked

"Yes, help us get them on the stretchers" the supervisor medic said.

"Holy shit." one of the Cheetahs said checking on officer Stone. "We got to go NOW!" she said urgency in her voice.

By now the area was secure and As Judy and Nick watched as their fellow officers one a veteran and one a wide-eyed rookie who showed that she could perform under pressure. She and Delgado were now fighting for their lives in the back of an ambulance.

As the sirens wailed through the streets the ambulance sped off towards Zootopian General With 4 escorting police cars to make sure they got there as quickly as possible.

Nick staring at Judy and her blood-stained uniform as she did the same trying to make sense of what had just happened. Only moments before they had gone from learning about the death of a friend and then learning that they were going to be parents of a sweet little orphaned fennec fox. Now, they had potentially just witnessed the deaths of two friends that they had come to know and love.

"I think you two should get cleaned up" Said Chief Bogo as he and other officers stared at the two of them, covered in wolf and tiger blood.

Judy and Nick looked at each other, blood staining their fur and cloths.

"Yeah We should" Said Judy timidly

"Right." Nick said as he took Judy's hand as they walked through a crowed of their fellow officers that had gathered in the moments after the ambulance left.

"Wildes!" Chief yelled out across the lobby.

Nick and Judy turned around still holding hands.

"Yes Chief." They both said

Chief looked at them and stared them down.

"Thank you." He stated simply

"Yeah chief" Nick said as he gazed at his wife, covered in tigress blood.

"Anytime." Judy stated as the two of them walked on towards the showers together not caring about the policy that forbids them or any other couples from showering together at the ZPD for legal reasons. They didn't care though they just wanted to be alone.

"You know they shouldn't be doing that Chief" Said officer Fangly

"You know what" Said Chief "In light of what these two and this department just went through. I don't Care about them showering together, because right now I've got two officers that are currently fighting for their lives and that's more important!" Chief shouted at the Silver wolf before storming off back upstairs to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Life Waits for No Mammal

It had been a half hour since Nick and Judy watched the ambulance escorted by their fellow officers speed off toward Zootopia General Hospital. They both desperately needed a shower, the blood starting to dry in their fur. Walking towards the ZPD locker rooms, Judy's numbly followed Nick, still traumatized by what had just happened. Her first rookie under her care that she had not only developed a firm friendship with, but had also inspired to be a police officer, had been dying in her arms.

Nick, calmly leading the silent bunny, wasn't so much freaked out at the sight of blood but the fact that if, Officer Stone hadn't been there at that exact moment, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be nothing more than a bloody rug on the ZPD's floor. He felt better knowing that Delgado had a chance, but he wasn't so sure about that sweet beautiful tigress.

He couldn't help but worry because he was reminded of Judy every time he saw her, the same attitude, spunk and gung-ho spirit that his wife possessed. Despite trying to think positive, his former medic training kept preying on Nick's mind, reminding him that she probably wasn't going to make it, something Nick starting to see not as some vague possibility but as a cold reality.

Nick sighed as he took off his uniform and hung it in his locker. Grabbing a towel, he walked to the shower at the back of the row. Judy soon joining him after shrugging off her uniform, hanging it in Nick's locker and grabbing a couple of towels. Both of them silent as the warm water began to flow over their bodies, the blood being cleansed from their fur, the tainted water circling down the drain. Emotions finally getting the best of her, seeing her friend's blood circling the drain, much like her friend herself, she embraced Nick tightly, pressing her head against his chest.

"It's ok, we're ok sweetheart." Nick said, returning the hug, wrapping his arms behind his bunny's back, feeling her warm, wet fur intermingled with his, calming them both. They were both fine, they were both here. Alive.

For 15 minutes, they stood there, neither of them willing to let go of the other. They slowly began scrubbing each other down as they did at home every night, Judy relaxing at the touch of Nick's strong paws on her shoulders and Nick relaxing from the reassuring softness of Judy's paws on his back. It may have been only surface deep, but in those moments, it was enough.

Soon after they both got out of the shower, the remnants of the crimson water slowly draining away.

Judy looked at Nick, concerned for both him and Willow. She could sense Nick's guilt etched on his face, no matter how many emotional walls he could muster.

"Nick are you ok?" Judy asked numbly, starting to dry herself off.

Nick kept drying himself off for a few moments, mulling the question over. "Yeah I'm fine but…" He paused, his mind suddenly beginning to race. Seeing the look on Officer Stone's face when she realized she had been hit with the round meant for him or Judy, her eyes wide with pain and fear, before she fell crumpled on the floor.

Judy looked at him with a skeptical eye. She knew he was lying, the anger creeping into his already guilt laden voice.

"Nick don't lie to me… please tell me." She said wrapping a towel around her beautiful shape.

Emotions getting the better of him, Nick instinctively lashed out.

"Look I said I was fine OK!" Nick let out an angry growl punching the nearest locker frustrated making a sizable dent in it. "Just… just drop it…"

Judy looked at him worried about what he was going through.

"Nick…" she said shaking her head, the hurt apparent in her voice. How could Nick snap at her when she had nothing to do with what happened? Looking back to the angered Nick, that hurt quickly transformed into rage.

"QUIT BEING SO DAMN SELFISH OK!" Judy screamed, slightly irritated by how Nick was acting. She was his wife and he was closing her out about his true feelings.

"ARE YOU NOT WORRIED ABOUT DELGADO OR WILLOW?" Nick howled, furious with Judy's apparent callousness. "SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE DELGADO'S AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS US?!"

Judy's took a deep breath, her chest quivering from her sudden outburst, before her eyes started to water as she balled her fists in anger.

Nick moved back, nudging himself away from the locker, bearing his teeth and anger and disgust.

"I don't care about me Judy ok?" He quietly growled. "What I give a flying fuck about…is Willow and Delgado. More so Willow. I've seen this before. Ray's gonna be fine. Bit of TLC and he'll be right as rain. Willow… Willow's probably either dead or dying…" Nick said tearfully, slumping against the locker.

Judy tearfully looked at Nick and, before she had time to respond, saw the tears and choking cries coming from Nick. She hadn't seen Nick bear his emotions like this since their cable car ride two years ago.

"Judy I'm sorry." He said trying to pull himself together. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I just…" He paused and took a breath "Judy every time I saw her with you and the way she carried herself she is just like you. And when I saw her there in your arms the fear in her eyes. That… that could have been me holding you." Nick suddenly enveloped Judy in his arms, holding onto her so tight as if she were about to disappear if he so much as contemplated loosening his grip.

His feeling out in the open, and seeing cold-hearted she appeared, Judy put her paws round Nick, holding on just as tight.

"Nick, how do you think I feel? That could have been you back there. I… I wouldn't know what to do if that were you…" she said with a sniffle, desperately trying not to imagine what could have happened to his sweet russet colored husband.

"I know Carrots but… we were lucky. We're ok and right now I'm so glad I'm holding you, not holding your paw as you're hooked up to life support or… or worse." Nick said, kneeling down to get on her level, muzzle to muzzle.

"Nick..." she started to say before he cut her off.

"Judy let it be known that if it's ever me or you, let me die first." Nick said softly, looking at her with steady eyes.

"Nick don't you even say that!" She cried out, grabbing his muzzle. "If you go… I'm going with you, you dumb fox."

"Why?" Nick said, his emerald eyes shimmering from the bright lights and remnants of tears.

Judy slowly closed the distance, kissing Nick gently but full of deep loving.

"Because I don't want to live a day without you Nick." Judy said after separating her lips from his.

Nick stood back up and looked at her with a sensitive yet confident look.

"And I don't want to live a day without you either Judy." Nick said, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Judy I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Judy giggled. "It's ok… I'm sorry too." She said. "Do you know something Nick?"

"Probably more things than you." Nick asked lightheartedly. "What Carrots?"

"We just had our first fight and make up as a married couple." She said, surprised at how quickly they managed to restore the peace between them.

Nick chuckled, amused at the technique his lovely bunny was using to try and lighten up such a dark situation they still faced.

"Yeah, we sure did, didn't we?"

After a moment of loving yet awkward silence, Nick and Judy took their clean uniforms out of Nick's dented locker and began to dress each other. Judy helped to straighten Nick's tie while Nick made sure his love looked stunning and strong in her custom uniform.

After a short time, they walked to a mirror together, shrugging in a 'that'll do' fashion. Taking each other's paws, swallowing down a deep breath, they put their game faces on, knowing full well that beyond the doors were hordes of media types and concerned members of the public awaited them.

"Ready?" Judy asked.

Nick grinned.

"I was born ready."

Judy smiled as they walked out to the main lobby, completely barren of journalists due it being an active crime scene, however flashing cameras and red lights from TV cameras could be seen outside. Before they could even think to continue out the main entrance Chief Bogo quickly pulled them aside.

"Wildes" Chief said despairingly "I need you two to head to the hospital."

Nick looked at the Chief, fearing the worst.

"How are they Chief?" Nick asked, trying not to sound scared of the answer.

Chief looked at them and said only this.

"Delgado has just been released from the O.R. and is in recovery"

"And Willow?" Judy asked with fear in her eyes.

Chief sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"She's critical and currently in emergency surgery. The doctor I spoke too said the chances of her surviving are less than 10%, but he said she's fighting hard." Chief said trying to sound a little optimistic but he knew. He'd seen this before. Without their knowledge, the Chief had already arranged for Willow's mother to be contacted and to prepare for the worst.

"We're going down there." Nick stated.

"I wouldn't expect any less, but you might want to exit through the parking garage." Chief said pointing out the mass media blockade out front.

"Yeah we'll do that Chief." Judy said, leading Nick by the paw as they hurried towards their squad car.

After a short drive, they arrived at the hospital during a change the hospital staff's shift, with beleaguered doctors and nurses making their way home as their fresh replacements starting their duties. But the surgeons and nurses in the O.R and I.C.U had no such respite, continuing to work overtime.

As they parked their cruiser a white ZMW motorbike pulled on to the sidewalk with a strange looking feline locking it up to one of the pillars.

Judy, forgetting why they were, there sprang into action.

"Hey, you can't park there!" Judy called out, jumping out of their squad car and ready to give the first parking ticket in nearly two years.

Taking off his helmet, the feline looked at the bunny with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry Officer this is my spot, I work here. I'm a doctor." He said, maintaining a calm air in front of the agitated officer.

"I don't care if you're a doct…" Judy stopped before she could finish shocked at what she laid eyes on.

The tall feline doctor looked like a cross between a Siberian Tiger and a Snow Leopard but his fur had an azure blue tint to it, with white fur only present on his paws and his muzzle.

"Are you ok, Officer?" the hybrid asked, trying to be friendly as he donned his white coat and swiftly removing his bright red scarf, a bell jangling from its center.

"Yeah…." Judy said awkwardly shocked at the color of this unusual mammal. "I hate to ask umm… are you a…" Judy tried to ask awkwardly, forgetting her manners.

But before she could finish she heard Nick yell out in excitement and disbelief.

"LIAM!" Nick exclaimed, "Liam is that you?"

The hybrid looked at Nick surprised.

"Nicholas Wilde! I don't believe it" He said shocked to see him in a police uniform "Is that you really you? The hustler and all-round trouble maker?" Liam laughed, still not quite the sight before him.

"The one and only!" Nick said as he bro hugged an old friend. "Oh, Liam this is Judy, my wife and partner" He said proudly, resting a paw on the baffled mammal.

Liam looked between the two of them, suddenly becoming nonplussed. Nick was still giving him a full smile, his paw resting on the still shocked Judy's shoulder.

"You married… a bunny?" He said, the smile returning to his lips. "Awwee! Congratulations you two!"

"Ok how do you know this guy and what in Karma's name is he?" She blurted out covering her muzzle quickly realizing how bad that sounded, gesticulating wildly at Liam.

Liam's eyes widened at the blunt question.

"Judy!" Nick chided, visibly angered and disappointed by Judy's thoughtless question.

"It's ok Nick" Liam said, laughing it off. "I get this all the time."

Quickly looking at his watch, Liam turned to Judy.

"Well Officer Wilde, my name's Dr. Liam Shezno and I'm a hybrid, specifically of a Siberian Tiger and a Snow Leopard. And the blue, well that's a genetic disorder." He explained in a rehearsed manner.

"Look I would love to chat but I gotta go, I can't be late. They called me in 4 hours early and I don't get paid to chat. Patients kind of need me so… yeah." Dr. Shezno said, trying to be friendly but starting to back away towards the hospital doors.

Just before Liam could get to the hospital's sliding doors, a question quickly came to Nick's mind.

"Hey Liam! Sorry, but I can you tell me something about a patient?"

Liam Looked at him puzzled.

"You know I can't give out information" He stated flatly. "It's against hospital protocol."

Realizing Nick's angle, Judy followed his lead.

"What about the reason you were called in early"? Judy asked.

Liam looked at Judy, suddenly grinning at Judy's cunning. No wonder she's with Slick Nick, Liam thought.

"Well if you must know which you probably do" he stated "I was called in because of two cases involving two police officers. One was almost out of surgery when I was called in."

"And the other?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"I don't know except the patient was going into surgery when I was called." He replied.

Nick and Judy looked at each other depressed not knowing the fate of Officer Stone.

"Look I'll let you know as soon as I get in alright? Better yet, come with me. You're Officers so you have every right to be here." Liam stated, waving them to follow him into the hospital.

Judy looked at Nick hoping he felt a little better but she could tell that he was still nervous and a bit scared about what he might learn. Following Liam, Judy took Nick's paw in hers, reassuring him as they went through the hospital doors.

As they walked in to the hospital, trying to keep up with Dr. Shezno., they noticed that most of the mammals there were staring at them. It took a few moments before either of them realized they were looking at their paws. Despite the uniforms, they must have looked more like a couple than on duty officers.

"Alright you two this way, c'mon." Liam said, urging them to follow faster.

"C'mon Nick" Judy said pulling Nick faster by the wrist.

"Awwooeee!" Nick protested.

Judy looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh, quit being such a baby." she said sarcastically.

As they got into the elevator with Dr. Shezno, Nick and Judy noticed something troubling 3 nurses left the elevator before they had gotten in. They were on their way to laundry and wardrobe, blood covering their scrubs and caps. One of the nurses, a wombat, looked at Nick and Judy and shook her head as she turned to walk down the hall with her co-workers.

"Nick…" Judy said before being cut off.

"Judy don't say anything else until we know." Nick said, a note of tension in his voice, as Liam hit the button for the 5th floor I.C.U and Recovery.

The elevator climbed quickly.

"Alright you two this is our stop." Liam stated, eyes looking up at the changing floor numbers.

Exiting the elevator quickly, that Nick and Judy followed Liam into the waiting room that only had a few members of other families waiting to be cleared to go in to see their loved ones.

"Alright you two take a seat I'm going to check you two in myself so you can head back ASAP ok?" Liam stated.

"Al-alright Doc." Nick stammered as he took a seat, Judy hopping on his lap, holding his paw to her chest.

As Liam walked in through the door leading to the I.C.U rooms and recovery rooms Nick and Judy looked up to the TV mounted on the wall. The ZNN were still reporting on the shooting since before they had left the ZPD. Disgusted, Nick found the nearby remote and changed it to Discovery, trying to keep his mind off the events of past few hours.

"Nick" Judy asked looking at the window seeing Liam talking to another doctor behind the glass partition, the blurred figures appearing to be in deep conversation.

"Yeah Judy?" Nick mumbled.

Judy sighed, her ears falling behind her head.

"Do you think Willow is ok?" She asked, a hint of depression in her voice.

"I don't know Carrots, I…." But before Nick could utter another word Liam returned, having finished his conversation with the badger behind the glass.

"Nick, Judy please come with me." Liam said in an even tone.

They quickly jumped down and walked through the door with Dr. Shezno, fearful of what they might learn.

"So…" They asked awkwardly.

Liam had his poker face on but it wasn't going to last very long with the worried expressions the mammals in front of him had plastered on their faces.

"Ok, here's what I know." Liam began. "Officer Delgado is in recovery and seems to be in good health. He should be going home in a few days. The wounds he sustained were bad but not untreatable. He was lucky though, the bullet missed his stomach, but he did get bullet wounds to his liver and one of his kidneys. We've had to remove a kidney, but luckily, he only needs one. He'll be out of work for a while but he'll be ok to go back after some medical leave."

Nick and Judy looked shocked to learn the extent of Officer Delgado's injuries, though clearly relieved to know he was going to be ok. But they both knew that the hard question had yet to be answered.

Nick took a deep breath.

"And Stone?"

Liam's expression changed from normal to remorse.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Judy blurted out looking devastated.

Nicks heart broke at what Judy blurted out, his face falling.

"No! She's not dead" He exclaimed, waving his paws wildly, not wanted to see his friend and wife in tears unnecessarily.

Nick's and Judy's expressions changed immediately, startled to learn that somehow Officer Stone wasn't dead.

"How is that possible?" Nick asked, his voice shaking with disbelief.

Liam looked at them in disbelief himself, stunned at the developments that he had learned from Dr. Reno about her condition and how she survived but began to explain as he gestured for them to follow him to Officer Delgado's room.

"Well, from what I was told, it's how the bullet struck her and the direction she was facing." Liam explained.

Nick and Judy looked at him bewildered as he continued.

"You know she was hit from her back. The bullet went through her vest, that slowed it down but, also broke it up into smaller pieces before it entered her chest cavity."

Nick recalling the moment he saw Officer Stone grabbed her chest in agony and fear.

"So, what you're saying is that if she would have been facing the gunman rather than trying to help me… she would have died?" Nick interrupted.

"From what I was told yes. She would have been dead before she hit the floor." He confirmed coldly. "You see she has a punctured lung, shrapnel in the heart and severe tissue damage. However, because the bullet struck from behind only the tiniest fragments made it through which meant the force was reduced the impact of the round."

Nick and Judy look at one another, before Judy quickly asked the question that had been playing on their minds.

"When can we see her?" they asked simultaneously.

Liam sighed.

"No, I'm afraid not. Officer Stone is currently undergoing major surgery and, as she's is still critical condition, she will need all the rest she can after the operation is complete."

Nick and Judy looked at him, powerless in the face of medical authority.

"Doc" Judy asked, still a little overwhelmed "Can we just see her so we can tell her family before they get here?" she asked

"Yeah, can we just see her for a little bit Liam"? Nick pleaded. "C'mon, for old times sakes. We'll be in and out."

Liam shook his head, already playing through his head the rollicking he would get from his supervisor.

"I'm probably going to regret this. Hell, I know I'm going to regret this but ok. You guys can go see her once she is out, but you've gotta go and see Officer Delgado first. His wife is waiting to give a very enthusiastic thank you to you two."

"Thanks Liam, I owe you one pal." Nick exclaimed, grasping his paw in a quick but firm handshake, before he and Judy hot-footed their way over to Delgado's room.

Liam watched them half-run down the hall, shaking his head as they left, before turning to deal with his future patient Officer Willow V. Stone.

Their pseudo run having turned into a near sprint, Nick and Judy eventually found Delgado's room. They both stopped at the door and, after a little nervousness, Judy took the plunge and quickly knocked.

"Come on in" a familiar voice answered.

As Nick and Judy entered the sterile room, the smell of antiseptic lingering forever in the air, they saw Delgado lying in a bed, his wife by his side in, perched on the edge of one of those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs.

"Skiving again Ray?" Nick asked, with eyebrows wiggling as he said it.

"It was my birthday Wilde!" Delgado chuckled. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance." Nick added, approaching his bedside and tapping him lightly on the arm, Delgado feigning small wince.

Judy giggled, Nick's humor once again coming to save them from an awkward moment's silence.

"How are you feeling Delgado?" She asked, trying to keep her tone upbeat.

"Who me? Oh great" he sarcastically quipped. "I just got shot that's all. Oh, and a lost kidney. And busted my arm. You know, nothing much. But hey, got me some sweet painkillers. Top quality stuff!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Nick and Judy laughed at Delgado's response

"You'll have to get wounded more often then, mate" Nick joked.

"Oh, hell yeah this shit is great! Wonder if they sell at BoarMart?" Delgado jested

"Good to see you're alright Ray." Judy noted, glad her heavily medicated friend was in good spirits.

"Well if it weren't for you and Nick I may not be here." Delgado's face becoming a bit more somber, his smile ebbing away a little as he became a bit more thoughtful.

Delgado's wife gently caressed his paw, Delgado looking up with a bit more life in his eyes. Turning to Nick and Judy, Mrs. Delgado swiftly left her chair, knelt down and embraced the shocked mammals, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Thank you, thank, you…" she sobbed "thank you for doing what you two did for my Ray."

Nick, unable to respond to the extremely grateful tigress, looked down at Judy, who had begun to bawl herself, overwhelmed by the love and gratitude of Delgado's wife.

Placing a paw on her shuddering shoulders, Nick looked Mrs. Delgado as firmly as he could in the eye.

"I have already lost one close friend today. I was not going to lose another if I could help it."

"What happened?" the tigress asked, suddenly curious for the wellbeing of other's that weren't her husband.

"I'll tell you later ok Mrs. Delgado." Judy quickly intercepted, not wanting got divulge too much information.

"Bethany. Bethany Delgado. Beth top my friends." She said, giving them another quick squeeze before releasing them and standing back up.

"Judy Wilde." Judy said, returning the pleasantry.

"I know." She answered, "I wish we could have made the wedding but the boys were sick and Ray couldn't get off his shift." Beth admitted a little glumly.

"It's fine, don't worry. We had plenty of guest anyway, 400 or so, so I don't think we'd have got round everyone even if we tried!" Judy laughed, the wedding reception playing over in her mind once again.

"Wow big family?" Beth asked.

"Mine and Nick's" Judy added

"Mostly hers." Nick said with a sly grin. "Like 90 percent hers."

Judy rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm, Nick wincing a little and rubbing the new bruise.

"Hey, bunnies are good at multiplying!" She lightly jibed, the stereotype about bunnies being an unquestionable fact, especially with her family.

"Yeah you got right" Nick chuckled.

For the next hour or so Nick and Judy chatted with Delgado. Beth, Judy and Beth discussing the wedding, while Nick and Delgado had a bit of banter about cars and sports, before becoming a bit somber over the knowledge of their friend's passing that brought them back to Zootopia.

"So why were you two back so soon?" Beth asked. "Shouldn't you still be on your honeymoon?"

"Nick lost a very close friend in an accident the day after the wedding." Judy answered.

Nicks ears fell, his head dropping as the thought of his friend no longer being there came back.

"You know I hate that I'm even thinking this but, if Finnick wouldn't have been involved…" He paused, letting the reality of what brought them back and why roll through his mind for a second. "I don't think Chief would have called us back in but if he hadn't then Judy and I wouldn't have been there to help."

Beth and Delgado looked at them empathetically.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did…" Beth stated, her paw clasped over her husband's.

"You don't need to do anything. We're cops, it's what we do and I'm sure Delgado would have done the same for us." Judy said reassuringly.

"Judy's right." Nick chimed in. "We all took an oath to protect this city and its citizens. We know that, had been us, or anyone else for that matter, anyone one of the ZPD would have done the same."

Delgado chuckled. "Well aren't you two the perfect example of that oath? I know some of the others at the precinct gossip a bit behind your backs but I gotta say that you two are probably a couple of the best officers in this city."

Blushing a bit at the praise, Nick and Judy let out awkward chuckles and thanks. It's not every day a seasoned officer just ranked you higher than himself as well as the rest of the ZPD.

As Judy began to chat about her life story and how she and Nick fell in love, Nick got up and left the room for a moment to grab Judy and himself a cup of coffee from the concession. After passing over a few bucks, soy coffee in one paw, black in the other, Nick headed back to Delgado's room. Rounding the corner to his door, paw pressed just about to enter, Nick's ear perked up, hearing a familiar voice.

Turning slowly, making sure not to dislodge the flimsy coffee lids, Nick saw his combination companion having what could be described as a reasonably heated discussion. Dr. Shezno was having what seemed to be a rather intense discussion with a peeved kangaroo, her foot tapping, her arm extended expecting the chart being held captive by Shezno.

Before Nick could think of a way to interject himself into their chat, Liam handed the chart back to the kangaroo and began to head towards him. On instinct, Nick opened the door for the two medical professionals, following them in and letting it shut softly behind him.

Judy and Beth were still chatting amicably when the white clad physicians and Nick entered the room, Nick sidling up to Judy and pawing her the coffee before returning his attention to the doctors.

"We're sorry to intrude umm… Officer Delgado" Liam quickly spying the name at the foot of his bed. "One of my nurses will be in to check on you shortly. I was wondering if I could speak to Officers Wildes for a few moments."

Slightly puzzled, Nick and Judy nodded to Beth and her husband before being led out by the two doctors into the hallway.

"What's going on Doc?" Nick asked, once the door behind them had shut and they had walked a few paces away.

"This is Dr. Irwin." Liam said, gesturing to the kangaroo. "She is the one of the Doctors that oversaw Officer Stone's surgeries."

"Pleasure to meet you both." The marsupial smiled, bowing her head a little in greeting. "I wish it were under better circumstances but it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"How is Willow, Doctor?" Nick asked, cutting to the chase.

"Depends on your definition" she responded "Officer Stone has suffered severe tissue damage and has been though 3 major surgical operations. We managed to replace a heart valve, remove a piece of damaged lung and stop the internal bleeding. The state she was when she came in I'm surprised she's doing as well as she is, considering."

Relief started to wash over the two smaller mammals, but Dr. Irwin was not finished.

"Now I do not want to be an alarmist but you need to understand the severity of Officer Stone's state." Dr. Irwin continued, her voice taking on a certain gravity. "Though she is stable, she is currently in critical condition. She is very fragile after her injuries and the surgeries so she is currently on life support for the foreseeable and is in an induced coma."

"Now what this means is that yes, she is alive but only with the help of a ventilator and blood infusions." Dr. Shezno interjected.

Nick and Judy listened, their earlier optimism being eroded by concern for their friend.

"What are her chances?" Nick asked quietly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Of surviving? Hard to tell" the kangaroo stated, rubbing her chin in thought. "The fact that she is still here is a miracle to be honest. I have seen mammals come through those doors with much less than Officer Stone and not make it back through. Your colleague is a hell of a fighter though. Coded twice and yet still here."

"So, her chances are good?" Judy asked slightly optimistically after Dr. Irwin's praise of her patient and Judy's friend.

Dr. Shezno sighed deeply.

"If she makes it through the night then, from what we can see, she's got a chance, slim, but still a chance considering what's she's been through. If not…" He opened his paws loosely, the mammals all knowing what the limp gesture implied.

Before he could continue the kangaroo's pager loudly came to life. Grasping the small box, Dr. Irwin quickly scanned over the message, groaning a little, dragging her paw over her face.

"What is it?" Liam asked, slightly amused at the kangaroo's frustrated look.

"Emergency C-section. Gotta go now. Can't leave that blasted Willis alone for damn second!" she vented, slightly forgetting she was still in front of the two officers, both holding in chuckles.

"Sorry about that, that was unbecoming of me." Dr. Irwin said, slightly flustered. "I've gotta go, but it was nice meeting you two."

Quickly turning, the kangaroo bounded down the hallway, her powerful legs launching her down the corridor towards the elevator with speed that even Judy wasn't sure she could replicate, even with all ZPD training.

"C-section? Nick and Judy asked simultaneously, once the doctor had hopped off.

"It's when the mother can't give birth naturally so we have to perform surgery. We have to make an incision through the abdomen and uterus to get to the baby. Can be a bit difficult, depending on the mammal but Dr. Irwin's pretty good at it." He admitted, taking a bit of glee in the slightly disgusted looks the Officers were making, both probably imagining it in all too gory detail.

"It's usually her brother Ozzie that does but he's on vacation right now, visiting family on Outback Island I think. He's probably got the edge over her at the moment, but that's what a couple years of experience does and she's catching up as quick as she moves. This time next year, I have no doubt she'll be the best doctor-surgeon in this place." Liam admitted, his lips curling up into a small smirk at the thought.

Looking up at his friend, Nick saw the telltale signs.

"She sure is something isn't she?" Nick commented, keeping an eye on his hybrid friend's reaction.

"Yeah, she's a character that's for sure…" the mammal admitted, letting a small sigh, the traces of her scent still lingering in the sterile hallway. Shaking the thoughts away, all of which Nick saw in minute detail, Liam turned his attention back to the two officers.

"Okay, getting back to the real reason I grabbed you two. I need your help." Liam said with a sense of urgency.

"Help with what?" Judy asked.

"Well Officer Stone's mother is in the waiting room. She looks hopeless Judy, I've been at this for just over 7 years now and I can't tell you how many times I have given good or bad news to a family. The good news is the fine, makes you glow inside. But the bad stuff? Having to go out there and tell someone's mother, father, partner, child probably some of the most devastating news they will hear. That… that never, ever, gets any easier. Trust me on that one." Liam said, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding even after that monologue, his face becoming morose.

Anxiously Nick spoke up.

"Liam, I know it might be protocol and all but we're possibly the last officers to seen her alive. Perhaps we should go and talk to her?"

Mulling the thought over, Liam decided to allow it. After all, they were cops and police could give news like this. So long as they didn't give to many medical specifics then it should be fine. Or he'd get a minor ticking off his supervisor. One or the other.

"Look Nick, I've got to go and check on her. Just wait for me to wave you guys in ok? I will be waiting for you guys outside her door." Liam said, before slipping off to Willow's room.

Soon Nick and Judy were at the door for waiting room, both taking a moment, preparing themselves to meet a worried parent. Nothing unusual for police officers, but with it being for somebody they knew, it gave it a whole new dimension.

"Ready partner?" Judy asked quietly.

"Sadly yes." Nick confessed.

Judy slowly opened the door to the waiting room. By that time there was no other mammals, save one depressed, but beautiful tigress, her fur a little frayed and tear tracks marking her fur, clearly fearing the worst. Ears perking up before the rest of her head followed, the tigress took note of the two small mammals making their way towards her.

"Ms. Stone?" Judy asked redundantly.

"Yes Officer….?" She queried, her voice still a little choked from her recent crying.

"I am Officer Judy Wilde and this is my partner Officer Nicholas Wilde" she started calmly, introducing themselves as professionally as she could.

"You're the bunny, aren't you? The one that inspired my Willow to be an Officer? To accomplish her biggest dream." The tigress said, pointing a clawed paw at her, the claw itself being filed and painted an attractive shade of magenta.

"Yeah. I work with your daughter. She's a truly remarkable mammal Ms. Stone." Judy acknowledged.

"I know she's strong but how? Why? What the hell happened? No-one will tell me." She whimpered, clearly a little frazzled by the lack of information on her kit.

"They just said go to the I.C.U and that your daughter's been in an incident. Then I saw the news." She continued, getting slightly hysterical.

"There's been a shooting at the ZPD and then I see… I see my daughter, my little Willow… all over ZNN being carried away, the anchor mammal saying she'd been… she'd been…"

She started to break down into tears, bawling loudly in the near deserted waiting room. Nick and Judy felt both awkward and ashamed at how Officer Stone's mother reaction and the mismanagement on the ZPD's part, with her having to see what had happened to her daughter on the news and being left alone in a waiting area, thinking all sorts of things.

"Ma'am we…" Nick began, trying to calm her down and explain but she was not having it.

"I get here and they say she's critical and…." She paused as the tears began to flow she coked "I just got that feeling that I've lost my daughter, I've… I've lost her…" She whimpered, her voice trailing off into more tears and sobbing.

The sight of Ms. Stone weeping openly, not knowing whether her daughter would be alright or not, gave Nick a pang of empathy. Slowly, Nick rested his paw on the tigress' arm.

"Hey, it's ok Ms. Stone" Nick spoke soothingly, trying his best to comfort the distressed mother, her tears now rolling on to his paw.

Judy looked on sniffling herself watching her loving fox care for an otherwise distraught mother.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost my father when I was 8. My mother reacted just the same. I don't think I she stopped crying for weeks afterwards. To be honest, I don't think we ever got over it. Either of us really…" Nick began to get lost in thought of his own loss before shaking himself free of them. A later time to deal with those, Nick thought.

"But there is a pretty important difference between you and my mom. My dad is gone but Willow is still with us." That caught Ms. Stone's attention, her head rearing out of her arms, looking directly at the fox in front of her.

"She's Alive?" She replied shocked.

"Yes, she is" Judy said, backing up what her partner had said

The Tigress took a staggered breath. "Can I see her" she asked quietly, the desperation clear in her voice.

"That's why we're here to walk with you. We're to see her ourselves after the… incident" Judy admitted.

"We're here for you Ms. Stone" Nick said reassured.

"No, please, call me Carol." the tigress responded, giving a weak smile as she did.

"Pleased to meet you Carol, although I wish it were under better circumstances." Nick noted a little sadly.

"Shall we?" Judy proposed, gesturing to the door.

"Yes. please" Ms. Carol answered, a little frightened of what she was going to see but more anxious just to see her daughter.

Nick opened the door to the corridor looking for his friend Dr. Shezno. He soon caught sight of him down the hall. Nick held the door as Judy walked with Ms. Carol, holding her left paw as Nick walked beside them.

Reaching the room Liam was stood outside of, a little sign labelling it as Room 522. Getting closer, Carol finally took in the strange blue mammal standing before her.

"Are you my daughter's doctor?" she asked, cocking her head, still trying to make out what sort of mammal he was.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Dr. Liam Shezno, your daughter is one of my patients." He answered smiling a little.

"How is she?" Judy inquired.

"No, she's still on life support and probably will be for a while." he admitted looking down at the smallest mammal. Looking back up to Ms. Stone, Liam quickly returned to somberness.

"Ms. Stone your daughter is on a ventilator, I.V, cardiac monitor and as of this moment is in critical condition. Her odds are slim but, depending how she goes tonight, she has a chance of pulling through, though I must inform you that her state is very delicate at the moment."

Taking it all in, Carol could feel the tears beginning to surface again, but blinked them away. She'd done enough crying for the moment. She may need to save those tears for later.

"So, in your opinion, what are her chances? Will she live?" Carol asked the unusual mammal.

"When she underwent surgery, she coded twice. Which means she died twice during surgery." Liam said, Carol's face becoming pained as the revelation, but Liam had seen it all before and pressed on.

"After going through three major emergency surgeries like that and the fact that she's still alive bodes well. She's strong and, while I'm not a gambling mammal, I'd say if she makes it through tonight she's got a reasonable chance."

Slightly comforted that her daughter had a chance, Carol let a single tear drop down her fur and a slight chance to reach her lips, hoping for the best.

"Doctor Shezno, can I see my Willow?" Carol pleaded more asked.

"That's alright Ms. Stone but I must warn you she is still not out of the woods yet and you can only visit for a short time. She is going to need a lot of rest, so not a lot of visiting I'm afraid. She's hooked up to a lot machines and tubes so it may be a shock but please remain calm. It's all helping her have her best chance of coming through this alive and well." Liam requested quietly, leading them into Willow's room.

Entering through the door, the small room revealed Officer Stone. Oxygen tubes in her nose, a breathing tube down her throat, two I.V.'s one with fluids the other with blood, a cardiac monitor on her chest and a pulse monitor on her right index finger, and the life support machine working away in the corner. She was in a bad way… but alive

"Well, there she is." Dr. Shezno pointed out solemnly.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Judy mumbled in shock, both paws covering her mouth.

Seeing her beautiful daughter helplessly lying there slowly breathing with the aid of a ventilator, Carol couldn't stop the tears from reappearing. Seeing the tiger weeping once more, Nick opened his arms, a gesture which the tigress swiftly embraced, burying her face into Nick's firm chest, dampening it with her large tears.

"It's ok Carol, she's ok." Nick said to the sniffling tigress.

"I know" she said shuddering, her voice muffled by Nick's fur.

Dr. Shezno, thinking quickly, pulled a chair from the corner of the room and moved it next to Willow's bed side.

"Please Ms. Stone" he said ushering her to sit next to her daughter.

Carol took a seat next to Willow just staring at her with her deep brown eyes, depressed, and yet proud of her daughter.

Judy stood next to her and held her hand as Carol calmed down from being near her little girl.

"Hey Willow" she said in a soft tone, brushing her paw over Willow's left cheek, tears slowly trickling down her face and emotions choking her voice. "Mama's here."

Nick kneeled to Judy's level, putting his arm on her shoulder, trying to stay strong, mostly for himself.

Dr. Shezno began to check her vitals, making sure all was well with his new patient.

"Well she's stable now. I'm going to step out for second and check through the rest of my patients. I'll be back in about 20 minutes ok." Dr. Shezno said.

Ms. Carol looked up at him, her eyes shining from the tears.

"Thank you, Doctor Shezno, I'll be here. I'm not leaving her side." she said grateful of her daughter's caretaker.

"Go ahead. We'll be here." Judy said to Liam reassuringly.

"Alright. If you need me there's a red button on the ventilator just push it and myself or a member of staff will be here in seconds." Dr. Shezno assured them.

"Thanks." Nick replied as his friend shut the door behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, Judy's phone quietly rang. Taking it out of her pocket, Judy walked away from Carol. It was her mother. Judy hit the accept call button.

"Judy are you and Nick ok? I heard there was a shooting and you and he were involved what happened are you ok!?" She wailed into the phone, clearly distraught.

"Mom, we're ok. A couple of other officers are in the hospital but they're getting better." Judy said reassuring her mom that everything was ok.

"Oh, thank heavens" Mrs. Hopps said, relief poring over her face. "What about Nicholas?" she inquired.

"He's right here holding my hand" She said lovingly, Nick having slipped over to her, hearing Judy's distressed mother across the room.

Nick smiled and then realized he had his phone turned off. Turning it on revealed a plethora of missed calls from his mom and sister.

"Damn I forgot to call my mom. How could I forget to do that?" He said, chiding himself for his idiocy.

He scrolled through his contacts and pressed his mother's number.

The phone rang only once before an equally worried and angry vixen answered.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER AND SISTER YOU WERE OK?!" She yelled down the phone. "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! FOR ALL WE KNEW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

Nick leant back from the phone, trying not to have his eardrums burst from the banshee like screech his mother was capable of.

"Mom I'm fine, Judy's fine, were fine ok?" He urged, trying to appease the distressed vixen.

"Thank heavens" She gasped, her voice going down to a more acceptable volume. "Where are you?"

"Visiting a close friend in hospital."

"What friend?" she asked a little confused.

"Officer Stone." he replied

"Oh, the one joined for dinner a few weeks back, the tigress? Is she ok?" Ms. Rose asked, a little worried for Judy's friend.

"Unfortunately, not mom. She's in a bad way but they're doing all they can." Nick replied.

"I'm coming up there I'm only a few minutes away." She said, the sound coats and clinking keys being grabbed making their way down the phone.

"522 Recovery." Nick stated knowing his mom being a former R.N at that very hospital knew exactly where they would be.

"I'll be there in a few minutes love." She said before ending the call.

"Looks like mom's going to be here in a minute or two." Nick said, pocketing the phone, knowing his mom would tell his sister what was going on.

"Your mother?" Carol inquired.

Nick looked back felling guilty that he didn't call.

"Yeah she was a nurse here up until last year when she retired. She knows this place like the back of her paw and just about every doctor, nurse and even janitor." Nick pointed out. "I think she still gets a Christmas card from him as well. Nice guy. Terrible at cards though."

"I'm surprised my parents aren't on their way here by now." Judy said hanging up with her parents, imaging the entire Hopps clan all packed into cars speeding up to Zootopia.

"Are they?" Nick asked, a little worried about the hospital being overrun with Judy's worried family.

"No, they know I've got you to look after me. Or at least me to make sure you don't hurt yourself too badly." She teased.

Nick rolled his eyes at the well-meaning barb.

After about 15 minutes Liam returned with Rose right behind him.

"Nicholas" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Rose" Judy said as Nick's mother gave her daughter in law a hug as well.

"Oh, my word" Ms. Rose stated after seeing what Dr. Liam described on their walk down the hall. "I can't believe she's alive after all that." Nicks mother said in shock.

"She a fighter, has been since she was cub" Carol stated, her eyes still on her daughter.

Rose walked over to Carol, offering her paw out.

"Hello dear I'm Nicholas's mother, Rose Wilde."

"Carol…Carol Stone." she responded, accepting the paw and shaking it gently.

"It's a pleasure but, well, I wish we'd met under better circumstances" Rose responded.

"Well can't always choose when you meet a new acquaintance" Carol added a little somberly.

"True" Rose acknowledged, looking down at the resting tigress, all hooked up, clinging on to life.

After a few minutes of small talk Dr. Shezno returned.

"Hey, sorry to break this up everyone but visiting hours are almost over and only immediate family can stay overnight."

"Yeah, it is getting late Nick." Judy stated looking at the time on her phone, it already being past nine at night.

"Really? Its almost 40 minutes across town to yours, right? We better get moving." Nick conceded.

"Oh no you two are not going home tonight you're staying with me tonight in my guest room" Rose intervened, placing a paw on the newly wed pair.

Judy scoffed.

"That's ok Rose we'll be fine. We've got our cruiser we can just drive home."

"I have a garage in the alley behind my apartment. Your cruiser will be ok there" Rose counter. She wasn't having her son and daughter-in-law heading home after the day they had.

Realizing his mom wouldn't be swayed, he conceded defeat. "Well Is late and I'm worn out. Let's just stop at my mom's Carrots. It's only for the night anyway. We can head home tomorrow."

Judy thought it over and agreed that 5 minutes to a bed versus 40 minutes plus was more appealing right now.

"We'll be right behind you Rose" Judy conceded with a smile.

"Ok I'll have your bed made before you even pull up in the driveway." Rose affirmed.

Saying their goodbyes to Carol and her resting daughter, they left Carol to lay a sheet over the sofa bed one of the nurses had pulled out so she could stay with her daughter. Before leaving Nick and Judy popped their head round the Delgado's door, saying a quick goodbye to Officer and Mrs. Delgado, both of them thanking them for their visit.

After a short drive, they arrived in the alley behind Nicks mother's apartment, pulling the cruiser into the small garage next to his mother's car and locking the garage door after they closed it. They walked together up to Nick's mothers home, his mom leaving the door unlocked for them.

"Were here Ms. Rose" Judy announced.

"Good, lock the door behind you two I'm going to bed." Rose stated, already on the way to her room.

"Alright Mom, love you" Nick called out.

"Love you too little one. You took Judy." She hollered back.

"Good Night Rose" Judy yelled.

As Nick and Judy got to the guest room, they made sure they had everything in order. Bed sheets, comforters, pillows, etc. Not having anything to change into, they stripped down to just their fur and climbed into bed, snuggling against one another, Nick curling round Judy's small body.

"Hey Judy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Nick?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." He confessed, still feeling bad about it.

"Don't worry I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She admitted, wanting to put the episode behind them both.

"After all of this with Delgado and Willow." Nick sighed "I don't ever want one of our kits to be an officer, I don't think I could take the stress of it." Nick said, half-jokingly, half-serious.

Judy sighed and snuggled into Nicks chest, his scent filling her nose and comforting her.

"Agreed but, if we ever have kits Nick, we will support them in whatever they want to do…ok?"

Nick kissed her forehead.

"Agreed" Nick conceded, knowing that he'd never get in the way of any kit's dreams. They both had enough of that themselves.

Suddenly, Judy shot up in the bed, nearly hitting the ceiling with how high her legs could propel her.

"Wait, what about Annabelle? We have to call Mr. Clawson in the morning!" Judy exclaimed "I can't believe we forgot…"

"It's ok Judy. We'll call first thing in the morning ok?" Nick added, bringing Judy back into bed with him.

"Alright… love you Nick." She stated kissing him goodnight.

"Love you too Carrots" Nick replied, giving her a little kiss back, before closing his eyes and letting her scent lull him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Our Work is Never Over**

As the hours passed the stars danced in the night sky outside Nick and Judy's window, both sleeping peacefully in a warm embrace. Nicks body was curled protectively round his partner's sculpted figure, her face nuzzled into his firm chest, their light breathing in sync. With all that had happened the day before, all either of them wanted was comfort and love and, snuggled against each other in fitful sleep, unconscious smiles etched on their muzzles, they were definitely getting it.

But not everything lasts and soon their inky blackness of night that surrounded then transformed, shade by shade, tint by tint, into a majestic royal blue as the sun slowly crept over the Tacoma Mountains in the distance. And then the inevitable happened.

A buzzing sound shattered the peace and quiet of their slumber. Nick opened his eyes just enough to see it was that old alarm clock that sat on the nightstand announcing to the world that 5 A.M had arrived. Judy may have wanted to be up bright and early as usual, knowing that they still had a job to do, Nick however wasn't having it. Balling his right paw into a fist, Nick began to mindlessly hit the odious little device, trying to silence its annoying buzzing. After a few attempts, Nick's fist slammed down on the glorious snooze button, rewarding the sleepy fox with sweet silence and 5 more minutes of wondrous sleep.

However, before he could even get himself comfy again next to his lovely bunny, Nick's nose caught whiff of a scent a sent it knew very well.

"Blueberries." he thought to himself.

Then the scent became even stronger, so much so he could taste it. Licking his chops, he eased out of bed, careful not to disturb the slumbering bunny, to find the source of the enticing odor. With the sun not yet completely over the horizon, Nick slowly walked his way from the guest room to see the light in the kitchen of his mother's apartment on and Rose standing at the stove. Hearing the familiar pawsteps, with his claws clacking against the wooden floorboards, Rose let a sly smirk to cross her muzzle. No matter how old he got, her tried and tested method of getting a certain fox out his den after a bad day still worked a treat after all these years.

"Well look who decided to join me for breakfast. Good morning my little kit n caboodle." Rose teased playfully.

Nick snickered at his mother.

"Kit n caboodle? Mom I'm not a baby anymore." Nick pointed out cheerfully, stretching some of the lingering sleep away.

"Oh, hush Nicholas you will always be my baby no matter how old you get." Rose declared as she sat a stack of blueberry pancakes on a plate for him with a glass of orange juice. The mouthwatering aroma of homemade pancakes flooded his nose, as his mother gave him a quick hug and kiss his forehead.

Quickly taking a seat, Nick could only think about his mother's delicious breakfast stacked in front of him, his maw already salivating and ready to devour the lot to himself.

Rose chuckled at Nick's childlike adoration at the breakfast, before turning her to Judy's still unoccupied chair, a confused look spreading across her face.

"Is Judy still asleep Nicholas?" she inquired. Having gotten to know the bunny, she knew Judy wasn't one to sleep in, rather to be energetically bouncing off the wall ready for the day. Especially once caffeine was added to the mix, the memory flashing through her mind.

"Note to self" Rose thought "do not give Judy the _really_ strong stuff if you value your furniture."

"Yeah, she's still asleep" Nick replied, already savoring his first taste of his favorite childhood breakfast.

"Well she better get up soon. Her stack is going to get cold."

As Nick began to gobble up his breakfast, Judy rolled over her right arm, her body expecting to press deeper into a particular fox, before hitting more mattress. Her body, disappointed by lack of foxy fluffiness to cuddle up against, kicked Judy awake. Letting out a deep yawn as she awoke, Judy allowed herself a quick stretch as she gazed at the dawn sky through the window.

For a moment, she wondered where Nick had gone, however her ears sprang up at the clanging sound of dishes in the sink, and then her nose was hit by blast of strong coffee. Rummaging in Nick's closet, Judy pulled out an old, but still gaudy, Pawaiian shirt which, although large, would do as a makeshift dressing gown. Plodding over to the kitchen, Judy was unsurprised to find Nick had already polished off his stack of pancakes and was sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

"Well good morning sunshine." Nick quipped between sips of coffee.

Judy looked over to Rose who was already pouring herself and Judy a mug, Rose having a smaller carrot themed mug specially for her visits.

"Here you go dear." Rose said brightly, handing her a mug filled with her cup of wake-up brew. "Your breakfast is on the table. Better eat it before Nicholas decides to help himself." Rose pointed over Judy's shoulder, with Judy unsurprised to see Nick eyeing Judy's breakfast like a mammal dying of thirst that had just found an oasis.

"Thank you Rose." Judy said with a smile taking a sip of the nectar of the gods. She jumped and shivered at the strength of the brew. "WOW! That's good! Oh yeah I needed that." Judy exclaimed.

"You like?" asked Rose, pleased with her reaction.

"Best cup of coffee ever!" Judy cheered before taking another deep gulp.

Rose smiled and laughed.

"Glad you like it. Now you better eat your breakfast quick you two. You've still got to be at work in an hour." Rose pointed out as she walked out of the kitchen to her balcony.

Nick looked at the clock on the wall noticing the time it was 5:40.

"Yeah Fluff we better get ready. It's going to be a long day." Nick said before hopping off the chair and heading to his room to get ready.

As Judy took her first bit of the delectable homemade blueberry stack, she began to wonder how the day would go. After all it was less than 24 hours since the incident, a slight shiver coursing through her as she thought about it. Eating her breakfast slower now, her mind mulling over last night, Judy couldn't help but turn her thoughts to Willow.

"I hope she's okay…" her thought mix with hope and trepidation.

While Judy ate and pondered, Nick, teeth brushed and uniform on, was giving his tail a couple more brushes when his phone rang. Quickly picking it up of the counter, he saw the words 'Unknown Caller' lit up on his phone's screen. Hoping it wasn't another crank caller, Nick hit the accept button.

"Hello?" He said flatly.

"Hello, is this Officer Nicholas Wilde?" asked the caller who sounded like…

"LIAM!" Nick shouted into the phone grabbing Judy's attention, ears now standing to attention.

"The one and only, Nicholas. How are you this morning?" the hybrid's voice answered cheerfully.

Bursting into the room, Judy ran up to Nick's side, ears fully up and eyes full of anticipation.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He anxiously answered.

"Liam what is it? How's Willow? Did she make it?" he hurriedly queried with Judy pressed up against his side, anxiously awaiting a response.

Nick put the phone on speaker so Judy could hear Dr. Shezno's answer.

A deep breath came down the line, causing both mammals to tense up, fearing the worst.

"Yes, she made it. No problems at all." Liam proudly stated, looking over to an overjoyed mother weeping with joy next to her baby.

It took but a brief second before Nick and Judy erupted with raucous joy, tears freely cascading down their faces.

"SHE MADE IT! SHE MADE IT! SHE MADE IT!" they hollered in unison, dancing together the room is sheer elation.

Nick still dancing around, Judy quickly swiped the phone from his paw, bringing it to her muzzle.

"Liam are you serious?" Judy asked, not wanting their happiness to be abruptly cut short by an unknown impending reality. "I mean, she's going to be fine?"

"Yeah, I mean she's still got a lot of fighting to do, but getting through that first night makes all the difference. So, yeah, I think she'll be just fine." Liam said, a toothy grin spreading across his muzzle.

At that moment, the door swung opened and a bemused Rose stood, taking in the sight of a still dancing Nick and crying Judy, both looking so relieved and thrilled in equal measure.

"What is it?" Rose asked, still feeling a little out of the loop.

Nick stop mid twirl before launching himself at his mother, hugging the still confused mammal with every ounce of his strength.

"She made it mom. Willow made it."

Rose blinked, her confusion replaced by disbelief. "You mean it?"

Nick nodded emphatically, tears still streaking down his muzzle.

"Oh my God…"

Rose quickly took the phone from Judy's paw as she continued to weep emotional bunny tears of delight.

"Liam, it's Rose, how are you this morning love?" she asked, trying to sound calm despite her obvious glee.

"Much better now my patient's doing well. Liam chuckled, the tiredness plain in his voice.

"That's wonderful news Liam. How is Carol holding up?"

Liam looked back to Mrs. Stone, who was going to try and get some rest herself after staying up all night.

"She's looks like she could use a little shut eye herself, but she is holding up well." Liam said proudly, realizing the mother had been up much the night to watch over her pup. "I sat with her most the night and chatted with her. I left her my iPawd when I had to go. Damn side better than listening to the ventilator and that Dynamap machine constantly beeping. I know I couldn't sleep with that thing beeping all night. Just glad she's going to try and get the rest she needs now."

Rose's mind went back to the still painfully vivid image of Phillip lying in a hospital bed the night of his accident, the beeping of the machine, the wires and tubes, his wheezing, shallowing breathes, until they were no more. Rose had stayed all night by his side, watching the fox she loved wither away before her eyes. She'd seen Willow and knew what Mrs. Stone could have gone through. She was just glad she wouldn't have to.

"Yeah, I know. All too well unfortunately. But at least Willow's okay now. That's all that matters." Rose replied, striking a happier tone at the end.

"Indeed" said Liam replied, full well knowing what she had been through.

As Rose was continuing to chat with Dr. Shezno, Judy threw on her uniform while Nick finished dressing himself and put on his tie. Soon though he noticed the time.

5:55.

He jumped at the sight of the time on the annoying buzzing clock.

"Judy! C'mon, we gotta go or we'll be late for briefing."

Rose loving to her son dressed in his uniform, next to her daughter-in-law in her own crisp attire, the feeling of pride welling up in her. She couldn't help but smile as she walked with them to the front door, still chatting on Nick's phone with the hybrid doctor.

"Look Liam I hate to cut you off but I', seeing Nick and Judy off. Plus, I think we both know you're about ready to go home." Rose pointed out.

"You have no idea." He chuckled, before it turned into a deep yawn. "Alright I'll catch you lot late then."

"Absolutely. Get some rest Liam." Rose added before hanging up, the hybrid giving another deep yawn as she did.

Hanging up and returning the phone to its rightful owner, Nick and Judy grabbed a cup of coffee for to go from the kitchen and hurried out the door.

"Now try to have a good day you two ok." Rose shouted as they sprinted down the hall towards the lift.

"WE WILL MOM!" Nick yelled back.

"WE WILL ROSE AND YOU TOO!" Judy added with a shout.

Rose smiled watching her son and daughter in-law run slam into the lift and punching the ground floor button repeated until the lift doors slowly closed in front of the impatient mammals.

"Go on you two, make the world a better place today." Rose said to herself as the lift made its descent. Standing there for a few seconds, Rose turned back to her apartment, ready to enjoy her morning coffee on the balcony.

After exiting the lift in a mad dash to Rose's garage and into the cruiser, Nick and Judy sped off towards the ZPD Headquarters.

After a 10-minute ride to the ZPD Judy parked the cruiser and made a mad dash through the back door.

"Woohoo! And with 3 minutes to spare!" Judy said triumphantly, giving Nick a little hip-bump as she did so. "And you thought we were going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you're the better driver." Nick conceded with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"HA! You said it! Now let's get to our chair. After yesterday I doubt today is gonna be normal."

As they entered, all the other officers stopped chatting and roughhousing and grew silent, watching them all the way to their seat, a few more glancing back at the door, hoping other officers would come through. The moment soon passed though and the chattered renewed.

Having gotten into their chair, Nick lent over and gave Judy a quick kiss on her head as he had done every morning since they started dating. Leaning in however, Judy whipped round and surprised the vulpine by landing on directly on his lips, his eyes widening at the sudden move.

Surprised, but not complaining, Nick slowly shut his eyes, letting the taste of his sweet bunny roll within him, Judy's tongue finding its way passed Nick's willing lips.

"Judy," He began with a grin, separating unwilling from the kiss "since when do you do that at work?"

Judy looked at Nick into his eyes with love written all over her face.

"Thought I would start our day off right and you looked like you needed to be cheered up a bit. You know, to try and get ready for the insanity of what's probably in store for us today." Judy explained, a smirk playing on her lips, as Lt. Higgins entered from the side door.

"TEN-HUT!"

At that moment, every mammal including stood at attention, all of them chanting and raving for the start of their day.

"Alright that's enough, I SAID SHUT IT!" yelled Chief Bogo restoring order to the briefing room.

Nick and Judy held each other's paws under their desk waiting for the assignments and any news.

"Alright, I want everybody to listen up and listen good." Bogo commanded.

Bogo looked around the room and observed the two empty desks. One belonging to Delgado, the other to Willow.

"I'm sure we all remember yesterday and I'm sure your wondering how officers Delgado and Stone are doing." Bogo stated.

All the officers looked at the empty desks in the room behind Nick and Judy that belonged to Willow and the other next to Wolford that belonged to Delgado.

"I received news that Officer Delgado will be released from the hospital sometime this week."

Nick and Judy smiled hearing the good news about Officer Delgado being able to go home this week, as did the other officers chanting and howling, excited to hear the news.

"But…" Chief added with a somber tone, causing all the joy to die in the room. "as for Officer Stone… she is alive, in critical condition, but stable as of 0600 hours this morning."

All the officers gasped. Some were in shock that she had survived the shooting and a night in hospital, others that she was still in critical condition. Judy's grip tightened on Nick's paw. She wanted to hug Nick now but they both knew that Chief did not want to see such unprofessionalism during a briefing.

"Now keep in mind Officer Stone is fighting for her life. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers as duties for today." Bogo suggested, knowing they were all planning to do so already.

"As for the incident, we must remain vigilant at all times even here in this room. Yesterday showed that we have become complacent. Now I know this was a surprise attack and it was done with intent to harm officers." Chief Bogo instructed.

"I want all of you to read over your online action and assessment work when your shifts are over to make sure you understand the rules and the actions you must follow and take in the event this, heaven forbid happens again."

The room remained silent.

"Is that clear with all of you?" He asked in a forceful tone.

"Yes sir!" The officers simultaneously responded, all at attention once more.

"All right then. Now onto today's docket." He continued.

Nick was getting anxious waiting to find out more information on what the detectives had found on who attempted to murder Willow and Ray. Judy was more than ready to take on an exciting case, the image of her cuffing the bastard who had orchestrated the whole thing horrid fiasco of yesterday playing through her mind.

"Alright Fangmeyer, Wolford… I want you to two to head to Tundratown and work the back streets today. We've had reports of cocaine being smuggled through old cooling tunnels in the climate control system. One report came from a mammal stating that they were using these old exhaust vents to store the drug in plain sight. I want you two to investigate." He stated, Fangmeyer and Wolford nodding before headlining out the door.

"Snarlov, Bigsby and Trunkapede… I want you three to join the Sahara precinct and assist them with SWAT operations for today." Chief ordered.

Nick and Judy watched their fellow officers leave in twos and threes until it was just them and two other officers left in the room.

"Vincent and Walker… Parking Duty." Bogo announced, the two officers in question groaning but accepting their fate as they trudged out the door.

Now it was just Lt. Higgins and Chief Bogo looking at them. Nick's palms began to sweat anxious with anticipation for what was to come as his wife gave him a reassuring look.

"Wildes."

"Yes Chief" Nick and Judy responded.

"Lt. Higgins is holding your case file." Bogo said, gesturing to the rhino. "I'm sure you two know what that docket contains."

"It's about the shooting isn't it Chief?" Judy said, stating the obvious.

"Indeed. Seeing as you two were not only witnesses but involved with the death of a known criminal, I want you two on this case,"

Nick looked at Chief Bogo confusion playing across his face.

"Uh Chief, what's there to solve?" asked Nick. "I mean, Judy killed the guy right there... thats problem solved, isn't it?" he said, gesturing to his partner.

"Wilde, while I am aware that your partner put a stop to the assailant," Bogo asserted in a huff "I am also aware that there was more than one shooter."

"There was more than one?" Judy gasped.

"Indeed." Chief replied somberly.

"I knew it." Nick said, head in paws.

"Explain Officer Wilde, how did you know that?" Chief inquired, his interest peaked.

"The sounds of the gunshots. The first ones sounded like a hand gun a .38 caliber or maybe .44 magnum pistol." He stated coolly.

"Your right Wilde" Bogo stated, impressed with the fox. "CSI found 3 .38 caliber shell casings near the door the first shooter entered. Please continue."

"The other had to be a high-powered rifle either a 30-06 rifle or a 444 Magnum." Nick stated again leaving his wife and the Chief both shocked and impressed with his detailed knowledge of firearms.

"Well Nicolas you are correct it was a 444 Magnum casing found on the floor. So how do you know all this?" Bogo inquired, leaning on the podium.

"Like I said the day you hired me I have a dark past. When I was a teenager I ran guns and you knew that Chief. As a matter of fact, you arrested a young, shady, yet handsome looking fox 19 years ago for possession of an illegal fire arm. In case you're still wondering, that devilishly handsome rogue was me." Nick said, slightly irritated at having top dredge up his past.

"Wilde, that's one of the reasons I insisted that you join my department." Bogo stated staring him down, causing Nick to look a little confused.

"Your former ties to criminal enterprises and your street knowledge is what makes you an exceptional officer, loathe as I am to feed your ego. You know how the criminals think and move, as well as how they conduct their business. Everything from hustling, drug deals and arms deals… pretty much everything and anyone in this city you know and that was a major factor in why I took you on. Not for your wife, the mayor, or any other reason. You excelled in the academy, but so many other officers can do that. I wanted you on my team and now that you've been here for two years it's time to put all of that skill to work. Understood?"

Judy looked at Nick proud to see her fox finally being respected by Chief Bogo.

Though giving a sly grin, his ego nourished by Bogo's words, knew now was not the time to push the buffalo's buttons.

"Understood Sir."

"Good. Now get to work you two, you've got a case to solve and by the way you have 48 hours that's all." Chief added, starting to leave the room.

Nick and Judy's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls, leaving them in confusion and shock.

"48 HOURS?! AGAIN!?" Judy started shouting, absolutely floored by receiving yet another slim time frame to solve a major crime.

"WILDE!" Chief turned, his face full of fury, challenging his sole rabbit officer to challenge him.

"I'm sorry Chief" Judy said, backing down. "but 48 hours to solve this case. It's not even enough time get outside information or even a motive or…"

"Yeah Chief, Judy's right. I mean this is big, we need more time than that." Nick interrupted, cutting to the chase of Judy's point.

"Listen I don't have time to listen to this malarkey about allotted time I'm forced to give you, but the mayor wants answers and so does the public. My hooves are tied."

Bogo sighed. He knew it wasn't enough to do anything truly meaningful, but if the impossible could be achieved, then these were the officers to do it.

Judy's ears began to droop, the realization of the pressure that he was under and as well as what he was entrusting them with.

"What about your soon to be adopted daughter; Or any other children or family? Do want them to live in fear or live in peace Wildes?" Chief offered.

"Give us the docket" Nick and Judy stated boldly. Nick putting his right paw out and Judy her left. Both looking ready for what lay ahead, neither of them wanting to see their child as a victim or, God forbid, a casualty.

"Splendid. Now get to work." Chief said as he handed them the case file and left the room with the Lieutenant.

As they left the room, Nick and Judy sat at their desk pawing over the case file.

"Ok so the guy I shot was a weasel named Carl K. Long and the other shooter is, as of yet, unidentified." Judy said scanning over the information from the docket.

"What if it was the same guy but he just ran back out the door and retrieved the rifle?" Nick said, giving some of his trademark blue sky thinking. "I mean that's possible maybe the first gun jammed."

"It's possible but unlikely, every officer would have been after him. Would you run back in?" She asked

"Honestly, no. I would have been prepared for a shootout if I was going to pull a stunt like this." Nick admitted, scrapping his idea.

"So these guys were either amateurs or…" Judy paused pondering the scenarios that could have taken place.

"Wait" Nick interrupted, having a lightbulb moment.

"What?" Judy asked with a bemused expression.

"What if this was an operation gone wrong, like say somebody backed out?" He proposed. "Like, say if it was multiple mammals involved and they just abandoned these two at the start of the attack ok? And then the guy that shot Delgado realized this and tried to return to whatever getaway vehicle they had. Just imagine Judy you were that weasel and you knew you were about to be caught and going to be arrested as a cop killer. If you were that weasel, wouldn't you go all out? I mean seriously you're going to be taken down anyway might as well do as much damage as you can."

Judy looked at Nick, amazed at the relevance of the scenario he just described.

"That would make sense but why did the first mammal run?" She questioned, trying to pick holes in his theory.

"I don't know but, I know that it had to be caught on video in some way, this place is crawling with cameras and so is the intersection outside on main street." Nick added.

"Then that's where we need to look first. The footage there has to have caught what happened." Judy said, hopping out of the chair, Nick quickly following suit.

"What are you so happy about this morning? I mean, first you kissed me on the lips at our desk and then you lose your mind and go off on Chief Bogo." Nick inquired.

Judy looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Just happy to be back doing what we do best."

Nick snickered.

"I don't know, when is the last time we did that here?" He asked jokingly.

"Stop it" Judy said playfully swatting his muzzle as they walked down the hall to Nick's desk.

When they got into the office area, a noticeably tall leporid with a beer gut in a freshly pressed suit was standing by Nick's desk, with the unmistakable giggling of Clawhauser coming from out of view, with the leopard giving a toothy grin at the feline.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, I forgot." Judy blurted out, now realizing that the finely dressed mammal was indeed Mr. Clawson and that she forgotten to call him.

It didn't take long for Mr. Clawson to spot them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I've been expecting you."

"Good morning Mr. Clawson. Sorry about the delay on contacting you we've been…" Nick was immediately interrupted

"I know what happened I saw the news." Mr. Clawson interrupted. "I hope things do improve for those two." Chief Bogo called me and insisted that I meet you here today as that you two are working on a very important case."

"Yes, sir we are." Judy acknowledged.

"Yeah, its urgent that's for sure" Nick added.

"So, I'm guessing this visit is about Annabelle, right?" Judy queried, hoping for some good news.

"Indeed, indeed it is… I have the adoption papers right here and I need to get your signatures so I can finish with the paperwork. Ms. Marie is not feeling well and is having to have her neighbor's eldest daughter help care for little Annabelle so as you can imagine she need you two more than ever at this time." Mr. Clawson explained, pulling the papers from his inside suit jacket pocket.

"Where do we sign?" Nick asked his heart fluttering that soon they would be a family of a sweet little blonde Fennec Fox.

"I need you two to sign these five forms right her and initial and date on the marked lines." He stated.

Quickly and skillfully, with smiles on their muzzles and emotions abound, they signed the final papers that would finally make the little girl bot just Annabelle Marie, but Annabelle Marie Wilde.

"Right, now that that's done I have paperwork of my own to file. I will contact you about the day and time you two will be able to take her home. I assume that everything is ready in your home for a toddler?" the leporid said, tucking the documents away safely.

"Absolutely, we've already gotten out certificate of baby proofing." Nick joked, earning a nudge from Judy.

"Right then you two, must be off. Good luck on your case and I will see you in a couple weeks." Mr. Clawson said with a smile, leaving their offices with a spring in his step.

Judy looked at Nick unable to control herself she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and laughed as a tear ran down her left cheek.

"I can't believe it Nick! We're going to be a family!" She said, all teary eyed and emotional.

"I know, honestly I didn't think it would happen but look at us now. We're going to be a mom and dad."

Judy looked about ready to bounce off the walls with unbounded emotion.

"Look I know we just took one of the last steps in the adoption process but we still have a job to do." Nick pointed out, trying to calm his hyperactive bunny.

"Alright let's do this." Judy replied, hopping into Nick's office chair and booting up his computer. "Now we know that there must be some sort of angle that caught our proposed 'initial shooter' but what cameras should we check first?" She pondered out loud.

"How about our cameras first then, red light cams, and then the traffic cams? They all have a 72-hour playback so we should be able to get a visual on the whole show." Nick offered.

Judy started to open access the ZPD's CCTV database for their precinct entering the date and time of the incident.

"Ok let's cut to about 2 minutes before… and there we go." She said confident they would see what they needed to see.

As the footage played the images went in and out of focus and were frustratingly only in black and white. It was very difficult to work out the species of the mammals in the video.

"Hmm ok let's get another angle." Nick said, flipping over to the next camera reel.

Judy clicked on the play footage button but was met with no footage, the blackness staring out at them.

"Damn it." Nick exclaimed.

"It's ok, we'll move onto the next one." Judy said reassuringly.

They went to the next camera and still nothing no picture and the same went for the next 4 cameras, the irritation mounting within Judy.

"This is ridiculous, state of the art modern city and a security cam system from the 1980's. Great, just great." Judy grumbled.

"It's ok Carrots, lets go for the traffic cams" He proposed, chuckling at the unarguably cute sight of his vexed wife.

"Alright to the traffic cams." Judy replied switching the feeds over to the traffic cams.

Though these cameras were new and very high quality they still only caught the angles on the street at unhelpful and obscured angles. They pawed over the footage for at least two hours before they gave up.

"UURRRGGHH!" Judy groaned as she let her head fall on the keyboard.

"It's ok Carrots. Look let's take a break. What d'you say?" Nick said, giving his tense bunny a quick shoulder massage. "We could both use a cup of coffee anyways." Nick insisted

Judy sighed, the massage releasing some of the tension within him, but her mind would not stray from the job.

"Nick this is serious! We've got less than 48 hours to find this guy and we don't even the slightest clue what he looks like or even if there was another guy!"

"Carrots, look here how about this. You keep searching for our culprit and I'll get us some coffee, ok."

"Ok" Judy conceded. "No cream!" She shouted as Nick went to fetch his irritated bunny a cup of afternoon joy.

As Nick went off Judy began to search through the red-light cameras, looking through the live feeds and the ticket photo logs from 6am to 7am to well after the incident. As she did so a car was seen parked on the curb next to a parking meter on the opposite side of the street across from the ZPD half an hour or so before the shooting. Two mammals could be seen getting out of the red car with a plate number VXLL789. A weasel and a meerkat, wearing black turtle neck sweaters with bright green stripes on the sleeves, stepped out of the car.

Judy tried to call for Nick but no words came out, her focused not devoted to the camera footage. She quickly ran the plate but it came up as Non-Issued, immediately highlighting it as a fake.

The weasel seemed to be arguing with the meerkat about something, waving their arms around and pointing at the ZPD as they did so.

Coming back with his and Judy's cream-less coffee, Nick found his partner alert and focused at his computer screen.

"What do you see?" Nick stated intrigued as he handed her cup.

"I think I might have us a lead." She said with a devious smile across her face before taking a sip of her cup of joy, and giving a quick gasp at its heat.

As the footage went on the mammals were seen getting something from the back seat of the car. Just one minute before the first shots were fired.

"What are they doing?" Nick openly wondered.

She shook her head in amazement.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this is it Nick."

The meerkat pulled a hand gun from the red car and concealed it as the weasel fumbled around the back of a red car as if he was nervously looking for something. Then they watched in awe as they zoomed out to see the meerkat pulled the weapon out as he neared the door of the ZPD.

"See if you can pull back to the traffic cams Judy." Nick stated, his attention now fully vested on the case.

"That son of a bitch." She exclaimed, watching the meerkat run toward Sahara Square just minutes before the weasel that shot Willow and Judy killed ran in having loaded his rifle.

"He ran like a coward." Nick pointed out, not even commenting on Judy's abnormal use of profanity.

Judy jumped out of her chair nearly touching the ceiling in an ah-ha moment.

"Nick don't you see that car never moved! The Meerkat never came back for it and guess what was never brought in for evidence so…"

Nick didn't need to think long.

"Impound yard!" He shouted as he ran.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"We have to go to the city impound lot Judy the car is there!" He hollered back, before Judy gave chase.

After a quick drive, they made it to the impound lot. Row after row of cars imprisoned by a barbed wire fence and a rather boring old mule of an attendant. While Nick went to get the attendant to open the gate, Judy printed off the license plate number so the mule could verify its location on the yard.

The old mule looked at the sheet.

"Alright Row 7, Spot C4 should be a red Vauxhall Vectra." The mule pointed out.

"Thank you, sir," Judy said, before leaving the attendant to search for the spot. After a short time driving round, the red car hove into view.

"Alright, let's see what we can find Carrots." Nick said, before the duo hopped out.

They walked over to the car opening the doors. The smell of gunpowder hung heavy in the car, filling Nick's nose with its unmistakable scent but, aside from that, nothing could be seen in the car.

Judy went to check the trunk and, just before she was about to shut it with agitation with nothing in it, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Nick! Come look at this." she yelled.

As Nick went back to see what Judy was talking about, Judy pulled the release lever for the folding seats. Instead of folding a flap opened.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. NICK!" she yelled with greater force.

Nick gasped and his expression turned from curious to amazed.

"I knew it! I smelt gunpowder I knew it!"

He did indeed smell gunpowder and lots of it. Hidden in the rear seats was a cache of illegal firearms and ammunition.

"Nick, we better call Bogo now." Judy said, fumbling to get her phone and inform their boss of their find.

"Hold on there Carrots." Nick said, knowing there to be more than just gunpowder. "Let's see if we even have any ammo that could tie this guy to the shooting ok, then we call Buffalo Butt, deal?

Judy rolled her eyes. "Deal, just be quick."

Nick took only a few seconds to find what he was looking for.

"Well look what we have here." he said smugly.

Nick held up a box of 444. Magnum shells from Belka Arms Co. The same mark on the spent casing that was in the case file information even matching the same firing pin identification number.

"I'm calling Bogo right now. We need that sent back as evidence." Judy said, already punching Bogo's number while Nick climbed out of the trunk.

"Chief Bogo's Desk." Came the gruff answer.

"Chief, its Wilde. We got a break in the case. Meet us at the impound yard. Row 7, Spot C4."

"What kind break Wilde?" Bogo inquired, slightly annoyed she hadn't gone through Clawhauser as was usual.

"The gun mammal's car." she answered.

"A car?"

"Yes sir. A car filled with weapons and ammunition." Judy said, looking over as Nick examined some of his finds.

"We'll be down in 10 minutes. You two stay put." Chief ordered before hanging up abruptly.

Just as Chief Bogo said ten minutes later he and 4 other officers arrived on the scene, along with a tow truck to bring the car back to the ZPD for forensic examination.

"Good work you two. This is definitely a major piece of the puzzle solved." Lt. Higgins complimenting the smaller duo.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Nick answered, slightly blushing under his red fur at the compliment.

As the tow truck driver hooked up the car, the ZPD other officers removed the weapons and ammunition from the hidden compartment behind the rear seats. 4 rifles, 3 hand guns and 2 AK47's were retrieved along with two bundles of C4 to be used as sticky bombs.

"Jeez… these guys were ready to kick some ass." Nick commented, bewildered by the array of weaponry.

Judy watched and thought about what would have happened if they would have gotten to those weapons how much worse it could have been.

"These guys planned this." Judy commented, coldly assessing the situation. "I can guarantee you Nick, this is what he was struggling to get to in those couple seconds so he just grabbed the first thing that he could which was that rifle."

"Indeed, this could have been much worse." Chief mentioned, coming over to the two officers.

"Detective Woolsworth, take this car back and let your team examine it. See if you can find anything else in this vehicle." Chief ordered to the ram officer. "Also try and see if you can determine the original owner of this car. The plates are fake so find out the original registration numbers and anything else that could point these two in the right direction."

Detective Woolsworth nodded in response before hoofing off.

"Wildes, good work today" Bogo said with a small, fleeting smile.

"Thank you, sir," Nick and Judy said simultaneously.

"How did you find it?" Bogo asked.

"Traffic, CCTV and Red-light Cams." Nick replied.

"Did you get a visual our shooter?"

"Yes, we did sir the first shooter was a meerkat sir" Judy answered.

"First… so there were two then?" Chief nodded, as if confirming a suspicion.

"Yes, sir the meerkat was the first shooter and then the weasel." Judy confirmed.

"Well see if you can get an I.D on the meerkat so we can get an arrest warrant." Bogo instructed

"Right away sir." Judy replied as Nick began to head to their cruiser.

"Oh, and Wildes… 38 hours left!" He shouted as they were getting into their cruiser.

After a short drive back to the ZPD, Nick and Judy began going over the footage of the event, now armed with the knowledge of who to look for. They sat at their desks looking through all possibilities. Judy was trying to piece the timeline together putting all the events together from arrival to the first shot, looking for anything that could give them a clue to whom this meerkat was and anyone or anything they may have missed earlier in the day. At the same time Nick was watching the footage of them in the car up to where the meerkat began firing. The moment when Willow fell to the floor in agony as Judy held her up and watching her eyes shut played through his mind.

"Why?" Nick thought to himself trying not to lose his cool watching the footage over and over the memories returning. Then an image appeared in his mind… it was their soon to be adopted daughter little Anna.

He was remembering the first time they went to visit her with her grandmother and Mr. Clawson. How sweet she was and how she looked at him and Judy with those loving brown eyes. And then when she first hugged him. It looked like she never wanted to let go.

That thought brought a smile to his face and a glimmer to his eyes, that reminded him of why he was doing this he had to find this guy. He didn't want that lunatic meerkat running around, possibly endangering his daughter. So he pressed on searching on the cameras, only leaving the room from time to time to get fresh air and let his mind try and piece everything together.

Hours went by as the cubicles around them emptied out quickly after 5pm. A few officers remained but by 10pm they were on their lonesome and time was running out.

Judy looking worn out and exhausted still trying to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know Nick we've been at this for hours and still no clear shot of the guy's face or where he went." She complained, her voice groggily from the sleep deprivation.

Nick, who preferred the night hours, was still trying to think of another way of getting a positive identification. Looking not at the suspect but anybody that their suspect had come in contact with. Noticing that Judy was flagging, Nick swiveled round to cheer up his diurnal partner.

"Hey Judy, you look like you could use some rest ok. Why don't we call it a night?" He said, giving his partner a hug from behind. "We can pick up on this first thing in the morning. We can stay at my mom's again so we can get here bright and earlier tomorrow."

Judy groaned looking at the clock and then remembering how much time they had left to solve the case.

"Nick, we have less than 30 hours left to arrest this guy, we need to make use of every second." Judy said with a yawn.

"Judy, you look like you're going to fall asleep on your keyboard" Nick joked, though the prospect was becoming more likely as Judy's eyelids started to droop.

"I'll be fine. Just get back to work." she yawned then tried to continue.

For another half hour Nick kept going though evidence files that forensics sent him as well as CCTV footage gathered by other officers from nearby shops and offices. As he got up for a moment to stretch his legs he noticed that Judy had nodded off, face down on the keyboard, breathing lightly.

"Judy… hey Carrots?" He whispered, giving her shoulders a little shake.

"Hmm? Nick? What?" Just asked, her voice full of sleep as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Come sit with me. Your work is done for tonight." Nick said, already leading Judy over to his desk.

"Alright but I'm going to help." Judy said, already drifting off with a yawn.

Nick slowly guided Judy over to his desk and sat her on his lap. After a few minutes of his scent and warmth Judy nuzzled herself into his chest, feeling warm and safe with her strong fox, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nick smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her head between her ears.

"Good night Carrots" He said as he continued to work through the night, pawing over picture after picture, video after video.

"Think Nick think. Where did they come from?" he thought to himself, the meerkat still eluding him after hours of searching with a conked-out Judy in his lap.

"No…" Nick's eyes grew wide and he started watching the moments after the meerkat fled the scene. "It's not where he came from its where he went." Nick started getting excited obtaining all footage from the time after the meerkat ran.

"You thought you could hide from me well you can't you bastard" He thought to himself as he watched the direction the mammal fled.

The 3 o'clock hour soon came and went and still nothing. Nick still getting whole new angles to the aftermath, following the mammal from every camera angle he could put his paws on, Judy still asleep with her face buried into his chest.

As the clock on the wall red 05:30 some detectives were arriving for work and heading to their cubicles surprised to see the Wildes still there, Nick scanning furiously over footage with his wife still sleeping in his arms.

Nick put a pattern together writing in his notebook the streets directions and then watching the meerkat go up the street dashing between alleyways and in and out of shops. But this method of allusivity did not phase Nick he knew exactly what he was doing but still not where he was going. However, he knew he would eventually give away his location.

Nick began to smile as the clock struck 6 A.M and as Judy's beautiful lavender eyes fluttered opened, tilting her head up to Nick with a smile just in time to hear Nick's proud little moment.

"I know where you went and where you are you bastard!" Nick exclaimed in victory.

Nick looked down just in time for Judy to steal a good morning kiss from him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Nick said, his lips coiled in a smirk, love and excitement in his voice.

"You said you know where 'he' Is?" She inquired, still not completely with it after just waking up.

"I have his last known location Judy. I remembered that like in the Night Howler case we tracked the car with those wolfs. Took a bit of work but I have a location." He proclaimed excitedly.

Judy immediately embraced her clever fox kissing him deeply.

"You sly, clever, handsome fox you! I knew you could do it." She gushed.

"Aww, stop it you." Nick blushed, batting away her compliment with his paw.

"C'mon we gotta tell Bogo, the quicker we get the warrant the better." Judy said hopping off Nick and bolting for the door, with Nick hot on her heels, the door slamming shut behind them and their chair still spinning.

They ran down stairs to the briefing room right as it was beginning

"You're late" Chief noted in an annoyed tone, having already started the briefing.

"Sorry sir we've been here all night and we have a lead but we need a warrant." Judy exclaimed as they hopped to their seat.

Bogo looked astonished that the two of them had gotten this far and are already.

"Your requesting a warrant already?" Bogo said almost deadpanned.

"Chief didn't you hear her? Now we don't know how long this guy's going to be there. As far as we know he hasn't left that apartment building!" Nick explained, eager to get this case over with and put the cuffs on that damn meerkat.

Bogo looked at Lt. Higgins.

"Get the warrant and give these two some backup." Chief ordered "Grizzoli, Fangmeyer and Hornsby. I need you three to be the Wildes' backups on this once I get the warrant. I want you lot to head the location. Which is where I may ask?"

"45th and Redwood Blvd." Nick stated. "Address 1344 but I don't have the apartment number."

"That's ok, you leave that to us. Higgins get me a list of all the species that live at that address find out if any meerkats live at that address." Bogo ordered.

"Yes sir." Lt. Higgins replied as he went off to get information on the tenants of the apartment.

Bogo looked out over the briefing room. "We're going to get this guy today" He stated putting his glasses back on.

The room erupted in chanting, all of them ready to arrest the mammal that had harmed their friends.

After the briefing ended Nick, Judy and their fellow officers assigned to help them got into their protective ZPD gear, ready for anything the meerkat might have in store. But then, just as they were about to leave to serve the warrant and search for the meerkat, Bogo stopped them in their tracks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Second Chances

Chief Bogo hastily entered the S.W.A.T locker room where Nick and Judy, along with their backup, were suiting up, getting ready to serve the arrest warrant for the remaining suspect in the case of attempted murder of their fellow officers. Shouting and waving his hands holding a case file in his fierce grasp, the papers within looking ready to fly out of the blue folder with his hectic motions.

"Stand down immediately, that's an order!"

Everyone looked at Chief Bogo, confused as to why he would halt the operation after all the hard work and countless hours of overtime put in by Nick and Judy.

Judy threw her paws in the air, dropping her knee pads to the floor as she did so

"What do you mean stand down Chief?!, We're going to get this guy and I am going to cuff that bastard myself!" Judy protested pointing her finger at her chest as she did so.

Nick and Bogo looked at Judy stunned at her act of rebellion looking ready to blow a gasket.

Seeing Bogos eyes getting larger as his blood pressure climbed, Nick quickly tried to restore peace by getting between Judy and Chief Bogo.

"Judy hold on, lets listen to what Chief has to say first… sorry Chief."

The Chief took a deep breath and slowly calmed down and answered Judy's question.

"I know you want to arrest the suspect Wilde, but you won't have too." The Chief stated.

All the officers looked at each other bemused, trying to figure out why they wouldn't have to arrest the suspect in question.

"What's going on Chief? Is something wrong with getting the warrant?" Officer Grizzoli asked, putting down his baton on the bench next to him.

"We don't have to carry out the warrant in the way of searching for a suspect." The Chief stated, looking confidently at his well-prepared team of officers.

"Why do say that Chief? What happened? Did he kill himself?" Officer Bigsby asked who had psyched himself up for a raid.

Chief scoffed at the honey badger's question.

"No Bigsby, we won't be serving the warrant for a suspect because; the meerkat the Wildes informed us about, only moments ago turned himself in. Lt. Higgins is booking him in now." The Chief stated proudly.

Everyone looked astounded at what the Chief had just informed them of. The mammal that was just over 24 hours ago wanted for attempted murder of a police officer was now in-their lockup.

"No way. Chief…are you serious?" Nick asked surprised.

Judy went from aggravated to ecstatic in a flash devious thought came to her now relived nerves.

"I want to give that meerkat a piece of my mind." she thought to herself with a smirk

"Chief Bogo hang on!" she shouted. "Is there any way that Nick and I could…oh, I don't know…" Judy gestured, eluding to the fact that she wanted to have a few minutes to lay into the suspect.

Nick put his right paw over his face with embarrassment, already knowing what she was going to suggest.

"Interrogate Him?" Chief answered.

Judy couldn't help it, she became very enthused at the prospect of interrogating the bastard.

"Yes, I think me and Nick would love to have five minutes to question said meerkat."

The Chief looked at both of them and handed them the case file with an unamused expression.

"Good, because that's what you two will be doing. I want answers and I want them as quickly as possible." Bogo informed them.

Nick started to grin knowing what his role would be: the good cop.

"It would be our pleasure, sir" Judy replied putting her paws together rubbing them together deviously.

Chief looked down at Nick.

"Nicholas?" Bogo asked.

"Uh…what she said sir." Nick replied, pointing his finger at Judy, knowing not to disagree with his very sinister sounding bunny.

Chief Bogo looked down at them and smiled

"Splendid." Bogo replied before re-briefing the remainder of the officers that were going to be part of the operation.

Chief went back to his normal drill sergeant like tone

"Now as for the rest of you, I want you to join the rest of the S.W.A.T team that has been pulled from other precincts to assist in the operation. I have secured a new warrant and I need a full sweep performed of the address and associated addresses to our suspect and deceased shooter. Drugs, guns, and anything else that could help us get a motive for the shooting and any other crimes that may have been committed prior, I want found and brought in as evidence. Understood?" Chief ordered.

"Yes sir" the other officers responded.

"Alright, now get moving!" Chief ordered as he turned to leave the S.W.A.T locker room.

As the other officers went down to the parking garage to join the other S.W.A.T units to go investigate the suspects apartment and the dead gun mammals place, Nick and Judy went back to their respective locker rooms to change into their regular shades of blue.

Nick walked up to his locker, grasping his orange and white lock that Judy bought him as a 'welcome to the force gift' he then began to enter the combination on the lock. Moving the tumbler dial left, right and left again a couple times, the lock finally opened and he placed it the wooden bench behind him. Nick then swung the door open. He took off his vest then his shirt, then his pants etc. Then began the routine of changing out his uniform. As he finished buttoning his fresh shirt over his vest, running a lint roller across his pressed blue pants and then fixing his black tie, he heard some familiar paws gently tapping on the polished floor, he knew that sound well because they belong to his lovey bunny.

Nick shook his head and chuckled.

"Judy, you know you can't be in here, last time was a one-time" Nick said as he turned around to greet his partner, explaining to his bunny once again why she couldn't be in the male's locker room. However, before he could speak another word, she jumped up and latched on to him. Judy kissing him deeply, her perfectly sculpted figure caressing his own as she wrapped her legs around his waist and passionate desire fitting across her deep lavender colored eyes.

Unable to restrain himself, he couldn't help, wrapping his arms around her and shutting his eyes as their tongues wrestled in a sea of saliva and love. After a few seconds, Nick reluctantly pulled himself away, regaining control of his body.

"Judy, what are you doing?" Nick said, gasping for air while caressing her beautiful cheek with his left paw.

Judy looked deep into his eyes and then in a flash, she shook her head, blinked her eyes and then looked at him completely embarrassed-by her sudden unprofessional display of affection.

"I'm sorry Nick…I don't what came over me." Judy apologized, breathing heavily as her chest burnt with desire while cute little nose twitchied.

"It's ok Carrots… honestly if we were at home, I wouldn't have stopped you." Nick stated lovingly wishing they were still in bed. "Seeing as we're on the clock however, what we're doing right now really is not a good idea, especially if were caught. Besides we have work to do." Nick softly chastised, before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Judy's cheeks became as red as a chili pepper.

"I know we've got work to do," Judy said, running her paws down the back of his neck; "I just thought that we could try and at least keep some of our honeymoon going."

Nick had a shiver go up his spine with her touch, as he looked around hoping nobody would see her in there with him. Reluctantly though, he resisted his primal urge to merge with his excited bunny.

"Well, we can continue that later ok but, we better get out of here before someone sees us." Nick recommended, again looking around the locker room for any silent observers.

Judy hopped down to her feet.

"Yeah, you're right we should stay focused common partner."

Judy quickly left the men's locker room, with Nick following not far behind. He watched his lovely bunny walk with a confidence he had not seen from her in a while. He looked at Judy who was walking ahead of him swinging her hips for him dancing almost. Nick knew that she was in a mood that would either end with them entwined in bliss or him sleeping on the floor on an old air mattress when they got home. Such a treacherous, yet enticing, wire to walk.

They walked through the reception together after Nick caught up with Judy. Both looking at the entrance still seeing the scene of blood and the dead weasel on the floor in their minds. The image of Willow and Delgado still playing through their minds, flashing in and out of reality, like bolts of lighting in a thunderstorm.

But, if you didn't know any better, walking around the reception, you would say nothing had ever happened here other than the normal day to day things. All seemed calm with the usual round of mammals reciting the same arguments. 'He bared his or her teeth first.'-and- 'I swear man I didn't do anything', you know the usual excuses.

Judy looked up at Nick, seeing the depressed way he hung his head, she knew he was still feeling dismayed about what had happened even though they had received good news that morning. Sensing her love's state, she, took his right paw, looked up then gave him a nudge and fluttered her beautiful lavender eyes.

Nick smiled, feeling his partner's soft paw grasp his own.

He looked down to see her beautiful amethyst eyes shimmering in the light and her sweet smile brought some joy into his heart, putting a smile on his muzzle.

As they cleared the reception together, they walked through a bullet proof glass door that led to lock up processing. That's where all the mammals that are arrested get booked. First given they're single phone call, then placed in holding waiting for cell assignment. You name it, prey or predator, it didn't matter, they all go through here. As for Nick and Judy they hardly ever went in here, normally only to bring in a mammal they had arrested.

After a making their way through booking they walked down a hall towards Investigation and Information Collections, also known as 'Interrogation'.

Nick and Judy approached one of the interrogation rooms where the meerkat was already waiting for them. A bull by the name of Officer Hogan was waiting to open the door for them and be on standby just in case anything happened with the suspect.

"What's happening Hogan?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Same old shit, just a different day." He responded grabbing his coffee.

"Is that our suspect?" Judy asked redundantly

"As far as I know he is Wildes, this kids pretty quiet...have fun getting anything out of him." Hogan joked as he opened the door

"Oh, we will… I promise." Judy said deviously as the bull held the door open for her and Nick.

Nick and Judy walked into the room, Officer Hogan shutting the door behind them with a thud then locking it.

It was a dismal room a single fluorescent lightbar suspended by ceiling which was as bright as the sun. Two chairs, dark grey walls and white tile floors like you would see at your local big chain supermarket. A single pane of bullet proof glass with a massive bull standing on the other side. Nothing was cheerful or in any way warm and inviting about this room.

There with his hands cuffed, sitting on a cold grey chair his head hanging down over a stainless-steel table with fear in his eyes, was their suspected shooter.

Nick sat in the chair opposite the suspect, putting the case file on the table as Judy stood tapping her right foot.

"Good morning." Nick being polite to the suspect who remained silent.

Nick thumbed through the case file while Judy started to pace back and forth her flat feet tapping the floor.

"So, Mr. Cornelius K. Wicks…Interesting name Cornelius." Nick stated, trying to get an angle on his suspect.

Cornelius sat there motionless, only taking in gentle consistent breaths, head still hung low.

"Ya know when I was growing up with my second family, I knew some Wicks. Although they weren't known for shooting cops, more of the loan shark variety of criminal." Nick said getting in Cornelius' Face cocking his head and focusing on him with his right eye as Judy was biting her tongue standing off to the side observing trying to stay calm.

Nick sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"You know I have one question and it's pretty simple to answer. I'm sure you could answer it very easily and that question is this." But before Nick could ask his question Judy asked it for him losing her composure as she lashed out at Cornelius.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM HUH, WHY DID YOU DO IT YOU LOW LIFE, BOTTOM FEEDING, DISGRACE FOR A MAMMAL?" yelled Judy, slamming her fists on the table making the meerkat jump up and sit bolt upright in the chair.

Nick leaned back, nearly falling out of his chair covering his ears to avoid permanent hearing damage.

Cornelius shook his head and replied.

"I…I was forced to do it." He said with a very juvenile voice, the cracks of puberty still hanging round in his throat.

Upon hearing the breaking of this suspect's voice, and then thinking back to what Officer Hogan meant when he said "kid" Nick took a second look at the case file, searching for any previous crimes. All he found was a misdemeanor charge for underage possession of tobacco only a month prior, which wasn't exactly the rap sheet you'd expect to see from an attempted cop killer.

"Underage possession" he thought to himself

Nick quickly went back over the official report to see the suspect's age. His attitude changed in an instant when he saw his age on the booking sheet.

"Hold on Judy, look at this." Nick urged, shoving the booking sheet into her paws.

Judy took a second looking at the case file Nick shoved in front of her eyes blocking her view of the somber looking meerkat, seeing his age Judy was staggered.

Both of their approaches to getting information from the meerkat changed immediately.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Can I call you Cornelius?" Judy asked, stepping back and jumping down off the table.

"Yes mam" Cornelius responded looking at them with a hopeless look on his face

Judy calmed down and motioned Nick to continue his inquisition of the meerkat.

"Cornelius," Nick asked "it says here on your file that you're only 16, is that correct?

"Yes Officer…" Cornelius answered nervously.

Nick had flashbacks of his teenage years comeback to him, remembering all the hustles he'd pulled at his age. Sure, he'd been arrested himself, but never for something like this, not even close. Needless to say, he was shocked as was Judy.

"Wow, most mammals your age are normally smoking weed, getting caught trying to buy booze with fake ID's, stealing something stupid like a shopping cart or maybe sell a few drugs or something." Nick said, reeling off the standard list. "but shooting a police officer, kid that's crazy."

"Why am I here? What do you want? You know what I did." the meerkat said in a defeated yet slightly irritated manner.

"What we want is an explanation as to why you and your now deceased friend shot two of our fellow officers." Judy said, trying to stay calm despite her inner rage.

"And why you turned yourself in." Nick added.

"I don't know." Cornelius answered shrugging his shoulders

Judy's mood went sour quickly at his answer.

"First off, let me just inform you that right now I'm not in the mood to play games and if you were my child I would have already kicked you so hard you would swear I was a mule" Judy spat out, her threadbare patience wearing even thinner.

Nick nodded.

"She's not joking kid, now you might want to give us a better answer than that." Nick suggested.

"Why should I?" He objected.

Judy's attitude went from irritated to downright enraged at the arrogant response from the meerkat.

"Do you know why you should give a better answer?" She asked sarcastically

"Not really" the meerkat said with a smug tone.

"Let me count the reasons." Judy stated, her anger gaining steam like an old locomotive "First: possession of illegal fire arms. Second: attempted 1st degree murder of a police officer and accessory to attempted murder of a police officer. Which could turn into murder. Third: stealing a vehicle and fourth whatever else our S.W.A.T team finds at your address!" She bellowed, getting right in the meerkat's face.

Nick jumped in to continue the shakedown.

"Cornelius, you will be tried as an adult, that's a fact and with accessory to murder still in your deck of cards, you're looking at a 15 to 30-year sentence."

The look on the meerkats face went from smug to scared in an instant with the bombshell that he would be tried as an adult thrown into the mix.

"30 years?" Cornelius asked with a shudder

"You're damn right" Judy stated, nodding as she began to pace around the small room once again.

Cornelius laid his head on the cold stainless table and began to sob at the realization of his potential fate, putting Judy in a furious mood.

"What the hell? Oh no, don't you start the water works! You're a criminal now, there's no crying!" Judy shouted at the now sobbing meerkat.

Nick sensed the regret coming from Cornelius, a feeling he knows well. To calm Judy down and try to give some sufficient answers to the question of why he and the now deceased shooter did what they did, reinserted himself into the conversation.

"Cornelius tell us why did you do this? We can help you but you have to help us ok." Nick proposed trying to calm the kid down.

Cornelius looked up at Nick looking like a misguided youth much like Nick was at that age. Seeing this reminded him how lucky he was to be who he is now and not in some jail awaiting trial or still sleeping under a bridge. He knew he had to help right this kid's life or at least give him the thought to do so on his own.

"If I tell you why…. will you help me get away from them, please? I'm sorry for all of this I didn't' mean to hurt anybody, but I had to do what they told me to." He choked trying to explain his actions.

"It's ok Cornelius." Nick stated looking into his amber eyes "Help you get away from who?".

Judy's mood turned again, puzzled at the young mammal's question calming down to a gentle motherly tone.

"Who are you afraid of Cornelius?" Judy asked.

Cornelius went silent for a moment, looking at Nick. He was scared to answer but he knew he had to speak up.

"Rocky Torino and his family" He eventually managed to get out, shuddering as he did.

Nick looked at the young meerkat stunned.

"The Tornio family. Is that what you just said?" Nick asked with shock in his voice

Judy's expression had gone from calm to confused.

"Rocky Tornio?" She stated confused looking at Nick

"The son of Rocky Torino Sr. They are a rival crime family to Mr. Big. When I was in my teens, guys would come in shot or brought in dead after fights with those badgers." Nick recalled with a shudder.

"So, you know them." Cornelius stated with a shiver

Nick lost his cool bearing his teeth, putting fear into the meerkats soul.

"You're damn right kid and you really fucked up getting involved with those maniacs. Of course, I know them!" Nick responded angrily. "Those guys will do anything. Kill, rape, steal and hell they'll even burn your house down with you in it to get what they want, even if you have nothing to do with it. That whole family is out of whack."

Cornelius began to breakdown under the pressure of trying to explain himself to the now enraged vulpine.

"Look, I turned myself in for a reason. I screwed up, I ran like a coward, and now they want me dead. They were going to kill me this morning, but I got here first." He said, starting to hyperventilate.

Judy, noticing his distress got up on the table to comfort him, realizing that while yes, he is a criminal but, he was also misguided child who needed to be heard and at most feel safe for once. So, she did what she had to do to calm him down, because she knows someone very close to her heart that was just like this kid at one time. She held his paws and looked into his amber eyes hoping he would calm down.

"Cornelius, they can't get you in here, now please tell us what they are planning and what went wrong with the first attempt whatever you guys had planned?"

Cornelius looked across the table back to Nick, who was taking deep calming breaths before he responded to Judy who had managed to calm him down enough to give an explanation.

"It's ok, you can tell us anything." Nick stated calmly

"As I said to your Chief, I shot the tiger. I had no target just shoot to kill, but…" he choked

"Ok, you shot Delgado, what went wrong?" Judy gently encouraged

"We were supposed to execute the first phase of a plan that was going to be a diversion to something big" He said as tears fell from his amber colored eyes.

"What?" Nick and Judy gasped.

"Phase one went wrong because of me and some poor wiring by one of Rocky's brothers. The plain was to get all the commotion started then, later once all the police officers around there were swarming that area and all the bystanders were around…" He elaborated, his voice steadier and louder as he went on

"Then what? "Nick yelled

"Frank Tornio Was going drive in and set off a car bomb" He yelled, balling his paws into fists slamming them onto the table.

"WHAT!" Judy exclaimed, her face red with seething anger "A CAR BOMB?! Whisky Tango Foxtrot! WHAT HELL…WHY?"

"Wait, slow down kid!" Nick said putting his right paw over his face shaking his head. "You mean to tell me there was supposed to be a car bomb going off right outside the ZPD, is that what you're telling us?"

Cornelius felt the guilt he had been carrying for the past few weeks finally overflowed out of him, his thoughts going back to all the innocent lives that would have been lost because of him. He knew he had to tell them everything.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I knew about this whole thing but they threatened to kill me if I spoke a word to anybody!" He shouted with his paws shaking.

"A diversion? For what?" Nick asked with his pen ready to take note.

"An assassination." Cornelius replied.

Nick and Judy looked at each other shocked. They'd never once heard of something like this happening in Zootopia. They now knew this was something way bigger than an attempted killing spree.

"Who were they trying to kill and for what reason?" Judy asked taking notes

"The Mayor" He stated.

Nick and Judy looked perplexed at this answer. Why the mayor of Zootopia?

"Ok, the mayor, but why all of this…the shooting, car bombs...I mean, is it really all that necessary?" Judy stated, still not understanding the Torino way of doing things.

Nick looked at his wife irritated that she hadn't gotten the idea of how the family of badgers' commit their misdeeds.

"Judy, for the Torino family, yeah it is. They don't want anything pinning them directly to any crime whatsoever. They have pulled off some of the most complex crimes ever seen in Zootopia. You name it, bank heists, murder and the occasional cargo theft. I've never ever seen any of the Torino family get caught directly." Nick explained going back over his memories of when he was growing up.

"These guys must be good." Judy said shocked that they didn't even register on her database on her carrot pad.

"They were but lately ever since Rocky Sr. died their kids have been slacking". Cornelius added

"So, we know who planned this and technically speaking we can get a warrant for their arrest for conspiracy to commit mass murder and assassination of a political figure." Judy said proudly ready to get a warrant for another arrest.

"Well yes but,…" Cornelius interjected.

"But what?" Judy responded with a concerned expression

"That's not the main reason I turned myself in, it's something bigger." Cornelius said seriously

"What Cornelius? What are they planning?" Nick asked cocking his brow.

"An assassination of the Prime Minister of Europa" He said with a cold stammer

"Prime Minister Sterrion…...the reindeer?" Judy questioned, note quite believing it.

"Yes." Cornelius affirmed

Judy thought the name of the foreign leader sounded familiar and then she remembered that Chief Bogo a few weeks back was asking for volunteers to work off duty as security for a championship football match that would be played at the Palms Arena in a few weeks.

"He's coming for a visit in two weeks. For the MIFA world cup. His country Europa is going up against Spain." She Said knowledgably as an avid fan of soccer, Judy knew of the world cups first ever visit to Zootopia, as well as a thousand other bits of soccer trivia.

"Ok how and Why?" Nick quickly jumped in, wanting to divert Judy from a soccer splurge of facts and stats.

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelius.

"How are they planning to do it because I think you know." Nick stated.

"And why are they doing it?" asked Judy her carrot pen at the ready to jot down more information

Cornelius tried to remember every detail he could, knowing that he could find redemption in his heart and his mind.

"The same reason they wanted to kill the Mayor…. drugs and money." He admitted

"Explain." Judy simply stated, her pen marking her notepad and the recorder on Nick's tablet taking in every word spoken.

Cornelius took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, we were supposed to use the bombing and shooting as a diversion to get most of the mayor's security officers out of the building. Then we would use all the radio interference to scramble any chance for a call for backup at city hall."

Nick and Judy began furiously taking note of all the details, making sure they didn't miss anything.

"Then one of the Torino goons was going to go through the front doors and distract the remaining officers, whilst one of Rocky Torino's hit men went up to the mayor's office and to make sure the mayor would be 'sleeping with the fishes' then they would use the temporary mayor that they had already paid off, who would have been put in charge to remove some of the chief of polices power to execute searches and make it harder to get a warrant for any sort of investigations. Then he would have slashed the budget and forced cutbacks on the police force. The idea they had was with less heat they could get away with more." He explained, information flowing from him like a raging torrent.

Nick and Judy were stunned at the plan, but had one remaining question that just didn't make sense to either of them.

"So, what does this have to do the Prime Minister of Europa?" Nick and Judy asked simultaneously

"Let me finish" Cornelius said, annoyed at being interrupted.

"You see, it wasn't long after Mayor Lionheart was sentenced to a year in jail and was forbidden to run for public office ever again. Once the then in-term mayor who was later officially elected mayor began to try new ways to prevent something like the Night Howler attacks from happening again. From then on, the Torino family began to suffer losses in income from drugs and other means.

The whole Night Howler thing was a proposition by that Sheep. She was going to lessen Chiefs power to combat the epidemic of crime in the city and use that to get more predators arrested and off the streets on trumped up charges."

"The Night Howlers were going to be knocked down to a hallucinogenic street drug, rather than a full-fledged rage inducer of a powder or liquid. It was going to be more powerful than cocaine and that would hurt other businesses in competition with the Torino's. However, the new mayor couldn't be bought much like former Mayor Lionheart."

"Ok slow down kid" Judy interrupted, flicking back to the beginning of her notes.

"So, let me see if I'm on par with what you are explaining to us. The drugs trade had gotten extremely competitive and this new mayor wasn't playing their way. By giving Chief Bogo more power to go further in the crime reduction efforts; they wanted to send a message to the politicians of the city while at the same time getting rid of those who stood in their way and henceforth limiting the power of surrounding and local law enforcement. Am I on the right track."

Nick wasn't surprised, he couldn't help but give a smug smirk to the meerkat hearing what his love had just read back to him.

"Yes, officers but may I continue?" Cornelius asked with a now serious look on his face.

Judy motioned with her pen for him to carry on.

"Ok, now here's where the Prime Minister comes into play. See he was the one the new mayor first met with a couple years ago on a visit. Prime Minister Starrion showed our very own Mayor Timbers all the new methods he was implementing across Europa to combat crime."

He continued to explain all the methods that Mayor Timbers had enacted after learning what worked so well for their neighbors to the east. Cornelius began explaining how the Mayor Timbers implemented them in Zootopia and explained that it was so effective that most of the organized crime had almost ceased to exist. Apart from Mr. Big who was smart enough to diversify his business into other means of keeping his people working, the Torino Family and a couple others were barely hanging on to what little business they had left.

"So, when Rocky Sr. was on his death bed he told his son that he wished he would have done more for them in the way of getting rid of their problems in the government, He told Rocky Jr. that he should deal with the problems." He continued.

"True to Torino Family ways they came up with the plan to kill Mayor Timbers and the Prime-Minister to fix the game in their favor. Thanks to me screwing up and the bomb not detonating, they had to put the assassination on hold. Instead their going to kill them both at the cup finals during the game to make it look like a terrorist attack. rather than a political assassination".

Taking in all this information, Judy had enough.

"Ok, I'm making sure this doesn't happen; I'm getting a warrant immediately" She stated angrily.

Nick looked at her with a look of are you kidding me?

"Judy did you not get any of this? Even if you get a warrant you won't find anything not on these goons. We just can't barge in on this case, we have to take this one step at a time ok." Nick said, trying to placate his partner.

Judy scoffed at Nicks response

"What are you talking about Nick? This is all we need to stop all of this!" She argued

"No, it isn't Judy and let me tell you why." Jumping out of his chair

Nick paused the conversation to gather his thoughts.

"Well go on Sherlock I'm waiting" Judy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms on her chest.

"We have to keep this under wraps ok. If we go after them now they will get desperate. They will know that we know and not only that with Rocky Sr. out of the picture, that means Rocky Jr. is going to do something even more drastic, something we won't be able to respond to fast enough. The best thing we can do is let this play out. Maybe just observe and watch the plan unfold and right before it is put into action we stop the operation catching them off guard."

"Won't they be expecting that." Judy admitted, impressed with her partner's reasoning.

Cornelius interrupted

"No, they won't be but here's something you guys should consider. Sure if all goes well you catch them in the act and they end up here and everyone goes home safe. The other possibility is that they discover that they are being watched and they come up with a new plan something a lot less explosive so to speak."

"Well then we better make sure that we cover all angles." Judy said going through scenarios in her head and taking notes of possible outcomes. "Look Nick it's time we go and speak with Chief about this."

Nick checked his watch to find it had been 3 hours since they started interrogating this kid and it was time for him to head to his cell.

"Yeah, I guess…Well Cornelius you've endured our insanity and played our game for the past few hours, thank you for all of this information and we will be checking in on you from time to time ok." Nick said with a smile, sensing that, despite what this kid had done, he still had a kernel of goodness within him.

"Ok" Cornelius said with a glimmer in his eyes and a slight grin on his muzzle

Judy knocked on the door signaling for Hogan to let them out. Grabbing the remaining files, Nick followed Judy out into the hallway as Hogan Closed the door on their juvenile shooter.

As the both of them walked down the hall towards the exit of the Investigation and Information Collections, Nick could sense that Judy's mood wasn't as enthusiastic as it was a few hours before now. True she was tense but, it wasn't about the legal fate of their young suspect Cornelius…It was Nick.

Judy looked up at Nick and then looked straight ahead towards the exit of the Collections and Booking area. She couldn't help but feel like Nick had developed some sort of sympathy towards Cornelius and rightfully so. She knew most everything about Nicks past and she knew that he at one point was in Cornelius position, be it not for attempted murder of a police officer. This fact did not go unnoticed by Judy and that's what was irritating her, the fact that she could tell Nick was felling sympathetic towards a suspect.

After exiting the booking department Nick and Judy made their way across the lobby and reception. As they did Nick couldn't help but notice Judy walking without even a glimmer in her eyes, just a cold look across her otherwise cute face. He knew she was upset and he also knew she was doing everything she could to keep her cool.

"Judy you ok?"

She just shook her head and in a huff walked away from him.

"Hmm I'll take that as a no" Nick thought to himself "Judy wait" He exclaimed running to catch up as she got to the elevator door.

Judy looked up at Nick giving him the 'I'm not in the mood to talk about it expression'.

Nick couldn't help but speak up.

"Common Carrots tell me what as you so worked up."

"Do you really want to know Nick?" Judy asked rolling her eyes, her cute little cotton tail standing strait up.

"Well yeah, considering you haven't been yourself lately". Nick pointed out.

Judy pushed the button to call the elevator to go up

"After all of this that has happened, I swear what I saw back there in the interrogation room between you and Cornelius was…" She stopped hanging her head and shaking it

"What"? asked nick trying to get an answer from Judy "What did you see between us I'm not following you."

"You felt sorry for him didn't you." Judy stated watching the lights indicate the location of the elevator seeing it get lower towards the ground floor.

Nick looked at her and sighed.

"How could I not feel sorry for the poor kid." He stated.

"Poor kid." Judy replied, "Nick look, I know that you think he reminds you of your younger self, but you never did anything of the sort or on the scale of what that kid has done."

Before they could continue their conversation, an electronic ping signaled the arrival of the elevator ready to take them to the 10th floor, where they would report their findings to Bogo.

"So what, don't you believe in helping mammals like him." Nick said as he and Judy stepped into the elevator.

Judy pushed the button for the 10th floor

"Of course, I believe in helping mammals like him Nick, but look at the facts…he tried to kill one of our own and was part of a political assassination plot. She affirmed

Nick knew Judy was right on every sense of the word. He knew that Cornelius was guilty of the crimes he confessed to but he also knew there was something different about that kit…something that could help both the investigation and Cornelius as well.

"I just hope we can help him Judy, I mean there has to be something we can do…Right?"

"I don't know Nick all we can do now is get with Bogo and figure out where to go from here ok." Said Judy

"Alright" reluctantly Nick replied as the elevator reached the 10th floor

The elevator again let out an electronic ping as its doors opened. A long corridor stretched before them with office doors all shut, the names and titles of those who occupied them prominently displayed on gold plates on the doors centers.

Nick and Judy walked at a brisk pace too Bogo's door where they knew he would be waiting for them. When they arrived at Bogo's office they heard him talking to someone and with no audible response they knew he was on the phone with someone of great importance. Still Nick thought it would be a good time to give a stern knock on his office door…so he did.

With three well placed knocks they heard Bogos loud voice through the thick oak door.

"Come In."

Nick and Judy looked at each other slightly nervous with what might happen next, when they present their findings and startling new revelations to Bogo.

"Chief we have a lot of new information involving the suspect in the case." Judy stated.

Nick handed Bogo the file with a somber expression.

Chief read over their report and was shocked by the findings.

"Wildes is this true, is this really what all this was about…attempted political assassination."

Nick spoke up

"I'm afraid so chief and once more we have a kit that is on the hook now for something he didn't want to do. They threatened to kill him, that's why he turned himself in… he feared for his life."

Judy looked at Nick, knowing what he was trying to do, she knew he was trying to help Cornelius in any way he could.

"How do you know that Nicholas, how do you know he's not just a fall guy?" asked Bogo.

"Trust me Chief, I know when someone is playing a game and this kid isn't playing any games. He's serious and everything he said we can find evidence for. Like the van that was rigged to blow, it was in every one of the cctv cams from outside the precent right after the shooting. He said the bombs were rigged to go off but, some poor wiring led to a misfire. It wasn't until after about an hour or so that it was driven away." Nick responded.

"Nick's telling the truth Chief, the suspect was dead serious about everything and at this point I think we need to consider his testimony to be accurate and the Torino Family a credible threat." Judy explained sticking up for her husband and Cornelius

"Do you have anything detailing his testimony?" Asked Bogo

Judy and Nick handed Him both their note books and Carrotpads as well as a voice recorder of Nicks.

After about half an hour or so Bogo's expression was of utter disbelief. Hearing specific moments and details of the plains explained about the now new assassination attempt in the works, Bogo handed back their Carrotpads, notebooks and Nicks voice recorder, then picked up his phone from his desk and dialed only three numbers.

The phone only rang twice before Bogo's call was answered by Lt Higgans

"Yes Chief"

"Lieutenant Get me Grizoli,Bigsby,Hornsby,Wolfred,Snarlov and Otterson. I want them in my immediately with yourself as well. We have urgent business involving the case of Delgado and Stone. This Just turned into a security threat to the entire city and possibly two very important mammals."

"What have you got in mind Chief?" Asked Nick

Judy followed up Nick's question

"And what does nearly the entire undercover division have to do with this?"

"I will explain here in a few minutes, just wait for the rest of the team to arrive." Answered Bogo

After a few minutes, the first of the team arrived. Apart from Bigsby and Grizoli the rest of the other mammals are undercover officers of the highest level. Although experienced none of them have ever dealt with a threat as serious as this.

"You wanted to see us Chief." Said Wolfred

"Yeah Chief What's the deal." Bigsby added

The officers look at Nick and Judy, as if they were about to drag them into some ridiculous operation.

"I have called all you here for a very important meeting. A meeting about the information that was obtained during the interrogation of one Cornelius Wicks." Said Chief as Nick and Judy along with they're fellow officers listened to this briefing. "From what we have learned the incident that occurred and resulted in Delgado and Stone being severely wounded, was a failed assassination plot/diversion perpetrated by the Tornino family gang."

Everyone except Nick and Judy were perplexed and curious to find out all the details of the interrogation.

"So, Bogo, what are we supposed to do? We've already searched the suspects last known location and it was just a run-down old safe house." Officer Grizoli explained

"I know." Said Chief "Let me finish. See the reason I've called you all here is the new threat of another assassination attempt. However, this one could potentially injure or kill thousands along with two V.I.P's."

Everyone's expressions went from perplexed to shocked in a flash. Hearing that put them all on notice that this was no random shooting but, something much bigger.

"Who are the marks?" Asked the lovely young Officer Otterson

"Mayor Timbers and Priminsiter Starrion of Europa" Chief said in a serious monotone

"Seriously." Said Snarlov

"I'm afraid so." Judy interrupted her ears dropping as low as they could go.

"What exactly are they planning to do blow up a building." Bigsby blurted out

"Close…according to the report from our suspects interrogation, the Torino family is plaining to assassinate our mayor and the priminister at the FIFA world Cup match in two weeks at the palms arena." Chief said, "As far as methods our suspect did mention a possible use of a bomb and probably a sniper from what I heard on the recording."

"Well we have the evidence via confession lets go arrest these goons already!" Shouted Wolfred

"It's not that simple." Said Nick looking over at Wolfred

"Really Nick and how would you know?" Scoffed Wolfred

"Because I've dealt with these goons before I was a cop, I know the games that they play and the cards they hold." Nick responded in an agitated tone "Catching these guys isn't going to be easy. We can only go on hard evidence and the only way to do that is to catch them in the act."

"Where are you going with this Nick?" Asked Otterson

Nick stood up and walked to the window off Bogo's office starting out of it with his arms crossed behind his back.

"We have to catch them in the act, right before their plan unfolds." Nick said turning around facing Bogo and his fellow officers.

"Nick, we have enough to catch these guys all of them and bring them to justice." Said Otterson "Its all there."

Judy sat there in her chair watching her husband and partner try to explain what he was trying to get through to them, even though she didn't fully agree she still tried to understand why Nick was pushing for such a complex operation. Then a lightbulb illuminated itself inside her mind.

"Nick are you trying to say we can get the whole Torino family in custody?" Judy asked

"Yes, yes we can…well the main bosses along with the other goons and associates." Nick replied

"How?" asked Otterson "How is that possible we don't have anything pinning Rocky Tornio Jr to the crime."

Judy's ears perked up remembering what Cornelius said about Rocky Sr telling Jr to take care of the problem and deal with it and how he had been slacking since his father's passing.

"Because, Sara we're not dealing with Rocky Sr, were dealing with Jr." Judy stated

Everyone except Nick and Bogo were confused at this revelation, both of them watching with a slight grin

"Don't you see what Nick is saying, If we go undercover before and at the match we might be able to either A: Gather enough evidence to charge them and arrest Jr. and his goons before the match Or B: Catch them and arrest them right before they're plan goes into action." Explained Judy

"So, let me get this straight." Said Grizoli "Instead of stopping a political assassination/terror plot now like any normal department with the public interest in mind, were going to try and infiltrate and arrest the big boss, before anything happens."

"Yeah Pretty much." Judy Stated

"This is ridiculous." Stated Snarlov "Chief are seriously considering this?"

What the officers didn't know, is that Chief had been waiting for a very long time to get the opportunity to take down the Torino Family gang once and for all and that all options are on the table. Anything that could get Rocky Torino Jr and his gang off the streets was an option, even if it meant it could possibly be dangerous for both his officers and the mammals of Zootopia.

"Considering no…Considered yes." Bogo Stated "You see we have an opportunity to take down an entire crime family, that has been terrorizing this city for years, Infecting it with guns, drugs and corruption. This may be the only opportunity we have to stop all of this once and for all. I know it's a long shot but if we want to stop this assassination from taking place we must act accordingly."

"So we're all going undercover?" Asked Bigsby

"Indeed." Stated Bogo

Grizoli looked at chief shocked

"I can't believe this Chief, I mean…What if something goes wrong?"

"Listen all of you, whether we acted today or next week something is going to happen either way." Chief said. "Don't you see what we're trying to tell all you?"

Judy interrupted loudly

"Look even if we got a warrant and arrested all of those mentioned in report and confession it wouldn't do anyone anything." She said "Someone will still be waiting to carry out the assassination even without the use of a bomb. Although it would make sense to try and eliminate that threat, Doing, so might just put more of our lives and other civilian lives at risk."

"So, we have no choice really…We have to wait and go undercover." Otterson said

"I'm afraid so." Bogo replied

"Ok so if we're going to do this, what's the plan?" asked Wolfred

"That's why I've called all of you down, I'm sure between all of us we can figure something out along those lines." Chief stated

After a few tense hours of many more discussions, arguments and the occasional threat from Judy to mule kick Worlfred in the muzzle for a stupid idea or comment, a plan was finally taking shape.

"So, let me get this straight Chief, were going undercover as Soccer fans? Bigsby asked

"Precisely, what better way to be concealed than in plain sight." Chief said with a chuckle "See if we go in starting next Monday when the festivities begin, we can blend in perfectly."

All the officers had begun to crack a smile at the thought of them dressed up as rowdy soccer fans. Running around gathering evidence whilst at the same time enjoying a huge week-long party leading up to the big game that Saturday.

"Ok so we have a week to get ready, what team are we supporting or does that matter?" asked Judy

"No but, there's one certain detail that I need to run by you lot…specifically Nick and Judy." Chief said

"What do you mean Chief?" asked Nick "What certain detail?"

"For this operation, I need Judy to go with Otterson. Her and Emily will be going undercover together." Chief explained with a minor somberness in his voice knowing he had promised them never to split them up.

"Chief…I thought that we would never get split up." Judy said

"I said nothing about undercover operations and besides this is necessary for the plan to be carried out properly." Chief added

"Why is that necessary for the plan?" Asked Nick whose heart had dropped.

"Because, you lot will be undercover amongst the crowds constantly changing disguises." Chief said

"OH no Chief not again." Laughed Snarlov "Don't tell us your turning this into the 'confusing mammals' strategy again."

Nick and Judy looked at each other Confused at what the 'confusing mammals' strategy was.

"Snarlov, what the hell are you talking about?" Asked Judy

"For the first day to blend in we have to constantly change into different uniforms and outfits to confuse any mammal that could have the idea that were officers. Mostly because they have seen us before and could alert the rest of their associates but, in this case it gives us a chance to find out who can gather most of the hard evidence as well as gets close to the suspects. Essentially, it's going to be both stupid and constructive at the same time. We have to not act like cops in any way shape or form." Snarlov explained

Judy looked at Snorlov Confused cocking an eyebrow.

"So, we must split up in an extreme version to catch a criminal, whilst playing dress up." Judy said with an irritated tone

"Bingo." Snarlov replied

"So, who are we partnering up with Chief?" Asked Worlfred "M.I.A, Z.I.6 or M.B.I?"

Chief turned his chair around and got up from his desk

"We will have help from the M.I.A. and some other precents." Bogo answered "The reason I haven't asked for assistance yet from any other agency is because, I don't want to draw too much attention to our operation."

"So, when will the operation go into effect?" Asked Otterson

"Next Monday at 09:00 hours. You will all meet here Sunday night to be briefed once that is over go home and get some rest. Because till that Saturday you will all be undercover in probably one of the most important cases you will ever work on." Chief explained

Time went on hour after hour and discussion usually followed by an argument about who should play what role and why. Eventually though a full plain was devised and after getting the plain approved by the M.I.A via a quick Howl video chat the next phase could begin.

"Ok everyone, so we're all on the same page, we know our places and we know our Fursona's Right?" Said Bogo

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right then everyone, return to your normal duties and report to Lt. Higgans; If you have any questions and or suggestions, also the Wildes report will be emailed to you, I suggest you study it." Bogo Stated before dismissing them. However, Nick wasn't leaving just yet.

"Hey Chief I have some questions about what's going to happen to Cornelius." Said Nick

Judy looked at Nick and shook her head.

"Either of you want coffee? Because I'm going to get some coffee."

"No, I'm Fine Judy thank you." Bogo replied

Nick Just Shook his head signaling that he wasn't interested in a hot cup of sunshine.

Judy opened and shut the door to Chiefs office with vigor, still clearly Irritated that Nick was still interested with helping that kid that she called only a few hours before a 'No good bottom feeding disgrace for a mammal' after losing her cool.

Bogo took notice of Judy's hostility leaning back and raising an eyebrow looking to Nick for an answer.

"What's wrong with her Nick?" Asked Bogo

"She's still ticked, that I kind of want to keep our Suspect Cornelius from going to prison." Nick said awkwardly

Nick winced, expecting Bogo to lose his mind and his blood pressure to become nuclear, but…that didn't happen. Instead Nick witnessed a different side to Bogo that only very few have seen.

"Nicholas, I know that you obviously see a little bit of yourself in Cornelius and that you see some good in him, but I don't know what could be done to help him." Said Bogo

"Chief, I know that kid did something that will probably land him in prison for the first half of his life and I don't want to see that." Nick said expressing sympathy towards Cornelius "There must be something we can do."

"All we can do is wait Nicholas, that's all we can do. However, he will have a court date and if he pleads not guilty he can have a Jury trial. If he does that you and Judy could be character witnesses." Bogo Explained

"I see, when will that be?" asked Nick nodding his head

"I don't know could be next week or a year from now, but at this point all we can do is wait and focus on the task at hand." Bogo replied

Then a lightbulb moment came to Nick

"Speaking of task at hand…what if we used him as an insider. You know out on the street." Nick said with a sly grin.

Bogo looked at Nick confused and irritated.

"You know full well I can't allow that!" Bogo responded with a roar

"Common Chief sure you can, you have that power, don't you?" asked Nick

"No, I certainly do not have that power Nicholas." Chief replied his voice getting louder "Look if he had committed a crime of lesser charges sure maybe, but this…attempted murder of an officer that's out of my pay grade Wilde."

Nicks enthusiasm died quickly knowing that Chiefs hoofs were tied in this situation.

"I understand Chief, I just thought maybe you would like to help." Nick somberly answered as he got up from the seat he was in to exit Bogo's office.

"Wait Nicholas hold on…in the tapes he said that they threatened to kill him, right?" Bogo asked

Nick turned around

"Yeah if he went to the police." Nick couldn't help but smile "They don't know he's here do they?" Nick asked

"Hold on." Said Bogo "Let me make a couple of calls."

Five minutes went by which to Nick felt like hours waiting to hear what Bogo had come up with and what was his plan for Cornelius. Two calls and a few emails later they had their answers.

"So…what did they say?" Nick inquired

"He's all over the news…I'm sorry Nicholas.

"Besides this is probably the safest place for him now that the Torino family knows he's here." Said Bogo

"Yeah, I guess you're right Chief, it might be best if we just wait to see how everything plays out." Nick responded

"It's for the best Nicholas, hopefully when all this is over with we can all sleep better at night, knowing that we have taken a criminal enterprise out of the city for good." Bogo replied

Nick sighed

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes well…hey who knows maybe we can get the kid a reduced sentence or something like that." Said Nick

"Possibly, only if Delgado decides not to press charges." Bogo Pointed out

Then Nick snapped his fingers

"Damn, I forgot to call Liam to see how Stone and Delgado are doing." Said Nick

"Well then you better make that call, oh and Nicholas."

"Yeah Chief?" Nick replied

"Your time off request that you and Judy had put in for your honeymoon…Consider it reinstated starting tomorrow. You and Judy are off until Sunday night to return for briefing understood." Said Chief as Nick walked towards the door leading to the hallway

"I will let her know Chief, I'm sure she will understand." Nick said as he opened the door. "Oh Chief, one more thing."

"Yes Wilde." Bogo replied

"Will you be able to attend Finnick's funeral day after tomorrow?" Nick asked somberly

"I'll be there Nicholas, just email me the time and place." Bogo replied

"Will do Chief…will do." Nick said as he closed the door behind him walking only a couple of steps to see Judy on the phone, with a tear lying on her left cheek.

Nick looked at her with a concerned expression, he knew something was wrong by the way her ears were drooping and her grip on the phone weak and light.

"Ok, Mr. Clawson, we will be there in just a few minutes." Judy paused listing to Mr. Clawson from the adoption agency on the phone "Yes Nick is right here, I'll be sure to tell him, thank you."

Judy ended the call

"What's wrong Carrots, is everything ok?" asked Nick

Judy held back her emotions and gave Nick the bad news.

"Anna's grandmother is in hospital and Mr. Clawson called saying that he, Anna and her babysitter are at the hospital with Ms. Marie… he said she doesn't have long."

Nick stood there in disbelief, almost shock… he didn't think they would be taking Annabelle home for at least another two weeks.

"What did Mr. Clawson Say?" Nick asked with a nervous undertone

"He said that we might be taking her home tonight." Judy replied

Nick didn't know how to feel, on one hand he and Judy would finally be able to call themselves a family and parents to an adorable little Fennec Fox. On the other, little Anna might lose her grandmother before her first birthday. Nick felt a mix of sadness and happiness, that of which he had never known.

"Well Common, we might as well get to the hospital. Did Mr. Clawson say what room?" asked Nick

"032, 2nd floor." Judy replied, "We might want to text your friend Dr. Shezno and see if he can meet us."

Nick nodded as they headed for the elevator and typed, then sent a text to his hybrid friend and doctor Liam Shezno.

As they arrived at the doors to the elevator the realization that tonight they might be bringing home the sweet little girl that they had fallen in love with, but the little girl that loved them just as much. She especially loved Nick and his big bushy tail.

"So…you ready to be a dad?" asked Judy with her ears perked up looking at nick with a slight grin as she tapped the elevator call button.

Nick looked down at his lovely bunny as the elevator sounded its arrival with an electronic bell.

"Absolutely…are you ready to be a mom?" Nick asked Judy

Judy giggled and took Nicks left paw, walking on to the elevator and then pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered Jumping up and surprising Nick with a deep passionate kiss as the doors closed and the elevator began to make its decent.

After Leaving the ZPD and taking a Zuber home to retrieve their car, Nick and Judy made the drive across town to Zootopia General. The Drive wasn't bad on account it was only around 3 in the afternoon and most all the other mammals in the city were still at work. After 40 minutes, they arrived at the underground car park for the hospital and after 20 minutes of trying to find a spot in the vast underground Jungle of concrete and steel they found a spot.

Nick quickly parked the car and Judy got out with a bag that she had bought weeks ago ready for the day they would be taking little Annabelle home. Although not as soon as she had thought but, Judy was ready to have a shopping partner and a little one to raise as her own maybe even at Nicks dismay an officer one day when she grows up.

The bag was filled with cloths, diapers, and a few toys along with formula and baby food. Considering little Annabelle is only 8 months old, she's still pup. Along with all the usual stuff, Judy had packed a special blanket that Judy's mother had knitted for her and mailed to them a few weeks back, ready for this day. The blanket had many sunflowers and paw prints scattered over it in an alternating pattern. Bright Orange and Yellow this blanket was special, just as Annabelle was to Nick and Judy.

After locking their SUV and finding an elevator leading to the ground level of the hospital, Nick and Judy made the 4-floor trip up to the elevator line inside the ground floor of the hospital. As they did they look outside the entrance to see if their friend Liam and his ZMW motor bike was around…but no the bike was nowhere to be found. It's not like they were in the wrong place either, while just two days ago Judy met Nicks blue and white fur covered friend, nearly giving him a parking ticket for parking his motor bike where he had been parking it for the past couple years.

"Hmmm… he must have had left early today." Judy said

Nick nodded and shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah, he must have gotten off early." Nick replied, "Look carrots we can worry about him later but we need to get a move on."

"You're right common, second floor here we come." Judy said as she and Nick walked back to the bank of elevators and pushed the call button for one that would take them to their desired floor.

After a quick elevator ride, they arrived on the second floor. As the elevator doors opened a familiar mammal greeted them with a somber expression…it was their hybrid friend and doctor caring for Stone and Delgado.

"Good after noon Wildes." Dr. Shezno said with an even tone

"Liam what are you doing here, we thought you weren't here, your bikes not out front." Nick pointed out

"Oh yeah, I checked the weather report and it's going to be raining in the morning so I took my Aston." Liam explained

"Oh figures" Judy said, "How's Willow and Delgado?" she asked

"So far, Willow is doing a little better, her and her mother have had quite a few officers come to visit. Mostly stopping in to see her after they chat up Officer Delgado for a while." Dr. Shezno explained

"Well that's good to know. We will make sure to stop in for a visit before we leave." Nick said

Judy nodded in agreement.

"So, room 034?" Judy asked

"Yes, down the hall to your right 3rd door on the left." Dr. Shezno said.

"Thanks Doc." Nick said as he and Judy left the hybrid so he could return to his floor and continued to Ms. Marie's room

After a short walk they approached room 034, where standing outside the room was a short rabbit doctor talking to a horse and Mr. Clawson.

"Ah there they are, Wildes good to see you again. Although I wish this visit were at her home rather than a hospital room." Said Mr. Clawson shaking their hands

"Like wise sir." Said Judy "What happened…Is Ms. Marie ok?"

"I'll let Dr. Cotton explain." Mr. Clawson Replied with a somber tone

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I understand that um you are aware of Ms. Almas heath issues I'm sure." Said Dr. Cotton

"Yes Doctor." Judy replied

"Well unfortunately, her issues have finally gotten the best of her…she had massive heart attack earlier this afternoon." Said Dr. Cotton

Nick and Judy's hearts sank when they heard the news

"From what I was told the kit was under the care of her neighbor's daughter when it happened and thankfully she was in the apartment when it happened and called 911." Dr. Cotton explained

"Nick, Judy, the reason I called is because you will be taking full custody of Anna today. Ms. Alma isn't long for this world from what Dr. Cotton has told me." Mr. Clawson said somberly

Nick looked through a crack in the door to see Ms. Alma on a ventilator and a Teenage raccoon holding Anna in her arms playing peek a boo with her to keep her little smile on her muzzle.

"So, what do we do?" Nick asked, "I've never been through this before, do we just take her home or…?"

Nick tried to gather his thoughts on the situation, they had planned to take Annabelle home in a few weeks.

"Well yes." Said Mr. Clawson "The only thing is Ms. Alma wants to say goodbye to her and also to you and Judy."

Nick and Judy were shocked. Why would this sweet old fox want to say good bye to them?

"Why us?" Nick asked as Judy sniffled and wiped a tear off her right cheek.

Mr. Clawson put his paws together and sighed

"Because Wildes, she knows that its thanks to you two, that Annabelle will have a wonderful life and she wants to thank you for giving her only great granddaughter a chance to be happy and for giving her the love that sadly her own family won't give her." Said Mr. Clawson

Nick and Judy did everything they could to hold back the tears. Although Nick did get choked up a little bit, however they knew it was time to enter the room to sadly say goodbye to Ms. Alma.

The room wasn't very brightly lit, it only had a white fluorescent light in the center of the room, with another by Ms. Almas bed. It looked like any normal hospital room you would see. A couple of old chairs with burgundy colored pleather seat cushions and a small couch near the window. The floors in this room however were a faux wood and helped to warm the look of the room up a bit. The television mounted on the wall was tuned to A channel more suited for little Anna, her favorite show was on when Nick and Judy walked in after knocking on the door. Little Anna loved watching Lura The Explorer, watching the cute little cartoon ocelot and her side kick boots the bearcat. Clare her babysitter holding her on her lap while little Anna wearing her blue onesie watched with her beautiful brown eyes, laughing when Boots does something silly involving a bouncy yellow ball.

When Nick closed the door behind them, little Annabelle turned her head and with a gleeful squeak she smiled and her pacifier fell to the floor. Her eyes lit up like a stage at a gazelle gig, she knew right away who they were and especially Nick. All little Anna wanted was to be held by her favorite big red fox.

Nick couldn't help but grin as he walked over to greet Ms. Alma and young Clare, picking up little Anna and bringing her up to his muzzle and kissing her cute little cheeks as little Anna tried to play with his whiskers. Nick laughed at her sneaky little rouse to get to his whiskers as she gave them a little tug.

"Owe" Nick whined "Annabelle play nice" he added with a chuckle

Little Anna responded giving nick a sweet little hug, rubbing her muzzle on his right shoulder.

Judy who didn't want to miss anything pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Anna and Nick. Knowing this would be a photo that she would need to show Anna one day.

Clare and Ms. Alma watched smiles on their faces seeing little Annabelle, so happy and loved by her new mother and father. It was bittersweet for Ms. Alma as Clare held her hand, she shed a tear of joy; just seeing the way Nick greeted little Anna no hesitation to showing her love and making her laugh. She knew she made the right choice by agreeing to let the Wildes Adopt Annabelle and seeing her smile made it all worthwhile.

After a couple of more pictures Nick walked over and sat on the couch by the window, little Anna still clinging to him her little claws dug in to his shoulders. After they sat down Nick took Anna and sat her on his knee and held her to keep her from falling off. Judy walked over to Ms. Almas bed to talk with her and give her a hug.

Ms. Alma gave Judy a hug in return, patting her back.

"How have you been dearie?" Asked Ms. Alma

"I'm well Ms. Alma, I'm well." Judy replied holding Ms. Almas left paw

Ms. Alma nodded and smiled.

"That's good sweetheart, how about your man is he doing alright?" Ms. Alma asked

Judy turned around to see that little Anna was playing with Nicks tail, swatting at it when he swayed it to and froe. Nick smiling when she tried to catch his tail and falling over on the soft couch cushions laughing every time. She couldn't help but smile as her ears fell seeing this. She knew Nick was sweet and that he loved that little fox, but seeing him doing everything he could to make her laugh and smile made Judy feel an overwhelming sense of love for her lovely vulpine husband. Unaware that Ms. Alma had sat up just long enough to see the same thing. She laid back down and smiled, then began to gently weep.

Judy turned around and tried to comfort Ms. Alma, but there was no need because she was smiling whilst she gently wept.

"Ms. Alma please don't cry, everything's alright trust me she's going to be fine." Judy said trying not to get choked up herself.

"Sweetheart I know that, Anna is happy and I'm happy for you and Nick too." Said Ms. Alma "I haven't got long sweet…heart but, I know that when I leave that baby will have a family to call her own. And that you two will give her the life I couldn't give her, nor could Clare here."

Clare Didn't speak she just nodded trying to hold back the tears that were building up behind the racoon's eyes.

Nick who was still entertaining the little vulpine, was listing to every word that Ms. Alma was saying. Remembering what his father told his mother before he died. Nick knew that someday little Anna would want to know everything about her family and how she came into the family. So he took a mental note of every word she said, making sure not to forget a single thing right down to the pauses in her sentences.

After speaking with Judy Ms. Alma raised up once more to look at Nick and her great-granddaughter and called him over asking to see hold little Annabelle.

"Come here sweetheart." She said taking her from Nick and hugging her as tight as she could.

She stared into her beautiful brown eyes taking what was going to be the last sight of her. Then looking out the window with the sun shining and a white dove flying and hovering outside of it.

"Look out there Anna." Ms. Alma said as everyone did to see the white dove "See that bird that's mama you see that. Your mama's come to take me with her."

Judy got close to Nick putting her face into his chest trying to hide her tears after hearing those words.

"Don't cry Judy." Said Ms. Alma "Just do me this one favor sweetheart…take good care of her for me you two alright."

Judy looked back at her wiping the tears from her eyes, her fur damp from her tears of sorrow.

Nick held her close

"We will Ms. Alma, We will." Nick replied wiping a tear from his eye as Ms. Alma kissed little Annabelle one last time and turned her attention to a now sobbing Clare.

"And you my little one you…go out there and be someone you love, and remember your Gigi loves you and I'll always love you." Ms. Alma said with one of her last breaths. Clare leaned over and hugged Ms. Alma and told her she loved her and thanked her for raising her up to be who she is.

Then like as the sun set behind the horizon outside the window Ms. Almas breathing ceased and her eyes shut, signaling that her time had come and gone.

Nick took little Annabelle from her great-grandmothers bed and held her close, kissing her on her forehead. Then she let out a little squeak as she looked over Nicks shoulder outside the window. Everyone looked to see that there were now two white doves flying outside the window. Everyone was stunned looking out the window as Dr. Cotton entered the room to pronounce the time of death of Ms. Alma.

"Would you look at that." Nick said in amazement "See little one look, there Gigi see." Nick pointed out the window, Anna staring out the large pane of glass soaked in the dusk light.

After a few minutes Nick and Judy along with Annabelle and Clare left the room that they had been in for quite some time saying a final goodbye to Ms. Alma. Along with saying their goodbyes to Dr. Cotton and Clare who had asked to see Anna from time to time, to which Nick and Judy were happy to say yes to. After giving Clare a hug and letting her give little Anna a kiss goodbye she left the hospital to head home. Nick, Judy and Annabelle would soon be doing the same, but first they had to stop in and visit Delgado and Willow, not only to check in on them, but to let Delgado's meet little Annabelle.

When Nick knocked on the door to Delgado's room, however one of the nurses that had just left his room said he had just fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him up Nick, Judy and Annabelle went down the hall, Nick carrying his now yawning little girl, resting her little head on his shoulder. They arrived at room 522 which was Willows room, the door was open and one of nurses was doing her round of checks on their still comatose partner. Her mother was still there though, she happily greeted them and met their new addition to the family. Carols face lit up in awe of how cute little Annabelle was and after a short visit with Ms. Carol, Annabelle seemed to had gotten quite comfortable with Nick because, by the time they were ready to leave the hospital and go home Annabelle had fallen asleep and with that they said their goodbyes and headed out to the underground garage, buckled little anna into her car seat and then set off towards home. Nick and Judy ready for a night in their own bed, well with one very small, yet big change…Anna.

The next morning after getting home late Nick and Judy woke up to a still sleeping Anna belle in the center of their bed. She had Snuggled up to Judy that night and draped her cute little tail on nicks chest. The first night went well for them, Anna had passed out quickly after a warm bottle of almond milk that night. Nick and Judy laid there watching her sleep, peacefully with a cute little snore every once and a while. The looked at each other not saying a word, but they knew they were thinking the same thing. Were finally a family.

That day was Amazing and an eye opening for Nick and Judy, raising a kit is more difficult than expected. Especially for Nick, who had never changed a diaper in his life. For Judy, it was a no brainer being one of the eldest daughters in her family, she has changed many a diaper in her days and fed many a baby. If anything, Judy found being a mom easy, although she never imagined being the mother a sweet little fennec fox. Nick though found out quick that raising a kit is not only stressful but terrifiying especially the dreaded diaper change.

First was the first ever poopy diaper he ever had changed, and if you've ever changed one you know what he's going through. Nick couldn't believe the smell and the color, but the smell nearly made him vomit and wish he didn't have the ability to smell.

"It's green, what has she been eating…algae?" Nick Asked astonished at the sight of what was in the diaper to which Judy nearly fell over laughing

"No…" She replied chuckling "Green beans." With Judy's help though showing nick how to correctly wipe and powder her cute little bum, then fasten a new diaper Little Anna was smiling once again.

Then Came play time, which was a constant thing for any little one who was crawling round getting into anything she could. Her toys to which there wasn't many were all over the floor. One in particular she loved was her police car that she rolled all over Nick who was playing with her on the floor. Judy constantly taking pictures and sending them to her mom and dad, along with Nicks mother Rose and his sister Aerial. All of them messaging back how sweet she was and how cute Nick looked playing with Anna. For the first time in a couple of days Judy saw Nick happy. He was laughing and smiling playing peekaboo and teaching her to walk, to which Anna enjoyed so much thinking she was a big girl every time nick held her arms and walked with her. Judy could see Anna was bringing Joy into his life that she wished she could, but being the difference in species the odds of that happening were almost nil.

Even with that reality Judy loved her as if she was here very own, after a while and a few more pictures and clowning around with her daddy little Annabelle got a little cranky. So, with a quick trip to the fridge and the bottle warmer, Judy gave little Anna a bottle and after a few minutes, an empty bottle and her belly full of warm almond milk, little Anna was fast asleep in Judy's arms to which Nick grabbed his phone and took a picture and sent it to Clawhauser and his mom and sister Aerial. All of them replying with little heart shaped emojis and Clawhauser sending them a selfe with him and a couple more officers with looks on their faces saying 'awe'. Nick curled up on the couch with his lovely wife and their adopted daughter and took a nap along with her. Judy put one arm around Nick and the other around Annabelle and kissed both on the forehead and she too dozed off to sleep. The television still tuned to the Cubs Learning Channel.

After a while Anna woke up from her nap and proceeded to bite Judy's drooping right ear.

"Sweet cheese and crackers owe! What in the world…" Judy yelled out Judy looked to see Anna with a little grin on her face to which Judy chuckled seeing the source of her sharp pain emanating from her ear. "Well somebody's got some sharp baby teeth eh." Annabelle just gazed at her Judy and then began to crawl over to Nick had woken up when Judy yelled out in pain from Anna's bite.

Nick looked at her and laughed at Judy

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Baby foxes bite." Said nick "Especially when their pups and she's at that time where she' going to do that for a while."

"How long is a while?" Judy asked with a concerned look on her face

"I don't know about… she's almost 10 months old so…another month or so maybe till her first birthday." Nick said awkwardly

Judy laughed and shook her head knowing that there was no getting away from those cute little fangs.

Only a few minutes had passed and after yet another Diaper change for Nick to perform with some coaching from Judy, thankfully this time for just some wee, they heard a knock at the door. Judy quickly ran over to open the door and who else would it be none other than Nicks mother Rose. Who had come to meet her first and maybe only grandkit.

Rose was delighted to see her son holding Anna, she couldn't help but think to herself how much Nicks father Phillip would had enjoyed this day, meeting the first Wilde grandkit. Rose had a bag filled with new cloths, diapers and of course what any grandparent would bring…toys. A couple of dolls, blocks, color books with crayons and a gift from heaven a teething ring.

Judy looked stunned at all Rose had brought with her in the two big bags.

"Rose, you didn't have to get us all this." Judy said with chuckle

"Oh please" Rose scoffed swatting one of her paws though in the air "Annabelle is probably going to be my only grandkit and I want her to have everything she needs."

"That's very generous of you Rose." Judy replied

"Anything for little Anna and my handsome son turned father." Rose stated

Nick smiled at her comment, breaking open some of the packaging of the toys that his mother had brought for Annabelle. Asking her which one she wanted first, of course she pointed at the Lura The Explorer doll that being her favorite cartoon character. Nick opened the package and gave little Anna her first gift from her grandmother as a Wilde. Seeing the joy in her eyes and the cute little smile on her muzzle Judy took a picture with her and Nick along with rose playing with her new doll. She made a quick muzzle time video and sent it to her mom and dad, so they could see their first and probably only fox granddaughter happily playing in the living room with her new toy.

After a few hours of playing, and giving Nick some more helpful tips on how to start teaching her little things like shapes and colors, Rose decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She made dinner for her family. Whipping up some grilled cheese along with some fresh salad and yogurt for Judy and some wonderful fish and chips for her and Nick; and let's not forget the mashed carrots and turkey puree for little Annabelle. All was well in their world, the apartment smelling like a café of sorts. Nick fed Little Annabelle little spoonsful of mashed carrots and turkey. Being mostly a carnivore, she devoured the turkey and blitzed through the carrots. Although they tried to see if she likes peas, yeah judging by the way she reacted, cringing and shaking her head, little Annabelle wasn't a fan.

After dinner Rose helped Judy clean up and take care of the dishes as Nick rocked little Annabelle to sleep in an old recliner that once belonged to Judy's dad Stu, that he gifted them a couple months ago when they moved into their new apartment. It was old and grey with a slight tear on the right armrest, but it was soft and comfy. Later after chatting with Judy about the joys of being a mother for a while watching Nick and Anna snoozing in the chair, Rose departed kissing her granddaughter and her sleeping son. She gave Judy a hug and reminded her that if she needed anything to call her. It's then that Judy asked if she could watch Annabelle tomorrow while they attend Finnicks funeral and of course Rose said 'yes' without hesitation. Rose left quietly closing the door behind her and making her way home with a smile on her muzzle and joy in her heart.

After Rose left the apartment Judy woke Nick and reminded him it was time for bed and he should text Bogo and let him know the time of the funeral before he forgets. To which he did immediately texting Bogo to be at the Meadow Haven Cemetery at Noon tomorrow, Bogo texted him back quickly saying 'affirmative'. Nick rolled his eyes at the typical Bogo response.

After giving Annabelle her first bath in a couple days along with Nick and Judy taking turns in the shower, they all put on their night clothes and dressed Anna in her cute little purple pajamas with moons and stars dotting the little ensemble. Nick and Judy kissed goodnight along with their little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully between them. As Nick watched Judy and Anna sleep he tried to relax, but he couldn't. All he could think about was tomorrow and how or what he would say on behalf of his best friend, who only a few days ago was having the time of his life at he and Judy's wedding reception. The reality that Finnick was gone hadn't totally sunk in even after his meltdown in Bogos office a couple days earlier. Nevertheless, after about an hour or so he finally went to sleep petting his Annas cute little forehead, knowing that he would have to face tomorrow for his little girl and say goodbye to his best friend.

The next morning started like any other for Nick and Judy, well apart from Annabelle waking up before either Nick or Judy. Little Annabelle yawned as her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open as the morning sun peaked through the curtains and peered across her little muzzle. Little Annabelle crawled over to Judy and rubbed her muzzle on her shoulders trying to get a response, but to no avail. So little Anna gave one of Judy's big ears a little nibble with her sharp as knives baby teeth.

"Owe, owe, owe!" Judy cried out as Annabelle nibbled on her left ear waking her up "Sweet Cheese and Crackers!"

Nick awoke at Judy's painful cries from Annas bite. He chuckled a little realizing the reason for Judy's pain

"Having fun yet mom?" Nick asked sarchasticly

"I would be if she wasn't teething and biting my ear…geeze." Judy said pulling Annabelle off her ear

The happiness was short lived though, because Nick knew that in a few hours it was going to be the last time he would ever see his best friend.

Getting out of bed and going to the kitchen to scrounge up something for little Anna along with something for himself and Judy, Nick put a fresh cup of coffee on to brew while Judy took a quick shower. After her shower Judy dried herself off wrapped in a red towel Judy went into the kitchen to see Anna in a highchair, sliced apples and a sippy cup of milk in front of her. Nick eating some toast with strawberry jam and drinking some coffee as he fed little Anna little bites of sliced apple. Judy felt proud that Nick seemed to be taking to being a dad quite well.

After Breakfast and getting Anna dressed along with themselves in their Sundays best Nick, Judy and Annabelle left their humble little apartment and headed off to the Meadow Haven Cemetery, where Finnick would have his funeral held and be buried outside of the city on the out skirts of Zootopia towards Bunny Burrow.

After a 45-minute drive the Wildes arrived at Meadow Haven Cemetery, just as the rest of Finnicks few remaining members of his family along with some of his immediate family arrived to attend. It was a very pretty location for a Cemetery, In the shadows of rolling green hills in a valley between two snow caped mountains to the north and south with Zootopia still in view on the western horizon. The tree covered foot hills and white capped mountains along with wild flowers dotting the land, it was truly beautiful.

Nick and Judy got out of their car and Nick took Anna out of her car seat and Grabbed her diaper bag along with a pacifier and a stuffed toy resembling a butterfly and walked towards the seating area where there was only a dozen folding metal chairs to sit in. The casket was closed with only a Picture of Finnick that Nick had taken a few years ago at Finnicks older sister Jessies wedding. In the picture he was wearing a black tux with a blue bow tie. The only real picture where he looked happy.

Judy took a seat with Annabelle on her lap playing with her stuffed butterfly with other mammals starting to stare at Judy holding the sweet little fennec fox. Judy averted her gaze and payed more attention to Annabelle and watching Nick who had stepped up to stand near his best friend who was inside a closed casket. Nick stood there putting his right paw on the polished wooden casket with bouquet of yellow Tulips draped across its center whilst an elderly Jackrabbit dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie, played amazing grace with an old bag pipe. Nick hung his head and quietly wept over his best friend's casket, remembering all the good times they shared over the years, up until the last night he spent with him at the wedding. Looking at the few photos of Finnick on a small round metal table with a white cloth draped over it. Old pictures that his family had brought, one from when he was a pup, another from his first day at school and the last one that was another from Finncks sister's wedding.

Judy seeing Nick suffering alone, asked a sweet old fennec fox if she wouldn't mind holding Annabelle for a moment. To which she agreed gladly holding the sweet little pup while Judy went to comfort Nick who had dropped many tears on Finnicks Casket.

As Judy was walking up to comfort her grieving vulpine, an old moose in a Black suit walked up to a old wooden podium set off the right of the casket. Judy Noticed and put her left paw on nicks back. Nick took his right arm and brought Judy closer for a hug as the old moose ushered to her to take their seats.

As Nick said goodbye one last time to Finnick and headed back with Judy to their seats and to Annabelle the old moose began to start the funeral.

"Good morning everyone, if you don't know me my name is Pastor Gregory Meadows of the St. Woods Baptist Church in Bunny Burrow. I was asked by Mr. Finnicks family to lead his funeral by his older brother William." The old moose said "I know his death was sudden and tragic but is it really? This mammal had been through so much in his life from what I have learned from his family. I also know that thanks to a couple of good friends and those who loved him, Finnick had started to change his life for the better."

The Preacher went on going over a few passages from his bible and explaining the lessons that could be taken from Finnicks untimely passing, until it was time for the only two speakers lined up to say the final words.

"And now I know two mammals sitting up here that would like to say a few kind words about our friend." The preacher said "Finnicks only older brother William would you please." He said motioning Finnicks older brother to the podium.

His older brother dressed in a black suit and a purple tie walked up and stood on a soap box to reach the microphone on the podium. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a couple breaths before he spoke.

"Hello everybody, if you don't know me I'm William, Finnicks older brother by 12 years and I didn't expect to be doing this." He explained as Chief Bogo arrived standing at the back of the row of chairs not mentioning he had showed up to anyone. "Anyways now that it seems everyone is here, let me just say how dreadful it is that it's not me in that box. Finnick was the only little brother I had and to me he's the best mammal that I knew. Sure, he made mistakes, but haven't we all. We all mess up from time to time, some more so than other."

Everyone watched as the Eulogy continued

"I remember the first time we came to Zootopia, I was 15 and Finnick had turned 3 and mama and daddy took us along with our sister marry to Zootopia on vacation. Man, I remember it wasn't as big as it is now but that was 30 years ago. It was amazing and none of us thought it was as amazing as Finnick. I remember he rode that subway train till wheels would fall off and not only that all the little kits in the park he played with I mean to tell you, he loved it. We spent a week here and he never got over it. So much so that when he got kicked out of school at 16 he left and came here to live with me." William explained

"But not two years after he came here I went home to take care of mama after daddy died of a stroke. Finnick didn't want to leave but he said he'd send money." He paused "He didn't hustle to help himself he hustled to help his family during hard times. For a while he worked with our uncle Marvin building houses in the suburbs and in other areas of this vast city. But, he always sent money for us until mama died about ten years ago." He continued

"After mama's funeral we never heard from him up until about six months ago, he called to apologize for not talking to me or any of us for so long. He said he was going to be the best man at his best friend's wedding and that he had met this sweet otter that had changed his outlook on life. He wanted to right all those he had wronged over the years and make sure that he had a fresh start. Sadly, he lost his life before he finished what he had set out to do. I however think he did. Sure, he hustled many and did so many wrong, but he always meant well, never to hurt anyone, all up until his last days. I believe that he was forgiven and maybe can help beyond this place we call home."

He turned to the casket

"I'm gonna miss you little brother…I'm gonna miss you." He said crying wiping the tears from his eyes as he left the podium to take his seat.

The preacher returned to the podium asking nick to come up and say that only remaining words before Finnick would be lowered to his grave. Nick wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed little Annabelle on the head and walked up to the Podium.

"If you don't know me, my name is Nicholas Wilde and over there is my Wife Judy and our adopted daughter Annabelle." He said then taking a deep breath trying to stay cool "Finnick was more than my best friend, he was like a father to me. He found me on the streets when I was 16, living in a cardboard box under a bridge after falling out with my sweet mother two years prior. I was a hustler and I had gotten in with the wrong crowd which lead me to being used and abused by a bunch of thugs. One night it was cold and raining and I was so depressed I was crying wishing I was dead. Well thankfully that haggard old van of his broke down on the bridge above and he heard me. He opened the box I was in and asked me 'what doing here kid shouldn't you be at home?' and I told him no…I don't have a home, well I used to. And I don't know what he saw in me but, he asked me 'do you need one?' I said yeah but who would take in a shifty fox? He said 'I know someone who would and they would treat you as one of their own. Live well and more importantly warm and dry.'"

Everyone was tearing up even Judy who had never heard this story, even Bogo was a little choked up hearing this story as Nick continued.

"Thanks to Finnick, I was rescued from myself and thanks to him a chain of events we're set into motion that led me to meet the love of my life. He took me to Mr. Big and Grandmama they clothed me and raised me up. Even though I screwed that up later on, Finnick stood by me and went along with every crazy hustle we did. From popsicles to bootleg alcohol and even a gun run or two. I especially remember that gun run, I took the wrap for that one as repayment for him saving me from my cold hell. He got away free and I went to Jail before Mr. Big payed off one of Zootopia's old mayors. So many memories and so many more that could have been. I just wished I could have said goodbye to him one last time, one more picture." Nick stopped as the tears returned, he hung his head in sorrow as others wiped their tears and watched the tall Vulpine walk from the podium to the casket and laid a red rose on the casket and said his last words to his best friend "Your Hustling the angels now buddy."

Nick walked away from the casket as the bagpipes began to play again and the casket was lowered to the earth. Nick unable to watch took little Annabelle and along with Judy said goodbye to Finnicks family and left to their car.

After getting back to their car Judy went to the trunk of the car and layed down the tailgate to change Anna's diaper for the second time today. Whilst she did so Chief Bogo walked up to greet them and give his condolences to Nick after the funeral.

"Nicholas, that was very touching." Said Bogo

Nick responded with a sniffle

"Thanks Bogo, I never thought I'd be having to say goodbye to Finnick, at least not like this."

"Nick, everyone lives and dies. We don't know when, where or how, but at least we have some comfort knowing that if we do all we can while we're here on this earth to help others and lead good lives, maybe we can go out remembered as noble and trustworthy." Bogo said "You had a really good friend and from I've learned today I have allot more to learn about myself."

"I know chief, I just wish I could have done something different to have kept him from being in harms way." Nick stated

Bogo sighed and got down to Nicks level

"Look think about this, if it wasn't for Finnick being at the wrong place at the wrong time, you and Judy wouldn't have been there to save the lives of two very exceptional officers and help us catch a dangerous suspect, well even though he turned himself in…his death was not in vain." Chief explained "Things happen for a reason Nicholas and we as mammals have to adapt and move on. Speaking of I think you should get a move on as well because a cute little one is falling asleep on her seat." Chief explained then pointing out Annabelle who Judy had put in her car seat, was dossing off to sleep apparently ready for a nap.

"Thanks Bogo, yeah we better get home." Nick said getting into their Toyota "I guess we will see you Sunday night."

To which Bogo replied

"I hope so, enjoy some time off you lot and you be good little one." Chief said looking in the back seat at a sleeping Annabelle.

Later after a long drive back to Zootopia Nick, Judy and Annabelle arrived back at their humble apartment. Nick parking their car in the garage in the back ally after dropping Judy and Annabelle at the front door to the building. He quickly locked it and shut the door to the garage in entered the code for the back door and headed up the stairs to their humble home.

After Getting up to he and his little families abode Judy was on the couch with Annabelle asleep in her arms her head on her shoulder with a little drool on Judy's shoulder. Nick opened the door and felt a sense of love seeing that sight that he had only seen in movies and in tv shows. Although the good felling quickly faded as he realized that his life was forever changed now. The last person close to him that was tied to his criminal past aside from Mr. Big was gone. He walked into the bed room and changed into some more comfortable cloths. Putting on his favorite green Pawiain shirt and beige pants, this time no tie, he just didn't see the need, he was so depressed. After walking back into the living room Judy got up and handed Annabelle to him telling him she had to go and get some groceries and stop by the book store to get some children's books for Annabelle.

Nick agreed and gladly took the sleeping little one and held her close as he sat on the couch with her, she nuzzled herself closer to Nicks neck as he sat down. Not long after Judy had changed clothes and kissed Nick and her little girl, Judy told them shed be right back and left shutting the old wooden door as she left. As she did an old picture fell from the shelf above a satellite radio player hitting the on button cutting on the radio. A song began to play after an advert for serious ZXM Rock radio. The song was Wish You Were Here by Pink Wolf (pink Floyd).

Hearing that song start brought back so many memories for Nick. With very verse a wound was opened, every memory of his life up until now all the memories of him and Finnick and then the hardest ones the funeral of his father. Trying not to wake Annabelle he tried to hold it all in, but as the song went on he began to choke and then weep causing little Anna to open her little brown eyes. Nick didn't notice until the she pawed at his muzzle. Nick chuckled then out of the blue little Anna Wrapped her arms around his neck and Nick heard something he had never heard before. A cute yet sad little weep from this sweet little girl, almost as if she felt what he was feeling. Nick Picked her up and held her tight telling her not to cry as the song began to play the lyrics 'wish you were here' her eyes glimmering in the low light of the lamp in the corner of the room. Nick pulled her closer and said to her.

"I promise Anna, I'll never leave you sweetheart…I'll never leave you baby." Nick said trying to calm their little girl down as the song faded out. Nick knew he would never forget this moment…ever. This little girl was special and he knew it and he also knew that she even though she was so young she cared about him, as did he. Losing her mother at birth and now her great-grandmother its almost if she knew how nick felt even though she was just a pup.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Chapter 11

Part One

The Heat Is on

After a few days at home with their newly adopted daughter Anna, the evening of the first and only briefing of the week had arrived. It had certainly been an eye-opening week for the newlyweds, especially for Nick having had the first ever father daughter moment with Little eight-month-old Anna. With saying his final goodbyes to his best friend and Anna losing her great grandmother, it seemed that after all the darkness that had surrounded the two of them for the past few days had finally disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving clear skies ahead for the Wildes.

Judy herself had enjoyed for the most part becoming the mother, aside from the teething incident and Anna always tugging on her ears. As with anything in life all good things must come to an inevitable end, because tommorrow was the begging of a week of matches for the MIFA world cup final being held in Zootopia's 4 palms arena leading up the final game on Saturday. That meant two things for Nick and Judy. One, they now needed a babysitter and two it would be a nonstop week of undercover work.

The baby sitter was no problem, Rose eagerly agreed to take care of their new addition whilst they work on this important case. Rose, having made her way up to their apartment gave a couple of stern knocks on the old door.

"Oh, that must be your mom." Judy said to Nick picking Anna up off the rug where she was playing.

A couple of more knocks echoed through the tiny apartment.

"Hold on granny, I'm coming!" Nick yelled Jokingly walking to the door

Judy snickered at her spouse's comment.

"Just open the door, you two don't want to be late." Nicks mother said impatiently

"Alright Mom." Nick replied unlocking then opening the door.

Without warning Rose opened the door and bear hugged her son squeezing him so tight that he could barley breathe.

"I love you but, don't ever call me 'granny', I told you if you two ever were to have children in any way, I wanted to be called Mimi." She told nick squeezing him harder

Nick barley able to speak having nearly had the life squeezed out of him by his mom.

"Ok. Mimi, it is." He Conceded hoping his mom would lessen her embrace to which she did. "Anna… Mimi is here to take you to her house while mommy and daddy go undercover ok."

Rose released Nick letting him catch his breath and shut the door behind her.

Anna who was gnawing on her chilled teething ring let out a cute squeak having caught sight of Rose, gladly threw her little arms up wanting her Mimi to hold her.

"Well, someone's ready to go to Mimi's, aren't you my little fuzzy shark toothed angel." Judy teased handing her off to Rose, who had asked Nick to take a picture for her scrapbook.

"Yes, indeed Anna you and I are going to have so much fun." She said gleefully, giving her first and probably only granddaughter a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you like painting?" she added thinking of all the fun activities they could do together.

Nick snapped a couple pictures with his mom's phone and having put it back in her purse she had hung from the door knob. He then grabbed the two bags that had Anna's cloths and other things like toys, her formula, diapers and baby food.

"Well that should be everything, I never thought it would be so much for something so little." Nick said grabbing one more bag with just diapers to bring down to his mom's car parked on the curb out front.

"You're telling me, please Nicholas I raised two infants and one with an 10-year-old running around. Just wait till you two have a litter of your own." She told nick laughing as they walked out the door of the apartment together.

Judy close behind them having locked the door to their apartment and dropping off their mailboxes key to their neighbors, had overheard the comment made by Nicks mother. Deciding to keep her distance she followed listening to see if her husband would say anything and he did.

"Mom, you know we've been over this, we've talked to every doctor, shrink and even a gypsy psychic. Adoption is the only way Judy and I will ever be parents." Nick said with a low tone walking alongside his mom and Anna.

Judy couldn't help but feel a little depressed at that comment that Nick made to his mom, but it was true and she knew that. No matter who they asked or sought advice from all said the same thing, even the most 'out there' doctors in Zootopia said it was impossible for her to bier children with Nick.

But nick wasn't finished.

"But, I couldn't be happier mom, I mean look at how sweet Anna is and how happy she is. In this respect I'm glad we can't have kids of our own, because honestly we wouldn't have even thought of adoption." He continued until he was interrupted by his mom.

"Well, I can understand Nicholas and besides, have you ever heard of the old saying things happen for a reason?" She asked cunningly

"Yeah mom of course." Nick replied

"And that you and Judy are always doing things nobody had ever seen, what with being the first bunny and fox on the force." She said tapping the button to hail the lift. "Not to mention the first ever bunny and fox to be married in Zootopian history. I think that you and Judy will be great parents and who knows maybe adoption won't be the only option after all."

Nick laughed and cracked a smile nearly losing grip of one of the bags.

"Mom, I know you want more grandkits but, you know Anna might be our only one. It takes so much and with our jobs it's going to be tough just to raise her, but she's worth it mom. She needs love along with good parents and that's what we intend to be is good loving parents." Nick admitted as the elevator finally arrived and its doors opened.

Judy quickly ran and caught up with them.

"Hold on, sorry I had to leave the key to our box." Judy stated barley making it before the door closed.

Rose started to grin looking over to her son and down at her daughter in-law.

"Boxes, that's what they should be called ... or Roxes." She said imagining what their children might would look like.

Judy cocked an eyebrow and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Boxes … roxes, oh" Judy replied then started to giggle. "Yeah I wish." She said having thought about it for a moment herself.

"I think Boxes would be cool, depending on what they would look like." Rose said as the elevator ride came to an end at the 1st floor of the building.

Nick shook his head and chuckled walking out the door still carrying all of Anna's bags.

"Yeah, but I don't know Rose. I mean I don't want to get your hopes up or anything like that." Judy said walking with Rose and Anna, Nick placing Anna's bags in the trunk of his mom's car.

"Might I give you and Nick one piece of advice?" She asked while rubbing Anna's forehead.

"Sure, I guess." Judy replied intrigued

"When me and Nicks father were first married, we were told by three different doctors that I wouldn't be able to have kids because of an illness when I was little." She said stopping and knelling down to be face to face with Judy. "We were devastated to say the least, but we never gave up Judy, we never gave up."

Judy was stunned to this revelation

"So, what happened, don't tell me Nicks adopted." Judy gasped at the thought.

"Oh no, he's one hundred percent Wilde. Funny enough we quit trying to have kits and just started to enjoy being one with each other, passionate evenings and nights together for a few weeks thereafter. Then one morning, I woke up feeling sick and I had to go to work, but Phillip insisted that I go to the doctor to get checked out seeing as I never get sick." Rose explained

"Then what?" Judy asked keenly

"I went to the doctor and they gave me a checkup and ran a few tests and when the doctor walked in with a grin on his muzzle and said I was almost 5 weeks pregnant … I nearly fainted. I was crying Judy I was so happy, I left the doctor's office and ran down to firehouse and when I told Phillip, he was shouting 'I'm goanna be a daddy' over and over. Kissing me and hugging me, along with all of his brothers at fire house 7 raving." She said with a gleam in her emerald eyes. "I will never forget that moment, the look on his face and that smile."

Judy had a single tear roll down her cheek, damping her fur as it made its way down.

"So-what does this have to do with me and Nick?" She asked wiping the tear from her cheek.

"What I'm saying Judy is that love has a strange yet happy way of changing lives sweetheart and also it helps to never stop trying." Rose told her softly.

Judy was touched by the what Rose had just told her.

"Does Nick know about this?" She asked

Nick looked over slamming the trunk shut to see his mom holding Anna and talking to Judy in a serious manor.

"C'mon you two, Judy we can't be late or Bogo is going to have a stroke." Nick yelled letting her know they have to get a move on for the briefing.

"No, but I will defiantly tell him when the time is right, I promise." Rose told Judy.

"Alright Rose … I mean Mimi." Judy replied and kissing Anna goodbye. "Bye little bit, be good for Mimi okay."

Judy walked to their car with their bags already in the trunk and waited for Nick to hug his mom and little Anna. After a quick 'I love you' Nick joined Judy in their car and quickly buckling his seatbelt checked the time.

"Alright we should have just enough time to make it, without Bogo blowing a gasket." Nick told Judy who was backing out of their space.

Judy sat their silent a depressed look on her face as she pulled into the Sunday evening traffic which wasn't bad on this occasion considering it was a bit late.

Nick took notice of her unenthused partner who is normally the one having to hype him up. He could tell something was wrong.

"You okay Jude?" Asked Nick looking concerned at wife's mood.

Judy sighed

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered balefully her attention on driving for the most part.

Nick knew she was upset but, about what was still unknown to Nick. However, he had a couple of reasons now floating around his head.

Nick pulled out some gum from the center console and took a piece and popped it into his mouth, savoring the minty flavor.

"Want a piece Carrots?" Nick asked trying to break the ice that was chilling the air in the front seats.

"Pass." Judy stated, still depressed by something that has been on her mind for the past couple weeks.

Nick took the answer with a grain of salt and threw the pack of gum back into the center console of the car. Still worried at the unknown reason Judy was upset.

"Are you sure you're okay, because you seem a little down." Nick said before reclining his seat back.

"I'm fine okay." Judy yelled making Nick jump up nearly out of his seat.

"Geez Carrots, I'm sorry … I'm just looking out for you love." Nick said trying to cool down her vexed mood.

Judy took a deep breath and re-gripped the steering wheel still looking straight ahead out the windscreen.

"Look, I'm just not feeling well okay Nick." She said making the final turn into the parking garage.

Nick looked at her still confused as to what was making her so testy.

"I think I have some Advil in my bag." Nick thinking out loud.

"No Nick, it's not that kind of felling." Judy replied pulling their car into an empty space.

Nick looked at her puzzled as he sat his seat back up and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oh, well then what's got you down?" He asked looking lovingly into her eyes.

Judy bit her tongue not wanting to tell him the real reason she was feeling depressed on a normally exciting evening. Undercover work and all the fun that they have working as a team, but something was eating away at her emotions. She was still thinking about what Nick's mother had told her before they left.

"I'll tell you later okay … I promise." Judy said, before kissing her handsome vulpine and then putting the car into park.

Nick's chest became flushed with desire for his unusually unpredictable partner after her passionate kiss.

"Alright, after the briefing." He conceded getting out of the car with her.

Nick opened the trunk of the 4x4, grabbing his duffle black bag and Judy's grey suitcase.

"Alright, it was just these two, right?" Nick asked Judy, wanting to make sure that they didn't leave anything before locking their car up to leave it in the underground garage for the next week.

"Yeah, I think so." Judy replied locking the car and then taking her suitcase.

"Alright then, let's see what old buffalo butt has in-store for us and the rest of the crew." Nick Joked, as they walked to the entrance of the basement floor of the ZPD.

Judy cracked a smile hearing that old line of Nick's that he rarely used anymore since they became partners.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to be a bore fest." Judy scoffed, giggling a couple of times before taking Nicks hand and holding it tight.

Nick took note of her tight grasp, almost as if she feared something or was just really hurting and not wanting to say anything. Knowing that they would spend the next week only being in indirect contact until after their mission was complete.

"We'll see soon enough fluff, but first …," Nick dropped his bag and kissed Judy without warning, making her go limp until she let go of her suit case.

The thought of them not being in each other's arms that night and for the next several days was getting to Judy and Nick did the only thing he could to cheer her up at that moment. They didn't separate their mouths until after what seemed like a couple of minutes, but it had only been around ten seconds or so. That taste of her mango lip balm on his lips and her taste in his mouth and his paws on her cheeks clamed them both down sufficiently so they could enter the preceant and focus on the briefing.

"Okay one thing I have to ask before we go in." Nick stated to his love "When we finish this week, can we talk about something?" He asked gazing into her lavender gems for eyes.

Judy, still thinking about the conversation that she had overheard between he and his mom, looked sympathetically into Nicks eyes.

"Sure, how about over dinner?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and took his left paw.

Nick sighed grabbing his duffle bag.

"How about over breakfast … fresh blueberry pancakes sound good." He hinted at his favorite breakfast meal.

Judy chuckled and smiled revealing her glimmering dental work.

"Yeah that sounds nice, but were going to the gym after that. We got to start heading back to the gym." Judy implied as they walked through the doors and up the stairs

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there, I got to stay chiseled for my lady." Nick admitted having barley gotten his tux on at the wedding and into his favorite slacks.

"Yep and I have to stay in fighting shape." Judy said, jabbing at the air a couple of times with her free hand.

Nick smiled and scoffed at her response along with her cute bunny punches.

"Yeah, but not this week because we've got a crime family to take down and a couple of v i p's that need to be protected." Judy bragged as they made their way to the bull pen.

Nick and Judy walked into the bull pen, everyone who had been in the meeting with them earlier in the week were there. Also, along with them was a few new faces that Nick and Judy had never seen before. One of them was a dingo who was chatting up Wolfred and the other two were a couple of Rams that were discussing something in French. The other was not what they expected to see there sitting in the briefing room. A blonde and cream-colored bunny who had bright blue eyes was checking something on his phone whilst waiting for the briefing to start.

Nick and Judy sat their bags down next to their desk and took their seat where they normally would as if it were a normal briefing; even though this briefing was not going to be mundane due to the job at hand. Judy began to rummage through her bag to find her note book and a pen for both her and Nick whilst Nick (who wasn't sure of these four-new people in the room) tried to get a sense of who is in charge and what organization do they belong to.

Right before the briefing was about to begin, whilst still waiting for Chief Bogo and a few other higher ups to enter the room. Officer Otterson got up from her seat from a couple rows back, having chatted with Grizoli for the past twenty minutes or so and went to greet her partner for the week as well as new roommate.

She walked up behind Nick and Judy's seat at the front of the rows of tables and chairs.

"Well, well you two finally decided to show up." Otterson Joked, even though they were a few minutes early.

Judy smiled and turnded her attention to Otterson.

"Hey Sara, ready for this week?" Judy asked cheered up from her conversation with Nick a few minutes ago, putting her pen down while Nick checked his muzzle book feed on his phone.

"Yeah I am. I can't wait to finally do some high profile undercover work." Sara responded with a vigorous tone. "You ready to be my bunk mate?"

Judy sighed, thinking about not being with Nick this week. So close to one another and yet must be so far apart.

"Yeah, besides I think it will be nice to do some high profile work myself ...," Judy answered back, thinking about all the things they would be doing to catch these crooks. "What about you Nick, you ready for some undercover action?"

Nick took his eyes off his phone for a moment and looked at them with a slight grin on his muzzle.

"Honestly, I don't know …," Nick told them, still unsure of what parts of the plan might change and still wondering who he would be partnered with. "Personally, I think it's going to be allot of paperwork at the end of it all. However, it's going to be interesting to say the least."

Sara looked at Nick and chuckled

"You still hate paperwork eh Nick?" Sara said jokingly to mess with him.

"Are you kidding?" Judy added "He still hates writing tickets."

"What can I say my print isn't all that great, seriously my print looks good when I have room but on those things no way. I somehow write to small … and by the way; what does this have to do with this undercover gig?" Nick stated getting a little irritated with Judy's critique of his subpar handwriting.

Judy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just messing with you Nick, you know to make me laugh a little." Judy admitted, trying to lighten the mood as Chief opened the door and entered the room with a couple of Jaguars in black and white suits.

Everyone stood at attention until Bogo instructed them to take their seats.

Sara quickly took her seat next to Nick and Judy.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sure you are wondering who my two well-dressed friends are." Bogo Noted, acknowledging the two Jaguars that were now standing off to Chiefs left. "This is Agent Winslow and Walton, of the M.B.I. Along with them are some new faces and a new organization that is soon going to be headquartered in Zootopia."

Nick, Judy and Sara looked back at the two rams and the blonde bunny that sat behind them.

"Everyone, welcome officer's Wilton and Knight. They are from a new division of the continental police force called "The Foundation for Law and Government or F.L.A.G." Bogo explained introducing them respectively.

The Wilton brothers who sat at attention and nodded their heads once each, acknowledging Bogos introduction.

"Officer Knight." Bogo stated to grab the attention of the well-appointed bunny, in his black suit with a crimson red tie.

The handsome buck quickly put his phone away and introduced himself.

"Hello, erm …," He spoke still nervous for this was his first assignment at the foundation. "My name is Officer Jacob Knight, I'm a former sheriff deputy from bunny burrow."

Chief keen to get on with the briefing, cut Knight off before he would start to possibly tell his life story.

"Right, sorry Officer Knight we'll have more time after the briefing if you all want to chat, but there will be plenty of time to know get to know one another. Because you are all going to be working together this week undercover. Starting tonight after this briefing is over." Bogo elaborated boldly as he began the briefing, his paperwork all in order on his podium.

Bogo opened his notes and put on his reading glasses

"Okay, first off I hope you all are aware that all of you will have assigned partners based on how well you all work together. I know some of the partnerships are in question … "Bogo pointed out looking at Nick and Judy taking his reading glasses and moving them down to the end of his nose and then glaring at them knowing that they are against not participating in the operation as partners, before returning the glasses back to their proper position. "But I assure you all, it is for the best from what Lieutenant Higgans and I have discussed. Now before we get on with this I need to assign partners."

Nick and Judy held each other's paws, hoping that Bogo had changed his mind about splitting them up. Nick curling his toes and Judy squeezing Nick right left paw tight.

"Grizoli and Wolfred, you two are going to be watching each other's backs this week." Bogo announced, as he began to go down his list. "Next, Nicholas and Bigsby you two are working together this week. Judy and Sara, you two should do well this week together and I believe that's it. F.L.A.G partners have already been assigned." Bogo said finishing up the team assignments. "Now I'm going to let Agent Winslow and Walton take over from here.

Chief stepped away from his podium and stood off to the right of the two Jaguars that had taken the podium. One of them holding a remote control for the overhead projector.

"Good evening, I'm agent Winslow and this is my partner, agent Walton." He announced boldly, gesturing to his partner holding the projector remote in silence, a cold stare on his face. A pair of Ray Bans in his shirts pocket. "To be honest, we were not expecting such a rag tag team of mammals to be working with, but from what I can tell this is a team of mammals, that our suspects won't be expecting to see when we bust them."

Agent Walton nodded to Lieutenant Higgans, dimming the lights so that the projectors image came across the white board clearly.

The Image that was being shown was an overhead map of the four palms arena that had been built for the occasion out towards the edge of the city near the industrial district. Another image alongside the overhead view of the venue, was a list of entry points and exits.

"As you can see this is a rather large area for just our small team to cover, not to mention coordinating with our two v.i.p's security details." Agent Walton pointed out, giving Nick, Judy and their fellow officers and new acquaintances a sense of just how big a job this would be. "This isn't going to be easy but we must keep a lookout for any suspicious activities around the luxury boxes. That goes for the stands, hallways, facilities, and even the structure of the arena itself."

Nick raised his right paw in the darkness

"Officer…," Agent Walton eluded, trying to get Nick to give his name.

Nick put his right paw down, a curious look on his face.

"Wilde sir, Officer Nick Wilde." He answered proudly "You guys obviously know more about this than all of us here put together, but how many methods other than using a bullet or a bomb do you expect the Torino's are going to use or put in place; to actually try and pull off their attempt at assassinating both the Mayor and Prime minister Starrion?" Nick asked skeptically, unsure if the highbrow mammals knew who they were really dealing with.

The Jaguar looked at Nick as if he were a rural simpleton or a mindless rookie, rolling his eyes and scoffing at Nicks question. Those agents may had known allot about their suspects, but clearly not the past of one Officer Wilde. Nick knew these clowns in zoot suits had no idea how mental the Torino crime family truly was.

"Officer Wilde we can assure you that we have all angles covered, everything from the moment the mayor and prime minister arrive to the second they leave we have them covered." Agent Walton answered in a smug overtone and a sly grin as he continued. "Does that answer your question Officer Wilde?"

Judy looked at Nick through the darkness, one side of her face illuminated by the light reflecting from the white board of the projector in front of her and Nick. She gave him the look he knew all too well, that look of don't say something you might regret look on her face.

"Okay, so If you have every angle covered than why do we need to be there?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows and grinning smugly at agent Walton.

"You, along with your fellow officers are going to be our eyes in the crowd. Tailing the suspects as nothing more than plain clothed officers." He admitted, reminding them of their place on the law enforcement totem pole. "It's your job to look for anything suspicious amongst the crowds of rowdy fans. Unusual behaviors and anything that could be a potential mortal threat to these two very important politicians."

Wolfred stood up from his chair

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for now?" He asked getting irritated due to the cup of coffee he wished he had picked up before the briefing began.

"Anybody that were about to show you on this next slide. These are our main suspects in this case." Agent Walton pointed out before going over the layout of the arena for a few minutes.

Agent Walton started to go through slides showing each of the suspects. All of them notorious for their ruthless tactics for carrying out their crimes. The first slide was of the main suspect Rocky Torino Jr. son of Rocky Torino Sr. He is the main target along with the mammal that came up on the next slide.

"And this next suspect is a rather dangerous one." Agent Walton admitted as the computer loaded the next mug shot. "This is Villa Van Howler, a timber wolf and is a card-carrying lunatic. He is wanted on a warrant for conspiracy on 121 counts of homicide." Agent Walton elaborated showing pictures of the silver and grey timber wolf. His mug shots showing a very intimidating mammal.

Everyone in the room gasped when they heard that he was wanted for the deaths of so many. Nick and Judy transfixed on the wanted mammal with the mixed fur.

Judy raised her right paw.

"Excuse me Agent Walton, did you say he's wanted for 'conspiracy on 121 counts of homicide.'"? Judy asked the Jaguar. Her ears begging to drop further with every second, wondering how so many perished at the hands of this maniacal mammal.

"Do any of you remember the plane crash that occurred outside Berlin Germany last year?" He asked Judy and then looked out at the rest of the briefing room.

"Yes, I do remember, it was awful. One of my friends lost her cousin in that crash." Judy answered her heart sank, know knowing that the second big suspect in this case was responsible in some way for her friend's cousins' death.

"That Officer Wilde, was a Van Howler special to cover up a scandal of election rigging of his parties primary." Agent Walton explained. "He used that to get the media's attention away from the case until his people had time to set up and bribe Eu inspectors to blame it on a mechanical fault."

Nick then raised his paw

"Yes, Officer Wilde" Agent Winslow pointed at Nick acknowledging his want to respond.

"So, let me guess, his candidate lost." Nick stated as he started to take notes with Judy.

Agent Walton nodded a couple

"Yes indeed, his backed candidate still lost in the general election by a just over a million votes. He tried to convince the house to contest for a recount, but his bribes were not enough to sway the house." Agent Walton explained.

Judy began to remember what Cornelius had said to them about the attempt to kill mayor Timbers just over 10 days prior.

"So, what brought us into this was the plot to kill Mayor Timbers. What do these two lunatics have in common other than the want to kill our mayor and your prime minister?" Judy asked, still wondering what their mayor had to do with the grand scheme of these two criminal enterprises other than stricter drug and law enforcement between the city and the Nation of Ocecia.

"Very, simple Officer Wilde." Agent Walton stated crossing his arms behind his back. "Van Howler is Mayor Timbers nephew and he was the one who backed the now Prime Minister Starrion."

This brought some much-needed clarity to the case, Nick and Judy looked at each other after hearing that. Having in their minds pieced together the reasons for all the elaborate plots.

Judy jumped up from her seat and stood on her and Nicks desk.

"So, both the shootings here and the plane crashes along with the illegal guns found in the car, and all of the weird murders and kidnappings have been the result of the Torino family doing Van Howlers dirty work in Zootopia and vice versa in Ocecia." She said in an ah-ha moment her ears perked up straight.

Agents Winslow and Walton were impressed with her and her husband's ways of deducing the reasons for the murder plots. Both looked at each other and then to Bogo, then back at the rest of them in the briefing room.

"Okay on with their associates." Agent Winslow said clicking his remote to go to the next slide showing 4 different mammals all in plain cloths. All of them different species of mammals. A racoon, lion, meerkat and an Siberian tiger. "These are the main mammals we are looking for along with Van Howler and Torino this week. We must apprehend all of them for this case and the crimes that have been committed up until this point. They must be brought to Justice and out of the lives of those who have suffered under these criminal enterprises."

Then the blonde bunny raised his paw, as he stood atop the table he was sitting at.

"Yes, Officer Knight." Agent Walton stated recognizing the blonde bunny that he had their attention.

"What are we to if we encounter them before the match and or one of the associates?" Knight asked, curious to if they would be better of arresting them before the big match between Europa and Spain.

"That depends Officer Knight, only if Tornio and Van Howler are together then we would probably try to attempt an arrest." Agent Walton noted nervously, unsure about what would happen if one of them found them and attempted the arrest without backup.

"If that opportunity does present itself, the procedure will be to push your call all and give us your location and description of the suspect or suspects. Then we will determine if it's safe to attempt an apprehension of said suspect or suspects." Agent Winslow explained answering following up on what his partner had just said.

"If anything, we would like to have them all rounded up before Saturday morning before the championship match. If we can manage that then the risk to civilians and our V.I.P's will be nearly zero." Agent Walton implied wanting to make sure that nothing is interrupted as far as the match and festivities were concerned.

"So that is an option to arrest them before the match." Otterson interjected keen to have her first big arrest as an undercover officer.

"Only if it is deemed safe and under reasonable circumstances, we don't want any civilians in the crossfire or involved in any way." Agent Walton stressed, pointed a finger at Otterson trying to get his point across that this is a serious operation.

Sara nodded her head once

"Understood Sir." She responded, defiantly rolling her eyes and crossing her arms like a kit. Irritated by the Jaguars tone of voice.

"So, with this all-in mind, is there anybody that wishes to not participate in this operation?" Agent Walton Asked scanning the room for any of them that might object to participating.

After a few seconds and no paws going up or any of them saying a word, the two M.B.I agents had their answer.

"Okay, Chief Bogo do you have anything to add?" Agent Walton asked, glancing over to him with a cold stare.

"Just be safe everyone and remember that teamwork and stealth is paramount … understood." Bogo stated, looking out over the best team he had ever assembled for any undercover operation in his time as chief of police.

"Yes sir." Every one of his officers responded standing up from their chairs. Proudly stating their readiness.

Agent Winslow smiled

"Right then see you all tommorrow at the front gate and remember keep everything well hid and out of sight. Also, don't forget your badges." Agent Walton announced, ending the briefing. Gesturing for Chief Bogo to return to his podium.

Bogo was only at the podium for a few seconds. He said nothing, he just looked at all of them and then without saying anything left the room a. Lt. Higgans following him and closing the door to the right of the room.

Everyone began to question what or why did Bogo just leave the room, no words, insults or anything. Even the M.B.I agents were baffled at the silent exit. Even though they were all a bit concerned as to why Bogo exited the room the way he did, Nick and Judy along with their fellow officers and new members of the team from F.L.A.G left the bullpen.

After they all walked to the parking garage to leave with their assigned partners Nick and Judy took a moment to alone while their friends and partners for the week took a moment to discuss tactics with each other.

"Look I don't care what these super cops say Judy. If you need me you call and I'll be there in a flash." Nick stressed, nervous now that the realization that he will be separated on duty from his everything and partner.

Judy sighed holding his paws, looking deep into his eyes, as if she was staring directly into his soul.

"Nick we're going to be fine." Judy reassured Nick, her ears dropping a little.

"I know, but I don't like the Idea of going into something like this without you. I mean the only time we've been apart was when I was at the academy and the week before the wedding." Nick admitted his uneasy thoughts about the assignment that they and their fellow officers had been given.

"Look I don't like it either." Judy replied in a stressed manor, pulling on his paws frustrated at their assigned separation. "But we have a Job to do and after this is over we're going to spend some quality time together … okay?"

"Your right fluff." Nick replied, giving her a look of love and desire.

Judy shrugged her shoulders

"I'm always right Nick." She said, clenching his paws tighter moving closer to him, Nick leaning over to get eye to eye with her.

"Except for one thing." He stated as he kissed her

Judy felt week at the knees as she engaged in a passionate kiss with her love. She forgot about all of her thoughts for the time that her tongue was wrestling with his. The only thing she could think about was how much she would miss not being able to curl up with him tonight and the better part of a week.

Nick gently pulled himself from Judys tight grasp and her sweet, luscious lips.

"I'm still the better kisser." Nick pointed out, straightening his posture "I love you Judy."

"C'mon Nick!" Shouted Bigsby from across the underground garage, keen to get a good night's rest to be ready for the first day undercover for the week.

"Yeah, you two!" Sara exclaimed, the young otter becoming impatient.

"Geez, at the pace those two run they should be partners." Judy said with a chuckle, joking about Bigsby and Otterson.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little at Judy's comment.

"Yeah, next thing you know they'd be like us." He said laughing a little harder as they quickly kissed one more time and walked over to their temporary partners for the week ahead. Both hoping they could nab Van Howler and Rocky Jr before the weeks end so they could get everything back to normal.

After a few minutes Nick and Bigsby arrived at the Palms Hilton just a couple blocks from the arena. The hotel shadowed by the massive venue, its sodium lights shining like a collapsed sun, illuminating anything within a few blocks of the arena.

Having parked and unloaded Bigsby's old Subaru, he and Nick went and checked in to their hotel room that they would be sharing for the week.

It was a really nice hotel, the lobby at least. Pale cream-colored walls and white marble floors adorned the entrance and the lobby, with an artificial waterfall that looked like it belonged in the modern art gallery rather than a Hilton.

A nice ocelot checked them in, after she had ended the skype call to someone that made her very giddy. She greeted them with a cheerful smile, her name tag read Tina. The gold name tag jumping off the Marron blouse she was wearing.

"Good evening, we have a reservation under D.P.Z and associates." Bigsby said to the young Ocelot.

"Alright, you two I have your reservation, and you two are going to be in room 444, also breakfast is from 5:30 to 9 and if you need anything please let me know and I'll be happy to help." She explained cheerfully, her smile very reassuring and her eyes full of hope as she hurried back to her phone after getting Nick and Bigsby Checked in.

Meanwhile Judy and Sara were settling in to their hotel room a few blocks away from where Nick and Bigsby were staying. Sara who was despite for a shower quickly undressed whilst Judy went over a few details about the arena. Passages and corridors for a start, but as Sara closed the door to the bathroom, Judy began to think about Nick. Trying to keep her thoughts on the task at hand, she turned to her notes that she had taken a week or so ago. Reading over the details that Cornelius had given them.

At the same time Nick, having unpacked laid on one of the two queen beds in he and Bigsby's room. Nick was thinking about what tommorrow would bring for him and Judy along with his fellow officers. Hoping that everything would be over quickly, so he could get back to his new life of being a married mammal and an adopted father.

Nick pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to message Judy when his mother sent a picture to him and a little message after the picture. It read 'I think she enjoys finger painting a bit too much. LOL'. Nick opened the message that made him chuckle and feel a sense of joy in his heart.

The picture showed little Anna in her sunflower yellow pajamas, covered in green and blue paint along with the wall of his mom's office/art studio. She had a little bit of blue paint on her nose and some even on her tail.

Nick quickly forwarded the picture to Judy.

Judy quickly responded, with a quick text.

'Awe my little artist in the making, way to go ANNA!'

Nick just laughed as Bigsby returned from the Pizzeria across the street from the hotel.

"Yo, Nick you hungry?" He asked shutting the door with his right foot.

Nick, unable to even remember if he had eaten lunch didn't hesitate to take Bigsby up on his generous offer.

"Yeah, I could eat. What you got?" Nick asked, the scent of fresh mozzarella and peperoni filling his nose.

Bigsby sat the box on the table next to the television.

"Peperoni and Spinach leaf." He answered opening the box, revealing the fresh steaming hot pie. It looked almost like it belonged in an art gallery. Every toping placed perfectly, and the cheese melted to perfection surrounded by a garlic butter crust.

"Looks almost too good to eat man." Nick admitted licking his chops, the smell and his hunger overwhelming his thoughts.

"Yeah, Almost." Bigsby said whilst grabbing a roll of paper towels and hand tearing off a couple sheets, one for him and the other for Nick.

Both Bigsby and Nick pulled a delectable slice from the box and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Nick took a seat in the office chair next to the desk by the window and Bigsby sat on the foot of his bed. Grabbing the remote and flipping through channels. Both enjoying the authentic Italian pie, and the view outside the window of the beach and the arena.

After dinner, both of them stuffed with all they could manage, Nick thought about calling Judy. Before he could, he received a text. It read 'I love you my handsome sly fox! Good Night and I'll see you and Bigs in the morning. Night my love.' Nick thought for a second it couldn't be that late and it wasn't, it was only 9 p.m. Nick sent a quick message back telling Judy 'I love you too sweetie, I'll be sure to bump into you tommorrow 😉 … Good Night!'

Nick kissed the screen of his phone.

"I love you Carrots." Nick said out loud to himself looking at the background on his phone. It was a picture of Judy and himself from their first date. He never wanted to forget that night no matter what.

Bigsby chuckled a little

"Man, not even a night apart and you miss her that much?" He joked flipping through channels, trying to find something decent to watch, before bed.

"Hey, can't a guy love his wife." Nick replied putting his phone on the window sill.

"Yeah … I'm just messing with ya Wilde." Bigsby admitted before turning his attention back to the tv. Having found his favorite show Bar Rescue.

Nick picked up his phone again and looked over some unread emails. Two from Toyota stating that the title for their car was on its way to their P.O box at his request and the service email, telling him the service intervals.

The other Email was flagged 'Urgent'. It was from the Law offices of Stallion and Son and was regarding their adopted daughter Annabelle's now departed grandmother Alma and her will. The email said

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas and Judy Wilde … This email is regarding Ms. Alma Marie's will. It seems that you, along with Clare Benson and Ms. Alma's great granddaughter Anna are the beneficiaries to her will. It is very important that you please call and schedule a date and time to go over this matter. I also have not been able to contact Ms. Benson, it would be greatly appreciated if you could inform her or have her contact me asap. Have a good day. Sincerely, Robert L. Stallion of the law offices of Stallion and Son.

Nick quickly forwarded the Email to Judy and saved the email to his work email to not forget. Then kept sorting through the deluge of emails and messages from family and friends. Some wondering about he and Judy's new daughter Anna. The others sending condolences to him having lost his best friend.

Looking at the Clock seeing that time somehow fly's by when he's not at work, Nick saw it was half past ten and that Bigsby had already changed into his pajamas and was in bed asleep. Nick knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day of sneaking around crawled into his bed next to the window. Nick Turned off the lamp next on the nightstand, the moon light peering through the crack in the curtain. His mind exhausted Nick passed, falling asleep thinking about what would happen with the case and now a legal matter involving Anna.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

Chapter 10 part II

Paws of Steel

The sun had risen yet again over the city of Zootopia, bringing with it a new work week for some and the begging of a week of football matches. It was just past 8 in the morning when Nick, Judy and their fellow officers arrived at the arena after the first night in their hotel rooms. Nick and his new partner Brian Bigsby, were going through the gate having shown the young squirrel who was one of the many ticket takers, their all access passes. Judy and Sara, were already inside the arena and looking around the deluge of fans going in to see the first match that was due to start in just a couple hours. Judy and Sara were checking around, trying to observe where the staff are working and the grey areas where foot traffic is light.

"Alright let's see what we can see. Sara, I'm going to go over and look around over by …" Judy paused seeing Nick and Bigsby walk in the front gate and up towards the entrance to the stands. Bigsby pointing up at something and Nick doing the same. Without telling her partner Judy took off to see what Nick and Bigsby were observing underneath the massive stadium.

But before she could get even more than a couple of feet, her partner grabbed her arm.

Judy turned her head to see Sara surprised at Judy's lack of control in the situation.

"Sara, what are you doing … let me go." Judy asked confused, eager to see what Nick and his partner were looking at.

"Not until you quit pulling away." Sara affirmed, strengthening her grasp on Judy's arm.

Judy groaned, staring Sara down, a scowl across her face.

"Fine …" Judy replied annoyed at her friend for keeping her from seeing her husband. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because Judy ..." She replied quietly to Judy "We have only been here for like twenty minutes okay, let's try not to blow our cover so quickly …" She looked over Judy's shoulders to see Nick and Bigsby looking back at another area of the arena. "Look, when they leave that spot we will go and try and see what they are seeing … besides it might not be anything important to the task at hand."

Judy conceded, sighing missing her chance to hug her best friend and husband.

"Alright, who knows we might can run into them later today or something." Judy added winking at Sara

"Yeah, who knows we might run into them." Sara said training her eye on a certain badger that just walked behind Nick and Bigsby as they went through one of the entrances to the stands.

"Hey Judy, that badger over by those vending machines next to where Nick and Brain were a few seconds ago." Sara stated, pointing out the suspicious looking mammal. "What's he doing?"

Judy looked too see a badger that was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing gloves for some reason.

"Yeah, he probably works here or something." Judy replied walking towards the spot that Nick and Bigsby were standing at moments before. "C'mon Sara let's see what Nick and Bigs were looking at."

Sara huffed

"His name is Brian." Sara replied in a huff, following Judy to where Nick and Bigsby were, also allowing them to get a closer look at what that oddly placed otter was doing.

Now beginning to put up caution tape and cones with placards that said, 'Wet Paint'.

Judy and Sara walked over to the spot Nick and Bigsby were. They looked up to See Banners hanging from the ceiling of the underside of the stands.

As she did so the odd badger behind them opened a few buckets of paint, throwing the lid on the ground. This perked Judy's sensitive hearing and she nudged Sara to turn around and walk with her. Sara having read Judy's lips tagged along, making occasional glimpses at the paint the badger had begun to lay down on the beams. It smelled a little to and shimmered like a sport fishing boat, metal flakes glisten in the light.

He was using a very think and wide paint brush and a very thick mixture of paint, unlike anything they had ever seen. It wasn't oil or latex or anything of the sort. They turned around walking past the mammal, getting a better look not stopping or making eye contact with the badger that was now laying down the paint at a furious pace.

"Did you see that?" Judy asked after they non clamantly walked by and headed into the main stand entrance. "That badger really had picked up the pace."

Sara looked around at the field and the stands that were beginning to fill with all manner of football fans. Mammal's big and small. Predator and prey, excited to see the first of many matches for the week.

"Yeah I did." Sara replied turning her attention to Judy. "Why are they painting that, why now?" She asked

"I have no clue, one would assume all the prep work would already be done, surely." Judy stated as fans walked by them.

"Wait … You just asked, 'why are they painting that?' did you not?" Judy asked Sara confused at her question and how she asked it.

"Well yeah of course I would question that." She replied shrugging her shoulders and cocking her head as she did so, before putting her left paw on Judy's right shoulder and extending her right arm, as if to show her the whole arena.

"See all of this, the company my dad works for made all of this and it's all galvanized steel … the whole structure."

"Okay and this important, why?" Judy asked intrigued and confused what 'Galvanized Steel is.'

"Judy my dad has built stadiums, ball parks and sky scrapers since I was like two. I may be a cop, but I know allot about buildings and how they are constructed from listening to my dad." She began to explain with urgency in her voice.

"This steel is Galvanized steel that supports this structure. It's a coating of zinc that prevents corrosive substances from reaching the steel underneath. It's nearly rust proof and this is a new stadium, there is no way they would be painting this now, and that process is not the proper method … something isn't right."

Judy raised her eyebrows and looked back down back to where the badger was painting.

"You know your right, why would they be painting today, especially during this week of all weeks." Judy stated now getting even more curious. Then it hit her.

"Nick said that our 'interests' were crafty and would do anything to get a job done." Judy said to herself remembering the interrogation of Cornelius.

"Do you think that painter has something to do with this whole 'deal'?" Sara quietly asked Judy, trying not to look like they were suspicious.

"Maybe …" Judy stated before she looked up above them to the top of the stands.

Above them were the Luxury boxes and media room, along with fans taking their seats waiting for the first match of the week. Judy looked up to see sports casters and announcers entering the media room and the luxury boxes starting to come to life with wealthy fans, enjoying the high life and the view.

Sara then looked up, seeing the same thing but was stopped in her tracks by an odd thought, something she remembered from chemistry class.

"Judy, I'll be right back okay. I'm gonna go to the little otter's room." She told Judy, getting a bad felling about what was going on.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll see if I can get ahold of Nick and the others to see if they've found anything." Judy replied as she began to ascend the stairs between the rows of seats.

"Alright, text me if you find something." Sara told her as she walked down the stairs and to the breezeway that led down to the area they were a few minutes before.

Sara made strolled nonchalantly to the main hall underneath the stadium. Observing all the mammals around her and one that had moved a few yards from his last position. The badger had moved and was now painting directly below where the luxury boxes are located. This time he wasn't alone, there was a raccoon and a lion that had taken his place.

Suspicious of their job, Sara moved closer wanting to get a closer look. She hesitated though not wanting to have her cover blown, she quickly thought of a plan to get his attention and a closer look. She walked right up to the racoon, who was wiring lights to the supports and from what she could see … he was doing a poor job.

"Excuse me sir, do you work here?" Sara asked in her most innocent tone, to come off as just a harmless soccer fan who needed some directions.

The racoon turned around putting down his pliers and wire stripper on the steel beam. A scowl across his black and grey muzzle.

"Uh, sure … yeah work here what do you need, can't you see I'm busy here." He answered in a rude baritone. Annoyed that he was interrupted by the young otter.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for the little otter's room." She replied trying to sound innocent getting a closer look at this now apparent wiring bogdge job.

"Yeah over there past the vending machines. Now can you please go young lady I'm busy." He rudely answered, grabbing his tools again and resuming his work.

Sara stepped back and nodded.

"Thank you, sir, have a good day and bless you sir." Sara said as she slowly backed away and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Nick and Brian were Just getting around to looking around the parking lot dressed as parking attendants. Nick had the Idea to pay off a couple of the teenage workers of similar species to himself and Bigsby. They borrowed the red shirt and black slacks and began to snoop around the parking lot and parking garage. Nick knew one fact about the Torino family from when he was in his teens and he had a hunch that the family was still loyal to their favorite brand of car, Mercedes Benz.

"Alright, let's see, we need to find out where the high dollar rides are being kept." Nick stated looking around the carpark, looking through the rows of normal average joe cars; trying to find something that was worth more than most mammals yearly salary's.

Brain began to look down the rows and rows of cars, but none seemed to fit the build or the owner and mastermind of any criminal enterprise. For nearly half an hour they searched and still nothing.

"Nick, all I see is bunch of ordinary heaps of junk. The rides we're looking for are probably going to be up there in the parking garage." Brian told Nick, theorizing where he would have the high-class vehicles parked if he was running the show.

Nick looked around at the other rows of cars and trucks. All of them too ordinary to warrant a wealthy mammal, good or bad.

"Yeah, you're right … lets head over to the parking garage, who knows we might find something." Nick said to Bigsby agreeing with his partners theory.

Nick and Brian found one of the parking lot attendants golf carts and snatched it up. Not having the key Nick hotwired its simple ignition and they were on their way. Zooming though the parking lot in a stolen golf cart and in borrowed cloths, they quickly made it to the multistory garage. Nick slowed down, so that he and Brian could look at the cars that were parked in the garage.

"Damn … man I wish I was a championship footballer. Look at these rides!" Brian exclaimed, his eyes wide and mouth a gob.

Nick couldn't help but grin seeing the millions of dollars in exotic cars that were all parked perfectly into wide spaces. Each one more impressive than the next.

Lamborghinis, Furraris, Maserati's, Big Audi's, M-Powered BMW's and all manner of luxury branded saloon cars and off roaders. This place was a motoring enthusiasts wet dream and defiantly somewhere you would find a top of the line Mercedes. Trouble is, there were more Mercedes and BMW's than any other brands of car in the place. So, Nick and Brian had their work cut out for them.

Nick stopped the cart and made sure nobody was around.

"Alright, we need to split up okay, Bigs …" Nick stated getting out of the golf cart. His nose twitching and ears perked up at attention. "Were looking for Zootopia Plates or Oceian."

Bigsby nodded getting out of the cart and walking around to Nicks side of the cart.

"Alright, so if either of us find one of these cars with 'Zootopia plates or Oceian plates' what are we going to do Nick?" Bigsby asked still not completely understanding Nicks plain.

Nick, scoffed. He knew that if Judy were with him she would already know what he was thinking.

"Look, It's either a Mercedes or something in that range … top of the line too. Nothing budget so …" Nick paused still not sure what models were the tops, all he knew was their preferred brand and that it usually had four doors.

"AMG … or maybe a Maybach." Bigsby told Nick, being a car enthusiast, he knew all the high end makes and models, even the special editions.

"Yeah, those … that's what they will be in. If they're here." Nick affirmed as he started to make his way around the first of five levels of the multistory carpark.

"So, what are we going to do, bug it or something?" Bigsby joked, looking around at all the other cars that surrounded them.

"No, were going to get a list okay. Then, once we have a list … I'm going to have the plates checked and get a profile on the owners." Nick elaborated as he began to explain his plan. "Just take a picture and text it to me. I can have the plates ran as we continue to search okay."

"So, once we know the car, we can tail it." Bigsby said having caught on to Nicks plain.

Nick snapped his fingers

"Bingo … we can tail them and then arrest them away from any innocent fans, because knowing these guys it might get ugly." Nick alluded to a possible fight, remembering all the times that Mr. Bigs associates would be badly injured or even dead, after fights with the Torino's.

"Alright, well I see twenty pictures already were going to have to take and this is just level one. We better get a move on before anybody sees us." Bigsby added as he and Nick split up to find a car that was registered to one of their suspects.

"Oh yeah, if something goes wrong play it cool." Nick added before he sprinted off to the next level of the multistory.

Bigsby nodded.

"Alright let's get to work." Bigsby said to himself, before taking a selfie with himself and a yellow metal flake Ferrari, before taking the first plate snapshot on a white SLS Black.

Whilst Nick and Brian began to go and conduct a carpark investigation. Sara found Judy, having ran in and out of the restrooms after confronting a couple of 'workers', over on the pitch getting a better look at the high points of the stadium and a few low points of the Spanish players.

"Jude the dude!" Sara shouted from first row above where Judy was 'observing'.

Hearing her childhood nick name, Judy turned around and ran over to her friend and partner.

"Hey, what took you so long." Judy stated fumbling trying to flip the page that had a couple autographs gracing its pages from two of her favorite players. She began to randomly jot down facts, trying to look professional.

"What have you been doing?" Sara questioned, having observed Judy for about a minute. "We're looking around for a certain player, wink wink."

Judy instantly became embarrassed her ears falling quickly at her partners correct assumption of goofing off. She tried to hold it in and think of a lie, but Sara's devious look broke Judy's unusually strong shell.

"Look, I got a couple autographs and asked if I could go out onto the pitch. I got a much better view from that position." Judy explained as she started to show Sara with an open paw gesturing that she had gotten the view of the points of interest at every corner of the arena, trying to validate her behavior. "I found five points of viewing." She added grinning looking back at the firm rears of the stout footballers.

Sara rolled her eyes, and giggled a couple times at Judy's response, knowing full well what she had done.

"Well while you were 'observing', I found something. Meet me over by the café on the North side okay." She said leaving Judy to make her way to the Café near the opposite side of the arena, underneath the very structure those workers were at on their side.

Judy having no time to respond, took off to players tunnel and then to the main breezeway to the northside of the arena.

"She must have found something big." Judy said to herself as she ran to the café. Passing all manner of mammals, but one made her stop in her tracks.

Her heart began to beat fast, thinking quickly she dove behind a row of three trash cans. She peeked around the bin on the end to take a second look. To which she laid eyes on none other than one of the suspects from the slide. It was the lion with an eyepatch coving his right eye. He was wearing black slacks and a bright jungle green shirt with a black tie, walking past her with a suspicious Ram wearing stained coveralls. She snapped a photo with her phone and checked to see if the coast was clear, making sure there were no other following them. She quickly made her way to the café to meet up with Sara.

Sara, having made it to the café already, bought Judy a can of carrot flavored soda and an Orange Fanta for herself. She looked around checking to see if she could spot any other undercover officers or FLAG agents, but all she saw was Judy weaving in and out of the deluge of mammals making their way to the stands, getting ready for the first match of the week.

"Sara!" Judy shouted, evading being crushed by a couple of rhinos. Scrabbling for traction on the slick concrete, before regaining her grip and rushing over to the table where her partner was sitting. A bemused yet concerned look on her face.

"Judy, SSHSHHSHSH, chill out!" Sara yelled waving her arms side to side, trying to get her to calm down.

Judy swung around the table and landed in her seat, gasping for breath. Swallowing some of her saliva Judy tried to tell Sara who she had just seen.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Sara asked, passing Judy the carrot soda that she had bought for her.

Judy popped the top and to a few gulps, desperate to quench her thirst having sprinted over half a mile at full chuff to that side of the stadium.

"The Lion …," Judy said with a gasp before taking another swig of her drink. "The lion from the slides in the briefing, he's here along with some ram, I'm not sure but he looks familiar."

Sara was shocked at what Judy was telling her, and it confirmed her suspicion about the unusual workers, milling around where they were a few minutes ago.

"If he's who you say he is … how do you know, are you sure?" She asked knowing that tens of thousands of mammals are roaming around this place, Judy could had mistaken that lion for another.

Judy fumbled for her phone and brought up the picture that she took from behind the trashcans.

Sara looked and got into her message app and sent it to her phone and then sent it to one of the FLAG agents.

"See, I told you that's him!" Judy yelled convincingly to her partner, her thirst still not slated after taking another drink of the sugary drink.

Sara looked around to make sure that they hadn't been overheard, looking for anyone staring at the duo with malicious intent.

"I'm sending this picture to Knight, if he confirms we need to call everyone. Get everyone ready to tail these guys." Sara told Judy before sending F.L.A.G officer Jacob Knight the message, keen to get an authorization to pursue the suspects.

Meanwhile, on the upper levels of the stadium, officer Knight was looking at a strange beacon connected to a satellite receiver next to it that he found near the media booth, when his phone buzzed a couple of times, signaling that he had received a text from someone with his direct number.

The creame-colored bunny took off his black costa shades holding them in his left paw. He then took out his phone from his pocket looked at the photos and then sent them to Chief Bogo and Mr. Miles his boss. After a few seconds the I. D's of the mammals in question were confirmed. But, before he could send his message for a gathering call to the other agents, He received a message from Nick.

"What, who's here?" Jacob said to himself reading Nicks first message before receiving one immediately after.

The message read

"Van Howler and his body guard are in the parking garage, 4th level west corner. HURRY!"

Jacobs eyes widened his heart beat pounding in his chest as the adrenaline began to surge through his system. He replied to Nicks message.

"Send me a pic, also how do you know that's him?" Jacob asked in the message.

At that time Nick was hiding underneath a black Range Rover for cover trying to stay hidden.

Nick read Jacobs message.

"Damnit." Nick thought to himself easing his phone back out of his back pocket and going to the camera app. "Give me a good shoot of your ugly mug you bastard … c'mon turn around." Nick thought to himself before taking a quick burst of pictures after his mark turned to walk towards a car parked a couple of spots over.

Nick quickly sent the photos to Knight and to Judy along with his location before putting the phone back in his pocket.

Jacob got the pictures almost immediately after Nick hit 'send'. He was quick to send the photos to agents Walton and Winslow of the M.B.I., but they didn't respond. Even after sending the messages five times over in a period of a minute or so. To which Nick who was pinned down in the garage was desperate for a response from Knight and his fellow officers including his temporary partner officer Brian Bigsby.

After five more minutes, Van Howler along with his body guard, were sitting in his White Battleship of an AMG Mercedes S65. It's engine idling a deep yet smooth rumble, its turbos spinning and quietly whistling. He was sitting with his body guard in the car chatting with a couple of mammals behind the tinted glass. Nick had no Idea who or what they were, but he had a feeling they were bad news. Brian, was still on the second floor checking around when he was nearly struck by a Black BMW that was moving at an alarming rate towards the upper floors to where Nick was still pinned down under the Range Rover. Nick heard the car making its way up the levels. The Beaver's M Powered engine humming as its driver climbed to his level, flying by nick and violently stopping in the space next to Van Howlers car.

Nicks phone buzzed as he watched two black suited mammals get out of the car.

He pulled his phone from his pocket yet again, trying to stay quiet and hidden.

It was a message from Judy.

It read.

"Nick Jacobs been trying to get ahold of you, he just messaged me. He said his boss and Bogo confirmed that's Van Howler and his body guard." Nick read the message to himself. Then another message from Jacob.

"Nick, where are you?!" Judy asked via text

Nick responded to the text, imagining the urgency in her voice.

"Pinned underneath a black Range Rover 4th level near the western corner. Hurry I think there is about to be a fight something going down!" Nick typed franticly, fearing that any minute he would be found or that the owner of the Rover would call for their 4x4 to be brought down via valet.

Jacob began sprinting down the stands, weaving between mammals big and small, cutting across empty rows of seats. Reaching the bottom, he sprinted through the breezeway towards the exit, but before he could make his way to the carpark and the multistory he was stopped.

"Jacob!" A loud shout came from behind him. "Hey, blonde bun wait up!" Yelled another female voice. Turns out it was Judy and Sara, making their own way to the parking garage.

"What are you two doing!?" He shouted, not wanting them to follow him.

"Backing up our partners and finding my husband that's what." Judy asserted as she took off once more towards the garage, having gotten an urgent message from Nick and Brian to hurry that they need back up.

"What the ... WILDE, OTTERSON!" He furiously shouted, throwing his hands in the air before grabbing his phone and hitting the panic button on his phone. This sent a signal to F.L.A.G headquarters and to Devon Miles. To which as soon as the signal reached him, he had direct contact with Jacob.

Chief Bogo was alerted as well and Lt. Higgans along with the S.W.A.T team sprang into action, hurrying to make their way to the arena and Knights last known location which was the arena entrance.

Across town, Devon Miles a Puma wearing a light beige colored suit with a grey shirt and a silver tie, picked up his secure Paw Phone and made a secure call to Jacob.

Jacob's phone rang as he was nearly at the first level of the parking garage. He slowed to answer his phone.

"Knight!" He answered hastily, as he along with Judy and Sara were making their way up the first levels.

"Jacob, what in heavens name is going on over there?" Devon frantically asked looking at his G.P.S signal on his computer.

Jacob didn't slow down, making quick work of the first level but still behind Judy and Sara.

"Listen Devon, Villa is here and he's got Officer Wilde and Bigsby pinned down. They don't know they are there, but they will soon if any of those cars they are hiding around are moved." Jacob told Devon in a haste.

"What are you planning Knight … KNIGHT!" Devon Shouted at his phone after Jacob didn't respond.

Jacob narrowed his eyes sending a message on his personal phone to Agent's Wilton to meet him on level four for a 'dance'.

"I'm going to pay the Wolf that killed my brother a visit." Jacob deviously responded to his boss.

Mr. Miles eyes nearly lept from his skull and his blood pressure went through the roof.

"Knight, stand down that's an order!" He yelled before Jacob hung up. "Jacob!" He shouted but the call was terminated.

Devon grabbed his gun and his coat, the old Puma running in an adrenaline-fueled rage. Bursting through the front door of the F.L.A.G operations temporary offices, he ran to his red Jaguar XKR and left his parking space and expired meter in a cloud of tire smoke and supercharged V8 fury towards the arena.

Now, Judy and Sara were running up the stairwell that ran up the east side of the parking garage. Reaching the fourth floor they quietly opened and closed the door and took cover behind a couple of Bentley's. Sara peeked under and around the front of the car to see a massive grizzly bear standing outside the Mercedes that Vanhowler, along with two others were occupying.

Sara nodded to Judy, before making their way along the back wall in front of the noses of the high-end exotics. Treading lightly Judy made it to the Range Rover that Nick was hiding under and Sara had found Brian who had found cover under Catillac Escalade next to the rover.

Nick wasn't scared or startled by his partners. He could smell Judy before she reached the third floor and Bigsby knew they were on their way, on account Sara texted him and told him.

"Welcome to the party Carrots." Nick said jokingly to his wife, trying to break the tension of the situation.

"Nick what do we do?" Judy whispered her nose twitching her ears drooped down.

Nick looked at Judy and then back at the suspects' car.

"I thought we could wait until they are about to leave and then call for backup." Nick suggested thinking about texting Bogo.

"To late, Wilde." A voice whispered to him nearly making nick go pale and Judy's heart skip a few beats nearly making her faint.

It was Jacob who had made his way up and under the Rover like a silent assassin.

"Dude, what the fuck, you nearly gave her a stroke and me a heart attack." Nick whisper yelled, bearing his teeth.

"Sorry, how many are there?" Jacob asked quietly, readying himself.

"Three in the white car and one in the black one, along with our mountain of a grizzly bear guarding the whole show." Nick told him, still trying to think of a plan.

"Good, that's all I needed to know. Now go, get out of here you two and take the other two with you." Jacob told him his breathing becoming more intense, taking his Glock from his vest. Making sure he was fully armed and ready.

"What no." Nick whispered to Jacob trying to get him to put away his weapon.

"Jacob, what are you doing, you're not gonna do what I think you are … are you?" Judy asked taking his arm, afraid that their new friend is about to get them all into a deadly situation.

"Then you know what I'm about to do …" Jacob said before taking a deep breath. "That's why I just told you guys get out of here, I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"We don't want you getting hurt man, put the gun away and wait until we have backup." Nick pleaded, trying to talk some sense into Officer Knight.

Before Judy could say anything the sound of tires squealing, and an engine could be heard. In a flash a white van pulled up behind the rover its tires screeching when it came to a stop. It was Knights partners, the Wilton brothers.

Jacob quickly left from below the rover and to the back of the van, the doors open and ready for him with his two friends.

The engine cut out and a single shot rang out.

Nick and Judy, along with Brian and Sara turned their attention to the white Mercedes where all three of its doors were open. On one side, Van howlers body guard in front of the BMW. At the Merc, Van Howler and two Jaguars stood on the opposing side of the car along with Van howlers driver, a cheetah.

An eerie silence fell over the fourth floor of the garage, only the Mercedes engine could be heard idling and crowds cheering in the stadium.

The Timber Wolf began to slowly clap four times.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't F.L.A.G. and your civil servants from the local fuzz." Vanhowler announced with a deep and bellowing smug tone. "I'd know that old white van anywhere, and you too Devon Miles!"

"Mr. Miles isn't here, but I am!" Yelled Jacob Stepping out from behind the van.

"Hahaha, oh how cute, Devon sent the one of his bunnies, or should I say the now token bunny." Vanhowler joked, hinting of the murder of his brother by he and his bodyguard a few months back. "Oh wait … too soon." He joked again, this time infuriating Jacob.

"Not to mention the two M.B.I clowns that the chief of police tried to use to have me killed." Villa hinted seeing Winslow and Walton getting out of the car with the body guards assistance.

Hearing Villa mention the murder of his little brother infuriated Jacob, making his blood boil and his hands clench the grip on his pistol; aiming it right between Vanhowler's eyes.

"You mention Jeremy one more time, and I'll kill you right now with my bare paws! I don't need a weapon to do that Villa." Jacob sneered his fur on his neck standing on end, and his muscles tense, finger on the trigger.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't need to kill me for Jeremy, but Walton and Winslow well that's another story." He chuckled in a psychotic cheerful way. Before taking his .44 magnum and shooting Walton and Winslow in the head, dropping the two Jaguars to the cold concrete, their blood and brains splattered all over the side of the BMW that was behind them.

Nick and Judy winced at the shoots and seeing and hearing the bodies hit the pavement like two heavy bags of sand landing with a thud.

"You, bastard … why?" Jacob asked, walking closer to Vanhowler and looking at the bodies of what Jacob had now deduced as double agents, or they had been found out.

"Because, they lied to me, they said they would get rid of the law enforcement presence for this operation." He said blowing the smoke from the muzzle of his weapon. "My associates have identified six officers from the Zed P.D and I know they're here somewhere. Where, I don't know, but soon enough I will. Right after I kill you and your partners in the van."

"Yeah, then what?!" Jacob yelled still aiming his weapon at the wolf. "Huh, what's your grand murder slash cover up stunt going to be this time, aside from killing your Uncle and your countries leader."

"That old, grey, fucking loon, my uncle deserves every bit of pain he can get. He supported my biggest enemy … and he along with Starion must pay." He stated, enunciating every word angrily as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Jacob shook his head.

"You're a mad mammal, Vanhowler … so what is your grand plan?" Jacob asked as Judy hit her voice recorder on her phone, as she and Nick watched the standoff.

"Tell me Jacob do you remember chemistry class in college?" He asked, shutting the rear door and walking to the front of his Merc.

Jacob cocked his head sideways a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, why … what did you do make a bomb, because if you did, I hope you and Torino used the same guy that you used in the failed Z.P.D bombing." He said smugly reminding him of his past failure in cahoots with Rocky Jr.

Vanhowler shrugged his shoulders and smiled revealing a gold fang becoming even more cocky and condescending.

"Oh now, I went mental and elemental." He Joked before continuing chuckling like a mad mammal. "Have you ever heard of thermite, agent Knight?" He asked as he began to pace back and forth in front of his car a slight nervous twitch making his right eye blink furiously.

Sara, began breath heavily hearing this, she remembered the painters and that weird paint on the steel supports to the stadium.

"Holy shit, he's gonna …" She thought to herself before she heard Jacob answer. Brian putting a paw on her back to try and calm her down, and he did indeed calm her and got her to listen once more.

"Yeah, its mixture of Iron oxide and Aluminum powder, its hot as hell when ignited …" He answered, remembering the experiments in college. Jacob looked back behind him to the stadium that could be seen through the parking garage. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Vanhowler smiled and laughed manically for a few seconds.

"Try me …" He said before laughing maniacally some more like an insane mental patient "Oh it's going be a hot ticket today when my uncle and the P.M show up soon to watch the first game."

Jacob was now thoroughly vexed, he tried to fight the urge to pull the trigger, but with every word that maniacal wolf spoke it was getting harder and harder.

"You're not going to get away with this and you know it Vanhowler. Or shall I say … Villa." Jacob jested knowing that Vanhowler hated his own name.

Vanhowler growled, bearing his teeth at Jacob, who didn't even flinch.

"No body, not even your brother called me that and lived to say it a second time, not to my face, you scum." Vanhowler snarled, becoming more vexed by the second, keen to pull the trigger of his weapon and end the standoff.

He raised his weapon to take his one and only shot at Jacob, but then the wail of Sirens and whirl of helicopter blades could be heard closing in fast and the whine of the supercharged engine of Devon Miles's Jaguar could be heard screaming up the multistory lower levels.

"Hear that Villa, it's over … the cover ups, murders, drugs, guns and not to mention the election rigging. It's over, you might as well give it up!" Jacob shouted confidently as Devon came to a screeching halt behind him in his red Jag, throwing open his own door and aiming his own gun at Villa.

"You heard him Vanhowler, surrender and put your hands up." Devon yelled in a British accent as the sirens gained volume as the full force of the Z.P.D got closer and closer.

"Nick, Judy, Sara and Brian, c'mon out!" Jacob yelled, letting them know that they needed their backup to get the message to Villa Vanhowler, that the jig was up.

Nick and Judy, along with Sara and Brian emerged from underneath the 4wd's weapons drawn.

"What the hell, you lot were there this whole time?!" Villa Snarled in anger that he had been caught.

They all drew their weapons, Judy grabbing her Glock 9mm and Nick his custom .40cal.

"Give it up Vanhowler, your surrounded!" Judy Yelled, aiming her weapon at him, her body on full alert.

Nick standing by her side heard something from behind him. It was the door shutting, and as Nick turned he caught sight of Rocky Torino Jr. Brandishing a knife and running right at them at a full sprint a devil possessed look on his face .

On instinct Nick turned around and with a single shot between the eyes shot Torino only a few feet from Judy. Dropping him only a few feet from his wife, the knife falling from his right paw to the now blood-soaked cement.

Nick had never shot anyone before, he was in a state of shock that he had taken a life. His breathing heavy and eyes wide. Stared at the bloody body of Rocky Torino Jr for a moment.

"Nobody, puts a single paw on my wife." Nick asserted, his grip so tight on the handle that it began to dig into his skin beneath his fur.

Nick then turned back around, all eyes still on him, now taking aim at another potential target.

"You heard her Vanhowler, its over, enough with the bloodshed … drop your weapon and put your paws in the air! Nick shouted at Vanhowler, his finger still on the trigger aiming his weapon along with his partners at him and his body guard.

Seconds later a car could be heard coming up from the lower levels, Bigsby turned around to look and caught sight of a White Alfa Pawmeo Gulia being parked by one of the attendants. Upon turning the corner on the opposite side of the ramp the unsuspecting teen stopped at the sight of the Timber wolf and his body guard now brandishing pistols at him. The young lynx froze when Vanhowlers body guard caught sight of him, he slowly got out of the car leaving it running and bolted for the stairs.

The sirens of the armada of ZPD forces getting closer and closer by the second began to anger Vanhowler and his body guard. Seven pistols aimed at him put him into a panic.

"Give it up, its over Villa!" Nick shouted, adrenaline coursing through his body, his fur on his neck standing straight up like a soldier at attention.

Villa let out a maniacal laugh, bearing his teeth and snarling.

"Never … NEVER!" He shouted raising his weapon once again and aiming it at Nick. A murderous look in his eye.

Jacob sensed the pull of the trigger before the weapon fired its deadly copper slugs seeing the aim of Vanhowler's weapon he jumped in front of Nick.

Three shots were fired in quick succession aimed at Nick, but instead the rounds struck Jacob in the chest, abdomen and thigh. He rolled three times sliding to a stop on the cold concrete floor of the structure. Clinging to life, bleeding at an alarming rate. Seething pain coursing through his body.

The Wilton brothers returned fire along with Nick and Judy, all of them striking the cars around Vanhowler as he fired back at them along with his body guard. Until a well-placed shot from Brian took out the Grizzly body guard. In a hail of bullets, Villa Vanhowler jumped into the passenger seat of his White Merc, telling his driver to 'get me out of here!'

Nick and Judy along with their partners and the F.L.A.G agents leaped out of the way of the speeding Merc. Passing them trading paint grazing the side of Devon Miles's red Jaguar. Drifting around the corner, Vanhowler riding shotgun, began to head down the levels of the garage. Tires squealing and engine roaring as the AMG Merc powered its way down the lower levels to the exit.

"JACOB, my god no not again … no not you too." An angry Devon Miles screamed, running over to the fading blonde bunny. Jacobs, black suit shimmering, stained with his blood.

Brian and Sara, ran over to his aid, Sara Taking off her shirt trying to stop the bleeding in his thigh, while Brian made a call to Chief Bogo, pleading for paramedics.

Devon, who was furious at what had just occurred turned his attention to Nick and Judy. However, Nick and Judy weren't sticking around to watch one of their fellow law enforcement comrades die in vain.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 3

Chapter 10. Part 3

With death there is New Life

Devon watched Judy followed by Nick bolting for the white Alfa, its engine still idling where the terrified parking attendant left it after running off. She threw the driver's side door open and then jumped inside slamming the door shut in an adrenaline filled fury. Nick then lept up and slid across the Alfa's hood in a star Starhusky and Hutch fashion, landing on his feet, he threw open to door and quickly shut it as Judy stomped on the accelerator throwing him back into his seat. The Alfa's back tires lit up, smoking from the powerful engines torque. It's bi-turbo Italian v6 making one hell of a noise as she made the corner to head for the exit of that floor, tires squealing as they flew past their partners, going after Vanhowler in the white AMG Mercedes.

"Where the hell are they going?!" Devon yelled, seeing the two renegades in the commandeered sports saloon.

Sara grinned up at the old puma, breathing heavily; adrenaline coursing through her body.

"They're going to get that bastard, that's where they're going Mr. Miles." She told him, seeing Judy power slide the Alfa around the corner to and down the ramp leading to the lower floors.

"GO GET'EM WILDES!" Bigsby shouted, all of them hearing the squealing tires and engine notes changing with every shift of the cars gearbox.

Judy at the wheel of the twin turbo Alfa, made quick work of the parking garage. Nick holding on for dear life as Judy powerslided the car out of the exit and heading down the long straight towards the main exit to Sahara Boulevard.

Just as Judy began to pick up speed, but before she could catch up to the big white Merc, Nick caught sight of one of their fellow officers trying to stop them, not Vanhowler and the White Mercedes.

"JUDY, LOOK OUT!" Nick yelled as a ZPD cruiser pulled in front of them trying to block their path.

She griped the wheel, quickly turning the carbon fiber steering wheel to the left then right sharply throwing Nick out of his seat and then back into his seat, violently hitting his head on the passenger window.

"WHAT THE FUCK, don't they know it's us?" Judy asked getting the car back in a straight line.

Nick decided to buckle his seatbelt, not wanting to crack his skull on the window or worse.

"I don't know Judy, I don't know!" He replied, as he hastily buckled himself in for the ride of his life.

At that moment Judy caught sight of Vanhowler's AMG Merc, its tires billowing smoke from the wheel arches as his driver powered thorough a fast and sharp right turn, oversteering violently as it accelerated out of the exit of the vast parking lot. Judy put her big flat foot to the floor, giving the Gulia all it had, but for some reason it wouldn't shift up to its next gear instead the Italian road racer sat in third gear.

"What the … why won't it shift? Judy shouted as the engine redlined and shook and sputtered as its fuel cut off started to shut down its engine.

Nick looked at her with a bemused look on his face.

"I don't know, maybe you touched something." He said confused and frantic as Vanhowler and his driver were getting away.

"I didn't touch anything, you did!" She shouted back, letting off the throttle letting the engine come back to life, its exhaust crackling. Trying to find out why the car wasn't going into its next gear.

"No, I didn't!" Nick replied throwing his paws up, his voice getting louder and more irritated.

"Yes, you did, when you fell out of your seat, you landed onto the console." She replied slapping the steering wheel in frustration.

"So, you probably broke something." Judy pointed out, still frantically looking around the interior until she saw an image on a L.C.D screen in the center of the dash that caught her attention perking her ears up.

"Oh yeah blame the dumb fox, I always get the blame for when something goes wrong." Nick said irritated at her assumption of him doing something to the car. However, she wasn't making that argument in vain.

Judy was correct that Nick had changed something, but he didn't break anything.

When Nick was thrown from his seat when she had to avoid hitting the police cruiser only a few seconds ago. Nick's arms and part of his chest landed onto the central console. In that moment unknown to him, he had moved the gear leaver from 'Drive' to 'Manual' and his other paw had hit the cars Rotary settings dial, moving it from 'Dynamic' to 'Race'. Putting the Alfa's senses on edge, as well as Judy's once she had realized this. Judy then noticed two aluminum paddles behind the steering wheel, the one on the left had a minus sign and the one on the right had a plus sign. Being the clever bunny that she is, she quickly realized that she could now have complete control over the car.

Judy pulled the right paddle and floored her right paw the throttle and teared off towards the exit of the parking lot in hot pursuit of Vanhowler in the White AMG Merc.

"See … I didn't break it." Nick said digging his claws into the grab handle above the door.

Judy smiled and narrowed her eyes as the adrenaline began to coarse through her body once more as the revs climbed. Dopamine mixing in her blood straight to her head, shifting up to the next gear listening to the engine rev and the turbos spool up seeing the speedo climb.

50, 60, 70, 80 ,90 mph, the tach was now a blur as the revs climbed.

Whilst Judy speed towards the exit, Nick grabbed his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Chief Bogo.

The phone rang only once, answered by an angry and bewildered Chief Bogo.

"WILDES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THAT CAR?!" Chief yelled through the phone, Nick leaned back putting the phone on speaker.

"Chief, were hot on Vanhowler's heals!" Judy yelled downshifting quickly to second gear before she powerslided out of the parking lot oversteering wide, smoking the Alfa's tires and redlining its engine before grabbing third gear and bringing it back in line.

"Chief we need backup, on the ground and in the air!" Nick told Bogo, his voice getting louder as Judy worked the Alfa hard to catch up to master criminal and his AMG Merc. Flying down Savanah Blvd at an ever-increasing speed dodging cars, busses and pedestrians.

"FINE, Alright where are you now?" Bogo asked, as fellow officers gathered around his cruiser.

Nick looked out the window.

"We're on Savanah Boulevard, heading west towards downtown … we just passed Safari High!" Nick yelled through the phone, as the car's engine only got louder, until Judy had to hit the brakes and swerve to avoid hitting a city bus.

"Right, you all heard him. C'mon we have to catch up to them!" Chief said as he along with twelve other officers raced off to their cars to catch up with them.

"NO!" Nick shouted through the phone, the seatbelt digging into his body as Judy braked hard once again avoiding what would have been serious crash.

Nick looked at Judy, throwing his arms up and silently saying 'what the hell', after she had nearly hit a taxi.

"Sorry, now hold on!" She replied, braking hard and turning the corner onto Eagle Ave. Quickly catching up with the white Merc after Vanhowler's driver nearly lost control of the unruly AMG brute.

"WILDE!?" Bogo yelled, "Why shouldn't we assist, you called asking me for backup!" He pointed out, stopping his cruiser.

"Chief, call the security staff at the arena, and gather as many officers as you can. You need to evacuate the whole stadium now!" Nick told Bogo, nearly losing his phone from his paw as Judy took another hard left.

This time only a couple hundred feet from the AMG Merc and gaining on them with every block.

"What, why? Wildes what's going on!" Bogo asked getting out of his cruiser, furiously slamming the door.

"JUST DO IT OKAY!" Nick pleaded, still hanging on for dear life as his wife pushed their commandeered Alfa to over 100 mph through the streets of Zootopia flying past parked cars grit and dust being kicked up behind it.

"Chief get ahold of Otterson, she can tell you why you need to evacuate the arena!" Judy asserted, before dodging a slow-moving Zuber driver in a blue Honda ZRV.

"What does she have to do with that?" Chief asked, still unaware of the metal melting dope coating that the gang of lunatics had painted onto the structure.

"Chief there's a thermite bomb or something like that underneath at the main entrance to the stands!" Judy exclaimed urgently, pulling the right paddle grabbing another gear exceeding over 100 mph yet again through the city streets.

Now only a hundred feet from Vanhowler's AMG Mercedes. Both cars now doing nearly 120 heading towards downtown on one of the few straight stretches of road. The sounds of a twin turbo AMG V8 and a Furrari derived Bi-turbo V6 echoing through the city. Grabbing the attention of pedestrians who franticly crossed the street ahead of the speeding streaks of white lightning. Dust from the street following them as its kicked up, litter and leaves being swirled around in their slipstreams.

"A WHAT?!" Bogo asked, his voice getting angrier. "What do mean a thermite bomb?"

"JUST CALL OTTERSON AND SEND US SOME BACKUP!" Judy shouted grabbing Nicks phone lowering her window and throwing it out the in a fit of rage before rolling the window back up.

The phone skipped and then bounced, exploding into bits after it hit the pavement. Nick's mouth was a gob watching the phone explode into a thousand pieces in his mirror.

"What the hell Judy, why'd did you do that?" Nick snarled furious and confused, covering his face with his paws and then sliding them down to the end of his muzzle. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing, Okay, and quite whining for just one freaking minute!" She yelled punching him in his left arm, just as Vanhowler's driver made an abrupt right turn onto Darwin street. Judy braking hard and following suit, pushing the Alfa to its limit, its tires screaming during the hard-fast turn.

Nick leaned away from her, seeing the fury in her eyes and how hard she was gripping the wheel. He certainly could tell she was determined to apprehend that tyrant.

Judy was matching the professional driving Villa's Merc, move for move and gaining with every corner that the AMG Merc couldn't take as quickly as the Italian sports saloon. The sound of a AMG v8 and a bi-turbo Alfa V6, battling it out with every gearchange. Speeding through the city streets, now grabbing the attention of officers that were on patrol from two other preceants. Soon the sounds of roaring and shouting engines, squealing tires; sirens were all you could hear speeding through the streets of Zootopia, heading for downtown.

Meanwhile at the Arena, still trying to save the life of F.L.A.G officer Jacob Knight, Officer Amy Otterson's phone began to ring in her pocket. Her paws still stained with Knights blood, she answered, praying it was someone telling her that the medics were there looking for them in the parking garage. Officer Brian Bigsby, assisting Sara he held pressure on the young bunny's leg wound.

"Otterson, talk to me this better be good!" She shouted holding the phone with her shoulder and cheek.

"Sara its Chief Bogo, no time for conversation, is there a bomb?" Chief asked franticly, halting his officers.

"YES, get everyone out NOW!" Amy screamed, as Knight was begging to go into shock. "AND GET ME A GODDAMN AMBULANCE UP HERE NOW!"

Amy dropped her phone her attention to the dying Rabbit, it was then picked up by Mr. Miles, the old puma wiping the blood from the screen with his blazer.

"Chief this is Devon Miles, listen do what you must, but please get us some help up here officer Knight is down." The old brit pleaded, watching one of his best gasp for breath. Jacobs cream colored fur stained with his blood.

"Right away, Devon you guys hang on!" Bogo replied, quickly assembling his officers.

Chief Bogo ended the call, throwing his phone on the dash of his cruiser. Instinctively getting his Lieutenant and Sargent to get to work on clearing the stadium. Telling them to work as quickly as possible and to make sure that the Mayor and his guests are out of the area immediately. After doing so, Bogo then made a call to the stadium director, but before explaining the situation about the deadly threat to the structure, he ordered the director too send the onsite ambulance and medics to the parking garage to transport Knight to hospital. Although in his heart Bogo knew that Jacob probably wouldn't make it.

As his officers and other security forces began to empty the stadium and secure the area. Bogo Made his call to dispatch one of the ZPD's helicopters, to assist Nick and Judy in their pursuit of Villa Vanhowler, which was heating up as they neared downtown. Which gave Chief an Idea, about how to slow down or even stop the pursuit from reaching the city center. Bogo, got on his radio and put out an a.p.b on the cars involved in the pursuit. Telling the officers to take direction from ABLE as to where to block off streets.

Across town Nick and Judy were in the heat of the pursuit Nick now on Judy's phone with dispatch. While they were feeding info to one of the dispatchers, Vanholwer's driver was now becoming anxious to shake the white Alfa and its surprisingly skilled driver.

"I can't shake'em Villa." His driver pleaded, pushing himself and the Merc to their limit.

Villa, despite to buy some time, pulled his one of his pistols from the glove box. His right paw caressing the pearl grip, he rolled down his window, leaning out of the speeding car's window taking aim at their pursuers.

Nick noticed the glint of the guns barrel and his instinct kicking in he went to shield Judy and not a moment too soon.

"JUDY, DUC!" Nick exclaimed, pushing her head down as Villa took aim and fired three times in quick succession. One bullet going through the windscreen and striking the carbon fiber seat right where Judy's head would have been if Nick hadn't pushed her head down.

"SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED!" Nick shouted into his hand-held radio that he had concealed under his shirt as Judy sawed away at the wheel evading more gun fire.

"Location?" Asked a strange voice.

"Downtown, on Main heading towards Tundra town." Nick answered. "Were in a commandeered white Afla Pawmeo, in pursuit of a White Mercedes.

"Officer's Wilde this is ABLE, I've got your location and will be providing air support for you. I have you in my sights." The female voice told them.

Judy felt some relief that they had air support, but there was still the pressing matter of stopping the suspect.

"We need a roadblock ABLE, before we get to Tundra Town." Judy Told her before having to slow down to dodge a cyclist.

"Already on it." She told them.

"Dispatch, to all available units head the intersections of Pine and 40th street, Owl Ave, and Nuna Blvd. Along with the surrounding side streets. We have a highspeed pursuit in progress of a terrorist suspect in a White Mercedes. They are currently heading for Tundra Town, all units in the area respond immediately."

Upon hearing the call, officers from around the city that weren't already following them, began to respond and quickly sped to the locations that were announced by the call. From all corners of the city, officers that weren't clearing out the Palms Arena of some forty thousand fans for what would have been the first match of the week, were now catching up with Nick and Judy's location in the pursuit of Villa Vanhowler.

From the Vantage point of ABLE, who was keeping an eye on the pursuit, constantly updating positions to assisting officers and the state police, which were now in route. She and her co-pilot who was relaying information directly to Nick and Judy of potential hazards and spotting officers to block off streets ahead of them. Although she and her partner had company as well, but not a foe … the local news choppers. Filling the sky's above the pursuit trying to get footage of the heart pounding pursuit. Which was now growing, some ten police cars all being led by a little white Alfa, driven by a determined euro bunny.

"Clawhauser, get me Chief Bogo immediately, this pursuit has to end asap. It's getting way to hazardous, down there." Able told Clawhauser, having just witnessed both Nick and Judy dodge yet another city bus.

"Okay I'll see if I can get him, if not I'll find someone." Clawhauser replied, before guzzling down the left of his orange soda. "Although I don't think I can get ahold of him or Lieutenant Higgans, but I'll try. What do you want me to tell them?"

At this moment Able watched as the pursuit came to one of the only two light rail crossings in the city and to her horror a tram was fast approaching. Her partner desperately trying to warn them. However, as the crossing arms came down and the warning lights began to flash, they didn't seem like the pursuit was slowing down, and it wasn't.

Van howler's driver dropped the hammer and v-maxed the Mercs engine, and blew through the crossing catching air off the bump of asphalt on the other side of the crossing, right as the tram was closing in on the crossing. To Villa's surprise and shock looking back he witnessed along with able and every mammal on the train and officer that was following the pursuit a drift that even Ken Block would be proud of.

Nick shut his eyes and prayed silently as Judy jerked the wheel hard to the left and then back right again; throwing the sports saloon in to a power slide and drifting in an arch around the front of the tram. The Gulia's nose almost kissing the coupler of the tram before sliding past, its engine redlined and tires shrieking in agony, they cleared the crossing before Judy tried to put the car back in a straight line, the cars back end shimmying and shaking as its tires found grip on the pavement again.

Nick looked up seeing that they were still alive and still in pursuit of Villa in the white Merc.

Nick began moving his paws all over his body hysterically.

"I'm alive … I'm ALIVE HAHAHAH!" Nick boasted felling like he and his wife had just cheated death.

"WE'RE ALIVE NICK!" Judy cried out, laughing and repeating it a few times.

"THAT WAS AMAZING CARROTS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DRIVE LIKE THAT!" Nick screamed, his paws shaking, adrenaline coursing through his body.

Judy grinning, her breathing heavy, she regripped the wheel.

"I didn't either!" She yelled, pulling the left paddle behind the steering wheel, then speeding off catching up to the white Merc.

Able's partner wasn't the only one with his mouth a gob and heart beating at an alarming rate.

"Holy SHIT, DID YOU SEE THAT!" He exclaimed, after seeing what looked like a stunt straight out the transporter.

"No, I was reading paws and claws monthly, OF COURSE I SAW THAT!" Able shouted back in excitement, a smile on her short canine muzzle, her eyes shimmering under her dark tinted visor.

"Judy this is Able, well done you; that was amazing driving girl, absolutely brilliant and stupid." She told Judy through the speaker on his hand-held radio, now that his phone was probably sitting in a gutter from a few minutes ago.

"She's amazing Able, she's the fastest BUNNY IN THE WORLD!" Nick shouted through the phone, still clutching it in his grasp.

The pursuit went on for another few blocks before Villa's driver reached the first of many road blocks that had been set up to keep him from getting into Tundra Town. This one on Frost street and 40th street. His driver quickly Turned left onto one of the side streets and sped off towards Nuna Boulevard looking for another crossing into Tundra Town.

Judy followed suit, but as she did she noticed something on the instrument panel in front of her, the fuel warning light. Then a mono tone warning played through the speakers. Judy was now frantic; the car was running low on fuel and they were closing in on one of the biggest district crossings in Zootopia.

"Able, were running low on fuel, and were heading for the main crossing, we have to take these guys out." Judy urged to their eye in the sky.

"Judy, I haven't heard anything from Bogo yet or Lieutenant Higgans. I'm trying to see what we can do." Able acknowledged, now despite for a response from dispatch and their superiors.

"Well they better hurry up because if this pursuit goes on any longer someone is bound to get hurt. We have to stop that car NOW!" Judy shouted dodging another sneaky shot from the wolf.

"ABLE!" Nick shouted, trying to convey some urgency in the situation.

Able tried to get some response from their superior officers, but it was to no avail. Knowing that the situation was getting ever more dangerous, she made the call, knowing that she would probably pay for this with her job as the ZPD's helicopter pilot.

"Judy, Nick … stop them, stop them now, whatever it takes stop that car." She urged, as she began to coordinate a road block with officers that were ahead of them.

The pursuits pace increased yet again. Powering onto Equine Ave, the speed increased to over

120 miles per hour. Closing in on Nuna Boulevard, five patrol cars blocked the tunnel and the surrounding streets. Villa's driver pleaded for him to give up and surrender, but he wasn't ready to surrender. Getting closer and closer, buildings and parked cars wising by in blur as they approached the intersection.

Judy knew what Villa's driver would do, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up. Going with her gut, she accelerated, getting the Gulia's nose right on the Merc's rear bumper.

"Nick, Hang on to something!" She shouted as they approached the intersection.

"What are doing Judy … JUDY!" Nick shouted, digging his claws into the Alfas interior terrified of what she was about to do.

As the white Merc took the corner to the left onto Nuna Boulevard, trying to exploit the gap between two police cruisers. Judy put the right front of their car on the Mercs left rear bumper, causing it to lose traction, then Judy braked hard slowing the Alfa, releasing the Mercedes to spin out fishtailing violently before wrapping its self around a light pole on its passenger side, pinning Villa in the car. Whilst Judy tried to regain control of the Alfa, it was to no avail they to crashed into a parked minivan near where the white Merc came to rest, not hard enough to set off the air bags, but hard enough to damage the front of the car and crack its radiator, spilling coolant and billowing steam as its fluids bleed from underneath onto the street.

After the two crashes, both officers from the ZPD and state police surrounded the white Mercedes with their weapons drawn, steam pouring from under its hood and fluids leaking from beneath. Glass and bits of plastic pieces from its body scattered all over the street. Through the steam they saw both Vanholwer's driver and Villa Vanhowler himself both had their paws up. Surrendering to the swarm of sum 20 shouting police officers, including Judy and Nick who were able to open the doors to the now undrivable Alfa Gulia. Judy still on an adrenaline high ran over to assist, Nick following close behind her, his service arm drawn.

One of the state troopers in a green uniform, a Lion yanked open the driver's door, pulling out Villa's driver and cuffing him. While Judy stood outside the door of the crashed Merc, staring down the hulking white timber wolf.

"Villa Vanhowler, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of F.L.A.G officer Jacob Knight and murder M.B.I agents Winslow and Walton." Judy announced as officer Fangly pulled Villa from the car through the driver's side door.

Judy took her chrome plated cuffs and cuffed the mammal that they had chased through most of the city. After reading him his rights, Nick grabbed the cuffs and he along with Fangly escorted Villa to one of their cruisers to be driven to preceant one's lockup along with his driver.

Nick put Villa into the back of the cruiser and chuckled.

"You thought you could get away from us … well you can't. Nice try though, you really had us going, that was fun." Nick said with a smug grin.

"Your scum, your dirt, your stupid you fox, you and that dumb bunny!" He yelled as Nick was closing the door, but he stopped hearing what villa had said about his wife and partner.

Nick's expression went from smug to irritated, a scowl on his face. His muscles in his arms and paws tensing up and the fur on his neck standing straight up.

"That, dumb bunny is my wife you lunatic and you're lucky I'm in uniform." Nick said with a snarl at the cuffed wolf.

"Oh yeah, what would happen if you weren't in uniform huh?" Villa asked in a smart-alecky way.

Nick took a deep breath and counted to three in his head.

"If I wasn't in uniform, I'd tear your ass up three ways from Sunday." He told him with a growl, slamming the door the cruiser.

Nick walked away from the Cruiser a smile on his face after telling off the now apprehended terrorist mastermind and wanted murderer but was ambushed by Judy into a surprise hug and kiss.

"You know you're my hero you dumb fox." She told him squeezing him tighter.

Nick laughed a proud smile across his muzzle.

"Are you kidding, you were the one driving!" Nick replied bombastically "I had no idea you could do that."

Judy put her right paw on the back of her neck and giggled a couple of times.

"Oh stop, was it that great?" She asked, enjoying having her ego stroked a little.

"Ken Block would be proud." He told her as they walked back to the crashed Alfa.

"Yeah, but Nick … you didn't let me thank you." She told him taking his right paw and holding it gently.

Nick looked intrigued

"For what?" He asked

"For saving my life back there in the parking garage, if it weren't for your instinct … I would have had a blade in my back." She told him looking deep into his eyes as they stopped standing next to the car that was once a beautiful Alfa Gulia, now just a parts car.

"Judy, I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant me dying so that you could live. You know that right." He told her pulling her closer.

"Yes, yes I do." She said to him embracing him for a few seconds, before jumping into the car to retrieve her phone and Nicks hand held radio that was sitting in one of the door pockets, having fallen into it during the crash.

Judy found her phone in the passenger side door pocket and before she could call her friend Sara to check on the situation at the arena, she noticed she had seven missed calls from an unusual number. However, before she could call it back, the phone began ringing again. This time the caller I.D read Zootopia General Hospital.

Judy quickly accepted the call, wondering why she was getting a phone call from them, worried that something may have happened to Anna or Nicks mom.

"Who is it?" Nick asked curiously cocking his head.

"Shhhhussh." She told him

"Hello, Is this Judy Wilde?" A male voice asked

"Yes, yes, it is." She responded, intrigued

"FINALLY, I got ahold of you two, Judy It's Liam, Dr. Liam Shezno." He said sounding relived.

Nick began to smile hearing his friends name and voice over the sounds of sirens on the way.

"Liam, LIAM, what's going on is something wrong, please tell me nothing's wrong." Judy pleaded, nervous at what they were about to hear.

"Judy, Your friend Willow…" He said enthusiastically over the phone.

"Yeah, what is it Doc?" She asked fearing the worst. "Somethings wrong isn't it."

"No not at all Judy." He said

"Liam what's going on with Willow?" Nick asked keen to know

"Judy, your friend Willow …" He paused

"yea." She said

"She's awake Judy … Willow's awake." He said astonished, excitement in his voice.

Judy nearly dropped the phone, her heart fluttering, shocked hearing that her friend who only 11 days prior was lying on the floor of the ZPD a bullet in her back and comatose, was awake.

"She's awake?" Judy asked to make sure she had heard the hybrid correctly.

"Yes, Judy she's awake and she's wanting to talk to you and Nick. She wants to thank you two, for saving her life." Dr. Shezno said getting choked up a bit.

Judy didn't know what to say, she was shocked that Willow was awake. She stood there, feeling light.

"Judy, Judy are you there?" Liam asked hoping he didn't lose signal in the vast hospital.

"Yeah, Liam … tell her we'll be there in a few minutes." She told him ending the call. A smile as big as the sky above them on her face, her eyes shimmering like glittering pools of amethyst.

"SHES AWAKE!" Judy screamed running for one of the cruisers that was blocking the street.

Nick took off, close behind the sprinting bunny.

"Judy, where are you going?" Nick yelled running after her.

Judy opened the door to the police cruiser and flick the toggles for the lights.

"GET IN!" She ordered Nick starting the car.

"Where are we going Carrots?" He asked again.

Judy looked at him, tears of Joy running down her face.

"We're going to the hospital to see the Tigress that took a bullet for you, that's where we're going." She told him, planting her foot hard down on the pedal and speeding off towards Zootopia General. Leaving a trail of burnt rubber and a mountain of paperwork for later behind them. For now, though that stuff could wait in her mind, right now what was on her mind were two things, one her best friend was awake and two she wanted to know if Officer Knight was still alive.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Nothing is impossible if you believe

Having left their fellow officers in a fit of excitement; Nick and Judy made a run for Zootopia General in one of their co-worker's cruisers. Not caring that they would have some explaining to do leaving the scene of the arrest of a suspect and crashing a civilians' car in the process of his apprehension. Judy was especially excited, having learned of her friends' condition and that she was finally awake. Although in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder, what would become of Willow. Would she stay on the force if she recovers fully and the bigger question, would she recover fully enough to pass the physical endurance test and the mental fitness tests.

On the other paw, Nick was thinking about how happy Willows mother Carol must be. He began to recall that afternoon when he and Judy met her in the waiting room for the I.C.U. Nick remembered the tears that she shed on his chest and shoulder. The shock of seeing her only daughter hooked up to all those tubes and wires. The constant beeping of the dynamap machine and the sight of her blood-stained uniform in the closet near the door; wrapped in plastic. Her mother caressing her cheek with the back of her dominant paw. Choking up as she told her 'Mama's here' in a state of grief and shock. Yet despite the odds being against her, she was alive and now almost 12 days later … Finally Awake.

As for Judy, she couldn't wait to hug one of her best friends. So excited when she pulled the cruiser into a space near the entrance main entrance of Zootopia General on Toto Ave. Without hesitation, Judy with Nick close behind; ran through the front doors of the hospital past the sheep who was working at the reception desk. That room number burned into her memory Judy ran over to the bank of elevators around the corner. Nick was close behind her, still in his borrowed red shirt and black slacks from earlier.

"Carrots calm down." He said with a chuckle. Seeing how excited Judy was, tapping her right foot eagerly waiting for the elevator.

Judy hadn't been that happy since their wedding, standing there waiting for the first elevator to open its doors to take them up to the fifth floor. She was so happy, she couldn't help but begin stand on the ends of her feet, moving up and down, like a kit waiting for a toy store to open its doors.

"I don't know if I can Nick." She told him, her voice breaking a couple times. But then a pain shot through her head.

She cringed, as the shooting pain began to throb and pulsate with her fast beating heart. Seeing that Nick became concerned, seeing her begin to rub her temple with both paws and shutting her eyes.

"Hey, hey whoa Judy are you okay?" He asked, concerned putting his left paw on her right shoulder.

She took a couple deep breaths and relaxed her body for a few seconds. Trying to ease the sudden pain in her head.

"Yea, I'm …," She paused, as a shiver went up her back. "I'm fine, … I think I might just be getting a bad headache." Judy noted as the elevator in front of them opened its doors ready to give them a lift.

Nick was surprised, seeing as he's never seen her cringe because of a headache before, not even during her time of the month or after a night of drunken mischief with friends.

"Are you sure, I mean, I'm sure Liam could hook you up with some Ibuprofen or something." Nick told her as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, maybe …" She told him, pushing the button for the fifth floor with her right thumb. "Who knows it might be all this excitement. The chase, the arrest and now Willow waking up…" She noted, trying to think of a logical reason for her discomfort.

Nick nodded, thinking about the recent events of the last couple of hours, raising his eyebrows.

"You may be on to something carrots. The past couple of hours have been eventful to say the least." Nick was keen to point out as the led numbers climbed quickly from one to five.

The doors opened, to the fifth floor and to their surprise a tall blue hybrid of a snow leopard and a Siberian tiger in his favorite teal colored scrubs and white lab coat with his red stethoscope resting on his neck. It was Nick's friend and Willows doctor.

"I thought I would see you two here sooner than later." He said smugly, a smile on his face as he cleaned his glasses with a cloth.

"Liam, oh man are we glad to see you buddy." Nick admitted, surprised to see his friend in this late in the morning. "Don't you work nights?" He asked, remembering his friends schedule from previous visits.

Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I should be at home in my bed, but after today I'll be on vacation for two weeks and, so they asked if I could come in and show a couple of doctors that are new to this floor the ropes before I go on my vacation." Liam explained, looking over some charts that he had set on the nurse's station counter behind him.

Nick and Judy both thought about how nice it would be to have a two-week vacation. Nick thinking about sleeping in, his little adopted daughter nuzzled up to him resting peacefully and then waking up biting one of his bunny's big drooping ears. Judy, thinking about having days at the park and getting pictures made of the three of them as a family.

"Sounds nice Liam, wish we could get a few weeks of paid vacation." Judy teased, as Liam led the three of them towards Willows room, number 522.

After a short stroll down the hallway, Nick, Judy and Liam reached room 522 and could hear a familiar bombastic tiger and his wife through the door laughing. Judy and Nick recognized immediately who those voices belonged too. Judy knocked on the door a couple of times before hearing Willow's mother Carol invite them in.

Judy slowly opened the door, seeing Ray and his wife Beth sitting with Carol on the couch adjacent to Willows bed, and Willow sitting up right in her bed, wearing a blue hospital gown, giggling at Ray for a joke he made about somebody they must both really despise. Judy didn't say anything, she was in shock to see Willow awake as she took a couple steeps forward.

"Willow…" Judy stated in shock standing in the doorway, Nick standing behind her along with Dr. Shezno.

Willow stopped giggling when she heard Judy's voice, unable to think of anything to say. Turning her attention to Judy standing in the doorway her eyes shimmering in the fluorescent lights and her ears drooping.

"Judy… Oh my god JUDY!" Willow exclaimed, getting choked up seeing her best friend standing in the doorway.

Judy couldn't speak, she just ran to her friend still bed ridden and on oxygen. Grabbing one of her paws and holding it. Judy still not believing this was real, but it was her best friend was awake.

"Willow …" Judy said gazing into her friend's eyes, excited to see her friend, "How?" She asked thinking she was in some bizarre dream.

Willow held her friends paw as tight as she could without hurting Judy's own paws.

"By the grace of God, I'm alive Judy." She said soothingly, her eyes shimmering in the light. "And also, you and your husband."

Willow and her mother, along with Ray and Beth turned their attention to Nick still standing by the door, a humble smile gracing his muzzle.

"Thank you Wildes. Thank you." Willow acknowledged, grateful of what her friends and fellow officers acted on that day.

Nick, feeling a bit more welcomed into the room, made his way over to Willows bedside, but before he could he was ambushed by Ray and his massive left arm.

"Come here you, sly fox." Ray joked, laughing and giving Nick a bro hug as best he could with only use of his left arm. Nick chuckling and groaning as Rays big arm pulled him sternly to his chest. "Man, we both owe you thanks, but I'll tell you guys something… we should be thanking willow and Judy." He said, releasing Nick from his grasp.

Nick knew that Ray was right about thanking Willow and Judy. He still had thoughts about what would have happened if she wouldn't have been in-front of him when that crazed weasel took his last shot, before being taken down by Judy's quick and deadly accurate aim.

"Yeah, you're right for once Ray, they did save our tails." Nick admitted, still feeling a bit guilty for what Willow had endured.

Nick took to Willows bedside and took one of her paws and looked graciously into her eyes.

"Willow, thank you for taking that bullet, I don't want to think of what would have happened if I would any of us would have lost our lives that day." Nick told her earnestly, his tail swaying happy to see that she's doing well.

"Don't mention it Nick, I know you'd do the same for me and anyone in this room." She answered easing her grip on his paws. An expression of ease gracing her beautiful mask.

"Seriously Willow, thank you. I don't know what Judy would have done if I would have ended up here or worse. Especially now that we have Anna..." Nick affirmed, taking her paws once again, graciously thanking her for saving his life.

"Wait, Anna … No …" Willow said with a gasp, grinning like a small child. "You mean you guys are … Mom and Dad!" She exclaimed happy to learn the news about Anna.

Nick nodded his head a couple times, confirming her outburst to be true to her.

"Yup, we sure are … we took her home last week." Judy told Willow with a big toothy grin. Proud to hear someone calling her 'mom'. "Speaking of, we came by to pay your mom a visit with Anna, didn't she tell you?"

Carol gasped, remembering that she had forgotten to tell her daughter about Nick and Judy's new addition to their family. Remembering the other day when they came to visit after her great grandmothers passing.

"I'm sorry dear," She said sincerely, "I hadn't dawned on me to tell you about that sweet little bundle of joy. Speaking of where is she? Carol asked, wondering whom was babysitting for them at this moment.

"With my mom, or as she will be calling her Mimi." Nick answered pulling out his phone looking for a picture of Anna that Rose had sent him the night before, covered head to toe in finger paint along with most of the wall in her kitchen. Chuckling as he scrolled through the pictures.

Nick scrolling through the pictures on his phone soon paid off and found the very picture he was looking for. He first showed it to Willow, who had never seen such a happy kit before. Anna grinning ear to ear, most of her onesie and nearly all of her face and ears covered in paint. Willow couldn't help but laugh seeing that cute kit having a blast with her Mimi.

"Nick, Judy she's adorable." Willow told them, trying not to give herself a heart attack from the cuteness that is Anna Bella Wilde. "Here Ray, look." She said tossing Nicks phone over to their partner.

Rays former baseball catching skills paid off, catching Nicks phone with his left paw and then taking a look at the new little Wilde one.

"Yup, she may not be blood, but she's a Wilde that's for sure." He said bombastically, chuckling before handing the phone to his wife Beth.

"Really now Ray, how do you figure?" His wife asked him sarcastically.

"Well, she hadn't had the name more than a few days and she's already tearing stuff up." He joked, suggesting all the times that Nick and Judy may have damaged some things while on duty.

Not including the car and the van they had just wrecked, but that's for Ray to know latter. Right now, all was well in Nick and Judy's world.

Judy laughed, and jumped up, placing a hard punch on his good arm.

"Owe, hey Judy I was just joking." He laughed, trying to play off the forceful bunny's punch.

"Watch it Ray, you don't want to lose the use of your other arm, do you?" She asked playfully with a smug grin, thinking of all the times that she had beat him in the boxing ring over the past year.

However, before Ray could reply to her snappy comment, Judy began to feel a bit strange. She slowly walked over to Nick standing by Willows bedside. Her head pounding, she began to rub her temple again, felling light headed. Nick took quick notice of Judy's drastic change in demeanor, concerned that the headache that she had earlier was getting worse.

"Judy are you okay?" Nick asked, concerned about her condition and the way her ears were beginning to drop down and her grip on his right arm growing weak.

"I'm, fi…" Is all Judy could say before her response tapered off. Felling light she tried to grasp the railing of Willows hospital bed, but it was no use Judy fainted, her ears falling behind her head and her breathing became faint.

"Judy, JUDY!" Nick exclaimed, quickly grabbing Judy before she could fall to the cold floor, holding her up from beneath her shoulders.

"Oh, my god." Ray said getting up from his seat, he grabbed his cane and walked over to try and assist Nick.

Nick stood there, holding his wife in his arms, trying to keep her warm, taking her pulse and listing to her heart rate. Nick looked for the emergency call button up on the bedside remote, but found it had already been pushed down; the red and white cross now illuminated next to Willows paw. Willow had hit the emergency call button right after her friend had fainted.

Fast foot steeps could already be heard running down the hallway from both directions, sounding like a stampede of wildebeests mixed with a pack of wolves. A few moments later, Dr. Shezno and a few other nurses along with a young new doctor accompanying him, Dr. Shezno made came through the door at a brisk pace.

Dr. Shezno looked over to Willow, thinking that something was wrong with her, but he quickly could see that she had her attention on Nick and Judy on the other side of the bed almost out of view. The concerned looks on the Ray and his wife, along with Willows mother; Liam rushed over to the other side of the bed to see Nick holding Judy close to his chest, trying to at least keep her warm.

"Let 'me see her Nick." Liam ordered, knelling down and putting on paw on the bottom of her left wrist and then quickly taking his stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat and breathing.

"Liam!" Nick exclaimed, nervously seeing as Judy had never fainted before in the time that they've known each other.

"Nick, chill out for just a second and let me listen." Liam told Nick in a reassuring manner, as he tried to determine what could have caused her to faint.

Liam listened to Judy's heart rate and her breathing once again for around ten seconds, noticing that her resting heart rate was below the normal rate and that her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Well?" Nick asked anxiously, worried about his wife and the look on Liam's face having turned more serious.

Liam stood up quickly and spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice, he looked over to his team of nurses; along with his newest doctor to the floor on his first day.

"Daniel," He said getting the attention of the young doctor. "Page Dr. Cotton and tell him as soon as he can, to get up here and have an RT called up from the E.R okay." Liam ordered the young cheetah, keen to start running tests.

"What room Doc?" Daniel asked, before pulling out his hospital issued Pawphone.

"Um, 534 is vacant so yeah, just tell them 534." Liam responded thinking of what room he could spare, not wanting to send her down to the E.R to be evaluated and then admitted.

"So, what are you going to do, admit her to I.C.U?" Willow asked, concerned for her friend.

Liam nodded

"Yeah, this happened on my floor and besides they would have admitted her anyways if we would have brought her downstairs; so, my floor, my patient." Liam confidently replied to the still bed ridden tigress.

"Right, so can we get my wife to a bed and start running some tests, eh Liam?" Nick asked urgently, wanting to find out why Judy fainted and why her heartrate and breathing was concerning Nicks friend and doctor.

"Yeah quickly, follow me." Liam urged draping his stethoscope round his neck and heading out of the room, Nick not far behind carrying his wife, her chin on his right shoulder.

Nick and Liam were gone in what seemed like a flash of lighting. Willow, her mother Carol, along with Ray and his wife Beth, were left still shocked at what they had just witnessed. The picture of health and wellness Judy Wilde, being admitted to hospital after fainting for some unknown reason. Ray and his wife were wondering what could have caused her to faint; while Willow and Carol were worried about if it was something stress related.

After a couple of hours and one or two moments of genuine panic that something was wrong with Judy, Nick fell asleep in his chair next to his wife's bedside. Still wearing the borrowed red shirt and pants from the earlier sting operation. His head resting on his crossed arms on the edge of her bed having fallen asleep praying that nothing was wrong with Judy.

After a couple of hours, Judy was still unconscious, oxygen tubes in her nose and a iv drip in her right arm. Nick had dressed her in a hospital gown and removed the soccer jersey from her only leaving the bottoms on her, putting the shirt in a bag that one of the nurses gave him and placing it in a small closest in the corner of the room. It was a warm felling room, and literally warm considering Nick had turned the temp up to try and keep his still unconscious wife comfortable.

Two more hours passed along with a few checks from Dr. Cotton and a couple visits from Mr. Foster a red fox himself, was the respiratory therapist that was on call for that evening. Judy had finally stabilized, and her breathing had returned to normal along with her heart rate; which was returning to normal resting rate levels. Just as Liam was coming in to check on her before he was to finally leave after 19 hours on the clock.

"Right, lets see what the lab came up with." Liam thought quietly to himself, having heard his patient connect app on his Pawpad signal an update on Judy and her diagnosis.

Liam stood there at next to the door reading over the results from the bloodwork and other tests that were sent off to the lab.

"Okay, blood sugar was below 70 milligrams per deciliter, corrected via injection. Blood oxygen levels were below 80, blood pressure was low. Corrected by steroid injection and oxygen. Blah, blah, blah,…" Liam thought to himself, waving his left paw, before stopping dead in his tired worn out tracks. "Likely cause of symptoms of fainting is contributed to … what?" He thought to him self taking a rubbing his eyes looking at what the lab and the Dr. overseeing it had written in the notes at the bottom of the page.

Liam's eyes widened as he adjusted his glasses and refocused, keen to learn if this was a typo made by Dr. Keeton, so he quickly put his tablet back in his lab coat and pulled out his phone and called the lab.

After a few rings he got ahold of Dr. Keeton.

"Hey, Dr. Keeton, this Shezno up on fifth floor I.C.U., I have a question about these blood test results for my patient last name Wilde." He stated, keen to know if the results are correct.

Dr. Keeton found his chart and read over it before answering Liam confirming the patient file.

"In the notes at the bottom of the page, you noted what may have contributed to the cause of my patients fainting. Is that a typo or is that correct, because …?" He arched his right eyebrow and shook his head slightly. "I don't see how its possible." He said, shocked, not convinced that the lab results are correct.

After a few moments, Liam was a gasp, and he felt he had to leave the room. Amazed at what the labs doctor was telling him and his own excitement himself.

"So, you are aware of that her husband is a vulpine right?" He asked, his mind nearly blown away at Dr. Keetons reply.

"You ran the test how many times … four times and its positive each time." He affirmed, his tone getting louder and echoing down the hall mouth agog. "Wow, that's incredible." Liam gasped loudly, so loud was his friends' excitement from the other side of the door, that it woke Nick up from his nap.

Nicks eyes fluttered open, to see Judy still resting, her breathing returned to normal and her heartrate back to normal levels. Nick stretched and shook himself awake to hear a gleeful, yet familiar voice outside the cracked open door to the room.

"Do, you know what this means, its right?" Nick heard Liam ask through the cracked open door. His ears perking up and his thoughts becoming curious.

"It shouldn't be possible but, four false positives that's damn near impossible. The odds are astronomical, especially for a lagomorph." Nick heard Liam again say to someone with no audible response.

At this point Nick was wondering who was Liam talking too and was he talking about his bunny; if so what has Liam a normally composed doctor so excited?

Nick curious wanted to hear the rest of the conversation without being noticed. He quietly got up from his chair, careful not to make any noise and made his way over to the barley cracked open door.

"Right, okay so when is he available to come downstairs, or is Dr. Irwin even in?" Nick heard Liam ask, remembering a Doctor by the last name of Irwin from their visit after the shooting nearly two weeks ago.

Liam continued

"So, wait, Robert is in?... Okay so as soon as he and his sister are through with that, he'll be on his way up?" Nick heard him ask again, still trying to remember what sort of doctor was that Irwin character was.

Although before Nick could figure it out and before he could react, Liam opened the door to the room back up and hitting Nick causing him nearly losing his balance and being forced to the floor.

"Woah, sorry Nick." He said having not known Nick was up and behind the door. "I should have knocked first mate, I'm sorry." Liam stated, the white fur on his cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

Nick shrugged off the hit from the door and regained his composure, already trying to think of a reason for being behind the door.

"It's okay dude, I was just gonna go grab some coffee from the lounge." Nick replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, go left and its to the right. Nurses kitchen has the best coffee of any floor in this place." Liam told Nick Checking on Judy's pulse one more time.

However, Nick didn't leave, instead he walked back over to where he had been sitting next to Judy's bedside. Now worried after hearing the conversation between what he had heard just a minute ago.

"Good, her heartrate is right where it should be, and her breathing is good, and her blood pressure is back to normal." Liam said confidently, filling in his notes to leave on file for his protégé Dr. Bounds.

Nick felt a sense of relief hearing that, but was still curious about what Liam was talking about in that conversation.

"Hey Liam, before you go can I ask you something?" Nick inquired, a concern evident in his voice.

"Sure, go for it." Liam answered, raising an eyebrow

"A couple minutes ago, you were talking to someone on the phone and you mentioned a lagomorph and were very …, excited I would say judging by the tone of your voice.

Liam smiled and chuckled a couple of times gently shaking his head a couple of times.

"Nick I've been a doctor for nearly 10 years now, and in that time, I have never heard of something this incredible involving one of my patients." Liam said admirably, looking down at a still sleeping Judy.

"What is it Liam? Is their something wrong with her?" Nick asked anxiously, his eyes starting to tear up a little.

Liam looked at Judy and then Back at Nick and smiled.

"Not at all my Nick, you lucky, lucky Fox." Liam said with a smile before sending his final email before he was ready to clock out.

But, as he said those words to Nick, Judy slowly opened her eyes and yawned slightly, trying to figure out where she was. Stretching her body, and rubbing her eyes.

"Nick, where am I?" She asked before being embraced by her husband.

Nick wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply.

"You're in the hospital carrots, you fainted back in Willows room like almost five hours ago, see the sun is setting." Nick explained before pointing out how long she was out.

Judy then looked over to see Liam and another doctor that had just entered the room, a tall cheetah with very few spots on his forearms and with hazel colored eyes, going over the charts and the updated condition of the other patients along with Judy.

"Right, I'm off umm Nick and Judy, this is Dr. Daniel Bounds. He's one of the new doctors from the E.R he just transferred, and he will be looking after you along with Willow and a couple more patients tonight." Liam explained briefly, getting them acquainted to the young doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilde, good to see your up, you were in quite the predicament a few hours ago from what I remember. How do you feel?" He said before asking her calmly about her condition.

"I feel a bit sick to my stomach, but not anything that is unsettling." Judy replied, a slight growl coming from her belly. "I think I need to eat something, I only had a granola bar today."

Nicks eyes widened, shocked that that's all she had, considering she's usually the one to stay on a balanced diet, never missing a meal.

"That's all you had? Judy, no wonder you fainted you had low blood sugar." Nick exclaimed, feeling relieved knowing that could cause anyone to pass-out. "Especially after the afternoon we had, with the standoff and car chase. You really had nothing left in you to keep you going."

Judy rubbed her head and covered her eyes with embarrassment, asking herself how could she forget to eat. She already has a above average metabolism and must at least drink or eat something with a little sugar in it.

"I guess I got caught up in all of the excitement and all that I forgot to eat, although I do remember I didn't want to this morning." She admitted to Nick and Dr. Bounds, but before she could elaborate what happened to her early before the sunrise, Judy felt sick to her stomach and sat up felling like she was going to vomit.

"Judy are you okay?" Nick asked worried seeing her almost turning green in the face.

"No, I gotta," She took a gasp of air, before pulling out her I.V and running for the bathroom across the room.

Judy barley made it to the toilet, throwing up what little if anything was in her stomach, heaving a couple times, her chest burning and the taste of the vomit making her gag. She spit out the remainder of what she had upchucked after a few more seconds, breathing heavily and feeling a little dizzy.

"Doc, what's going on with my wife?" Nick asked with an urgency in his voice, begging the young doctor for an answer.

"Well, she's not dehydrated that we know of, but she hasn't eaten anything today. I'll have one of the nurses bring her something to settle her stomach. Also, I'll put her on some more fluids, and have a urinalysis done, so we can see if there's something that the bloodwork and saliva tests missed okay just to be sure." Dr. Bounds told Nick as Judy flushed the toilet and washed her paws.

"Right, thanks Doctor." Nick said felling a little better seeing Judy looking a bit less green in the face having finished losing what little was in her stomach.

It had been a couple of hours sense Judy woke up and had felt sick enough that she threw up after being out for about five hours. Since then, Nick had called Chief Bogo and told him where they where and what had happened since he and Judy arrived at the hospital. It was a heated conversation but, Chief Bogo said that he would visit them and Officer Stone later that evening after the 'press gets off my back.'

During that call a nurse came and gave brought her a salad and some blueberry yogurt from the cafeteria downstairs, along with a carton of soy milk. It was fresh tossed but wasn't all that fresh, however it was good. The ranch dressing wasn't too salty or sweet and the carrots she could tell were fresh; not to mention it was a good size too. Good thing, once she started eating she devoured it along with the cup of blueberry yogurt as she watched the news, showing the evacuation of the stadium from earlier in the day and then the stringer footage of their epic car chase.

Judy started to blush hearing the commentary from one of the news helicopter camera guys showing footage of the chase. Saying "Who ever is in the white car, that mammal has some skills behind the wheel Mike, I mean what a slide that car just did avoiding that tram!" He said Amazed in an exuberant way.

But before she could watch the news conference with Chief Bogo and Mayor Timbers, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Come in!" Nick beckoned, ending his phone call with Chief Bogo telling him he'd call him back.

In though the door steeped in a tall dapper looking doctor of a kangaroo. With his white shirt, black slacks and red tie, in a Windsor knot looked sharp indeed.

"Gday you two, I hope interrupting anything." He said in a heavy Aussie accent, shutting the door behind him.

"No not at all." Judy told him. "Who are you, I thought that Dr. Bounds would be in tonight." She said intrigued.

The kangaroo moved his stethoscope ever so slightly revealing his I.D and info.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, my name is Dr. Robert Irwin M.D. and OBGYN." He told them proudly, before pulling out a file from within his lab coat.

Hearing the letters M.D. didn't alarm Nick or Judy, but the letters OBGYN did.

"Okay, well I was called up here to consult you on some test results from earlier on after apparently Mrs. Wilde you had fainted is that correct?" He asked, looking over the chart.

"Yes, Doctor and you can just call me Judy." She said, keen to know why he was called up.

"Yea-nah, uh let's see, you had some pretty bad vitals when you were brought in here. You had low blood pressure, sugar, heartrate and to add the icing to the cake you had also had some shortness of breath or acute breathing during and after you fainted; correct?" He asked in a serious yet charming way.

"Yes Doctor." Judy confirmed trying to stay calm. Nick taking her left paw and gently holding it as they listened to Doctor Irwin go over her condition and symptoms.

Then Nick decided to add one more thing.

"Let's not forget you threw up after you woke up from passing out." He added, shrugging his shoulders after telling the doctor. Adding to the anxiety that was growing in his thoughts. Knowing that he and Judy are going to get an ass chewing from Bogo and still not knowing.

Doctor Irwin cocked his head to the left, and chuckled a little bit; then started a to build to a cheerful laugh and clapped his paws.

"What, what's so funny, Doc what's wrong with my wife." Nick pleaded, now holding both of Judy's paws.

Doctor Irwin looked Judy and Nick still amazed at what he was reading and after hearing all the things that transpired up to that point was enough for him to give his diagnosis.

"Mrs. Wilde, the reasons all this happened, that along with you throwing up even though you shouldn't be. The tests were done four times and the urine test confirmed it along with your testimony." He explained, a grin coming the marsupials face.

"Confirmed what Doctor?" Judy asked, bemused, her grip fighting on Nicks paws.

"Mrs. Wilde … you're pregnant." He said with a smile, nodding his head and swaying his big muscular tail.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Laws of Science vs Law and Order

Nick stood by Judy's bedside, both holding each other's paws, Dr. Irwin's statement echoing through their minds. Trying to process what had just been told to them, something that not a single doctor or biologist could say was possible. Even Dr. Irwin himself was in awe of what he was telling them. Judy didn't know whether to scream and shout with joy or tremble in fear of the unknowns of her incredible diagnosis. Nick on the other paw, was hearing his mothers voice echoing in his subconscious, 'Boxxes, Funnies or Fobbits' and not to mention the great big 'I told you so' from her muzzle that was now inevitable. Even still, Nick was in disbelief, so much so he couldn't speak. He stood there, a proud grin on his muzzle and a heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings in the spring sunlight.

"Dr. Irwin, how… this can't be possible … is it?" Judy asked shocked as the tall marsupial as he balanced on his tail next to her bed.

Taking another look at his clipboard and the report from labs, he quickly nodded a couple of times.

"Mrs. Wilde, the tests were conducted four times and each time you came up positive. The likelihood of four false positives with modern testing methods and equipment next to impossible.

Judy began to grin, and her ears started to perk up a little.

"So, I really am pregnant… this isn't some cruel joke … I'm pregnant with … hybrids." She said staggered, looking down at her belly, imagining what life was growing inside her.

Dr. Irwin grinned slightly as he nodded his head a couple of times, as Nick started to weep slightly, getting choked up.

Judy looked up to her husband, his emerald eyes shimmering as he locked eyes with her. Her ears fell as Nick embraced her quickly, overcome with joy in his heart his tail wagging uncontrollably. Sobbing onto her shoulder. So happy and so relived that she was in good health and carrying inside her what he and the world thought was impossible … their baby.

"Nick are- are you ok?" Judy asked as she began to tear-up, holding nick close.

Nick pulled his muzzle from her shoulder, gazing into her eyes and trying to regain his composure as the tears dampened his mask.

"Carrots I'm better than 'ok'- I'm so happy, I … I don't know what to say." Nick replied to her, as they both began to giggle, before hugging each other tightly, tears damping the fur on their cheeks. The warmth of the moment even making their doctor tear up a bit, having never seen two mammals so happy to find out that they would be parents.

For Nick it was a moment of pure joy, so potent and powerful that it moved him like nothing else he had ever experienced. Not even the night Judy said 'yes' when he asked her to marry him. His mind was flowing back to all the moments when he was a kit. Happy memories flowing back, remembering moments of he and his father Phillip before his untimely yet heroic passing. Memories he hopes to share with their kit began to flow like a raging river.

As for Judy, she was still in shock; never did she think in any way would she be a mother of children of her own, let alone hybrids. Thinking and trying to figure out how and if this is but a very elaborate dream and that soon she will be awakened by the sharp nibble of an eager to get out of bed Anna on one of her ears.

"Doc … am I dreaming, this can't be real." Judy insisted, still not convinced. Looking at her firm little belly once again, placing her paws on her stomach, gently pressing and felling how unusually firm it was.

"How could I not have noticed" she thought to herself "When could this have happened… think Judith, think." She thought to herself again before having a eureka moment, but before she could burst out with the probable date before the wedding night a young doe in blue scrubs entered the room with a very small cart and a monitor.

"Oh, there you are Ali, thank you for bringing this up for me." Dr. Irwin told her, as she moved the small machine to Judy's bedside.

"Anytime" She said with a smile, batting her luscious eyelashes at him. He grinned back at her as she turned her attention to Judy.

"Okay honey, my names Ali and I'm sure the both of you can guess what this machine is." She said in an enthusiastic manner, powering up the monitor and the equipment using a laptop next to the screen.

"Let me take a Wilde guess." Nick said with a wink pointing their last name on the chart.

The young doe giggled a little.

"It's an ultrasound." Judy inferred, her eyes getting wide with excitement to see what was against all odds, growing inside her.

"You bet sister." Ali affirmed giving Judy a sly look from her amber eyes, a cheeky grin and cocking an eyebrow. "Now I will need you to move your gown up just below your chest. This is potentially the coolest ultrasound I will ever have done." She said as she set up the machine.

Nick looked at her confused and a little proud; confused because the young doe said, 'coolest ultrasound' and proud that he was about to get a look at their potential kit.

They both watched as the doe put her gloves over her hooves and grabbed a bottle from a drawer on the cart. She popped the cap open and squeezed glob of this clear gel onto Judy's belly; the warm felling relaxing Judy a little as she watched the nurse put the bottle back in the drawer and grab the ultrasound wand from its mount on the side of the screen.

Dr. Irwin keen to have a gaze at the one of the more unusual ultrasounds he's ever witnessed stared at the monitor and had his E-Chart ready to take note.

"Are we ready to see what you two have created?" Dr. Irwin asked Nick and Judy as the young doe pushed a button on the wand.

"Ready as we're going to be Doc." Judy told him as the doe ran the first pass of the ultrasound over her belly.

Running it over a couple times, the machine made these wired electronic noises the soundwaves pulsed from the wand with every pass until a clear ultrasound image began to appear on the screen. To their amazement there, right there on screen… was life in its purest form. What they and so many countless others thought were impossible, had been proven possible. Both Dr. Irwin and nurse Ali were in a state of shock seeing what the machine was showing them, but not as shocked as Judy was.

"I don't believe this, I'm really pregnant …" Judy said her lip trembling and her eyes wide tearing up she put her right paw over her mouth seeing the machine pick out; not one, but three kits early in their development and all of them three having strong healthy heartbeats.

"Mate, this is incredible…" Dr. Irwin blurted out as he took note of what he and his nurse were looking at. "Does this convince you, because you're not dreaming Mrs. Wilde." He pointed out as he pulled out his phone.

Judy looked to Nick to find him gazing at thee screen and then putting one of his paws on the screen, in shock but happy. Grinning like a kid that had just been given the biggest present he could have ever asked for… Nick was feeling something he'd never felt before, he felt proud of himself.

"Would ya look at that… we… we made them … Judy were going to be…" He paused looking back at Judy who was looking at her belly. "Mom and dad." He said with relief, a happy grin on his muzzle.

A few more minutes went by as they finished the ultra sound. Dr. Irwin and his nurse Ali taking notes and data of the three little ones growing inside the small lagomorph. Heartbeats and size all being considered. It was still a little to early to tell exactly how they would look or even if they would live past birth. That to be a question that Dr. Irwin couldn't answer until the day of their arrival to planet earth. Although, not sure himself of the total gestation and even how to schedule visits to check in on the little trio of hybrids. For that Dr. Irwin called in a specialist to which had over 35 years of experience; funny story this was the Doctor that delivered his little sister Shara some 29 years ago and had seen all sorts of different pregnancies.

Knowing this fact Dr. Irwin excused himself from the room to meet his superior at the elevator, leaving Ali to finish cleaning up and prepping the ultrasound for another image up in the female care part of the hospital. Judy having gotten up to go to clean the goop from her belly, left Nick alone the image of the three little balls of floof in Judy's womb in his head. The sound of the machine and the sight of little beating hearts. Made him wonder, what is it going to be like; being the father of hybrids of a fox and a bunny.

After a couple of minutes, Judy emerged from the bathroom, having cleaned most of the gel that was used on her for the ultrasound off her firm little stomach and sat up in her hospital bed. Still trying to make sense of all of this, the strange feeling knowing that inside her were three little miracles of life. Nick was already trying to come up with images of what they could resemble. He kept wondering would they look more like himself or Judy, but before he could wonder anymore about what those three little balls of floof might look like; Dr. Irwin along with a beautiful older hare. She was like what Judy's mother Bonnie looked like if she were a doctor that is. Her name engraved into a gold tag on her lab coat. Dr. Silvia S. Greenwood.

"Oh, everyone this is Dr. Greenwood, she's the head of the reproductive health department here at Zootopia Generals Female Hospital." Dr. Irwin announced as the older white doe walked around and hopped onto a chair next to Judy's bedside. Greeting her with warm eyes and a kind toothy smile, Dr. Greenwood looked at her and Nick and the Ultrasound images that were fresh off the printer. Finally speaking to Judy with a confident grin on her experienced mug.

"Mrs. Wilde, Your probably not going to believe this, but from what I'm seeing on the images from the scan and the… okay could you just stand up straight for me for just a second, I need to measure your belly and compare to my chart." She told Judy, pulling from one of her many pockets a small guide, a lose measuring tape and a ruler. Then a Calculator from another pocket along with a small notebook from her back pocket.

Nick was watching this bewildered was wondering to himself.

"Is she going to give a due date or measure Judy for maternity clothes and give us a geometry lesson?" He shrugged his shoulders and watched Judy stand up and take off the top half of her gown and began to watch as the older doe measured his wife's body.

Judy had already had an idea of how far along she was but was keen to see what this very experienced doctor was going to tell her. This also worried her a little; she had never known anyone to have kits outside species and never thought she would with Nick. What had her worried was the difference in size.

"Excuse me Dr. Greenwood." She said getting the attention of the older doe who was now measuring the circumference of her belly and the firmness.

Dr. Greenwood looked up with a slight scowl.

"Yes, my dear." She answered before looking back down and taking note of her first measurement.

"Am I going to be ok, I mean will I be in any danger of … passing away while or after giving birth?" She asked nervously making Nick gasp, putting a look of fright onto his face.

"No, I don't think you will be in danger of any sort." She replied affirmatively taking her final measurement

A sigh of relief came from Nick and Judy, hearing those reassuring words from such an experienced professional

"In fact, you should be okay but, keep your physical activities to a minimum." She pointed out finishing her calculations.

Nick feared the worst already frightened by Judy's question.

"Why, is something wrong?" Nick asked franticly, thinking something was wrong with Judy.

"No, no… it's this reason Mrs. Wilde that you should slow down a bit." She told her and Nick showing them a small group of pictures of a drawing of Judy's belly growing larger and being shown not in months but weeks.

"You see Mrs. Wilde" she said in a wise gentle tone, "You're already 5 weeks along and your profile is already changing, you're already starting to show more than you think. It is from my calculations that within the next two weeks your going to start to show a noticeable baby bump and within 4 weeks you won't be able to dress yourself without some help, and finally I'd say around 10 weeks from now, you're going to be looking at me again, but inside a birthing room."

Nick and Judy's Jaws dropped, and their eyes became large as they heard the estimated time left to prepare for the arrival of not one but three newborns. It was a shock to say the least, but the next diagnosis from Dr. Greenwood was going to be one neither they or Dr. Irwin expected to hear.

"However, I do believe that being they will be about twenty percent larger than your body was intended for, I believe that If you have a natural birth, you couldn't do it again. A second time would be to be damaging to you … you would probably pass away within hours." She admitted with a sad, but reassuring looks on her face

"What about a c-section, could I survive that twice?" Judy said hoping for a more positive reply from the well-rounded Doctor.

"I don't believe you will have to worry about either actually, and to answer your question, yes you would be just fine with a c-section or two or three even; however, there is a chance that you may become unable to bier children again after these three. Due to a permanent hormonal change and physical change inside your body." She explained as she held Judy's paw.

It took some time for Nick and Judy to process the assessment by Dr. Greenwood and were devastated at the possibility of only being able to have a small litter. Nick had always wanted a big family, being that he never really had much of a family at all. As for Judy, she felt heartbroken and worried.

"What if they don't make it?" she thought to herself fearing the worst for her three little floof balls inside her, but before she could ask that question to Dr. Greenwood. The old doe answered that for her.

"As for the health of these three; I think they will be alive and well, judging by their heartbeats and the sizes so far. You just wait until they start kicking, you'll be surprised at how much those three will keep you up at night. Trust me I know, I have 17 of my own." Dr. Greenwood told them as she steeped down from the chair and onto the cold floor.

"So, when should I schedule the next visits and the possible due date Silvia?" Dr. Irwin asked as he was preparing Judy's discharge forms to be printed and signed.

"I would say next visit should be in ten days then another ten days and then every five days until the set date. Which I believe should be … today is June seventh so … Due date August fifth through the fifteenth is the window I'm predicting somewhere in there."

Judy smiled and looked down at her belly, then to Nick who had started to grin.

"So, Nicks Birthday is August Eighth and being that by then I might look like I'm going to pop, is there a good chance that these three will be here?" Judy asked as she began think of all the things that would have to be done before the triplet's arrival.

"Possible, and before I forget you will have to stop working right away Mrs. Wilde, the stresses of work during a pregnancy like this is not good for you or those three. So, I will be writing you a small letter for your employer to put you on Maternity leave and Nick on Paternity leave within eighteen days of your due date to be on paw just in case they decide to greet the world a little earlier than anticipated."

Dr. Greenwood explained before sending her notes and files to Dr. Irwin for his records along with a pre-prepared letter for Judy to give to Chief Bogo right away.

After sending her work to Dr. Irwin and having a schedule printed out, Dr. Greenwood left and returned to her place in the hospital along with the nurse who performed the ultrasound. Leaving just Judy, Nick and Dr. Irwin in the room before one last check showed that Judy's vitals were all in good standing. With that, he signed Judy's release forms and gave Nick and Judy copies of the paperwork and four photos of their triplets from the ultrasound paperclipped to the manila folder.

"Alright, so you know the schedule and if you have any questions, you can call me at this direct number, its my work phone and it's on me twenty-four seven." Dr. Irwin informed Judy, writing his number onto the front of the folder. "Also put it in your phones so if something happens and you're not home or something like that; you got me on speed dial."

"Don't worry, we got this under control, I don't think Nicks mother is going to let us out of her sight now for sure. So, I believe I'm in good paws with his mom and my … mom and dad." Judy said slowing her speech down as everything hit her at once. A puzzled look on her face as Nick to hold of the file and his wife's discharge paperwork. Those words echoing in her head, 'Mom and Dad' realizing that neither her nor Nick had called their parents to tell them that they were ok, and that Judy was even in the hospital.

"Nick, tell me did you called our parents?" She asked putting on her shirt from earlier in the day.

Nicks expressing went from calm to a look of surprised in a flash. His eyes wide and his tail almost tucked between his legs.

"Uh, no, no I – I did not." He said thinking he was about to receive the wrath of the pregnant bunny. Preparing himself for the scolding of a lifetime. To his surprise, Judy didn't lose her cool, in fact he heard a sigh of relief from her.

"Thank God, they would have been worried sick; at least now though we can go home. But first we need to pay a visit to Willow and her mom." Judy told Him before taking his right paw and gently looking into Nicks eyes. "We can tell them tomorrow after we deal with work and filing all of the paperwork that Bogo will want us to do."

Nick snapped to attention when she said that she would have to do paperwork.

"Oh no you don't super bun, you're not doing any work at all, didn't you hear what Dr. Greenwood said, you don't need any unnecessary stress, it's bad for you and the triplets." Nick affirmed as they walked down the corridor towards, their friends room.

Judy rolled her eyes with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh c'mon, a little paperwork never hurt anyone." She joked as they neared Willow's room.

Nick scoffed

"What if you get a papercut and it gets infected and – and you get sick and they get sick?" Nick asked starting to sound a little panicked. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong, things that could hurt their little miracles.

"Nick relax, I can do it all from home on my laptop and just submit my part of the report to Bogo in a couple days. Safe and sound in our little home." She assured him as they arrived Willows room.

"Okay,.. but nothing sharp or pointy around you. I can't have anything happening to you or any of the kits." He said before knocking a couple of times hearing Willows familiar gentle voice.

"Its open." Willow said, before muting the tv mounted on the wall across from her bed.

Nick opened the door and ushered Judy in before him and closing the door behind them.

"Judy, oh wow girl, how do you feel?" She asked, shocked to see her friend back on her own feetpaws again so soon.

Judy began to blush, and the tips of her ears dropped as she began to grin.

"I'm better now, thanks to these amazing mammals that work here." She said opening the folder and seeing the ultra sound pics

"Was anything seriously wrong with you or did you just faint?" Her mother Carol asked her sipping on some warm tea.

"No, nothing was wrong, I just had a case of low blood sugar and low blood pressure." Judy told them taking the ultrasound pics from the folder and handing the folder to Nick.

"Well, what sort of thing could have caused you to experience that?... Your always in the gym or on the track, you're the definition of physical fitness." Willow told her trying to figure out for herself why her friend could have fainted.

Judy took a deep breath and walked over to her friend's bedside and took one of the ultrasound photos and handed it to the young tigress.

"These three were the reason… I take it they were a little hungry." Judy answered, watching her friend take the photo and look at the image.

After a few seconds, Willow gasped finally realizing what she was seeing. Tears filled her big amber eyes, in disbelief her mom walked over to see what her daughter was looking at.

"Judy are you… Pregnant?" Willow asked gleefully.

"With three little hybrids." She said happily, before she climbed up onto her friend's bed and embraced her. "And you two are the first to know." Judy told Willow and her mother, both ecstatic.

"So, I take it I can be their aunt Willow?" She asked with shimmering amber eyes and a hopeful grin.

Nick nodded a couple times.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Nick answered with a chuckle as willow beaming with Joy hugged her mom.

For about another half hour Judy and Willow's mother talked about the pros and cons of pregnancy along with what its like being a mother. Judy taking note in her mind about everything, being only a big sister and an aunt for many years; she's seen her fair share of parental duties. However, nothing prepared her to be a mother herself. Yes, an adopted mother of a now ten-month-old Anna. Who is still her little shark toothed angel; Did test her skills as a mom, which have been sharp as Anna's baby teeth. However, adoption and bearing triplets was an entirely different ballgame.

Carol did help her feel a little bit better, helping Judy realize that she and Nick will always have help from not Just from Nicks mother and maybe his sister from time to time; but Carol offered something that nor Judy or Nick expected.

"With all that being said, since Nick and I's mother have become quite good friends since Willow decided to give me the fright of my life, if you two would be up for it, I'd love to help out when needed." She offered.

"Absolutely, that would be wonderful; especially when we go back to work." Judy replied, surprised at Mrs. Stones offer.

After another hour, Judy and Nick made their way home, on the way dropping off the cruiser that they had commandeered after the chase and the call that brought them to the hospital. Nick and Judy picked up their car and realized that their clothes and stuff were still at their hotel rooms.

"Nick, what about our stuff at our hotels?" Judy asked as they turned onto main street.

"We can go and get them tommorrow after we deal with Chief Bogo in the morning. Hopefully he understands and goes easy on us for leaving the scene and taking a cruiser without authorization." Nick told her as they made the short trip home.

"Yeah, besides I miss Anna, c'mon let's go home and have your mom bring her home. We can tell your Mom about the news!" Judy suggested eagerly, excited about the prospects of having children of her and Nick; not to mention making Anna a big sister.

A short time passed, and Nick having messaged his mom to let them know that they would be home earlier than expected. Asked Rose to bring Anna home and to stay for dinner. Not once alluding to the news of Judy's pregnancy. The ride home was a wash with excitement between them along with moments of anxiety. Nick especially was nervous about becoming a father. For him this was much more than just being a good adopted father for Anna, these were kits that he and Judy made in a flurry of love for each other. In his mind, the three little pups growing inside Judy were the ultimate expression of their love for each other.

As they arrived at their apartment building and pulling around to the garage in the alley behind their building; Judy noticed her mom's old yellow station wagon sitting out front by the curb. Sending a shiver up her spine.

"Oh my god, Nick… my parents are here." She said nervously, not expecting them to visit for a few weeks after the first harvest of the summer.

Nick tried to play it cool but was nervous; "What if they brought the whole family?" He thought as he pulled into their garage and cut off their car.

"What are they doing here Judy, did you text them or something?" Nick asked as they got out and made their way inside.

"No, no I didn't call them for anything; they must have had to come into Zootopia for a reason." She said, puzzled as to why they would show up without calling.

"That's weird, normally they don't come here unless its something serious." Nick told Judy before getting into the elevator.

"For whatever reason they have for being here, lets just hope they're in a good mood and that its just a drop in after a 'day in Zootopia'." Judy stressed, still nervous hoping that her folks didn't catch her and Nicks exuberant chase through the city on the news.

"Day in Zootopia?" Nick scoffed, "Do you not think they saw us chasing Van Howler in a commandeered sports car through the streets, ending in a crash on live tv?"

Judy thought about what that must have looked like on the news for the world to see. An entire stadium being emptied and a furious car chase that the transporter would have been proud to see. All happening on live tv.

"Lets Just hope they were unaware and besides they might not have been in the city at that time anyways."

After a quick ride in the elevator, they arrived on the floor of their apartment. But nor Bonnie or Stu were waiting at their door. This puzzled Nick and Judy, because they didn't have a key and they don't have the code for the spare box in the office. It wasn't until Judy and Nick got to their door that they found a small note suck in the gap of the door in-between the frame.

Curious to this, Judy took the note and opened it, and look to see who it was from. Seeing it was from her mom and dad she read it aloud.

"Dear Judy and Nick, we came to visit but forgot you two were working, we met Rose and Anna by chance as she was here picking up few things you two forgot to pack for her and we tagged along to spend the day with Rose and Anna. Talk to you soon, we love you very much and our little adopted grand kit. She's such a sweetheart and an adorable little bundle of joy! Hope you don't mind us stealing your curbside parking spot for the day. Love Mom and Dad." Judy read to Nick, surprised but still confused.

"What the… why would they be coming all the way here without calling?" She thought to herself as Nick unlocked the door and stepped inside their modest apartment.

"That's a good question to ask, but I don't think you will find your answer on our welcome mat." Nick said in a smart-alecky tone as he went to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee for them.

"Yea … I just don't understand why they would be here." She announced, walking in and shutting the door behind her and joining Nick in the kitchen.

"Maybe they just miss you, you are the only one who moved further than the county line from them. Not to mention the one with the most dangerous career choice and you're married to a fox." Nick theorized as her poured a fresh cup of coffee into her favorite mug that had 'carrots' in orange lettering on the mug and his that said, 'The Hustler'.

Judy sighed, her ears begging to droop

"Maybe you're right; it could be nothing… besides its nice they're hanging out with your mom and spending time with Anna." She replied, feeling a little calmer and cheered up about her parent's impromptu visit.

"Yeah, its nice to finally see them taking an interest in…" Nick said before being cut off by a stern knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Judy yelled

"A retired nurse, a business vixen, two farmers and a kit that needs a diaper change!" A soft yet strong female voice came from behind the door.

"Sounds like a sitcom for ZBC's fall lineup." Nick joked as he sauntered to the door

"What's the password?" He asked arriving at the door with a smug grin on his muzzle.

"I can make one up, but it involves me kicking your butt now open up, your daughter really needs a new diaper. Now Nicholas let us in!" Rose ordered from the outside their door.

"Oh, alright if you insist." Nick said jokingly opening the door then being handed his daughter. Getting a whiff of the stench of a stinky diaper.

"Judy, Help!" Nick pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.

"I'm on the phone! You can do it, don't be such a baby." She chided, joking with him and his weak stomach.

"It's radioactive!" He complained before going to change little Anna's soiled diaper.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss Nick, be happy its only one; not like me and Stu having to do four or five all within a few minutes of each-other." Judy's mother joked before joining Judy in the kitchen.

While Nick went off to change little Anna's diaper, Judy figured since her mom, dad and Rose were here, Judy texted Nick's sister Aerial to join them. After a quick few seconds, she replied that she'd be there in a couple minutes. Then it hit her, Judy thought this would be the perfect moment to tell everyone that she was pregnant. But she wanted to build it up and surprise them all; but how she still didn't know.

About twenty minutes passed before the pizza guy delivered two steaming hot pepper and onion topped pie's. One with a garlic crust and the other stuffed with mozzarella. Judy used what was left of their cash in her purse to pay the $26 dollars and the 5-dollar tip to the young Mule that delivered their dinner in such quick time. By then Nick had not just changed their little ball of floof's diaper but gave her a bath as everyone asked Judy about what happened today with the car chase and the arrest of the master crime boss that was Villa Vanhowler. Seems the diaper wasn't enough to contain the mess that that little floof had made.

Sporting some new clothes Nick and Anna rejoined the rest of them in the living room, all of them chowing down on their chosen slices of Mama Fangia's fineist.

"Hey, save me and shark bite some, we haven't even gotten a slice and you guys have almost eaten two whole pies." Nick laughed as he grabbed a plate from the kitchen and a couple slices for himself, and some mashed carrots and turkey for Anna to enjoy for her dinner.

"Well you should have changed her diaper faster slick!" Nicks sister yelled from the living room.

"Hey, you have no idea what nuclear baby poo is like!" Nick replied joking with his younger half-sister before joining them. "It was so bad I had to give her a bath." Nick shook a little at the thought of having to do that again. Which he remembered, he will probably most certainly will be soon. Not just for Anna, but three little one's of their own. With Anna in one arm and their dinner balanced on another, they rejoined the family.

"Oh, quit complaining and enjoy your dinner, I'm done so you eat and ill feed the sweet little wannabe shark." Nicks mother told him as he sat down on the floor after Rose had whisked Anna over to her highchair.

Nick and Judy sat next to each other, both really not saying anything to one another. Nick could tell she was anxious but couldn't think of a could way to tell her parents and his mom along with his sister the good news. At the same time Judy was already thinking of how she could tell them, but she was stumped. Its not every day you can tell your family that you're expecting and from what the doctor said, this would be their only chance to share such wonderful news. Thinking hard, she got up and went to the envelope that had the ultrasound pictures inside and showed Nick the envelope; instantly getting his attention.

Nick stood up from the floor where he was sitting and took the envelope and opened it. Seeing four different pictures inside from her ultrasound along with some paperwork.

"Hey everyone." Judy addressed the family in a happy yet nervous tone. "I'm glad you all showed up the way you did, it was an especially wonderful surprise mom and dad that you guys came to see us and that you are spending time with Anna and Rose."

Bonnie smiled at Rose, from one grandmother to another.

"Oh, absolutely Jude, Rose is a delight and so is the cutest little girl I've ever known that wasn't my own." Bonnie stated lovingly to her daughter.

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that mom, that means allot to us." She said smiling, glancing up at Nick and nudging his side, queuing him to finish.

"Well, its been a day I know we won't forget, what with the police chase, the bomb threat, officer being shot; oh, and Judy being admitted in the hospital." Nick said trying to be pass all the crazy events of the day off as just every day business as usual; but when he said Judy being admitted to hospital the family instantly was in shock and was fearing the worst.

"Whoa big brother hold on, did you just day Judy was admitted to the hospital?" Ariel asked franticly, in shock "What the hell why didn't tell us!?" She asked, yelling at her older brother, concerned for her friend and sister-in-law.

Nick then turned his attention to his now vexed mother, this being the second time this sort of thing has happened.

"What happened, Nichols Pribieus Wilde, answer your mother; what happened and what was wrong?" She pressed, nearly in tears for not being told what had gone on. "Answer me you two!"

Judy's father looked at her with a disappointing glare, wondering why they were hiding that from them and Nicks side of the family.

"Jude, why didn't you tell us you were in the hospital, you could have called us; or Nick could have." He stated handing his granddaughter over to Judy's mother.

Nick took a deep breath and held Judy's left paw.

"Look, a lot happened today that we honestly never thought would." Nick stated, addressing his and Judy's family.

"Yeah, like for one" Judy said looking at Nicks mother

"Rose, Willow woke up and Carol were the first to see the photos were about to show you and yes before we left to come home; I told her to wait and tell you about the what is on the photos." Judy explained before being interrupted.

"What photos are you talking about?" Rose inquired, keen to know what her daughter in-law was talking about.

"The reason I was admitted was because, I fainted in Willows room not long after she woke up. See Nick and I had been through a very intense day. At one point we almost died in pursuit of a very dangerous criminal and thankfully the car we commandeered was quite fast. Weirdly I kind of want one now, it was that awesome. Also, we crashed the car ending the pursuit." Judy explained before looking to Nick gesturing him to finish the story.

The families in shock of what they were being told, were like enchanted now by this story that was being told to them. Both Bonnie and Rose had a terrified look on their faces when they heard that their Son and Daughter crashed a commandeered vehicle in the course of ending the pursuit.

"After making the arrest, we went back to the car the car we used, and Judy's phone was ringing. It was in floor board of passenger side where I was sitting, and it had eight maybe nine missed calls; anyways it was Dr. Shezno and he informed us that Willow was awake and was asking for us. Ecstatic we sort of left without permission and probably are going to face the wraith of Chief Bogo tommorrow. We took a police car and went to the hospital; and as she said she fainted." Nick explained trying to remain calm leaving out the gore for a later date, he handed the last of the explanation to Judy with a gentle nudge and a sly grin.

Their families in shock and awe, enchanted by what they were hearing listing for the explanation for all of what had went on this very exciting Monday.

Judy paused nervously; starting to sweat a little.

"Well c'mon what happened next?" Ariel asked, getting somewhat excited. Like a child being read a bedtime story.

"I woke up two or three hours later; something like that and not long after threw up my breakfast. Which being all I ate was a granola bar and a biscuit; it wasn't much." She said trying not to seem to be excited now. "I had low blood pressure and low blood glucose and Rose, I'm sure having been a nurse for many years, you know what that can do to someone with a high metabolism and also a mammal that is not necessarily supposed to be exerting herself umm… so much with so little to fuel her body and because of what's inside." Judy stated trying not to be awkward but unable to help it as the eyes of her family began to burrow into her.

Nicks mother hearing this started to put together the story in her mind, using her experience to guide her. She knew that Judy would have leveled off on all her vitals and her Blood sugar by the time she had woken up. However, in her mind two very important details were clanging like church bells in her mind making her guess what was going on.

"Judy… you mentioned photos … are they of you and Nick?" She asked starting to grin.

"Yeah, in a way yes … yes they are." Judy stated, cringing her toes and scratching her neck a couple times trying to hold in her excitement.

"Does my son have anything to do with it?" Rose asked her eyes starting to water just a little as a very unlikely but hopeful thought came into her mind. She thought to herself "She couldn't be … could she?" Her ears perked up as Judy answered her question.

"Yes… he does; he very much does have something to do with this." Judy answered, so nervous and trying not to ruin the buildup. Hoping that her mom or Rose would figure out what they were going to say before they could.

Bonnie started to smile and laugh a little before shaking her head a couple of times; having already beaten Rose to figuring out what was happening next. On the other paw, Stu was getting more anxious and nervous by the second fearful that they were about to be told some unsettling news.

Nick and Judy took a deep breath together and looked at their family and with glee in his voice Nick finally said it in his own cunning way.

"Anna" Nick said looking at their cute little adopted daughter in the arms of Judy's mother "You're going to be one cool big sister you know that." He said smiling at her. Nicks mother hearing that started to weep tears of joy as his sister Ariel lost her composure, shocked and thrilled.

"BIG SISTER! JUDY YOU"RE PREGNAT!? Ariel shouted out with glee, overjoyed at the news. Her mouth a gob in shock.

"Yes, yes I am!" Judy shouted out with glee before running to Rose hugging her and then her parents.

Nick grabbed the folder containing the ultrasound images from the kitchen counter and handed a photo to his mom and Judy's parents and his sister Ariel.

Her parents taking a moment to look over the pictures, seeing the three little balls of floof, growing inside their daughter. Staggered that what had been said to be impossible; was in a photo being seen with their own eyes.

"I don't believe this, this is fantastic Judy, I'm going to be a granddad of the rarest kits in the world." Stu told his daughter joyfully.

"Judy, dear when are they due and what are they boy or girl or a mix?" Her mother asked, keen to know when she needed to start making blankets and newborn clothing.

"Dr. Greenwood said around August fifth at the earliest but who knows, this has as far as anyone knows this has never happened before." Judy replied to a smiling Rose Wilde who was doing everything she could to hold back the tears before looking back to her mom.

"There's so much to get ready and so much to do; we better get to work Stu we have three cribs to build and a bed for this little angel." Bonnie pointed out happily kissing Anna on her forehead before handing Anna to Judy.

"Yeah, and not much time to do it… speaking of I can't wait to get home and tell all your brothers and sisters about the soon to be new additions to the Wilde and Hopps family." Stu bragged as they said their goodbyes.

"Wait you guys aren't going to hang around a little longer?" Nick asked concerned as to why they were leaving so soon. Seeing as usually Bonnie and Stu spend the night with them and steal His and Judy's bed. Forcing them to the air bed packed away in the bedroom closet.

"Well…" Stu said, "We have a long drive ahead it it's going to be ten o'clock before we get home and tommorrow is a big day for the farm and our pocket book."

"Yeah, National Growers Festival starts tommorrow and we have lots to do if we're going to make enough money to keep the farm going." Bonnie pointed out. Hugging her daughter and granddaughter before heading to the door.

"Oh, right I almost forgot… its been a couple years since I've helped, is there anything we can do this weekend to help… you know me and Nick." Judy asked as she walked with her mom and dad to the door.

"OH no, honey you have enough stress on you and Nick. Your mother and I along with your brothers have it covered Jude. You just focus on getting ready for those three little blessings that you and Nick were given." Stu stressed as he grabbed their car keys.

"Oh alright." Judy said sounding disappointed, her ears begging to droop down and a frown appearing on her otherwise cheerful face.

"Oh, now don't be all down in the dumps Judy… you're going to be a mom. Not just of a little fox, but your own little miracles." Bonnie told her before kissing Judy's cheek and saying goodbye and leaving out the door with Stu for the long drive home to Bunny Borough.

Judy shut the door after seeing her parents get in the elevator at the end of the hallway on their apartments floor. Happy and yet starting to feel homesick a little, as the realization of what was happening hit her. She nearly broke into tears until she turned around to see three very joyful and happy red foxes (one holding her adopted daughter who was a fennec fox) so four foxes. Three discussing possible names and what the triplets might look like. Joy and glee filled the humble abode of hers and Nicks.

Sure, she was nowhere near her family in Bunny Burrow, but at that moment Judy realized, that this is her family. A bombastic sister in-law who is a cunning business mammal, her mother in-law, a veteran nurse with an artistic passion, to Judy Rose was the most amazing and inspiring vixen she's ever met and not to mention A handsome, sly red fox who is holding her first little bundle of joy, cradled lovingly in his arms. Telling her about all the perks of being the older sibling. Being the boss when he and mommy wouldn't be home and getting to have first pick of what movies and games to play.

She then started to think to herself

"I wonder will they look like him or me … or a mixture of both?" Judy thought to herself before finally shutting the door, not before hearing Nick and his little half sister Ariel getting into a small tiff about a name.

"Judy, c'mon, we want to know what you think, what species are you going to name them, you are the mother after all … Boxes or Fobbits, which is coolest?" Nick asked having gotten into an argument with his little sister about what he and his wife would name the new hybrid species.

She looked at her belly and felt how firm it was, a little bump could be felt under her soft fur. The warmth of that feeling making time stand still for just a moment before Judy looked over at her vulpine family.

Without missing a beat Judy answered them with a calm grin and a gentle yet firm reply.

"Fobbits, they will be Fobbits." She told them before she locked eyes with Nick once more and then embracing him tightly, knowing that their little family was about to grow by three.


End file.
